


Art in Water

by AngelicSociopath



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Body Horror, Fluff and Angst, Lots of Cuddling, M/M, Multi, Parallels, Queerplatonic Relationships, Siren Stefano Valentini, Sirens, Slow Burn, Touch-Starved, becoming human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-04-19 11:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 107,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14236566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicSociopath/pseuds/AngelicSociopath
Summary: Something lurks just beyond the waters that Stefano knows he should avoid, but obsession leads to dangerous paths even he can succumb to. Upon being captured by marine biologists, the siren awakes in a strange new world he wants nothing to be a part of.That is, however, until a human by the name of Sebastian Castellanos gives him the only amount of comfort he's received since being torn from his home.





	1. Biology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Never go towards the surface," the others had said. "The light only brings danger," were the words of his family. "The monsters will take you away," were the warnings from his friends. Stefano would have none of it.

 

 

 

 

 

»»»Venice, Italy«««

 

 

It was the devices that intrigued him.

 

 

The small, black boxes along the edge of the water. During the daytime they would light up in bright flashes amongst the commotion from the bridge, and even in the twilight they would shine in tune with the golden street lights.

 

"Never go towards the surface," the others had said. "The light only brings danger," were the words of his family. "The monsters will take you away," were the warnings from his friend. Stefano would have none of it.

 

His interest turned to obsession since the years he were a child, the day he'd first seen the devices flash above his eyes- the day he'd turned of age to be named. A tradition, it became for their kind, where they would swim to the surface to observe the humans in their streets, conversing in the tongue heard so often that the sirens had learned it themselves. The young would overhear the humans' conversations and pick out a name, claiming it as their own from that day forward. It was the day Stefano truly became...Stefano. On that day, he found a passion.  
The devices he collected were impossible to work, he discovered, and mostly lied piled up in a small group next to his nest. The foolish humans had dropped them from the bridge, perhaps on accident, and rendered them useless once in the water, but that hadn't stopped Stefano from being determined to figure out how they worked. Every night he'd fit his fingers wherever there be a button, slip his fingertips over the metallic eyelids to uncover the glassy eye beneath, or break open the back to pull out the long lengths of grey strips from within. The lights no longer worked under the water.

 

But this one... this one was different.  
It was larger than the others- he couldn't fit it into the grasp of his hands if he tried. The light on this one was dimmer, unlike the blinding beauty of the ones he'd seen above water, and red, almost pulsating in its blinking rhythm. And this one seemed to be actually functional under the water. Its eye extended forward, watching him through the dark, alive and aware. His arm stretched towards it, staying at just enough distance to brush his claws against the box's surface in a curious touch. He could feel his tail touch the rocks on the floor, but then one of his fins caught the unfamiliar pattern lying on top of them. By then, a spike of adrenaline was already flooding through his veins as the surge of water rushed past his body, and he jerked to the side in one quick motion as a foreign needle-tube object hit the rocks. He turned quickly, screaming out to anyone, anyone who would hear him, as the pattern of the net below him encircled him, trapping him inside. Stefano's teeth gripped the net, gnawing through with panicked anger, his tail lashing against the water and pulling the net downward.

 

His one eye managed to catch the light from above, reflecting it enough to observe his surroundings even as everything blurred. Another figure stood ominously above him, and before he could realize it, he had broken from the surface, and the air above was choking him even as he closed his lungs filled with water. He held his breath but continued to fight against net as it dropped him onto the wooden deck of a boat. More figures- humans -stood over him as drops of water fell hard onto them from the sky. They were all shouting, panicking, as Stefano finally tore his way through the net.

 

Stefano didn't know what to do- he couldn't see the water and everyone began throwing more of the harpoon bolts at him, which either landed on their sides or penetrated the deck floor. He pushed his tail off of the floor and lunged towards them, spreading his claws with only the instinct to maim anything that came to him as a threat. He couldn't understand the cries of the humans, they weren't speaking the language he'd come to know. He didn't care. Sharp claws came bearing down through thick black leather as his spiny, needle-like fins sank into the human's leg, causing the white cloth to paint itself deep red. In a way, this excited Stefano, and through his screams of rage something satisfying grew within him. The human beneath him continued crying out in pain and Stefano's head jerked downwards and took the man's shoulder under his teeth. A male above him came towards him with a small, black and narrow object in his hand. Stefano whipped his tail the best he could and the human toppled backwards, crashing his head against a piece of metal machinery connected to the floor. Blood began to sleep from his head where he lie unconscious on the ground.

 

Another human- a female -charged towards Stefano, bashing the side of his head with something large and heavy and knocking him off of the man. Stefano locked his eye onto her, seething with adrenaline fueled rage as she raised the object again. From the way she points it at him, Stefano can tell it's a weapon, but it doesn't stop him from coiling his tail beneath him and preparing to lunge at the offending human. He's tightening his muscles and in one second he's on the floor and the next he's in the air, extending his claws towards her throat, but then the third second passes and a sharp pain erupts in his left shoulder. The human dodges his attack, and he's left crumpled up on the floor. His left arm is rapidly losing strength and feeling, and he collapses onto the deck as he tries to lift himself again. He faces the human standing over him with her weapon, his eye wide with something he can only depict as fear, as the numbness spread into his fingers, his neck, his chest, continuing upwards and downwards and seeping into every bone in his body. He screams out again, calling to anyone nearby, or perhaps he just screams because there's nothing left to do but scream.

 

In the corner of his eye he can see the green needle plunged into the skin of his shoulder, and in the distance beyond his blurring vision the humans are rushing to aid the man he had attacked. Even as his thoughts slurred and his voice went quiet, he couldn't find himself to regret it. One of the female humans watched him through her dark black hair, eyes wide, and Stefano's eye slipped shut.

 

 

 

»»»MOBIUS Facility, North America«««

 

 

 

"Sebastian." Sebastian Castellanos sat at his office desk, finishing the last line of paperwork and setting the pen aside.  
"Joseph," Sebastian says, not looking up as he organizes the pile of papers on his desk. "You're finally back." Above him, he can hear his partner sigh.

  
"We're alone, you know. You can drop the act." Sebastian looks up at that, scanning the room to confirm that, yes, they actually were alone for once. It's his turn to sigh, this one of relief. He stands up, pushing his chair back and meets Joseph halfway beside the desk. His embrace comes quick but gentle, and Sebastian finds himself melting into it.

  
"Missed you," Sebastian says quietly. Joseph chuckles lightly.

  
"Missed you too."

  
"So how was it?" Neither of them have quite let go yet, but they give each other enough distance to speak and face each other. If a few lingering touches are exchanged, well, that's their business. Joseph breathes a laugh at the question, and his shoulders sink in what looks like exhaustion. If the dark lines under his eyes behind his glasses give away any clues, Joseph seems to try to shove it off. Still, Sebastian pulls out another chair across from his own, and the two sit across from each other. Their knees intersect with one another with how close they're sitting, but neither complain. Behind closed doors, they can do whatever they want.

  
"It was... something," Joseph says, shaking his head, "My family is just, well, a lot, as usual." Sebastian nods. He's met the Oda family on more than one occasion and, while calm and friendly at first, they can become a handful as the hours stretch on. Even past the gatherings, the drive home from Canada are long and tiresome and something the two of them would rather bypass if at all possible.

  
Sebastian places a sympathetic hand on Joseph's knee. Joseph tries to smile back at him but is cut off by a yawn. "Come on," Sebastian says, shaking Joseph's knee," you need a nap."

  
"I need coffee."

  
"Normally I would agree, but you need the real thing right now." Joseph groans quietly enough that he thinks Sebastian won't hear him. He does.

 

There's a small leather couch towards the back of the room that Sebastian uses for quick naps in between paperwork, which seems to never stop coming in. He guides Joseph to lie down, adjusting the throw pillow behind him before he sets his head down. "Did I miss anything?" Joseph asks as he reaches to take his shoes off, but Sebastian's already on it.  
"Not really," Sebastian tells him as he pulls apart the laces of Joseph's shoe, "the biologists went out again, looking for those tiger sharks again if the paperwork means anything." He removes Joseph's shoe and moves on to the next one, slipping it off and placing both of them under the couch.

  
"All that paperwork," Joseph teases him, "whatever will you do?"

  
"Well, I'm going on break so you can just stay here and rest." Sebastian takes the blanket from the back of the couch and covers Joseph, who's shaking his head.

  
"No, stay here."

  
"I'm not going far, and I'm not doing anything bad." Joseph's definition of "bad" is Sebastian sneaking out to smoke or drink, which he hasn't even done for years. He can't really, with working with marine biologists, smoking cigarettes and consuming alcohol during the work hours could mean losing his job. Then there's Lily, who ever since his divorce, needs him more than ever. His divorce with Myra was years ago, but he's still healing, and Lily needs a stable dad. He doesn't want to become a deadbeat, absent father like some men after leaving their wife. Or in his case, his wife leaving him.

  
"Not the point," Joseph says, interrupting his thoughts. He mentally thanks him for that. Joseph extends a hand towards him, and Sebastian understands. His sits back against the couch, still on the floor, and decides that coffee isn't that important right now. Actually, relaxing here without the other MOBIUS members seems more preferable at the moment. Sebastian lets his eyes slip closed as Joseph hums behind him, his fingers brushing lightly through Sebastian's messy hair. Sebastian chuckles and smiles, letting Joseph do his thing.

 

He isn't sure what he'd call his relationship with Joseph. They aren't quite lovers, have never felt the need to push themselves towards that, but they aren't typical friends, either. Their friendship is full of lingering touches and almost playful contact behind closed doors, but in the face of the public, they remain professional. What they have is their own, for no one else's eyes. Joseph has just always been there, before his marriage and after his divorce, ever the same. When Sebastian was at his highest, Joseph was there. When he was at his lowest, itching for an addiction and drowning himself in one bottle after another, Joseph was there. Eventually, Joseph's soft touch replaced the synthetic comfort of nicotine and alcohol. Not immediately, of course. Sebastian's recovery took time, took an endless amount of effort, but Joseph was there to catch him every time he fell. To this day, he can never quite tell where they're at, just that he's comfortable wherever they end up.

 

Sebastian can tell he's going to fall asleep soon, as he's just on the edge of consciousness where his thoughts slow and begin to become incomprehensible as his brain slips into the beginning of a dream state. Joseph's fingers fall limp and his breathing slows, and for a moment everything is quiet.

 

Then there's a commotion outside the door, and both Sebastian and Joseph are bolting upright from their sleep. The shouts of the MOBIUS members overrule the sounds of their heavy boots down the hallway, along with the sound of rushing wheels against the tile. The two of them are dashing across the office and reach the door in a matter of seconds, throwing it open to see a group of biologists racing down the hall with a two men on gurneys. It takes Sebastian a moment to realize that this is the team from the last research mission for the tiger sharks.

 

He catches the attention of one of the biologists he recognizes once he snaps out of shock. "Torres," Sebastian calls, placing a hand gently on her arm. Esmeralda Torres stops and raises a hand to him, then looks down the hallway at the group moving away.

  
"Get Baker and O'Neal to the medical wing! I'll catch up with you later!" Then she turns to Sebastian, arms crossed. She looks tired, like she hasn't slept during the entire mission. Sebastian would offer her to sit, but she seems to be wanting to be anywhere except standing here and away from her team. "What is it, Sebastian?" She asks sternly, with a no-bullshit attitude Sebastian can get behind.

  
"What happened?" Sebastian asks, because he really can't sum it up any more than that.

  
"Liam and William were injured- no, attacked- we really don't-" Torres shakes her head. Then she sighs. "Honestly Sebastian? We have no fucking clue."

  
"What do you mean? Is everyone okay?" Sebastian leans against the door frame. "Do you want to come in, sit down-"

  
"Everyone except those two are fine, just a little shaken up. And no, I'm alright." Torres actually looks anything but alright, but Sebastian isn't going to push forward when she's obviously still in shock and under stress. She keeps looking back down the hallway, which is now empty, and is obviously impatient.

  
"We won't be keeping you," Joseph steps forward, "go catch up with your team. We can discuss the details later."

Sebastian isn't the type to sit back and wait for information when he can obviously get it at the moment, but he nods anyway. Torres definitely seems to be distraught and both she and her team need to settle down first if Sebastian wants to know anything that happened.

  
"Right," Torres tells them, "I really have to get going, I-"

  
"Esmeralda!" A voice calls. Looking down the hallway, another MOBIUS member from Torres' team- Hoffman, Sebastian remembers- is waving at Torres to follow her.

  
"I'll catch you two later." And then Torres is turning her back to them and is jogging to catch up with Hoffman down the hall.

Joseph joins Sebastian where he's standing in the doorway, staring down the hallway where Torres and Hoffman have now disappeared around the corner. On the floor, Sebastian notices, there are small drops of blood leading down their path.

  
"Shit." Sebastian curses. He turns to face Joseph when he puts a hand on his shoulder.

  
"I think we should get that coffee now," Joseph suggests. Sebastian can't do anything but nod in response.

 

 

The break room is as silent as Sebastian had expected. There's no one left save for Tatiana, who's sitting in the corner seat, filing her nails. Sebastian's never actually spoken to her, as she often makes herself scarce. He knows she's a veterinarian, along with being a nurse, so reading her file Sebastian had expected her to be a bit warmer and friendlier. From the way her dark eyes watch him intently with a trace of boredom, he now knows otherwise. She lowers her eyes and focuses again on her manicure, the small scratching noises filling the eerie quiet as Sebastian lifts the coffee pot, pouring Joseph's cup first.

  
"What do you think happened?" Joseph whispers. Sebastian looks around the room for a moment before looking back to him.

  
"Might've been a shark attack."

  
"You know that can't be right," Joseph says, "sharks don't just attack like that. They only harm humans when they mistake them for oceanic prey."

  
"Did you get a good look at the victims?" Sebastian asks him. "I can get a better idea of what's happening if I could investigate the injuries."

  
"Have you ever considered becoming a detective?" Joseph muses. Sebastian gives him a smile and shakes his head. He hands Joseph his coffee and begins pouring his own.

  
"Detective Castellanos," he pronounces. He gives it a moment of thought and laughs. "Nah, doesn't really fit."

  
Joseph laughs along with him under his breath. "Maybe not." His face falls as he continues. "Their injuries were pretty bad. Baker's head was wrapped in so much gauze, I'm surprised his skull hasn't crushed in on itself." Sebastian watches as Joseph stares into his mug. "There was so much blood, though."

  
"Broken skull, maybe."

  
"Probably. Then there was O'Neal... from what I could see, I'm amazed he's even still alive." Sebastian wants to contribute the fact that there's a good chance that, by now, there probably isn't too much left to hope for. He can still see the image of his injuries now. There was deep red blood everywhere, staining his clothes, his neck, his chest, down his legs...

  
The gear worn by the MOBIUS biologists in the field are built to protect them from even the strongest jaws in the ocean. There's no way one shark could do that much damage, not a chance. Sebastian contemplates the idea of there being more than one shark, but again, sharks don't just attack for no reason. As far as the biologists know, sharks don't understand moral reasoning- just survival. There is no reason for one to-

 

Sebastian looks up as the sound of clicking footsteps enter the break room. Joseph must have heard it too, because he looks over his shoulder with an expression of confusion.

  
Whoever the newcomer is, Sebastian has never seen her before, and apparently neither has Joseph. She looks at the two of them, gives a small, almost fake smile, and politely nods at them.

  
"Could I get to the coffee machine?" She asks with a firm but gentle voice. Both Sebastian and Joseph take a step back and she takes one of the mugs off of the rack. She tucks a lock of short brown hair behind her ears and seems to be avoiding eye contact with either of them. Sebastian isn't sure whether he should introduce himself, or if it would be too awkward for all of them in the dead silence when obviously she wants nothing to do with them.

 

He's about to just go for it and holds out his hand when he realizes that while he was determining his actions, the mysterious woman has already turned with her coffee and is heading out the door. Sebastian drops his hand and stares out the doorway. The uncomfortable quiet of the room is about to drive him insane. From the corner of the room, Tatiana chuckles under her breath.

 

 

 

>>><<<

 

 

 

At first, the world is dark. There isn't even enough light for his eyes to reflect, leaving him floating in the numb nothingness of what he believes is water. It's nothing like the waters he knows- this is stale, lifeless, still. Silent. He gives a few experimental chirps, only to have them rushing right back at him in an echo loud enough to drill into his brain. He covers his ears and screeches in the dark, pushing himself backwards through the not-water. The spines on his back press against something solid and cold, and in that moment, the world comes into view in a single painful second.

 

Everything is white- too bright- and he covers his eye as the light splits into his head. Stefano hisses again and curls in on himself against the cold, smooth surface behind him. There are noises beyond him, somewhere further away in the not-water. A sense of hope is suddenly swelling in his chest, and he propels himself forward in search of the sounds. They're close, so close, and then he finds himself being knocked backwards. He aligns himself straight and looks ahead, and there are faces just a few feet in front of him, watching him. He shakes his head and swims forward once again, and still there is an invisible barrier. Stefano presses his palm against it, and a sudden rage fills within him. He jerks himself backwards and turns away from the faces, hissing at their presence. They dare to stand uselessly as he struggles, watching him, mocking him. Observing him. He bares his sharp teeth and in a single, quick motion he slams his tail at the barrier blocking him.

 

The humans beyond it jump backwards, eyes widening with what he can tell is fear. This reaction pleases him, and he turns his nose up to them. They need to know their place. They need to know who's in control.

 

There's one human, however, that hadn't even flinched. She's holding a type of thin brown block with a white sheet in one hand, and a bright yellow stick in the other. She holds the stick over the sheet and glances up at him every so often through her long dark hair. Her eyes are cold and calculating, and Stefano finds himself questioning how exactly he should feel about this. She feels familiar, in a sense, and he can't figure out why. Her expression remains blank as her eyes leave her materials and instead find him. She sets the materials down and crosses her arms. As she watches him through the barrier, she also turns to another human and seems to be conversing with him. The other human, unlike her, is coming through with clearer emotions, which Stefano takes a liking to. He nods at something the woman has said, then rests a dark hand on her shoulder. The woman smiles and says something more, then the man takes his hand back and is heading towards the other side of the room. At the very end of the large area, there is a metallic division in the wall, which slides open on both sides. The man enters, then once he is through, the division closes again and he is gone.

 

The woman is staring at where he had left. Her face has gone cold and blank once again, and something about this annoys Stefano to no extent. He slams his whole body against the barrier of which she was leaning against, and he watches in amusement as she jumps forward and faces him. Stefano's expression drops when he sees her face again. Through her dark hair is pure fright in her eyes, and all in that moment Stefano recognizes her. She was the last face he had seen before he had been drugged to sleep, and she had watched him the whole time from across the deck with that exact expression. He snarls and twists himself away from her.

 

It's then that reality comes to hit him, and it doesn't do so mercifully. There's a cold, empty feeling in his chest as he stares at the grey wall away from the human. He inhales the stale water and nearly chokes on it's blandness. He's far away from home, and he finally realizes that he has no idea just how far. The emptiness turns into an ache, one he hasn't felt in years, not since the accident, and now isn't the time to think about that. Stefano allows his body to sink to the bottom of the enclosed area, curling his dark tail around himself.

 

When he looks over his shoulder, the woman is still there. Her eyes are locked onto him, as usual. He doesn't want to get used to it. He bares his teeth and snaps his eyes away from her.

 

 

 

>>><<<

 

 

 

That woman shows up again.

 

 

Sebastian finds her when the MOBIUS biologists are gathered in the break room several hours later. It's nearly eleven at night and all Sebastian wants to do is go home, even though he's got nothing to do and no one to go home to anyway. God, he just wants to sleep. Joseph seems to feel the same way, but given the cause of the sudden meeting, he remains alert only out of politeness.

 

"Dr. Jimenez said that Baker and O'Neal are stable," Torres announces. Why she has to be standing on top of the table as she announces this, Sebastian doesn't know, but he also doesn't question. Torres gives the impression of someone who does whatever the hell she wants, and has strong enough confidence that no one is will question her directly. She continues speaking, and someone asks her a question from across the table, but Sebastian has already tuned out the situation. He's focused on the "mystery woman," as he's now had no choice but to dub her, who has been glancing at him again and again for the past five minutes. He notes her bright blue eyes that almost seem violet under the lighting, how the way they seem to be looking straight through him is setting his nerves on fire. Sebastian has never been the type to be nervous or shy around other people, but there's something about this "mystery woman" that is getting underneath his skin to the point where he isn't sure how to approach her.

 

As far as he knows, he's never seen her before. He isn't sure if she even works here. She approached him and Joseph earlier to get her coffee as though she had never seen them before, either. From the way she observes everyone around her, but still remains to herself, she must be new. She might even be some type of intern. Or maybe she's just another paperwork nobody like himself, who's hidden away all day and night in his office organizing and filing documents and only sees daylight when he goes for a coffee break. If that's the case, then he honestly has no room to talk. In fact, he almost feels ashamed of himself for trying to break this person down just because he's never seen her before. Hell, she may have been working here for years.

 

"Sebastian." He snaps his gaze away from the table surface and towards the stern voice. Joseph is standing over him, arms crossed and giving him that familiar judging look. "You weren't listening to any of that, were you?" Sebastian looks over Joseph's shoulder, finding the entire room to be empty besides the two of them. He frowns, and Joseph is still giving him that glare.

  
"Sorry, Jo, I just..." He isn't sure how to finish his sentence. How is he supposed to explain himself?

  
Joseph relaxes his shoulders and sighs. "It's alright, Seb. I get it." Sebastian nods. "Here," Joseph slides something to him from the center of the table, "just make sure you sign this before you leave. I'm gonna get us some coffee, meet me in the parking lot when you're ready."

  
"Yeah, alright. See you in five."

  
"See you in five," Joseph repeats softly.

 

Sebastian turns his attention to a card and pen in front of him on the table as Joseph turns and leaves for the next room. The card reads "GET WELL SOON" in large, tacky colorful writing and looks like it was the first and easiest thing on the shelf at their local Walmart. He opens it to find a messy list of names all over the space below the printed message which Sebastian gives none of his time to read. He decides to find Joseph's name and picks up the pen, writing a simple "get well soon" and signing "Sebastian Castellanos." He isn't very original, but he doesn't think Baker nor O'Neal even know who he is.

 

He's closing the card when his attention shifts just below Joseph's signature towards an unfamiliar name. The moment he locks onto it, he can't help but widen his eyes. In neat cursive handwriting reads: Juli...

  
"Kidman," Sebastian mumbles. He sits in his seat with his eyes glued to her signature, lost in thought.

 

 

Behind him, someone clears their throat.

 

 

Sebastian twists instantly in his seat, locating the source of the noise, and almost falls out of his chair. The woman- Juli Kidman- is standing in the doorway with her hand on the frame.

  
"Sorry, I'll just be going," Sebastian excuses himself as he stands up. Kidman smiles and shakes her head.

  
"You're fine," she tells him, "I just forgot my wallet." She points to the wallet on the other side of the table. Sebastian hadn't even noticed it before. He reaches for it, just barely grasping it between his fingers, and hands it to her as she walks towards the table. "Thanks."

  
"No problem. I'm gonna head out, I've got someone waiting for me." Sebastian pauses. "You need a ride home?" He offers. Kidman brushes her hair behind her ear and beams at him.

  
"Thank you, but I'm alright." She slips her wallet in her pocket. "You're Sebastian, right?"

  
"Yeah. Sebastian Castellanos." Kidman reaches out her hand and Sebastian takes it politely.

  
"I believe we've met before; I babysat your daughter, Lily, once." Sebastian perks up at this.

  
"You have?" He asked, shocked. "And you remember her name?" Kidman laughs fondly.

  
"I never forget a name. She's an amazing kid. Very artistic, too. Does she still make her drawings?"

  
"All the time," he says, smiling, "she never really stops." He's actually got many of her drawings in his office, he considers telling her, but then his phone begins beeping as his alarm tells him it's time to leave work. "I wish I could talk more, but I have to get going."

  
"Of course. It was nice meeting you, Sebastian."

  
"You too, Kid."

 

Joseph is leaning against his truck in the parking lot when Sebastian finds him. "See you in five?" Joseph asks, cocking an eyebrow.

  
Instead of fuelling him with more verbal ammunition or dragging out an excuse, Sebastian just repeats him. "See you in five." Joseph rolls his eyes, but Sebastian catches his smirk as he hops into the passenger seat. Sebastian crosses to the other side of the vehicle and sits himself behind the wheel.

 

Their apartment building is only a few blocks away, but he's running on low and has to mentally prepare himself to drive as he starts the engine. He exhales and falls back against the headrest. Then Joseph's hand is on his arm, and when he faces him Joseph is offering the cup of coffee he picked up earlier. Sebastian has to refrain from moaning obscenely as he takes it from him and drinks half of it in one go. Beside him, Joseph is laughing warmly.

 

 

Maybe this drive won't be so bad after all.

 

 

 

 

 

 

>>><<<

 

 

 

 

 

The wall slides open with a mechanical beep from across the room. Slowly, the lights illuminate the room and he opens his eyes. This human was considerate enough to keep the lighting dim in the dark room as to not hurt his eye, unlike the last. A repetitive clicking echoes off the floor as the human approaches, and soon enough they're a mere few feet away from the barrier. The room is still dark, but his eyes catch enough light to make out a female human with short brown hair, watching him.


	2. Humanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't know how... there's isn't any other way to put it, Sebastian..." Torres is shaking her head when she continues. "This thing... it was almost human."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian is a big softie you can fight me on this. 
> 
> Welcome to the mind of a seventeen year old boy with no tolerance for toxic masculinity.
> 
> Thank you everyone who encouraged me to continue this from chapter one! Enjoy chapter two!

Joseph stayed at Sebastian's apartment again last night.  
He only just remembers this as he awakes, for the first thing he sees as he opens his eyes is a mess of dark black hair without a face, since that's currently being buried into Sebastian's pillow. "Good idea," Sebastian thinks, but he knows that one of them has to be awake or else they're never going to make it to work today.

 

He sits up in his bed, using one hand to hide a yawn and the other to ruffle Joseph's hair. Joseph gives a sleepy, questioning hum in response, but otherwise doesn't seem willing to open his eyes just yet. Sebastian doesn't blame him. He kicks his feet out from under the abundance of blankets and swings them over the edge of the bed, reaching for his phone on the nightstand. It's 5:28 a.m., and still way too damn early. He suppresses a groan for Joseph's sake.

 

After closing the bedroom door behind him, Sebastian ventures down the hall to the kitchen. The first thing he does every morning, whether awake fully or not to realize it, is switch on the coffee machine. Then he reaches to the above cabinet and takes out a tea bag and gets to work. He can't make it as good as Joseph does, but he's sure he'll appreciate it anyway.

 

He doesn't bother trying to cook this morning, since he and Joseph can either pick something up along the way to work or get something out of the "cafeteria." Probably the latter, as it's free. It really isn't even a cafeteria- it's the table in the break room that Torres always supplies with food every morning. Sebastian hadn't realized just how much he appreciates her as he closes the refrigerator door. He doesn't even remember opening it.

 

By the time the coffee machine has filled up and the mug of tea is sitting on the counter, it's been ten minutes and Joseph still hasn't gotten up. Sebastian doesn't bother keeping quiet as he opens the bedroom door, finding Joseph still lying in bed. He takes about three steps towards the bed, stands for a second, then falls on top of Joseph. Normally Joseph would yelp in alarm, had he been actually awake, but now he just groans and tries to shove Sebastian off of him.

  
"I'm awake." He mumbles.

  
"No you're not," Sebastian shoves Joseph's face with his hand, his own face still smothered in the comforter, "get up."

  
"I'm awake!" Joseph says louder this time. He's rolling over under Sebastian's body and Sebastian has no choice now but to stand up or crash against the floor, so he gets to his feet. He's leaving through the door again as Joseph sits up and puts on his glasses, but not before he shoves him again.

"Fuck off," Joseph groans sleepily.

  
"Watch your fuckin' language."

 

 

When Sebastian is back in the kitchen he can hear Joseph following him down the hallway, his socked footsteps muffled against the floor. Sebastian gives the mug of tea to his hand that isn't occupied by his phone, and grabs his own cup of coffee while Joseph sits on the couch in the next room. He's finished with that task and sits himself beside Joseph, who's typing away rapidly on his phone.

  
"Who 're you texting?" Sebastian asks him.

  
"Torres. Just getting updates on the two victims in the medical wing. They've both been stabilized, but O'Neal's injuries read critical condition."

  
"Can you ask for pictures?"

  
"You want a look at the injuries? Try to figure what's going on?"

  
"Might as well." Instead of texting Torres back and asking for pictures, Joseph closes the app and opens his gallery, which already has the photos. Sebastian can't help but give a sympathetic scowl at what he's seeing.

 

It's O'Neal, stretched out on the bed in the medical wing. The blood has been cleaned up, thankfully, for a clearer view of the damage, but the damage itself isn't much better. The first thing that stands out to him is the large four slashes across his chest. They don't appear to be too deep, but they cover across from one side to the other. "Shit," Sebastian says under his breath. Then his eyes move down to his legs, where multiple holes dot from his thighs downwards, with no apparent pattern.

  
"Definitely not a shark attack." Joseph says. Sebastian nods.

  
"Definitely not." In fact, Sebastian can't quite tell what he's really looking at. "What about Baker?"

  
"He received a head concussion, but no fractures were found. Just a cut through his collarbone area."

  
"Through it?" Without answering verbally, Joseph slides over to the next image, and Sebastian almost cringes. Near Baker's right shoulder, just above the collarbone where the neck and shoulder connect, is a large tear. Sebastian hisses, thinking about just what had to have happened to him in order to sustain this type of injury.

  
"The research team say they found a part of machinery lodged through him when they tried to help him. They had to lift him off of it." Well, that answers his question.

  
"Jesus Christ." Sebastian takes a drink of his coffee, then sets it on the side table. "Do you have any idea what could have done this to them?"

  
"None in the water, no. I've seen these kind of injuries from animals on land. Bears, wild cats, large rodents... but nothing like this."

  
"How much you wanna bet some animal crawled onto the ship before they left?" Sebastian jokes. Joseph just rolls his eyes and sips his tea.

  
"Keep your money for another bet. I'm out on this one."

  
"Understandable," Sebastian says. "What about the others? The research team- they were there during the attack, right? Maybe they can clue us in on what actually happened."

  
"I don't see why not." Joseph says. "I could ask Torres, but I think texting her about this is a bit impersonal right now."

  
"Alright. Then we wait and ask her at work." Sebastian is honestly worried that Torres won't respond to their questioning too well. She's not the type of person to react too emotionally, unless those emotions are on the range of overconfidence and excitement, but the way she was shaken up before... Sebastian isn't sure what to expect. He knows he needs to be careful, but Torres is a strong person. She will be fine, Sebastian is just over thinking.

  
"Sounds great." Joseph tells him, interrupting his thoughts. "Speaking of which, we should probably be leaving soon."  
"Right. I'll go get the keys, you finish getting ready and meet me in the hallway."

  
"Uh, Seb?" Joseph says as Sebastian's already heading towards the door. He's got a hand covering his mouth, a little quirk he does whenever he's judging something, and an eyebrow raised, which only confirms his expression. "Pants. Put them on."

  
Sebastian looks down, and true to Joseph's word, he's only half dressed.

  
"Yeah," Sebastian sighs, "good idea."

 

 

 

>>><<<

 

 

 

It's been a day by now, he knows it. The humans haven't returned for several hours, leaving him in the dark. Once the routine surveillance and examinations and observations had ceased, when the anger and annoyance and Stefano's desperate clinging to his pride had withered away, he comes to realize that, for the first time in a long time, he is lonely. There is no light in this room for him to rely on, nowhere to go without reaching the invisible barriers. He can only feel, and hear, and smell, and all of those things have heightened since the humans left him here. And with the sudden loneliness, with no one to talk to, to communicate with, he's only left with his mind.

 

For the first time in years, he misses real contact. Before all of this, the other sirens irritated him- everything did, really. Stefano demanded independence, and still does, even now. But the other sirens saw nothing more than his eye, or lack of. Because there was a time before that when he was foolish and carefree and a child who longed for the comfort of others. Because there was a time when he had friends and a family he hadn't turned away yet, and he had passions and pure curiosity.

  
Because there was a time before when he loved.

 

 

Now, sitting on the floor of his entrapment with his arms wrapped tightly around his tail, as he digs his claws into the flesh of it to register pain, to distract himself from the tightness in his throat and the sound of waves behind his eyes... he finally regrets. It only takes him nearly twenty four hours to realize he's lost everything, and he's desperately pushing back the thoughts telling him the inevitable. There's nothing left for him. And after so long, so much time with his apathy, he finally feels something: remorse.

 

  
The lights come on slowly around him and he knows his time of vulnerability must be over. Stefano checks over his shoulder to find the female human he has become familiar with, again holding her board. But this time, there's someone new. Stefano almost mistakes him for the dark skinned man from before, but then his eyes adjust and he sees that his face is not the same. The two approach him beyond the barrier and he can hear them talking in their foreign tongue. The man nods, almost dramatically, then faces Stefano. This man's eyes are bright and friendly, almost inviting. He gives Stefano the first smile he's seen since being brought here, and it's just as bright as his eyes. He holds up a hand and waves it. It's an unfamiliar gesture to Stefano, and he frowns slightly, but it seems to be a sign of introduction. So he raises a hand to reciprocate the gesture, and for some reason the man lights up. He turns excitedly to the woman, who is also beaming in reaction. Stefano doesn't understand why they react as such, but decides it isn't worth his time. He swims away from the barrier and sits against the wall.

 

Stefano lays out his tail in front of him and stretches as the watches the man climb on top of a sort of stepping platform, elevating him to where he is using his hands on something outside the barrier. It's a small black box just inside the barrier, with strings now outside of the box as the man arranges them. He tilts his head and looks directly at him, and the man looks back. The man's hands stop, and he appears to be thinking. Then he points at the box. Stefano frowns in response, because they seem to be having some sort of nonverbal conversation. The man smiles then, and waves a hand upwards, a motion asking Stefano to swim upwards. This human doesn't seem to be threatening, and he isn't armed like the others 's were on the ship, so Stefano decides to test his trust.

 

He swims upwards in one motion and breaks the surface, making sure to close his gills to hold in the water. The man is smiling so much Stefano is surprised his face hasn't split in two, and he motions him to come closer. Apparently, the barrier has an edge, but before now there had been a type of lid covering it. Stefano crosses his arms against it and rests his head on it, watching the human.

  
"This is a speaker," he tells Stefano. Stefano frowns, and the man points at the box. "Speaker." He repeats. Stefano's eye widens as he understands.

 

Even before he adjusts to the speech, the syllables twist on his tongue and he's straining his voice when he opens his mouth. "Speaker." Stefano says. Whatever language these humans speak must have a different, flatter accent than he's accustomed, so he says the word with his native speech. The accent doesn't seem to matter to the human, because he doesn't correct him, but he does slip against his platform as he begins shouting in excitement.

  
"Did you hear that?!" He exclaims. It appears Stefano has pleased him, so he tries again.

  
"Speaker?" The man practically squawks in joy.

  
"Yes! Yes, the speaker!" The man takes a deep breath before looking back to Stefano. He places a hand on his chest and continues. "I'm Julian Sykes," he says. "My name." Stefano takes a moment to comprehend this, and it seems the man is introducing himself.

  
"Julian," Stefano repeats, pointing at him. He nods his head enthusiastically. Stefano then places his hand on his own chest and speaks. "Mi chiamo Stefano," he tells him. Julian's eyes widen once he speaks and glances down at the woman.

  
"What was that?" He asks her.

  
"I think it's Italian," she says.

  
"We picked up an Italian mermaid?" All Stefano can hear are words, but they have no meaning to him.

  
"He was around that area, yes. From what I've gathered, he is incredibly intelligent, so he must have picked it up from the people in Italy." Now Stefano may not understand her words just yet, but he does know enough about her tone to know that he's being analyzed. She treats him like a specimen. He glares at her from where he's resting against the barrier, and she definitely notices. "Does he... understand what I'm saying?"

  
"Not yet. I don't think he likes being studied," Julian says.

 

His hands go back to the speakers and he tucks in the last few strings, which Stefano still doesn't know the actual word for. He swims closer to Julian- he's somehow established trust between the two of them- and points directly at the strings. Julian smiles. "They're called wires," he tells him.

  
"Wires?"

  
"Yeah, they make things work." Stefano ponders this for a second.

  
"Wires make speaker work?" He asks him.

  
"Yeah!" Julian's excitement spikes again. "Yeah, they do! Hop on back in the water and I'll show you."

  
"Not water." Stefano tells him. He feels he should at least voice his concerns to Julian, since he appears to understand him.

  
"Not the good stuff, huh?" Stefano only understands some words and the sympathetic context, so he nods his head. "Yeah, once we get someone to get clearance for this place we can fix that. But go on, swim down."

 

 

Stefano complies with the last part and sinks down to the bottom. The woman is wearing a band over her head with a small round object hanging over her mouth, and when she presses something on it, a crackling noise echoes softly through the water. Stefano turns his attention to it, but then back to her when she opens her mouth to speak.

  
"Hello, Stefano," she says gently. Stefano freezes in place, because her voice is sounding all around him. She smiles at his sudden reaction. "Go ahead, I can hear you." She taps at her lips and ears as she tells him this, and he actually appreciates the gestures, as they're helping him understand.

  
"Hello," he tells her, and apparently she does hear him, because she nods. Julian points to the speakers, and Stefano sees that they're helping them communicate together.

  
"My name is Yukiko," the woman tells him. The syllables are hard in his mouth, but he speaks anyway.

  
"Yukiko," he says, then with the addition of the new phrase, he repeats what he'd told them before. "My name is... Stefano."

 

Yukiko smiles the first genuine smile Stefano has seen from her, and she goes to write something on her pad.

 

 

 

>>><<<

 

 

 

 

"Torres," Sebastian calls.

  
"In a second there, Seb," Torres grunts, because she's holding a couple of large cardboard boxes that he knows are filled with takeout breakfast food.

  
"Whoa, let me help you out there," Sebastian comes up next to her, but she dismisses him.

  
"Nah, I got it." She sets the boxes on the round table with a huff, then crosses her arms when addressing Sebastian. "So, what's up?"

  
"We need to talk." Sebastian tells her.

  
"Hey, don't back me into the corner here. Just say it."

Sebastian sits down at the table, and Torres follows suit, sitting across from him.

  
"Can we... can we talk about the research mission?" Torres' confidence falters once he asks the question. She slumps forward onto the table.

  
"Man, Sebastian, I don't know if I..."

  
"Please, Torres?"

  
"...Why should I tell you anything?" Torres questions.

  
"Because I'm the one who does the paperwork." Sebastian says. Torres laughs weakly and shakes her head.

  
"I don't think there's enough paperwork in the world to cover this."

  
"Is it safe enough to talk about here?"

  
Torres scoffs at his question. "Hell no."

  
"Then we can talk somewhere else. I need this information."

 

He isn't even sure why he does. It isn't for his job, or anything. He's not even sure if it will affect his life personally in any way. It's not just curiosity alone that makes him feel so drawn to this mystery floating around MOBIUS. There's something burning underneath his skin, like something is wrong, and he needs to get to the bottom of it.

 

Torres finally sighs. "Alright. We can talk after work."

  
"Sounds great. Meet me a few miles down the road in the Devil's Own Taproom."

  
"That bar down in Union?" Torres asks.

  
"Yeah. Quiet town. Busy bar" Sebastian is hoping that the environment will make Torres feel more comfortable. He definitely has a better chance of getting information out of her there rather than here at work.

  
"I don't see why not." Torres says.

  
"I'll see you after work, then?"

  
"Yup. See you after work."

 

 

Torres sends him a wave as she's exiting the room, and Sebastian mock salutes her back. He then turns back to the table and grabs the bag of takeout labeled with his name on it. Underneath his name is a little doodle of a shark drawn in sharpie. His smile is big and bright as he admires it. Sebastian knows that Torres always picks up Hoffman in her car on the way to work, both for carpool and help organizing the takeout she orders. He wonders which one of them put the drawing on there.

 

Because Sebastian is lame but would never let anyone else know that, he pulls out his phone as he's walking and takes a picture of the doodle. Once he's satisfied with the photo he immediately sends it to Joseph. Joseph should be in his office by now, so unless he's turned his phone off during his shift, he should be able to see it as soon as it sends. Luckily for Sebastian, he gets an immediate response.

  
**JOSEPH** : Aww that's adorable.

  
**JOSEPH** : Can you bring mine up? Kinda busy at the moment.

 

Sebastian holds his phone up and replies:

  
**SEBASTIAN** : u got it. Omw

 

 

He turns back to the break room and grabs Joseph's bag, and secretly melts at the little dolphin drawn on his. He considers sending another picture but decides to wait until he sees him personally.

 

He also needs to tell him about his plans for tonight. Sebastian thinks about it, considering dropping Joseph off or maybe suggesting Joseph take a taxi back to their apartment building, but his thoughts don't go far as a familiar clicking sound comes from the hallway. Sebastian hadn't been paying attention and had stopped right in the middle of the hallway leading to the Marrow- the large set of hallways separating the offices, the labs, and the restricted area, and the sound he's hearing is echoing from the latter. He puts his phone in his pocket and sets the two bags back in the break room. Then he returns to the Marrow, keeping close to the walls and making sure his footsteps are light against the floor. From where he's standing around the corner, he can see Kidman, and she's pulling something out of the wallet she grabbed last night. She slides a card through a security panel who's door opens to lead to the restricted area. Before she crosses over, however, she pauses. Sebastian slips behind the corner because he knows her eyes are searching in his direction. Sebastian takes a few steps backwards, as quietly as possible, as Kidman's footsteps get closer, and soon he's slipping behind the door frame of the break room and hiding against the wall.

 

Sebastian can't let Kidman know that he was basically just snooping around, because he doesn't know what goes on in the restricted area but he does know that if he's anywhere near it that there's the good chance of being fired. Kidman seems to give up eventually, because the sound of heels against the floor are echoing now down the Marrow.

 

Sebastian exhales in relief and goes to grab his and Joseph's takeout. The entire trip back to Joseph's office, Sebastian can't help but feel uneasy. The way Kidman was hunting him down had set him on edge, like he wasn't safe.

 

 

There's something going on within MOBIUS that Sebastian is going find out.

 

 

 

 

»»»«««

 

 

 

 

Yukiko and Julian visit more frequently than usual.

  
They're researchers, Stefano comes to learn, and although his immediate gut reaction is to despise them, to refuse being studied in the way that he is, there's a part of of him that grows to enjoy their presence.

 

Perhaps it is because he has been alone for so long, whatever amount of interaction he receives, he'll cling onto it. After some time, Yukiko didn't continue bringing what Stefano discovers is called a "clipboard." She doesn't always visit to take her notes, she had said. Julian doesn't always find something about his "tank" that needs fixed or adjusted. He just wants to spend time with Stefano, he had explained.

 

And Stefano...

Stefano couldn't understand that.

 

He still can't understand it. He doesn't understand why they continue visiting. No matter how long he tries to wrap his head around this strange, foreign concept, he will never know why they willingly choose to sit in this dull room, laughing and learning and taking the time out of their day to try to comfort Stefano.

 

And the worst part is that he loves it. The worst part is that he hates himself for it.

 

 

 

 

"...and then an 'a'...there, you got it..." Yukiko guides his hand to form the letter on the paper with the pen. The lid to the tank has been taken off again , and Yukiko sits on a step ladder while Stefano leans against the glass wall. Stefano's claws often get in the way of the pen, so his penmanship isn't necessarily perfect, but Yukiko doesn't seem to mind. "...and now 'n'...and... 'o.'" She's smiling by the time she takes the pen back from him. "There," she says, "do you remember what this says?" The siren nods slowly.

  
"Stefano," he tells her, then points to himself. It takes him a moment to remember the right words and words and string them together in the correct order. "That is my name." He says this with caution, but Yukiko nods, so he assumes he said it correctly.

  
"Yes, good job." Stefano smiles, almost reluctantly, at the praise. He still isn't accustomed to it, all of their kindness. He isn't sure he ever will be.

 

 

Yukiko watches his face for a few moments, and Stefano can tell she's considering her next words. He isn't surprised when she finally speaks that she is proceeding with caution. She is raising her hand to cover her eye, her right eye, when she finally speaks. "Can I ask about...?" Stefano immediately shakes his head.

  
"No." Stefano says firmly. "I cannot tell." The truth is, he is perfectly capable of telling her. Perhaps not in perfect English, but that isn't what is refraining him from answering her. His eye is a sensitive topic, and sensitive in general, really. Whenever he thinks about that day, about that incident, he freezes. He freezes, and his mind blanks and there's an empty nothingness in his chest, a feeling of pure apathy. Once he starts to think, to remember, it feels as though he just... stops working. And it's there- pain, no matter how faint. It's penetrating his eye, and the water is bursting in underwater ripples like hell fire, like the volcanic vents deep below in the ocean, crashing waves of heat all around him. And he's lost, helpless, unable to find his way home through the red, deep red all around him.

 

He doesn't know how to even begin telling anyone about this. His hand covers where his dark wet hair already blocks out the damage. His voice is small to his ears. "I cannot tell."  
He feels Yukiko's small hand cover his own. "That's okay." She tells him. "You're safe, remember that. You don't have to say anything if you don't want to." Stefano looks up at her then. His hand is still hiding his face, so he slowly puts it down. Then he reaches forward, hesitantly brushing a stray piece of hair behind Yukiko's ear. She smiles and takes his hand where it hovers by her face, her thumb stroking circles into his skin.

 

 

 

Their kindness never made sense to him.

 

 

Which is why when they suddenly stopped visiting him, he was devastated, but not surprised.

 

 

 

The lights never came on one day. He was left in the dark all night, losing track of time because there was no cycle, no routine to keep him occupied. He paced the tank for hours on end, swimming laps until he was exhausted. He came to regret it, because his metabolism allows him to go on for days without eating, but he was burning energy trying to distract himself and soon enough the only thing left that he could do was like on the bottom of the tank and wait.

 

  
He waited.

  
No one returned.

 

 

 

 

 

Stefano isn't sure how long he sleeps for. All he remembers is closing his eyes, because he was exhausted, and hungry, and so, so tired. And then he's waking up, and he's floating just inches above the floor of the tank. There are lights outside, and a new face watching stoically beyond the glass. Stefano squints, because his eyesight has become incredibly poor for a reason he cannot identify, and there's a lazy heaviness in his limbs and tail. He tries to swim toward this new person, but once he tries to push his tail off the floor, he finds it unresponsive. Stefano can feel the water rush out of his gills because now he's panicking, and with panic brings the automatic anger that he can't control. He tries to thrash around, but to no avail, and his rage is narrowed down to this new human, he knows it.

 

Through the slight movements of the water he can hear the man's voice as he turns to speak to another person. Stefano listens carefully as he goes completely still.

  
"Your 'kindness approach' hasn't been working. We had to take further measures." The man sets his darkly framed eyes back to Stefano. "We're beginning the first phase of testing after hours. You are released."

  
"No," a familiar voice says, "no, you can't! He needs me!"  
"It doesn't feel anything, Dr. Hoffman. It doesn't need you as much you think it does." Yukiko. Yukiko is out there. She's one of the only humans Stefano has come to trust- she has to be able to help him.

  
"Please! He's all alone, he-"

  
"From your studies, Hoffman, I'd say he doesn't need you at all." The man turns to a table with what Stefano knows to be computers lined up all across it. A white page with several lines of text appear on the screen. "Apparent detachment from interaction; strong sense of pride and independence; traces of human-like psychopathic behavior-"

  
"No, no, that's not-"

  
"What, you think this thing is actually trying to form a bond with you? It's manipulative. Psychopathic. It's sick. I've read the results, Hoffman. This thing just wants to trick you into letting it go free." There's a flash of panic across Yukiko's face.

  
"Please! Just don't hurt him."

  
"You are released, doctor. I won't say it again."

 

Yukiko takes a step back. Seconds stretch on into moments where her gaze slowly turns to the tank where Stefano has managed to crawl towards the glass. Her normally professional, stoic guise has fallen, and she's shaking as her feet carry her towards the door. Stefano slaps his hand on the glass, but it's still heavy from the drugs running through his system and hardly makes a sound. Yukiko looks back one last time, and Stefano can see her lips move. "I'm sorry." She says.

 

The man glares at him, but Stefano feels no anger as he puts a hand on her back and carries her towards the door until they disappear behind it.

  
No anger. Just apathy.

 

 

 

 

>>><<<

 

 

 

The Devil's Own Taproom is as loud as Sebastian had hoped for. It's a Friday night, and the bar is packed full of noisy drunks and music on the speakers overhead. Torres arrives only ten minutes after he does, and slides into the red booth he's chosen in the far corner.

  
"First things first," Torres says as soon as she sits down. "Who's buying?" Sebastian is already raising his hand up.

  
"I've got it covered. All rounds are on me." Torres quirks and eyebrow at him.

  
"All rounds, huh? What kinda money you making over there? You got some kind of half life after hours that I should know about?" Sebastian laughs and shakes his head.

  
"No, none of that. Just got some money pushed back for nights like this." Actually, no, he doesn't. This is a one time thing, just enough for a few beers and to get Torres comfortable enough to talk.

 

And boy, does she talk. A few shot rounds in and Torres is starting to run her mouth, but she isn't drunk just yet. No, Sebastian has seen her drunk before, and it takes a lot. And he means it by a lot. Torres had once chugged a whole bottle of whiskey over at his apartment one night and while she had gotten tipsy, she was still kicking. This night may go on forever as far as Sebastian knows before she's ready to spill anything.

 

Sebastian does feel bad about this plan, though. He's only pretending to be drunk a few hours in while Torres looks like she's ready to punch anyone nearby for a little fun. Before Torres has shown up at the bar, Sebastian snuck a bottle of apple juice from home and gave it to the bartender, who followed along. Every time Sebastian went up to order drinks, the bartender poured juice in his shot glass and alcohol in Torres'. He needs to be completely sober in order to fall through on this plan, because this isn't even the end of it. Sebastian is still working out what he will do after he gets this information. If everything is what he expected, and this is a big deal hiding around in MOBIUS, then Sebastian knows who to go to. He knows there's something happening in the restricted area, he feels it like a gut instinct, and if he's right, then he needs to get that card off of Kidman. That alone is going to take a whole other plan, and it isn't going to be easy.

 

And on the other hand, if he's wrong, and if Torres tells him nothing important, then he has just wasted a shit ton of money tonight.

 

 

 

>>><<<

 

 

 

Stefano begins to change.

It starts slow, and in the dark, he is fully aware of the pain. It's agonizing, starting at the tip of his tail and splitting upwards as he forces his muscles to spread apart. He flexes them as he lies motionless on the floor of the tank, feeling them split with the pulsating sensation under his skin. The gills on his neck are fluttering furiously as he forces his breathing to even out, because no matter how long he practices, no matter how used to this feeling he becomes, it is still excruciating.

 

It's not only physical, it is mental as well. All of his focus begins at the most crucial part of the process, because after the long moments and minutes and hours and days he's been poked, prodded, injected, and completely violated, he's getting out. He's finding his way out of this tank, out of this room, and out of whatever lies ahead.

 

Stefano has practiced retracting his spines and spikes and holding them within his body for hours at a time- it's become easy, almost instinct. When the man leaves the room after monitoring whatever experiments the doctors are performing, they disappear within a second into his skin. The small bruises around the holes in his skin blend in with the numerous injections sites dotting his arms and tail.

 

He's never done it before, never physically manipulated his body like he is, but it is possible. It is possible to progress further with this transformation, this metamorphosis he's enduring, because he's seen and heard of it before, of sirens leaving the water behind and living amongst the other humans. Stefano wasn't necessarily happy where he was before, but he also wasn't under so much distress that he felt the need to leave his home. Between his harsh, labored breaths, he wonders what must have happened to those sirens that they would torture themselves like this in order to escape.

 

 

In the times when he is not practicing his exercises, and in between when the man arrives with his doctors for experimentation, Stefano runs his laps back and forth along the right wall of the tank. He does so in the dark, when no humans are around to monitor him. His claws drag across the glass, back and forth, back and forth, no matter how tired he is or how much pain is still lingering in his tail. They scratch into the surface, leaving light lines and indents, becoming deeper and deeper the more he digs into it. He does so slowly, so when he is finally ready to finish this transformation, he will be prepared.

 

The scratches are at least an inch deep now, and the tip of his tail has now physically divided underneath his skin. The top layer of scales has detached, ready to shed to reveal solid flesh at any point he decides. His tail has become useless- the muscles no longer connect underneath, fully separated and leaving him on the floor.

 

It is no matter. He won't be needing his ability to swim anyhow. He is reminded of this when the lights finally come on, and the sound of the wheels on the cart of syringes and bottles and bags come echoing off the floor. Stefano closes his eyes and prepares himself.

 

 

 

>>><<<

 

 

 

Torres has to stop in the middle of her story, because she's drunkenly laughing her ass off. She's waving her hand almost as if she's dismissing herself.

"-and then- and then Liam comes in, right?" She says through a smile. Sebastian has been laughing along too, because while he should be keeping serious and sticking directly to the plan, he can't help but find her story amusing. "And like, he's been gone for half the day, s' he doesn' know jack shit 'bout what we been doin'. But once 'e gets in there, oh man, he is fuckin' livid, okay? She pauses to laugh again. "B'cause when he was gone, Sykes 'n 'I went in n' fuckin' hacked into his work computer. And you'll never guess what we did." Sebastian breaks out a smile.

  
"I think I can guess."  
"Yup. Porn. All ov'r the monitor. He was fuckin' freak'n out, you'd never know he's a technician, b'cause he was... He was beat'n that keyboard so hard-" she's bent over on the table now, her shoulders shaking from laughter. Sebastian covers his mouth, because now he's laughing hard and smiling wide enough to split a lip. "Oh man," she sighs, once she sits back up. "That... that was a good day. Oh man, you should'a been there."

 

Torres goes silent for a moment as she calms down. "I miss him." She says. Sebastian nods. Now's his chance.

 

"Torres... what happened on that boat that day?" Torres has stopped laughing completely now, and the look her eyes is sad but serious.

  
"If I tell you... you aren't gonna tell anybody. You got that?" Sebastian nods again and leans forward.

 

"Alright," she sighs. "We got on the boat, me and my team. Everything was fine, at first. Perfect weather, perfect spot- we ran into the tiger sharks we released before, and that was the mission. Just to check up on them. And then... that's when everything went to shit. We were just off the coast of Africa when the storm hit, and when it did, it hit us hard. We turned directions and started heading towards Italy instead of back to base, since it was the closest place out of the storm. But then Sykes told us he found readings from the camera under the ship. We thought it was an injured animal, because it wasn't moving, and from where we were we didn't want to keep going or else we could've hurt it." Torres hesitates before continuing, quietly. "I almost wish we would'a kept going." Sebastian is now completely caught in her story, but Torres seems to have trailed off, because she's quiet for a few long seconds.

  
"Go on," Sebastian tells her softly.

  
"Oh, right. Sorry." Torres shakes her head. "We got readings from the camera, so Sykes turned it on, but it was too dark to see anything down there. By the time we were trying to figure out the readings, we heard something get caught in the net. We didn't want to hurt it. We really didn't. So we brought it up onto the ship, and... I don't know how... there's isn't any other way to put it, Sebastian..." Torres is shaking her head when she continues. "This thing... it was almost human." Sebastian is leaning forward because Torres' voice goes quiet against the noise of the bar. He almost doesn't hear the excess sounds. "A siren, Seb. We caught a siren." Sebastian widens his eyes in disbelief. Sirens were like mermaids, right? Is Torres really saying what he thinks she is?

 

Torres sighs and her eyes focus on the table. "I know it sounds stupid, and crazy, and completely unbelievable, but... there was some reason we were drawn towards Italy. We had other options, and we were closer to Africa than anything. But we found that thing, the siren, near Italy. I think... I think it led us there.

 

"Do you remember the myths they told us about sirens in school? That they draw in ships with their voices, luring them in, only to attack and kill?" Sebastian nods, because yes, he does remember now. "There was no voice, no singing- just a gut feeling to head towards it. And when we did, we brought it on board, and everyone started panicking because, well, we thought we were going crazy." She says with a shaky, broken laugh. "I remember Liam throwing harpoon bolts, not even with the crossbow, just throwing em. Then the siren locked onto him and he attacked." Torres' eyes are unfocused and distant. "He slashed Liam's chest. Tore apart his legs with his tail. Bit into his shoulder. And he knocked out Will, bad."

 

Sebastian can't help but notice Torres referring to the siren as "he" instead of "it." Like there's some sort of sympathy towards him.

"And then I... I ran in with my tranquilizer gun. Beat him over the side of his head, hard enough to knock out a person, but he was still kickin'. But then I shot him with the strongest tranq we had, and he was out. And god, Sebastian... he screamed. He screamed so much, and I knew he was scared. When he wasn't lashing out he was looking around everywhere, wide eyed. He only had one eye, Seb."

 

"Was he injured? From the ship?" Torres shakes her head.

  
"I don't know. It didn't look fresh. But it doesn't matter." She puts her head in her hands, covering her face. "I... I almost feel bad. He was so scared."

  
"What about O'Neal and Baker?" Sebastian asks her. Torres is quiet for a long time, just staring at the table top. She runs her finger over a few grains of salt left on the surface.  
"I don't blame him for what he did. He was just trying to protect himself."

 

 

While Torres may appear tough on the outside, like nothing in the world can get under her skin, Sebastian knows better. He knows that deep down underneath, Torres' emotions are strong, and she's very compassionate and loyal, and it's what Sebastian admires most about her. So he knows that this is Torres, right here, right now, at her most open and vulnerable. He knows that she cares, and she regrets, especially now.

 

  
"Thank you, Torres," Sebastian finally says. Torres looks up at him, giving him a watery half smile.

  
"Yeah yeah," she says.

  
"I should get you home. Let me call Joseph."

Torres nods, and she stumbles as she gets to her feet. Sebastian wraps and arm around her shoulders and leads her outside, with his phone dialing Joseph's number in his other hand.

 

 

 

 

 

Sebastian is silent once Torres is back home, and Joseph is behind the wheel of his Sebastian's truck, heading towards the MOBIUS Research Facility. The rain is coming down hard on all sides of them, and the grey city scenery blurs past where Sebastian stares out the passenger side widow.

  
"Joseph." Sebastian finally says. His voice is rougher than he expected and louder in the silence of the vehicle.

  
"Yeah Seb?" Joseph responds, his eyes never leaving the road.

  
"Do you know someone named Juli Kidman?" Joseph shakes his head.

  
"No. Never heard of them. Why?"

 

Sebastian takes a deep breath. He hadn't realized that he'd been holding it as his heart races in his chest. He thinks back to what Torres had told him, about being drawn towards the siren, and Sebastian thinks he's finally found an explanation. Every time he thinks about what is going on in the restricted area, he does feel drawn, and there's curiosity and anxiety all wrapped up in his chest but he still needs to be close to it. He needs to be at the core of it. He breathes in again, trying his best to ignore the feeling blossoming inside of him as they get closer to the research facility.

  
"No reason. I saw her name in that card you made me sign the other day."

  
"Oh," Joseph says. "You think she's cute, or something?"

  
"What? No." Sebastian says, a little thrown off. "She's young, maybe mid or late twenties."

  
"Oh god. Sorry, just jumped to conclusions." Joseph apologizes.

  
"No damage." Sebastian tells him. He knows they're close to the facility now without even looking, because that tug in his chest is getting stronger.

 

 

 

Within a few minutes they are pulling into the parking lot past the main gate. Now that Sebastian knows what's happening deep within MOBIUS, and now that he is aware of this pulling effect of what's being hidden in the Marrow, it feels stronger and more coherent than ever. It's almost dangerous, and Sebastian is hardly thinking at all when he jumps out of his truck, just following his feet. "Stay here," Sebastian tells Joseph. Joseph looks as though he'd rather do otherwise, but nods and sits tight behind the wheel.

 

Sebastian is aware of the cold rain pounding down on him through his green jacket but he doesn't feel it. He drags his card through the scanner and the front doors with the MOBIUS symbol come alive, unlocking and Sebastian rushes inside, turning his body to close the doors behind him. There is no one left here that he can see, but Sebastian knows otherwise.

 

So he does exactly what he knows he shouldn't.

 

He rushes to the office wing upstairs as quietly but quickly as possible. Sebastian reaches his own office door and pulls his keys out of the back pocket of his jeans , unlocking the door and slipping inside. He finds a stack of unused print paper next to his computer, using his phone light to see through the dark, and takes about two or three sheets before escaping back into the hallway and locking the door.

 

Once he is outside, he reaches into his jacket pocket. He feels for the small metal box, takes it out, and holds it out in front of him in his palm. His thumb flips the lid of it open, then clicks the lighter until it creates a spark, and then a tiny flame. Sebastian holds the flame under the print paper, and when it catches fire he lifts it up just under the smoke alarm. The device goes off, sending a shrill ringing that pains Sebastian's ears and the sprinklers go off. He quickly puts out the fire and shoves the paper into his pocket. Then he's running fast down the stairs, practically sliding down the rails as to not make too much noise.

 

As expected, on the first floor towards the Marrow, Juli Kidman comes rushing into view. "Sebastian?" She asks, "what are you doing here?"

  
"Well what are you doing here?" Sebastian plays along.

  
"I was just finishing locking up."

  
"This late at night?" Sebastian questions. Kidman gives an impatient huff.

  
"It's part of my job. Now what the hell are you doing?"

Sebastian pulls out his keys, jingling them next to his head.

  
"Finishing paperwork." He stuffs them back in his pocket." Alright, the sprinklers should take care of whatever happened. You should head on home." He tells her.

"Yeah," Kidman says, "you too." She passes him, heading towards the door. Sebastian follows her.

Once outside, Sebastian heads towards his truck, climbing into the passenger seat.

  
"What are you doing?" Joseph asks, sounding skeptical.

  
"Hush," Sebastian tells him.

  
"No! What's going o-"

  
"Shh. Wait a second." Sebastian clasps a hand on Joseph's shoulder. He watches as Kidman gets into a black car, then drives towards the main gate. "Alright, follow that car."

  
"What? Sebastian, just tell me-"

  
"No time, Jo, just follow the damn car!" Joseph rolls his eyes.  
"Alright, alright, I'm going," then under his breath, "Jesus Christ." They follow Kidman's car past the gate, then wait as she turns off to the right.

  
"Go left, around the block, then drive back." Joseph shakes his head, but doesn't bother questioning Sebastian out loud. He pushes his glasses up on his nose and turns left.

 

 

 

They're back around the block and Kidman is nowhere in sight. She seems to actually have gone home. Joseph pulls up near the door of the research facility and Sebastian is jumping out of the truck before he's even fully stopped, and he ignores Joseph's shouts at his behavior as he jogs to the door. It locks behind him once he's through and he takes a moment to catch his breath, to hesitate just once. Sebastian is now fully aware of that pull in his chest, and it's driving him insane. His heart pounds in his chest, and he can practically see his path towards the source of this madness. The edges of his vision blur. He swears the siren is aware of how he is manipulating Sebastian, like he's got him on a sting and is yanking him, dragging him towards him.

 

His feet move before his brain does, traveling down the Marrow and to the left. Sebastian stops and takes a deep breath in front of the set of doors. His eyes are locked on the sign reading "RESTRICTED AREA" in bright red over the entrance.

 

Then he pulls out the wallet he grabbed from Kidman's back pocket before she left the facility.

 

Sebastian slides out a card, then drags it through the scanner. It takes a moment for the doors to read the code and takes even longer to Sebastian for them to open.

 

There's a mental map imprinted in Sebastian's brain, and he doesn't even question it. Just down the first hall, take a right, and go downstairs.

  
Down the first hall, take a right.

  
Take a right, go downstairs.

  
Go downstairs... and then he's reached the final door.

 

 

Sebastian's hand freezes midair as he raises it towards the scanner. A hollow pain erupts in his chest, like he's been stabbed. The closer he inches towards the door, the more his vision starts to betray him. He hurriedly swipes the card through the scanner, and as the doors open, the pain burns brighter.

 

The doors are open fully now. There's a blue haze layered over everything before Sebastian no matter where he looks, and he's staring straight ahead, wide eyed. He almost doesn't trust what he's seeing.

 

 

 

 

 

>>><<<

 

 

 

 

He hears the door beep from across the room. It's too late at night for any more testing, and the woman has already left. Stefano isn't sure what he should be preparing himself for.

 

He stops himself from moving towards the right side of the tank. Stefano waits, as patiently as he can, to observe the next person to enter the room. This new figure is unfamiliar to Stefano- tall, with messy dark hair and defensive frame. He's covered in water, and Stefano remembers how the water fell from the sky when he was on the ship. This human doesn't come near him, instead he's frozen in the doorway. Stefano floats in the water for a moment, watching him. He doesn't look at Stefano knowingly like the rest of them do. No, this one shouldn't be here. He reminds Stefano of the researchers the first day they laid eyes on him.

  
Innocent.

  
Disbelieving.

  
Disarmed.

 

 

Perfect.

 

 

In an instant, Stefano bolts towards the right side of the tank, covering his face with his arms and colliding into the glass wall. From there, everything seems to happen slower. The glass shatters and splinters all around him, penetrating his body and scratching it open. It digs into his arms and his abdomen as he passes through the wall. His skin cells regenerate and replicate over the holes in his skin within the seconds he's crashing through the tank as his spines and fins retract, sealing them underneath the clean flesh. Then finally, the thin layer of decaying scales slide free off of his new legs, torn from the glass, revealing the pale skin underneath.

 

Then Stefano is on the ground, and the glass is riding through the waves as water leaks in mass amounts out of the broken tank. He can hear the human shout in alarm in the distance, but right now all that matters is the soreness of his body and the pain blossoming all over Stefano's body. The water floods the floor of the room by about half a foot.

 

Stefano is exhausted from the metamorphosis, but he tries and fails to get on his new feet multiple times. He is completely off balance, and his hands grab the side of the tank that isn't shattered. Soon enough he is finally standing, and takes one step forward towards the door. The human isn't trying to evade him. No, he stands still in what Stefano can only imagine is shock for a few seconds, and then he's taking cautious steps towards Stefano. Stefano is stumbling over each and every step, and the man holds out a hand for him to take once they are in proximity of each other. Stefano's feet slip over the water, which he only knows to give him stability, and he's falling forward. The man tries to catch him, but falls back as well, and Stefano's hand catches the back of his head just before he can hit the ground. Stefano crawls on top of him, determination set in his eye.

 

 

He chokes out his next words as his lungs take in his first breath of oxygen in his life.

 

  
"You are going to help me."


	3. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Home?" He says. Joseph nods.
> 
>  
> 
> "Yeah. This can be your home."

Sebastian isn't sure how to react.

  
He's frozen on the flooded tile floor, the siren pinning him down. He half expects the siren to attack, to lash out while he's got Sebastian vulnerable. Images of torn bodies lied out on medical stretchers flash through Sebastian's mind. There's nowhere to run, the siren is hovering over him with his hands on either side of Sebastian's body. He expects him to lash out, to claw into him, bite into his flesh, give in to whatever animal instincts are hidden behind his human eyes.

 

What he doesn't expect as the siren weakly climbs on top of Sebastian, their noses only inches apart, is the raspy voice that speaks in perfect English.

 

"You are going to help me."

 

 

The water around them is beginning to tint red from the blood seeping out of the siren's naked human body. There are still strips of scaly flesh hanging from his waist and parts of his legs, but he doesn't seem to care. The eye staring down on Sebastian is wide, the pupil narrowed and so small it's horrifically inhuman. The other eye is nothing more than a gaping hole, with interwoven scar tissue healed over. Torres was right- it definitely isn't a fresh injury.

 

The siren's weight is crushing down on his chest, and Sebastian is struggling for air. Still he responds.  
"I am. I'm gonna get you out of here." Sebastian says. He isn't even aware of it until the words have left his mouth. It's too late to take it back now. The siren takes note of this, and Sebastian wonders how well he understands him, since he lifts himself from Sebastian's body and the blue haze covering his vision is finally released. Sebastian gasps once the weight is off his chest, his lungs swelling and thankful for the oxygen that fills them. The siren watches him, but makes no movement to try and aid him.

 

Sebastian gets to his feet and holds a hand out to the siren, because he needs to get out of here. They both do. Sebastian hadn't noticed the amount of injuries covering the siren's body, but there's a lot, not even including the blood from the glass, which is still sticking jagged out of his skin. Down his arms are multiple injection bruises, and even his legs are purple and blue and green all over, making what should be pale skin incredibly discolored and most likely sore.

 

The siren stands, and Sebastian takes his hand firmly as he guilds him towards the door, the sound of sloshing water filling his ears with every step they take. Before he makes it there, he notices a pile of folded clothes, probably spares for one of the doctors or biologists, on a desk near a coat rack. He takes them, a white dress shirt and pants, and hands them to the siren.

  
"Here, put these on," Sebastian tells him. The siren blinks, then frowns at him. He doesn't move forward to grab the clothes, and Sebastian quickly realizes. "Shit, come here." He motions the siren forward, and starts with the pants. First, he has to reach down and peel off the hanging skin- scales, really- off of his waist. It doesn't appear to hurt him in any way, so Sebastian hurries with that then moves on to put the pants on him. The siren doesn't seem ashamed or really even aware of his nudity, and neither is Sebastian as he lifts his leg into the pant leg , trying to keep the clothing as dry as possible in six inches of water. He slips the other left in, then pulls up the clothing to button them around his waist.

 

 

Next is his shirt. He's still bleeding pretty badly from his abdomen, and Sebastian scoops a cup of water between two hands, then wipes the water over his wounds. It clears the blood enough for Sebastian to see that the bleeding has started to slow. He takes the shirt from the desk and puts it on the siren, and buttons a few of the buttons carelessly, so it's a bit skewed. It doesn't matter for now.

 

 

 

Sebastian takes his hand once more and pushes the door open, and the water flooding the floor in the room rushes into the hallway. He and the siren run from the containment room, down the hallway, down the same path Sebastian took to get here.

 

They're through the Marrow, and they're almost to the lobby, almost out of this entire facility, when the siren stops. Sebastian doesn't let go of his hand, turning to face him. He's panting, looking as though he's going to fall to his knees. The deep red blood has spread from his wound and soaked through the white shirt, the contrast deep and apparent. It's covering nearly the entire front of him. Sebastian would slow down, as that's definitely what's causing the bleeding to continue, but they don't have time.

  
"Come on. Just a little further," Sebastian assures him. The siren shakes his head furiously.

  
"No," he gasps. He wraps his free arm around his torn midsection and angles his body downwards. The siren is panting, like he can't breathe.

  
"Please," Sebastian is nearly begging him. He has medical supplies lying all over his truck just outside, if he can just make it a few more steps... "Trust me." The siren's eye is sharp and wide.

  
"I can't," he manages.

  
"Yes you can, just a few more-"

  
"I can't..." the siren takes a step forward, grabbing Sebastian's shoulders under a strong grip. His eye is set and determined. "...trust you." Sebastian shakes his head.

  
"I don't care about that," he tells him, his voice loud and echoing down the empty Marrow. The siren is starting to shake where he's standing, and god damn it Sebastian is not going to be the reason he dies today. He grabs the siren's arm and throws it over his shoulders. "We're getting you out of here." The siren leans his weight against him and finally Sebastian leads him out the doors.

 

 

 

Joseph is still sitting with the truck in front of the entrance doors, waiting on Sebastian. Sebastian practically crashes himself against the car, pounding on the window as the rain pours down hard on him and the siren.

 

“Open the damn door, Joseph!” He shouts past the weather, which has gotten increasingly worse, the wind blowing his hair into his eyes and blocking his vision. Through his wet locks of hair he sees the siren looking like he’s fighting to keep awake at this point.

 

The passenger door of the truck comes flying open and Sebastian pulls himself and the siren into the seat, slamming the door shut once the siren is situated in his lap.  
“Alright, go! Go!” Sebastian shouts. Joseph puts a foot to the pedal and steers the vehicle out of the parking lot as fast as he can.

 

“What the hell is going on, Sebastian?!” Joseph growls. “I’m done being dragged into whatever game you’re playing. I was fine giving you information before but this has gone too far! Who the hell is this?!” Joseph only takes his eyes off the road for a second to glance at Sebastian, then his eyes fall on the siren. A flash of panic and sympathy manage to cross over his face at the same time. “Are they okay? What happened?”

 

“Long story,” Sebastian tells him. Then he looks to the siren, who’s watching the two of them warily. “Hey, it’s okay,” he says to the siren. “We’re gonna help you. I’m Sebastian,” he points to the man in the driver’s seat, “and that’s Joseph.” The siren gives a shaky breath.

 

“Stefano,” he says.

 

“Okay,” Sebastian nods, “hang on a second, Stefano. Let me get something in front of you.” Stefano seems to brace himself as Sebastian leans forward, reaching into the glove box and pulling out a roll of gauze and medical tape. He sits back and tries to get Stefano to relax, but he is extremely on edge and focusing on the sights rushing past them outside the moving truck. “Hey Stefano,” He calls gently. Stefano looks up at him, his expression soft but still fearful. “I’m gonna open the shirt now, okay?” Sebastian feels that talking calmly and explaining every step he is taking will make things easier for Stefano, and for himself. The last few memories before this moment still haven’t quite caught up with him yet, and for once he just needs to take things one step at a time. Stefano seems to understand, because he nods.

 

Before Sebastian can even place the gauze down over the wound, he finds a problem. His fingers hover lightly just over the large blade of glass lodged into Stefano's abdomen, almost scared to touch it or him.

  
"Stefano?" Sebastian begins, "I don't want to hurt you, but I'm going to have to do this." Stefano looks at him, puzzled at Sebastian's words. To clarify, Sebastian runs his fingers gently around the area where the glass is protruding. He leans his head down until he can speak directly into Stefano's ear. "I gotta get this out of there," he murmurs, "it's gonna hurt a bit." He speaks to him like he would a frightened child, like he does with Lily whenever she ends up hurt from playing too rough. Surely this isn't the same thing as a scuffed knee or wood splinter, but the instinct is still there.

 

Slowly, Sebastian slides his finger over the largest part of the glass. Stefano hisses under his touch, flinching away from him. Sebastian hushes him softly.

  
"I know, I know, just try to breathe," he advises Stefano quietly. Stefano seems to be doing anything but breathing, just holding his breath and gasping when the pain becomes too much. Sebastian thinks of another method- he brushes his fingertips over the faint pink scar lines across Stefano's neck, moving up and down with light touches. Underneath his hand, the skin separates into three small sections, and air begins filtering through the gills as Sebastian had hoped.

 

Once Stefano's breathing has reached a heavy but steady pattern, Sebastian takes the glass between his fingers once more. Stefano takes a sharp inhale and Sebastian tries to shush him, tracing his other hand over his chest. His heart beat is rapid, almost overlapping one beat after the other. "I gotta do it," Sebastian says into his ear. "Okay? I'm so sorry. But I'm gonna be as careful as possible, alright?" Stefano doesn't seem any more at ease by Sebastian's gentle warnings, but he nods anyway. "Okay. Okay... just... on three."

  
"Che cosa?" Stefano breathes harshly. Sebastian isn't entirely sure what he said, but he's guessing it's Italian judging by his accent, and there's an obvious hint of confusion in his tone.  
"Watch my fingers," Sebastian says, "one," he lifts one finger, "two," then the next, "three," and the third. "Got it? So when I reach three, I'm gonna pull." Sebastian takes a deep breath, and so does Stefano.

 

"One," he grabs the glass shard, "two... three-" Stefano's breaths come quick and uneven, and then his screams fill the car. Of everything about him, his pained cries are the most human, and it breaks Sebastian's heart. The scream begins to die down, turning into broken gasps in between breaths, and he's then the only sound in the vehicle is Stefano's jagged breathing.

 

 

Now he has to move quick. Sebastian’s hands move to the front of the bloody shirt, undoing the messy buttons. When that’s done, Sebastian reaches for the gauze he put on the dashboard. He places it over the wound, which has slowed its bleeding considerably, just above where there would be a naval on a human. That’s something else entirely that Sebastian doesn’t have the time to think about, but he kind of figured that sirens were like any other aquatic animal that aren’t a mammal. He also notes the completely bare stretch of pale skin on Stefano’s chest, just another detail to add to the mess of jumbled thoughts that are passing rapidly through Sebastian’s troubled mind.

 

He holds Stefano upright on his lap so that he isn’t leaning against his chest anymore, giving him further access to wrap the medical tape around his body. Stefano doesn’t look too pleased at being handled like this, either because of his pain or his dignity, so Sebastian tries his best to hurry. The medical tape is soon covering the wound and the gauze patch entirely, preventing most of the excess blood from seeping through.

  
"Alright, come here, I got you," he tells Stefano. Stefano leans back against Sebastian. He takes a deep breath and appears to be finally calming down.

 

"They're okay now?" Joseph asks. Sebastian leans forward so that he can speak in Stefano's ear again.  
"Are you feeling alright?" He asks him. Stefano's expression creases in a frown, like he's thinking over something particularly difficult.

  
"...Hurts." Is all he says for a moment. Then, "But... I am okay."

  
"Yeah, yeah he's fine." Sebastian says.

 

Stefano contradicts this, for he hisses when Joseph runs over a speed bump heading into the parking lot by their apartment building. Sebastian holds his palm over Stefano's belly where the wound is underneath the tape.

  
"When we stop, I'll get some clothes from my bag in the back," Sebastian tells both Joseph and Stefano, then speaks directly to Stefano, "then we'll get you inside there." He points at the building. Sebastian opens the passenger door and slides out from underneath Stefano, heading towards the bed of the truck to pop off the cover. He finds his bag of spare clothes- mostly for gym hours- and goes back to Stefano in the front of the car. There's a black t-shirt, and Sebastian doesn't think Stefano will need another change of pants until they get inside. He slips it on over Stefano's head, Stefano working with him the best he can without agitating his injuries.

 

 

 

Sebastian doesn't realize just how exhausted he is until they pass through the main doors of the building. It hits him hard once they're clear of the rain, and the three of them stand completely soaked to the bone in the lobby. Sebastian has towels upstairs in his apartment, so he leads everyone to the elevator as quickly as possible.

 

Joseph seems content with holding Stefano's hand to keep him from straying off, as the siren looks as though he's ready to bolt at any given opportunity. He's glancing around at everything, curiosity practically burning in his eye, but he also seems to have a high sense of dignity and is refraining from looking too eager.

 

Finally, the elevator doors open, and the loud "ding" it emits not only make Stefano jump, but also Sebastian, since he was half asleep leaning against the wall. The three of them step inside and the doors close, confining them. Sebastian is comfortable enough with his body against the wall to nearly nod off again already, but apparently Stefano doesn't take it too well, because Joseph is quietly shushing him. Thinking about it, after the tank, Sebastian supposes he can't really blame him for disliking small spaces.

 

But then the elevator starts moving and things go to shit.  
There's a loud bang that wakes Sebastian right up and he sees Stefano's hand clenched in a fist. He's punched the wall of the elevator, leaving a large dent in it, and god Sebastian really hopes this won't affect their trip up to his home. Joseph holds him back even as Stefano is panicking, and now Sebastian's taking a step forward and putting a hand on his shoulder. Stefano's eye is wide and his pupil is unnaturally narrow, and he's panting as he can't catch his breath.

  
"Hey, hey, you're okay, you're safe," Sebastian tells him.

  
"No!" Stefano shouts. "No! Aiutami! Lasciami andare!" He's speaking in Italian again and Sebastian is hopeless to know what he's saying, but he tries his best to comfort him.

  
"You're going to be okay, you're safe."

 

 

In a matter of seconds, the elevator doors have opened and luckily their trip was uninterrupted. They're going to have to stay low under the radar about the damage, though. Damn, that dent is deep.

  
"Hey, it's okay," Joseph tells Stefano quietly. "See? It's safe." Stefano doesn't seem to be any less distressed by his words, but he's visibly calming down.

  
"Next time, we're taking the stairs," Sebastian mumbles. Joseph and Stefano ignore him.

  
"Maybe we should have explained what an elevator was." Joseph says. "You know, before throwing him in there."

 

 

Sebastian's grabbing his keys from his pocket and putting them in the lock to his apartment. Stefano is only inches away from him, frowning at the lock.

  
"Sebastian?" He asks him. Stefano nods at the keys when Sebastian looks at him.

  
"They're keys. They keep the door shut." Stefano then looks up at Joseph.

  
"Safe?" He says. Joseph nods.

  
"Yeah. You're safe." Stefano worries his bottom lip and nods.

 

 

The two of them guide Stefano into the apartment once Sebastian's got it open. While Joseph guides Stefano towards the kitchen, Sebastian does the first thing instinct tells him and crashes onto the couch. He groans against the pillow and take the time to really appreciate relaxing his muscles against the furniture. "God, I missed you." He says, muffled by the pillow. He hears Joseph mutter something along the lines of "drama queen" from the kitchen.

 

 

"Alright, are you hungry?" Sebastian hears Joseph ask.

  
"Nah, I'm good," Sebastian calls out.

  
"Shut up, I'm not talking to you." Sebastian laughs against the pillow.

 

 

He wants nothing more than to lie down and pass out on the couch, but he knows that Joseph is probably going to need his help with Stefano and that waking up with his spine out of order in the morning isn't the best plan. He practically rolls to his feet off the couch and heads to where Joseph is standing with the refrigerator door open in the kitchen.

  
"What did they even feed you back there?" Joseph asks Stefano. Stefano looks at Joseph, but doesn't respond. He then switches focus to the bowl of fruit sitting on the counter. He grabs an apple and sniffs it. Deciding it's edible, he takes a bite out of it. It only lasts about a second in his mouth before he spits it out onto the floor in visible disgust. He's moving forth to the next thing in the bowl before Joseph stops him. "No no no, don't do that." Stefano actually looks offended at being under Joseph's control, but complies. Sebastian has to suppress a laugh and Joseph glares at him. "You could be helping, you know."

  
"How am I supposed to know how he works?" Sebastian says. Joseph shakes his head and turns his attention back to Stefano.

 

 

  
"Why don't we go sit down?" He offers. Stefano frowns in the way that Sebastian now recognizes as curious confusion, and follows Joseph to the living room. He sits down on the couch and runs his fingertips over the texture of it, seemingly admiring it. "There. Sebastian, you sit with him. I'm going to be back in about twenty minutes."

  
"Where the hell are you going?" Sebastian questions. There's no way he's leaving him here with Stefano. While he does enjoy his company, the only amount of time he's spent with him so far is when he was putting Stefano through pain- even though it was temporary and an attempt to help him. Besides, he needs Joseph for support. Hell, Sebastian needs supervision to provide Stefano supervision.

  
"I'm going to the store to pick up some food for him, I think I know what he's after. Just make sure he's comfortable, okay?" Joseph heads towards the door without looking back.

  
"I'm not comfortable!"

  
"No one cares if you're comfortable!"

 

 

Then the door is closed and Sebastian has lost the argument. He sinks back against the couch. Stefano hovers over him, tilting his head.

  
"Yeah, you're stuck with me."

  
"Sebastian?" Stefano says. He gestures widely to the room with his arm. "Casa?" While Sebastian may not know Italian, he does know a lot of Spanish, and at least understands the words that cross over.

  
"Yup. My home." He tells him.

  
"Home?" Wow, this guy catches on quick. Sebastian may have underestimated his intelligence.

  
"Yes." Sebastian confirms.

  
"No." Stefano says firmly, shaking his head. "Home."

  
"I just said-" Stefano places a hand on his own chest.

  
"Home?"

 

 

Oh. Oh, oh god. Sebastian hadn't expected the hard blow in his chest once he finally understands. He sits up on the couch and looks at Stefano directly.

  
"I... I'm sorry, I don't know."

  
"Home." Stefano repeats.

  
"I don't... know where that is."

 

Stefano pauses and watches Sebastian's expressions. He then starts shaking his head, and his lower lip twitches before he stands and walks briskly towards the door. "No, no Stefano, you can't-" he quickly stands and goes towards him. Stefano is already at the door and is forcefully shaking the knob. Sebastian places a hand on Stefano's shoulder, but is immediately shoved backwards and away from him. Stefano turns sharply and faces him with fury in his eye.

  
"Home!" He shouts, "Now!"

  
"Please, just wait until Joseph comes back-"

  
"No! No Joseph!" Once Stefano seems to realize that he can't open the door, he storms off back towards the living room with a growl of frustration. "Voglio- voglio andare a casa!"

 

Stefano shoves Sebastian rather forcefully and his eye is darting around the kitchen in fury. Sebastian has been knocked to the floor, and is getting back up on his feet as Stefano grabs something off the counter. He turns on his heels and Sebastian shouts in alarm because now there's a knife being pointed at him.

  
"Hey hey, whoa! Put that down!" Sebastian's own emotions are getting to him, anger rising in his voice. "Put the damn thing down-" Then he's dodging the airborne knife, watching it fly right past him from the corner of his eye, completely off in aim. He supposes Stefano doesn't have good depth perception, but that is absolutely not something to worry about right now.

 

Stefano is pacing around Sebastian's apartment now before he sets off down the hall from the kitchen and turns left. Sebastian quickly follows him as Stefano closes the bathroom door behind him. He puts his hand on the knob but can't seem to open it. Great, he learned about the locks. "Stefano!" Sebastian calls through the door. "Stefano, come out!"

  
"No! No Sebastian!" Stefano shouts. Sebastian's frustration spikes and he pounds his fist on the door. From inside the bathroom, he hears Stefano yelp.

  
"Shit," Sebastian says. No wonder he isn't cooperating with him. Stefano must be scared half to death.

 

 

Now that he thinks about it, Stefano is under more stress than both he and Joseph combined. He's been taken from his home- which he's made quite obvious- taken from the water, he's under stress just from maintaining his form, then thrown into Sebastian's apartment in a whole different world he can't help to understand. Stefano has to have trauma from before that, too. Sebastian doesn't know what's up with his eye, but that doesn't look normal like some sort of birth defect, more like some physical trauma.

 

"Shit," Sebastian says again, "Stefano?" He makes sure to keep his voice softer this time.

 

"No." Stefano growls.

  
"I'm sorry." The other side of the door is silent. "I'm so sorry. Please, just let me in."

 

 

He gets no response. Sebastian sighs and leaves his spot in front of the door. Fuck. Joseph hasn't even been gone a whole ten minutes, and Sebastian has already severed whatever little amount of trust he's established with Stefano. Stefano himself seems a little off, and he doesn't know if it's just a weird siren thing or if he's just like that. While he was injured to the point that he needed assistance, he seemed willing to be helped, but once he had even the slightest bit of control back, he was trying for independence. Sebastian probably can't blame him. He still doesn't know the full story. He doesn't know if he ever will.

 

The sound of the knob turning comes from behind him once he's near the kitchen. Sebastian turns around, and Stefano is standing warily in the doorway. His shoulders are set straight, and he isn't looking at Sebastian. In fact, he looks much less remorseful than he is reluctant to say his next words. "I'm sorry." Stefano says quietly. Sebastian isn't sure how to respond, because Stefano looks like he's forcing himself to apologize. Instead of letting it show, Sebastian's lips twitch in a sad smile.

  
"Me too."

 

 

 

 

 

 

Joseph returns fifteen minutes after Sebastian and Stefano's argument- if he can even call it that- with what has to be at least ten types of seafood, all raw, and Sebastian wonders where the hell he got the money for all of this. He sets them heavily on the counter, then the table because it won't all fit, and Stefano's attention is already taken. As Sebastian helps putting the fish in the freezer, Joseph is helping Stefano with his food.

 

Joseph obviously didn't just pick this up at the store. None of it is already frozen and appears to be very fresh, and Sebastian wants to know how the hell Joseph got a hold of all this because Krimson City shouldn't have a whole fishing market open this late at night. Hell, it's already nearing midnight.

 

 

When he's finally finished stocking the freezer, Sebastian turns and tries to hide a sudden reaction to the horror he's looking at. Joseph seems perfectly content but Sebastian couldn't help but be startled at the amount of blood covering Stefano. The fish is definitely raw because there's red all over Stefano's fingers and on the corner of his mouth as he eats. Stefano's just gnawing on the bone now, and Sebastian doesn't dare to point anything out. Did they ever even feed him back in the research center? God, this guy had to have been starving.

 

Joseph takes the plate away from underneath him while Stefano continues playing with the skeleton between his teeth. Sebastian hadn't even noticed how sharp they were. They're nothing like how they are when he's in his natural state, but still, Sebastian thinks it's best not to try and piss him off any more than he already has.

 

 

But now that it's been proven that Sebastian and Joseph are going to take care of him and protect him, he seems more forgiving. Their argument from before was settled almost instantly once Sebastian became more gentle with him. He's pretty sure that he wasn't necessary treated as first class back in the facility. In fact, Sebastian isn't sure just how long it's been since someone had treated Stefano with care, judging by his actions.

 

Joseph offers to take away the skeleton, and Stefano places it in his gloved hands to toss into the trash. Sebastian crosses his arms over the counter and rests his head against them, closing his eyes for a second. He hears the shift over the surface of the counter and looks to find Stefano mirroring him. The lines under his eye are dark, so Sebastian knows he must be tired too.

  
"You ready for bed?" Sebastian asks him.

  
"Sono stanco." Stefano says, his voice quiet. Sebastian will take that as a yes.

  
"Come on, follow us." Joseph says, and the three of them stand up and go down the hall towards the right, where Sebastian's bedroom is.

 

 

Joseph helps Sebastian make a comfortable makeshift bed on the floor with extra blankets and pillows from the closet, leaving some on the side in case Stefano wants to adjust it to his own liking. Once that's situated, they watch as Stefano observes it, standing around it, then decides to lie down. Sebastian is about to sigh in relief but is cut off by a yawn. He almost forgot about how tired that he was. Almost.

 

Joseph follows him into bed and Sebastian switches the lamp light off beside him. He doesn't think he'll have to prepare himself to fall asleep tonight, he's so exhausted he'll be out in only a few minutes. Joseph sits himself in the bed beside him, rolling over so he's facing Sebastian after he places his glasses on the nightstand beside him. Both of them lie down on the pillows and look to each other.

 

  
"Goodnight Jo."

  
"Goodnight Seb." Joseph then rolls over slightly. "Goodnight Stefano."

  
"Night, Stefano." Sebastian repeats. Neither of them get a response. Stefano must be asleep already.

 

 

 

 

The silence stretches on, and Sebastian has never welcomed it more. It's now that everything catches up with him, and he's almost left in disbelief that they'd made it this far. But they're only at the beginning. He isn't sure what they're going to do from here. They can't just keep Stefano locked up in his apartment. They can't keep him in just one place, in fact. Sebastian is sure that MOBIUS has already discovered Stefano's disappearance, that they're already searching for him, and if he keeps Stefano here for too long, they'll find him. They'll find him, and Stefano will go back to being captured and held as a science experiment, Sebastian and Joseph will lose their jobs, probably get locked up in prison, and-

 

 

There's a shift from the edge of the bed, and both Sebastian and Joseph sit up. Stefano is sitting at the edge of the bed, shyly tilting his head. Sebastian sees Joseph smile and pat the empty space between him and Sebastian on the bed. Stefano crawls towards them the best he can, and Joseph adjusts one of the many pillows on the bed to the center for Stefano to lie down on. They both lift the covers for Stefano to lie under, and once he's underneath, he faces the both of them. Stefano turns to Joseph, watching him intently.

  
"Home?" He says. Joseph nods.

  
"Yeah. This can be your home." He tells Stefano.

 

 

Sebastian wants to correct him, but Stefano also isn't arguing. He doesn't seem content with his answer though, either. But he stays silent and rolls over onto his side so that he is facing Sebastian, curling his body close against him. Sebastian feels Joseph turn too, and his hand rests against Sebastian's chest as Joseph throws his arm over Stefano. Sebastian allows the contact, almost embraces it, and turns to face Stefano and Joseph, reciprocating and holding the two of them as Joseph does.

 

 

 

 

 

 

>>><<<

 

 

 

 

 

 

The alarm had stopped and gone silent nearly an hour ago.  
She stands straight and still in front of the administrator's desk, eyes facing forward and standing in position. Awaiting her orders.

 

 

Instead, the administrator just sighs.

 

  
"How... could you let this happen?" He growls. Juli Kidman straightens her shoulders out and keeps her blank eyes forward.

 

"I understand the consequences of my actions, sir." She states. The administrator stares at her from his seat.

  
"Consequences?" He says ominously. "You think your actions deserve standard consequences?" Kidman remains still, like a statue. Like a soldier.

  
"I do not question your authority, sir."

  
"Nor will you ever."

 

The administrator slowly stands from his desk. Kidman does all she can not to react externally, but inside her head she flinches. She's learned already what reacting will do for her. "Tell me, Kid. Do you stand with MOBIUS?"

  
"Yes sir." She replies quickly.

  
"And do you know what job you were assigned?" Kidman swallows down her nervousness, and her eyes flick downwards only for a second before returning to her required position.

  
"Incarcerate subject for future testing and further research within the containment area, sir." She answers.

  
"Good. You would be correct." The administrator is now walking around his desk, keeping his dark eyes on Kidman the whole time, stalking her, hunting her down. "If you only were to follow through on these orders." Kidman takes a deep inhale through her nose and her eyes dart over to him.

 

  
"...I understand the consequences of my actions, sir." She repeats.

 

 

The administrator sighs once again.

 

  
"Such a perfect waste, you are. But it doesn't matter now."

 

He steps closer to her, and Kidman feels like she's being trapped in from all sides. He's only just next to her, but he might as well be encircling her, like a thousand cold hands clawing at her skin, eating away at her.

 

"Project Veritas is still in effect. You will hunt the subject down and return it to MOBIUS. I will make sure we have more... capable agents keeping it contained." One step closer and Kidman has nowhere to run. "You fail me again... and I'll have no choice but to put an end to your service."

 

 

 

Kidman nods firmly once.

 

 

 

 

"Understood."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Veritas" actually means "truth" in Latin, and is also the brand of camera Stefano uses in-game.
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter was completed a lot sooner than I thought it would be? This is a bit more fast paced at the beginning since there's more action and more plot points to achieve. 
> 
> I just finished the latest episode of Siren as well so there's a lot of inspiration to draw from.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed!


	4. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Where were you last night at around 11:30 pm?" Joseph catches himself before answering. Oh god, this is about Sebastian. This is about Stefano. She knows he was involved, oh god she knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update schedule has been changed to every Wednesday if my writer's block decides to keep avoiding me, as it has been, thank god. There's another fic in progress from another TEW writer that updates every weekend and I want to let them have their time, so AiW will update around the middle of the week for now on.

There are patches of sunlight seeping through the blinds above the bed, golden yellow melting over their still figures. The sounds of even, slow breathing are harmonious in the silence of the room. Stefano notes the warmth on either side of him, pressed against him gently, their bodies radiating a comfortable type of heat only produced while sleeping and blissfully unaware.

 

Stefano takes a deep breath and slips back further against both Sebastian and Joseph. In their sleep, they seem to reach out towards Stefano, inching closer to him. He stays still, for their sake. But his eye and mind remain wide awake.

 

It has been years since he's felt like this- comfortable, social, like he's being cared for. Stefano hadn't realized how starved he was for touch until just now. Their affection, in these past few hours, has been overwhelming, but also a relief. He has been in the cold for so long, he's forgotten what it felt like to have warmth, to depend on it, and once he has it in his reach, he is next to tears at the solace it brings. Physical touch are a siren's words- their language - and Stefano hasn't spoken for such a long time. The humans' verbal speech could never quite fulfill his need for communication.

 

Ever since the incident, the day he'd lost his eye, the day he'd lost everything... his voice was never really the same.

 

From beside him, he can feel Sebastian begin to stir as he wakes. Stefano ended up with his face pressed against Sebastian's chest, Sebastian's arms still wrapped around him. He isn't sure when he starts nudging his nose against Sebastian's neck, perhaps from the sleepiness still hanging in his head, but he nuzzles his collarbone as his eyes flutter open. Sebastian hums in response, tilting his head down to press his face into Stefano's hair.  
"Mhmm..." Sebastian says, nonsensical. "G'morning."

 

On Stefano's other side, against his back, he notices Joseph begin to move.

"You awake already?" He mumbles.

"Yeah," Sebastian responds. "Stefano's getting up too, I think."

"Mm. What time is it?" Joseph asks. Sebastian turns backwards slightly, craning his neck to check a clock beside the bed.

"About six-thirty."

"Shit!" Joseph exclaims. "We're so god damn la-"

"Saturday." Is all Sebastian says. Whatever this means, it appears to halt Joseph's sudden panic.

"Oh thank god," he sighs, and lies back down on the pillow.

 

Stefano looks up at Sebastian.

"Che cosa?" He asks him.

"Huh, what?" Sebastian rubs his eyes.

There's a few seconds of quiet before Joseph speaks.

"He said 'what.'" Joseph says from beside him.

"I dunno what he said."

"No," Joseph hands him a device- a phone, Stefano remembers. "He's saying 'what.'" Whatever is on the screen of the cell phone must be giving Sebastian answers.

"Oh, okay," he says, apparently understanding. He looks down at Stefano."Joseph and I gotta go to work early in the morning , but today is Saturday, so we just go at a later time." Stefano appreciates the clarification, but he still has no idea what a "Saturday" is or "work" or what it's supposed to mean to him. He supposes it just doesn't apply to him, so he stops caring as soon as he started.

 

They lie in bed as they are for a while, Sebastian to his right, Joseph to his left, and this time Stefano decides to curl up against Joseph with Sebastian against his back. It's just as comfortable as their positioning last night, and Stefano needs to take in as much of this as he can while he's aware of it.

 

For the longest time, he just believed he didn't need this type of communication, that he was past it. He thought that he didn't have the time in his life to waste on such a thing, and would only accept it begrudgingly. Oh, how he was wrong.

 

The clock reads seven, or so Sebastian tells him, when they all finally decide to leave the bed. He's now sitting at a table in the kitchen, watching Sebastian and Joseph wander around the room doing various things. Sebastian first goes to a small black machine on the counter and hits a button. The machine takes a few seconds before making a strange gurgling noise. Stefano then watches Sebastian reach into a cabinet above the machine and hand a small box to Joseph, who moves over to the sink, but then his body blocks any view of what his hands are doing with the contents of the box.

 

While Stefano enjoys observing them and their daily routine, he has to admit that he's bored. Sebastian and Joseph aren't really doing anything of interest, and they aren't paying any attention to him, so he doesn't find the reason to care.

 

Stefano rests his head against his arms and closes his eye for a moment, sighing in both contentment and tedium. He listens as the two humans go about their morning. They have a quick conversation, just asking questions and answering said questions, not really putting any effort into their small talk. Stefano supposes it's... comfortable, in a way. He isn't sure how humans normally communicate, but from his experience it's a lot of verbal speech back and forth for extended periods of time. Sebastian and Joseph, however, they seem perfectly fine with their silences, and their words aren't forced with one another. Stefano wonders just how long they've been together, how many wordless silences they've shared to get this far. Some strange foreign feeling comes to Stefano when he thinks about it. He thinks it may be longing.

 

Stefano doesn't remember exactly when he fell back asleep against the table top, but when he wakes it's to Sebastian and Joseph sitting down opposite to him at the table. Sebastian takes a long drink of something out of his cup while Joseph looks to Stefano.

"You want anything?" Joseph asks him.

"What do you mean," Stefano says, not really understanding the question.

"For breakfast," Joseph explains, "we've got a lot of stuff in the cupboards. Sebastian's just too lazy to do anything."

"I am not," Sebastian argues, "you're just pretentious."

Joseph scoffs. "Wow, Seb. Didn't know you knew such big words."

"You want me to play host? Alright, I will."

 

Sebastian stands up from the table. Stefano watches his turn back to the cupboards and take another cup from the shelf. He takes the pot from the noisy machine on the counter and pours the liquid inside of it into the cup. Then Sebastian comes back to the table, sits down, and slides the cup towards Stefano.  
"There. I did my part." He says to Joseph.

"You didn't even ask him!" Joseph exclaims. "You're just being a dick on purpose." Stefano would think Joseph is being accusatory if it weren't for his obvious smile through his words.

"You never know." Sebastian looks to Stefano. "Try it. You'll love it."

 

Stefano isn't sure what to think of it. It's a dark black liquid, with a hint of steam coming from the surface. The cup gives a satisfactory warmth to his cold hands, and he sits there like that for a moment, just absorbing the heat. Then Stefano raises the cups to his lips, and...

 

...and it's the worst god damn thing he's ever put in his mouth.

 

Stefano gags audibly, choking on it even as it burns his tongue and probably everywhere else in his mouth, but he forces himself to swallow it because there's no way he is spitting it out and adding disgrace to his dignity. The taste is still there, and his nose twitches because the smell is burning inside of him.

 

Joseph and Sebastian seem as though they are refraining from laughing for his sake. Sebastian coughs to cover up his reaction, and Joseph is sliding his own cup towards Stefano.

"Sorry about that," he says to him, "try this, it'll get rid of the taste."

Stefano doesn't think he's ready to trust either of them ever again, but right now he's leaning more towards Joseph than he is Sebastian. He takes the cup given to him, and this one isn't as hot as whatever the hell was in the last one. Stefano takes in only a little this time, unlike how he drank the last abomination. This is considerably better, but Stefano doesn't want to be selfish, so he only takes a quick drink of it and hands it back to Joseph.

"Better?" Joseph asks with a smile.

"Much better," Stefano says. He turns to Sebastian. "What was that?" He points to the offending cup that Sebastian has taken for himself.

"Coffee." Sebastian tells him.

"Disgusting." Joseph laughs, and Sebastian almost seems insulted. "I should be offended." Joseph bursts out with laughter out of the corner of his eye.

 

>>><<<

 

Her clipboard falls to the floor in a loud clatter.

The tank is broken, shattered glass is everywhere on the floor around it. The water has been completely drained from it, and from the room itself.

Stefano is gone.

Sykes is right behind her, his mouth agape in shock. Neither of them say a word.

Hoffman doesn't know where to begin. She doesn't know if it's worry, or loss, or the pure devastating dread that takes over first.

From behind her, the clicking of heels echoes off the tile floor. Hoffman turns to see an unfamiliar face.

 

"You shouldn't be here," the newcomer says. She's dressed in professional wear, with the MOBIUS logo patched onto the left side of her suit, just above her heart. She must be from upstairs.

"We have clearance to be in this room." Hoffman explains to her.

"Not anymore." Her voice is clear of all emotion, and her face is stoic and unreadable. Hoffman almost feels intimidated.

 

From next to her, Sykes crosses his arms and points the woman a look.

"And who exactly are you?" He asks confidently. The woman glares at him.

"Agent Kidman," she says, "I'm in charge of cleaning up the evidence left by the subject."

"You mean Stefano?" Hoffman raises an eyebrow.

"Whatever you decided to call it." Hoffman feels a flare of anger rise in her chest. She crosses her arms, mirroring Sykes.

"Clean up the evidence?" Sykes asks. Kidman walks away from them. She goes to stand and look at the tank when she answers.

"Any remains of the subject need to noted, documented, and then eradicated." Before either Hoffman or Sykes can interrupt her, Kidman continues. "All evidence needs to be stored, but cannot reach the eyes of the public. No one will know about this."

Kidman turns to look at them, her tone emotionless as ever.

"We would send you in to gather evidence, but your service to MOBIUS is no longer seen as sufficient. You will be replaced." Hoffman's heart drops and sinks like a stone.

"I- excuse me?" She stutters. Sykes has no hesitation as he storms towards Kidman.

"Now you listen here-" before he can even finish his sentence, Kidman pulls a gun out on him. Sykes stops instantly, putting his hands up.

"Don't make me do this." Kidman says. She sighs, then slowly puts the gun away. Her posture is only lagging for a second, then she straightens her shoulders and looks forward. "Gather your belongings. You will be gone before your shift."

 

>>><<<

 

Joseph left for work around 7:50, just enough time to drive from their apartment to the MOBIUS facility. Sebastian doesn't have to go in on Saturdays, since the only thing he really does is basically a fancy office job. He feels guilty thinking about work when Stefano is right beside him, for obvious reasons.

 

In the meantime, Sebastian explained what the clock meant, as Stefano was interested in it. He tells him that time is a form of measurement people use to keep track of their schedules, to make sure everything is in order. At some point, Stefano tells him that he thinks humans are strange. Sebastian can't really blame him. Stefano apparently has never been exposed to such a concept, and it actually opens Sebastian's eyes a bit to what life was like for Stefano before, and gives him some perspective on how he sees the world around him. For now, though, he's just glad that he doesn't have to explain the concept every single instance they have to do something that involves time.

 

Sebastian leads Stefano to the living room, the two of them sitting down on the couch. He doesn't have any plans today, and Stefano doesn't seem like he's willing to do much either. On day one, Stefano was completely on edge, looking like he was ready to bolt at any given second. But now he seems more relaxed, sinking into the couch next to Sebastian. Maybe it was because of last night, making Stefano feel safer in Sebastian's home. He throws an arm over the back of the couch, just behind Stefano. Sebastian picks up the remote beside him to the television and turns the device on.

 

Beside him, Stefano actually jumps. Sebastian looks to him, and Stefano is tilting his head like a confused puppy, watching the screen.  
"I'm not explaining this one," Sebastian tells him, "just relax and enjoy it." Stefano glances at him for a second, then turns his attention immediately back to the screen.

Sebastian flips through the TV guide on the DVR, then turns on a random episode of Criminal Minds. Right now, he's honestly too tired still to pay attention, and it's an older one he's already seen before so he just closes his eyes and leaves Stefano to watch it on his own. He inches closer just a little towards Stefano, just to get more comfortable. He doesn't expect Stefano to lean towards him and curl against his body. Sebastian smiles before he closes his eyes again.

 

The episode is over when Sebastian wakes up from his nap. Stefano has his head in his lap, and his eye is closed. He seemed to have discovered how to turn the TV off while Sebastian was asleep, because the screen is black.

Stefano sits up once he notices Sebastian is awake. Sebastian is in no rush to get up from the couch, so he just runs his fingers through Stefano's hair until he lies back down. He tries to avoid the hair covering the right side of his face though, because he's pretty sure Stefano is self conscious about his eye. Sebastian doesn't want to ask him about that just yet, just in case.

Stefano hums as Sebastian's fingers rub his scalp, and he leans into it.

"Did you sleep well?" Stefano asks him.

"Yeah, I needed that." Sebastian responds. And he did. He didn't get as much sleep last night as he had hoped; he was awake for hours at a time just trying to calm down.

"I am sure you did." Sebastian's hand stops moving for a second because, whoa, when did Stefano learn to speak English so fluently? "Don't stop." Stefano demands.

"Yeah yeah, I hear you." Sebastian continues playing with Stefano's hair, but now he's curious, and decides to keep talking to him.

"You got any plans for today?" Sebastian asks. Stefano shakes his head against his lap.

"No. There isn't much to do here, anyway." Okay yeah, Stefano has definitely been learning. But how? It doesn't seem like he had gotten up at any time when Sebastian was sleeping. He isn't necessarily a heavy sleeper, so he would have noticed. He tries to keep talking to him.

"How come you still have an accent when you're learning English?"

"Why wouldn't I? Why are you so talkative all of a sudden?" Sebastian has to refrain himself from smiling or laughing because holy shit, this is kind of amazing. The only thing Stefano has been doing for the past hour that Sebastian was taking a nap was watch the TV. There's no way he learned so much so fast from burning his brain cells out on the television for an hour, right? But then again, there really isn't any other explanation.

 

He thinks about texting Joseph and telling him about this discovery, but then again, Sebastian should wait and surprise him when he comes home after work.

"You wanna get up?" Sebastian asks him. Stefano shrugs.

"I don't see why not." Stefano gets up from Sebastian's lap and sits up, stretching his arms over his head.

"We still gotta check your bandages from last night. They might need replaced. Come on."

 

>>><<<

 

Sebastian has run out of printing paper in his office again.  
Joseph decided to come down during his break to clean up a bit, maybe catch a quick nap if he has time because he's grown quite attached to the couch in the back of the office. He needs to restock Seb's supplies since the man often forgets to do so himself, and Joseph is surprised Seb hasn't lost his head yet in this job.

He's checked the desk, the drawers, the printer, everywhere really. Seb was right- there really has been a lot of paperwork lately. Joseph has already put the trip to the storage room aside to make time to organize Seb's desk, putting the pens and pencils and all other materials where they need to be. He's disinfected his keyboard and the computer, and the printer, and now all that's left to do is head down the hall to the storage room. After that, he still has nearly fifteen minutes to himself.

Joseph leaves Seb's office, turning right towards the stairs and to the lobby. Straight through the lobby is the break room, then through the break room is the large storage closet. He hasn't seen any of the other MOBIUS employees anywhere since he left the office. He pays it no mind as he opens the door to the storage room and makes a beeline to the printing paper.

 

With that in hand, he turns around and yelps at a new figure in the room.

 

"Oh, god, you scared me." Joseph says. "Wait, I've seen you before." He has, he's sure of it. She's the strange woman from the other day. "Are you..." He tries to remember the name Seb provided him.

"Kidman." She says coldly. "I need to ask you something."

"Of course." Joseph responds politely.

She takes no time to hesitate. "Where were you last night at around 11:30 pm?" Joseph catches himself before answering. Oh god, this is about Sebastian. This is about Stefano. She knows he was involved, oh god she knows.

"I was at home, getting ready for bed." Shit, he's being too specific. She's going to see right through him.

"I am aware that you are affiliated with a man named Sebastian Castellanos?" Joseph nods.

"Yes, I am." Don't sell him out, Joseph.

"And how would you describe your affiliation to him?" Now's the time for the cover up.

"I don't know. We're work partners. We talk from time to time."

"Do you have any relationships with any other MOBIUS members?"

"Depends on what you mean by 'relationships.'" Joseph plays her question off.

Kidman nods. "

"Thank you, Mr. Oda. Your time has been invaluable." She says her words like a robot reading off a script.

"Any time." Joseph tells her.

 

The second he makes it back to Sebastian's office, he pulls out his phone.

 

>>><<<

 

"Holy shit," he hears Sebastian mutter. The shirt Stefano was wearing is discarded on the floor, and the bloody bandages are tossed in the trash. Underneath the patch of gauze is pale skin that has been completely healed over, which is no surprise to Stefano. Sebastian, however, looks as though he's discovered the meaning of life itself judging by the awe on his face.

"You sound surprised." Stefano comments. Sebastian nods where he's kneeling on the floor, while Stefano sits on a stool seat.

"What the hell?" His hand comes to rest on Stefano's thigh, which he still hasn't gotten used to acknowledging, along with any other new part of him. "What the hell..."

"Are you capable of saying anything else?" Stefano says, frowning. "You're beginning to bore me."

"Sorry, I just... this is a lot." Stefano isn't sure what Sebastian considers "a lot," but he's willing go accept that Sebastian must live a fairly mundane life for small things like this to entertain him. After all, Stefano's the one who literally just tore his body apart and put it back together again, and not even that is the most exciting thing to happen to him in these past few hours.

Sebastian's fingertips come to lightly touch over the healed skin, his eyes still wide with wonder. "So you're just... okay now? Are you uncomfortable in any way?"

"Why would you care about that?" Stefano questions. Sebastian almost seems taken back.

"What do you mean?" Stefano isn't sure how much clearer he can be. He holds his breath, thinking it over on his to clarify.

Instead of answering, he places a hand over Sebastian's. "It is nothing. Forget it."

Sebastian wastes no time to nod. "Got it. I'm not gonna pressure you." He stands up from the floor and hands Stefano a grey t-shirt from the shelf on the wall behind him. Stefano slips it on over his head, contemplating his next move. His moment of vulnerability is one he'd prefer to avoid again at all costs. He doesn't need Sebastian to think he's weak, or any lesser than he truly is. The very thought of it sends a burning heat to his chest.

 

Stefano follows Sebastian out of the bathroom and back down the hall towards the living room. Along the way, something catches his eye that he is surprised he hadn't noticed before. Several sets of images line across the wall, and he sees Sebastian is quite a few of them.

"Sebastian?" He calls down the hall. Sebastian had already made it to the kitchen, and he turns around and returns to Stefano's side.

"Yeah Stefano?" Sebastian responds. Stefano looks back to the images, tilting his head.

"What are these?" His tone comes out flat and disinterested, but in head is burning in curiosity.

"Pictures?" Sebastian says in a confused tone. "Oh, right. You probably didn't have these back in the water, did you?"

"Just answer the question." Stefano says. He isn't in the mood for Sebastian's condescending nature. He isn't ever in the mood for it. Sebastian just laughs and allows Stefano's attitude to fly right over his head.

"You use a camera," Sebastian explains, and he takes a photo down off of the wall. It is of Sebastian and another younger human. "And when you take the picture, you print them out to make these." He hands the framed photo to Stefano.

"Who is this?" Stefano asks, pointing to the younger figure in the photo. She has light blue eyes and dark hair, like Sebastian's.

"My daughter, Lily." Sebastian takes a step forward, and he's almost behind Stefano, their shoulders touching as Sebastian looks over him. He seems to have a liking for close proximity, Stefano observes. "You might actually get to see her soon."

"Why is that?"

"Every two weeks, Lily comes to live with me, here. She stays for, well, two weeks, so you're probably gonna get to see her." Sebastian speaks softly, with a kinder look in his eyes when he talks about Lily.

"And you... have a close relationship with this Lily, yes?" Stefano asks.

"Yeah, of course I do. She's my daughter." Sebastian seems nearly defensive towards Stefano's question. "Are you... not?..." He doesn't finish his statement, but Stefano understands.

"We don't... our kind doesn't bond with our young. We are taken care of, and when we are old enough, we are set free to bond with whomever we desire." Stefano frowns when he explains it out loud. Anything other than what he knows of is strange to consider. "There really isn't a parent- offspring relationship. Just children and other children, I suppose."

"That sounds kinda cold." Sebastian says. Stefano can't even argue with his perspective, because once he's said it out loud for his own ears to hear, he can actually understand his point.

"Agreed." Stefano whispers quietly. "Then... what is it like for humans? For you?" Sebastian looks at him.

"I guess... from the second they're born, there's already a bond. I remember the day Lily was born and I-" Stefano fears that Sebastian actually might start choking up tears when he continues, "I don't think I've ever loved someone so much in my life. We spent every day together, just watching her learn and grow up. Lily... Lily is my entire world. I don't know what I'd do without her."

 

Stefano looks down at the photo. Together, Sebastian and Lily look so happy together. He can see both of their profiles, and they're facing each other, smiling, Sebastian lifting her up in his arms. She is resting her forehead against Sebastian's, and they're both grinning so much that their eyes are crinkling in their corners. Stefano isn't sure what he'd call the look in Sebastian's eyes. They're bright and soft and there is a faint light within them that isn't caused from a direct light source.

"You love her?" Stefano says quietly. He doesn't know why he says it. The answer is obvious.

"So much." Sebastian says.

Stefano stares intently at the photo one more time before hanging it back on the wall where it belongs. Somehow, he feels a nostalgia that he knows is not his own.

"What of your partner?" If Sebastian has a daughter, then he knows that his initial partner can't be Joseph. If they even are partners- Sebastian himself just seems to be a very open, loving person, who's love knows no bounds and isn't tied down to one person.

 

"She- Myra. Her name's Myra." Sebastian says. "And I... I don't really know. I still love her, but I haven't seen her in a really long time." Stefano follows Sebastian's gaze, which falls on a silver band around his finger. "When Lily was born, she never left my side. We did everything together. Just the two of us, against the world." Sebastian is smiling again, but it fades away when he continues. "And then... I don't know what happened. Maybe I got too invested in my work. Because once I started my job working with MOBIUS, she and I just... grew apart. She started hiding things from me. Then one day she just disappeared."

 

From where he's standing, still in contact with Sebastian, Stefano can feel him go rigid, then start to shake. Stefano puts a hand on Sebastian's arm.

 

"Come. Let's sit down." He suggests. Sebastian nods.

"Yeah."

 

They make their way to the living room and sit down on the couch, facing each other. Stefano has his back against the arm rest of the couch and his feet in the center cushion, Sebastian's position mirroring his so that their legs intersect each other.

"It was just me and Lily for a while," Sebastian picks up, "and then Joseph. Jo's always been there, though. Lily was only three and Joseph helped me raise her because I had no idea what the hell I was doing without Myra." He sighs, and his body slips further down the couch until his head is resting on the throw pillow and his eyes meet the ceiling. Stefano watches him and waits politely for him to continue. He likes that Sebastian never pressures him for information. He wants to reciprocate that feeling. "I felt like she abandoned us. We never even got properly divorced." Sebastian raises his hand to look at the ring again. "She just left without a word. But I... I still love her. I always will, no matter how much it hurts." So that's how it feels, Stefano notes. It hurts. Sebastian's love for Myra is a devoted one, but painful all the while.

 

Stefano doesn't know how one is supposed to support another in these types of situations, but he does know how Sebastian responds to it. Stefano sits up for a moment, then crawls forward as lightly as possible and lies down on top of Sebastian, his head resting on his chest. It's comfortable, but he's questioning himself if this is the right response to Sebastian's emotions. When a hand comes up to run its fingers through Stefano's hair, he knows he's doing the right thing. It's better than any empty apology he could have given Sebastian as some form of sympathy to his situation.

 

"Sebastian?" Stefano says after quite some time of silence.

"Hmm?"

"What is a camera?" He lifts his head up just enough to look at Sebastian's face. It's a question that's even in the back of his mind since Sebastian mentioned it earlier, though it seems rather insensitive to ask when Sebastian was obviously having a moment of personal vulnerability.

"I think we have one somewhere around here. Come on." Stefano wonders whether it is really that important that he has to get up from his personal comfortable human bed, but Sebastian is already sitting up and Stefano is forced to get up as well.

 

He follows Sebastian down the hall and to the bedroom, and Sebastian heads straight for the closet off to the right. Sebastian opens the doors and begins shifting some of his belongings around, before making a noise that tells Stefano he's found something. He turns around with a small silver colored object in both of his hands and Stefano almost lunges for it before he remembers his self control. It's the same device as the ones he had collected back home, and a sense of absolute excitement runs through him. Sebastian hands it to him, and Stefano grabs it immediately, weighing it in his hands.

"I've seen this before," he tells him, and his accent is strong in his words due to the emotions rushing through him.

"You have?" Sebastian asks. "Where?"

"The people- they would come to a bridge above the surface and use these for- for something. You said they take pictures, yes?"

"Yeah, they do. I think you might be talking about tourists." Before Stefano can ask, Sebastian explains, "They're people who go to different places for fun. They usually bring cameras for photos."

"That explains it." Stefano says. "Why there, though?"

"Well, from what I know, you live around a place called Italy. It's really popular to tourists for different landmarks and for its art." Landmarks are something Stefano is familiar with, but what about...

"What is art?" He asks Sebastian.

"It's stuff people make. Paintings, drawings- man I should just get you Google or something." Stefano just ignores the last part because he has no idea what Sebastian is talking about. He still hasn't truly answered Stefano's question, and it immediately starts to irritate him.

"Sebastian, tell me." He demands.

"Come on, I'll show you some of Lily's art." Sebastian walks out of the bedroom, and Stefano follows him, camera still in hand.

 

Back in the kitchen, Sebastian gestures towards a paper with an amateur figure drawn over it on the fridge. Stefano tilts his head.

"People go to Italy for this?" He asks. Instead of being insulted, which judging by Sebastian's relationship with Lily he predicted he would be, Sebastian just laughs.

"No. No Lily still has time to improve. The stuff over in Italy is way out of her league. For now."

 

Sebastian takes a step towards Stefano. "You can keep that," he says, pointing towards the camera.

"I don't-" Stefano stops, because he doesn't want to ask for help, but he desperately wants to know how to operate this camera. "I don't know how to use it."

"It's easy, see here..." Sebastian goes to stand behind him, taking Stefano's hands in his and lifts the camera upwards. "This is the power button," he points to a red button on the back, "and up here is the one you click to take the picture. Then there's these two buttons that'll zoom in and out." He presses the buttons for Stefano and Stefano watches in wonder as the part in front moves outwards, then back inwards. "That part's the lens. It'll take in light to make the photo. All you gotta do is look through this little window, aim for the picture, then click the button and you'll see it on this screen here. Got it?" Stefano nods, and steps away from Sebastian.

"I've got it." He says. Then, "Thank you." Sebastian smiles.

"Anytime." Sebastian turns around and heads for the living room.

 

 

"Oh, Sebastian?"

 

Sebastian doesn't even have time to answer as he turns around, and Stefano clicks the camera button, and a bright flash takes Sebastian off guard. In the digital screen on the back is a phone of Sebastian holding a hand up over his head, his eyes wide and mouth agape in surprise.

 

>>><<<

 

Joseph is home around six in the evening.

Sebastian has already made dinner for tonight and has it sitting out by the time Joseph sits down. He decided to make pasta tonight- spaghetti to be exact, since it was easy and Sebastian actually forgot to do anything ten minutes before Joseph finished work. He was so caught up with Stefano, showing him around the apartment and answering any questions that he had. Stefano always seems reluctant to ask him anything, and seems to be a very independent person, but when he does ask Sebastian is always willing to answer.

He sits down across from Joseph at the small table. Stefano hadn't seemed interested in eating with them tonight, too absorbed in his new camera and photographing anything he found interesting to him that Sebastian doesn't think he was even listening to him at all. When he asked Stefano if he wanted to join them tonight, he responded along the lines of "I don't need to," whatever that meant. Sebastian isn't going to force feed him, though. If Stefano gets hungry, then he knows he has his own little spot in the freezer just for him.

 

"There's something I should tell you," Joseph starts, and oh no this already doesn't sound good.

"What is it?" Sebastian asks. Joseph stays still a moment, then puts his fork down on the table.

"You know that 'Juli Kidman' you were talking about? The woman from the break room?"

"Yeah? What about her?" Before Joseph can speak, Sebastian interrupts. "No, don't tell me. You think she's cute."

"Sebastian-"

"I'm sorry, I had to. Go on." Joseph glares at him, but continues.

"She uh, she came up to me earlier today, when I was restocking your room. You're welcome, by the way." Sebastian nods to show his appreciation. "And she... She wanted to know about what happened last night. About you." Sebastian stops with his fork in the air. A bit of pasta falls off of it and back onto the plate.

"Did you cover me?" Is all Sebastian can say.

"Yes, I covered you." Joseph snaps with irritation.

 

When Joseph speaks again, he keeps his voice low and quiet. "Seb, we can't keep this up for long. We can't hide him here forever."

"I know," Sebastian says with a hushed voice, "I- I'm still figuring that out."

"We need to start moving around. If MOBIUS has any plans on trying to find him, they're gonna target us first. Specifically, you."

"I know, Jo. I do. But Lily is coming over in a week and I... I really want them to meet."

"What? Why?" Joseph asks.

"You shoulda seen him earlier, Jo. I don't think Stefano knows what it's like to be a kid. His way of life is way different than ours and I-" he thinks over his next words carefully, "I don't think he really knows what it's like to be loved as a child."

"Are you serious?" Joseph's tone is full of worry. "What the hell kind of life was he living?"

"I don't know. But I think time with Lily might be good for him. She's a good kid, and really smart- she'll be right on his level."

"Maybe you're right," Joseph says followed by a sigh, "but what if a week is too long? What if they come looking for him?"

"Then we'll move around before. Throw MOBIUS off, and when we come back for Lily, they won't have a clue."

Joseph sits back in his seat, considering it. He doesn't say anything, just picks up his fork and eats a mouthful of pasta. Then, once that's done, he speaks. "That is the worst idea you've ever had, and you're the one who used a hammer to try to kill a spider in our dorm back in college."

"It didn't have permission to be there." Sebastian says defensively. Joseph holds up both hands to form a large circle.

"This big, Sebastian. The hole was this big."

 

>>><<<

 

 

  
Stefano slips into bed in between Sebastian and Joseph, once again preferring to angle his body towards Sebastian. Sebastian himself isn’t particularly tired, but Stefano has been active all day and it’s understandable that he is ready for bed this early. Joseph shifts on the other side of Stefano, looking to Sebastian. It’s obvious that he wants to say something, but he keeps casting nervous glances towards the siren against him. Sebastian nods in understanding. He wants to speak with him alone.

 

Stefano is out like a light. Sebastian checks periodically to see if he will wake up. He never does.

 

Sebastian can hear Joseph sigh once they’re sure Stefano is fast asleep. He turns to face him across the bed.

 

“Tomorrow.” Sebastian whispers. “We’ll leave tomorrow.”

 

“Yeah,” Joseph whispers back. “Tomorrow.”

 

They both glance down at Stefano. He moves to press his face against the crook of Sebastian’s neck in his sleep and breathes quietly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

>>><<<

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Sebastian?" Hoffman responds, skepticism lingering in her voice. "Sebastian Castellanos?"

 

"Yeah," Torres says. "He's been acting off ever since we brought him into MOBIUS. He kept asking about him all day yesterday."

 

"But... I mean, Sebastian? He doesn't seem like the kind of person that could pull this off."

 

"Wait wait," Sykes interrupts. "Castellanos as in the paperwork guy?"

 

"I'm sure he'd appreciate it if you called him something other than that," Hoffman scolds.

 

"Oh, trust me." Torres says. "If he did it, he'll definitely be known as something."

 

 

"No, now wait, how do we even know he-" Hoffman stops herself when she comes to realization. "The security tapes."

 

"Yeah? What about em?" Torres asks, crossing her arms.

 

"Come on," Hoffman says, "I know where to go." 

 

 

 

Just off to the side of the restricted area is a small office with a line of screens linked to the security cameras. In the center of the room is a dual screen computer desk with a few files Hoffman had left there filled with information she had gathered on Stefano, but she ignores that and goes straight for the digital files on her computer. 

 

Footage from the previous night pop up on the screens. She focuses on the containment room, fast forwarding the clip. Someone had left the lights on last night Hoffman notices, so she can see Stefano lying on the floor of the tank. The time in the corner of the screen reads 10:13 pm when a group of people come in, some wearing white uniforms, others wearing tactical gear. They're pushing a cart into the room towards the tank. Hoffman zooms in on the cart and covers her mouth in horror. Sykes and Torres don't respond lightly either- a few curses are thrown around at the sight of the medical syringes and weapons lining the cart, along with tools meant to restrain the siren. 

 

As expected, Hoffman watches, sickened, as one person grabs a long rod with a ring attached to the end of it. The ring opens, and when it goes into the water, it clasps around Stefano's neck, holding him still. He doesn't try to fight it. Even in the footage Hoffman can see a faint purple line on his neck. The rod pulls him forcefully upwards so that he's in their reach.

 

Hoffman skips later into the night when the needle comes into view.

 

It is 11:19 pm when a new figure enters the room. 

 

They walk briskly towards the tank, and once they are in nearly a meter's distance, they stop. They don't do anything, don't come any closer to the tank. A minute rolls by, then two, and three, and still they just stand still.

 

Another minute passes, and their head snaps towards the door. They don't look back at Stefano when they head back towards the door.

 

Hoffman switches perspective into the Marrow, where another person comes into view from around the corner. She can't see whoever it is- there is no adequate lighting coming in through the area. Whatever is happening, the two people seem to be having a hurried conversation, and then the two of them walk towards the doors. Hoffman notices the new figure's hand slip down and grab something from the other's back pocket.

 

Some time passes, nearly seven minutes, when the latest person comes back through the front doors. Hoffman follows them right back into the containment room. Finally, there is proper lighting, and she pauses the footage. Her heart stops when she zooms in on the face.

 

"I knew it!" Torres exclaims. 

 

"Oh my god," Hoffman breathes, "he actually pulled it off."

 

 

Then something happens in the video once she resumes it that Hoffman can't believe with her own eyes.

 

The footage turns blue with no explanation, and through the color she watches as Stefano bursts through the side of the tank, glass going everywhere and water flooding the tile floor. Bits of his tail are torn off against the impact, and he is left on the floor, lying down, and completely _human_. 

 

"Holy shit," she hears Sykes mutter. 

 

 

 

 

"We have to get rid of this," Hoffman says urgently, "we don't have much time.

 

"Leave that to me," Sykes says, rolling his office chair in front of the computer.

 

He explains everything he is doing as he's doing it. "We just gotta manipulate the footage. Take clips from when he's asleep, copy them, and put them over last night's. Then we take clips of the empty hallway and layer them over from after this person leaves..." He trails off, repeating his process over and over again with every bit of security footage he finds, from the containment room to the parking lot where they can all see Sebastian's truck driving off with Stefano. Then finally Sykes delete all of the original videos. 

 

"And...done." He finishes with an exaggerated click on the keyboard then swivels around in the chair, arms wide. "How's that?"

 

"Sykes? I think I'm in love with you." Torres says, and there's absolute awe written across her face.

 

"Please, ladies, please, don't be praising me too much." He waits, then says with a smile, "actually I take that back, start lovin' me."

 

 

"Okay, that's it," Hoffman says, "now we need to get out of here, and fast. Kidman will be coming back for the footage any minute now."

 

Sykes and Torres nod, then head out of the security room and go their separate ways. Hoffman stays behind for a moment, turning back to the clips on the screen. She watches the old clip of Stefano sleeping in his tank, as he will be forever, on this screen at least. Then she takes the footage off the screens and resumes the current surveillance cameras outside.

 

 

Stefano is safe now. She's going to keep it that way.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also some dumb chibis I made for this fic  
> 1.) Because I absolutely fucking love sirens and Stefano and  
> 2.) For reference to what Stefano's siren form looks like
> 
> Find it on my IG page and all of my other art @Angelicsociopath
> 
>  
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/angelicsociopath/
> 
>  
> 
> A note about Sebastian's characterization: I'm aiming towards Seb's personality before Lily "died" in the fire. Different scenes from the game (especially in the shooting range) show that Sebastian used to be more upbeat, cocky, and just a genuinely happy, loving person. Since this is an AU where his life didn't pretty much go to shit, he's bound to be a happier person with a bit of an attitude.


	5. Development

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This feeling... it isn't love. It's something distant, something detached. Like a mild obsession, he thinks, and that must explain his sudden concern involving Sebastian's approval of him. Whatever it is, he is afraid of it, he will admit that much.

He doesn't know what to expect at five in the morning on a Sunday as he's supposed to be fast asleep when the doorbell rings. He isn't about to just bolt awake and go to the door. Not to mention that it's not like that would be easy, anyway. Beside him, Stefano had decided through the night to practically lock onto Sebastian, Stefano's legs tangled up in his and and arm thrown over his chest. Sebastian can't even try to slide out from underneath him, he's so attached to him.

 

The doorbell rings again, but Sebastian still can't move.

 

 

"Joseph," he whispers. All he gets is a muffled groan. "Joseph!" Sebastian says with urgency.

 

"Hmm...what? I'm awake." Joseph says, but still doesn't get up.

 

"Take Stefano," Sebastian tells him, "someone's at the door."

 

"What?... Who the hell is awake right now?" He grumbles.

 

"I'm about to find out." Sebastian shifts slightly from underneath Stefano. Stefano releases him somewhat, slowly and not even aware that he's doing it. As soon as Sebastian has rolled out from underneath him, Stefano turns onto his left side and clings onto Joseph instead. Sebastian takes that as a win, and quietly creeps out of the room. Sebastian grabs a pair of pants along the way, putting them on as he moves towards the door.

 

 

 

Once he reaches the kitchen, he suddenly stops, because something about this feels wrong. Why would someone be at the door this early in the morning? Then it hits him, and hard- something is definitely wrong. It's MOBIUS, that's the only explanation. They know about the other night, about Stefano's disappearance, about him and Joseph. They're coming for him, for Stefano, for all of them. He and Joseph are going to lose their jobs- no, fuck that, they're going to get it even worse than that. They're gonna get arrested for this, because god damn it, MOBIUS knows.

 

 

Sebastian takes a deep breath, leaning against the counter. The doorbell has stopped ringing, now replaced by knocking. Sebastian actually considers grabbing his pistol for a moment, then immediately decides against it. That would only add more trouble. He drags himself towards the door, preparing himself. This is it. This is where the line ends. He should go back, tell Joseph and Stefano to run, because he will take care of this. Another deep breath, and he opens the door, fully prepared to take on the face with striking and soft blue eyes, looking right at him.

 

 

 

 

 

"...Myra?"

 

 

 

"Sebastian. It's good to see you." Sebastian is frozen in the doorway, then shakes his head and steps back. His heart is still racing, but now for a different reason. He can't quite seem to shake it off.

 

 

"You too. Come on in." Sebastian offers, opening the door a little wider.

 

"No, no I shouldn't." Myra argues, but Sebastian will have none of it. He's never been more relieved to see a familiar face in his life, and to be honest, he missed her.

 

"Please. I won't take no for an answer." He hopes he's not coming off too strong, and Myra looks like she wants to refuse at first, but then her expression softens.

 

"Okay," she says with a faint trace of a smile. She turns her head and looks down the hallway, which is obstructed from Sebastian's view by the doorway. "Come on." She calls.

 

Sebastian's heart lifts at the sound of familiar feet running down the empty hallway. A head of dark black hair is all Sebastian can see as Lily runs into his leg, trying to hug him but failing at her small size. Sebastian genuinely laughs and lifts her up into his arms.

 

"Hey kiddo," he says with a smile, "did you miss me?"

 

"Yeah," Lily says quietly. She tries to stifle a yawn behind her hand.

 

"She's going to be a little tired," Myra says. "I'm so sorry for doing this, but something just came up and I have to hand Lily over for a little while."

 

"Well can you stay for a few minutes?" Sebastian pats the seat on the couch next to him.

 

"I-" Myra stops herself, then pulls out her phone and glances at the time. "I have a little time before I need to go."

 

"Great. Stay right there, I'll get you something to drink." Myra nods and takes Lily into her lap, letting their little girl take a quick nap against her chest.

 

Sebastian returns five minutes later with a cup of tea, then he takes Lily back in his lap and hands the cup to Myra.

 

"Thank you," Myra says. She takes a quick sip of it, then laughs softly. "You still know how I like it."

 

"Joseph does it better," Sebastian says. Myra laughs again.

 

"I don't care who's making it." She take another drink. "Speaking of which, where is Joseph?"

 

"Still sleeping down the hall."

 

"He still spends the night here?" Myra asks, but their isn't even a hint of bitterness in her voice, and Sebastian knows why. Even when they were still married, Joseph spent his nights over in their house, back when Sebastian and Myra had their own little home together in Union. Joseph still lived here, just across the hall from Sebastian's current home, and would drive all the way to Union just to spend time with them. So Myra isn't surprised nor disapproving of Joseph's bond with Sebastian.

 

"Yeah, every other night. Sometimes I wonder why he's still paying rent next door- he doesn't even live there." When Myra laughs this time, it's louder and more friendly, like she's been talking for an hour and not barely ten minutes.

 

"And he acts like he's such a professional," Myra jokes. Sebastian laughs along with her.

 

Speak of the devil, Sebastian thinks as he hears footsteps come from down the hallway and into the kitchen. Sebastian turns to invite him over, but he sees that it is not Joseph. Stefano stands in the doorway with that confused frown on his face. When Myra arrived, Sebastian was so in shock he almost forgot that Stefano was here. He isn't sure what to do- Sebastian's intention was to hide Stefano from everyone, to keep him safe, but the damage has been done.

 

"Who's this?" Myra asks kindly. Sebastian isn't sure what to say, he doesn't want to give too much information, doesn't want to add any more danger to the situation. He is about to open his mouth and introduce him when suddenly Stefano is crossing the room.

 

"I am Stefano." He says, holding his hand out to Myra. She takes the offered hand to shake, but instead Stefano gently takes her hand to his lips and kisses her knuckles. While Sebastian sits back absolutely baffled at this sudden behavior, Myra just smiles.

 

"Where did you find this one, Sebastian?" She says with a chuckle, "I might take this one home with me." Sebastian laughs along with her.

 

"He's a... he's an immigrant from Italy." He stops to think for only a second. "Stefano Valentini," he decides, the only Italian name he could think of, "we met at a shop downtown."

 

"That is right," Stefano confirms, "we have not known each other long. Pardon my English, mia cara." He says, and sits down next to Myra on the leather couch.

 

"That's alright, I think you're doing very well." Myra says. Stefano looks like he wants to respond, but Myra then pulls out her phone to check the time.

 

"I'm sorry," she says, setting her cup of tea down on the coffee table, "I didn't realize the time, I really have to go-"

 

"Hey, that's alright," Sebastian tells her, "it was nice to see you again." His words are genuine, because as many stains that there are on their relationship, he does miss her a lot and enjoys having her time whenever he can.

 

Myra stands up and heads towards the kitchen, but she hesitates in the doorway. Sebastian nods at her, then turns to Stefano, remembering Lily in his lap.

"Could you take her for a minute?" Sebastian asks him. Stefano's eye widens, and he locks onto Lily, but his expression is otherwise blank and hard to read. Despite this, he opens his arms for her, and Sebastian carefully places Lily into Stefano's lap. Stefano stops for a moment, just looking at her as her sleeping form falls against his chest, but then he slowly wraps his arms around her back. He watches Sebastian the entire time he walks into the kitchen with Myra.

 

Sebastian holds the door open for Myra, but before he can let her leave, he pulls her in for a quick hug. She tucks her head under his chin, her arms around his back. Sebastian kisses her hair, and she tilts her head up, so Sebastian presses his lips quickly against hers. She smiles, and stays there, just standing in his arms. Then she takes a step back and waves a quick goodbye before she heads down the hall. Sebastian doesn't want to stand there in the doorway forever, watching her leave, so he steps back into the kitchen and closes the door.

 

Back in the living room, Sebastian find Stefano still sitting on the couch. He has his nose pressed into Lily's hair, one hand stroking circles into her small back. He looks up at Sebastian once he finally notices him in the room.

 

"That was Myra." He says. Sebastian sighs and sits down next to him on the couch.

 

"Yeah," he says, "that was her."

 

"She is nice."

 

"Yeah, so were you. What was that all about?" Sebastian is still a little taken back by Stefano's behavior. He was so charming, overwhelmingly so at first. He had no idea he could talk like that.

 

"I will have you know that I am capable of sophistication when wanted." Stefano says with a huff. "I have observed you. And I have learned to act the opposite of you."

 

"Hey!" Stefano smiles, pleased at his insult and Sebastian's reaction.

 

If this was caused by letting him observing human nature, Sebastian seriously considers locking Stefano in the closet.

 

 

 

>>><<<

 

 

 

 

Stefano isn't sure what to think of Lily.

  
She's beginning to wake in his arms, and Stefano feels a sudden surge of panic. He hardly knows how to handle humans, let alone human children. Lily blinks at him, but otherwise seems undisturbed by his presence. Instead she stretches her head behind her, searching for Sebastian.

 

"Dad?" She calls. Stefano sees Sebastian smile.

 

"Hey baby." He says, and Stefano doesn't think he's ever heard Sebastian's voice be so gentle, even when he was caring for him.

 

"What time is it?"

 

"Too early," Sebastian tells her, "you wanna get back to bed?" Lily looks away from him and at Stefano. She shakes her head.

 

"No. I'm awake."

 

"That makes one of us. You wanna sit in here with Stefano? I'm gonna make some coffee." No. No no no, Sebastian can't leave him in here alone. He did hear him correctly, right? That he's leaving him in here with Lily? Stefano isn't afraid that Lily won't like him, that doesn't concern him at all. He's afraid that he will do something wrong, and Sebastian will be upset and not want him anymore. Stefano isn't sure why this thought terrifies him so much, but he just accepts it as it is.

 

"I'll go with you," Lily says, standing up out of Stefano's lap. She takes Sebastian's hand, and Sebastian leads her towards the kitchen, leaving Stefano alone on the couch. He waits a moment, considering his options. He could stay in here alone for a while until Sebastian decides that he wants him, but there's something about this thought that somehow upsets Stefano in a way he hasn't felt before. It isn't that he wants full independence, which is usually the case, or that he doesn't need Sebastian to want him.

 

It's something else, something he can't put his finger on.

 

He doesn't want Sebastian to... not want him.

 

It has been so long since he's felt attached to something, to someone else. As far as he knows, or remembers, Stefano lived independently, without the need of having others around him. It isn't emotional attachment, he doesn't think so anyway. This feeling... it isn't love. It's something distant, something detached. Like a mild obsession, he thinks, and that must explain his sudden concern involving Sebastian's approval of him. Whatever it is, he is afraid of it, he will admit that much.

 

"Hey, Stefano, you coming to join us?" Stefano lifts his head at the sound of Sebastian's voice. It's like he's just now noticing the details of it- rough, like gravel, yet gentle, with years of life buffering the edges of his words. Sebastian's voice in and of itself is poetic, and Stefano itches to capture it, to put it into words and into a scenery in a way only he can describe and feel. He isn't sure how, or why, this urge suddenly begins to drive him. And beyond that, his voice, the calmness behind his words, strike some new feeling in Stefano's chest. He decides that it isn't unpleasant.

"Yes, I'm coming." Stefano says.

 

 

 

>>><<<

 

 

 

 

The containment area has been untouched since the incident.  
The water was been removed, of course. There are hundreds, thousands of glass shards spread across the floor from the tank. Kidman steps into the eerily quiet room, hearing her own footsteps echo back to her from the empty walls.

 

She isn't sure where to start. She needs to gather enough evidence to add to the case before they close it officially and destroy it. The administrator will want results by the evening and no later. First, there is there is the recorded information saved in the subject's file. Kidman sits at the computer desk on the left wall and signs in, instantly accessing the folder its information is saved in. In the first few files, there isn't much written, and it is all in order by date, so when the next few files have a plethora of notes within them, Kidman can tell when they truly began the testing. She doesn't need anyone else to know, but deep down, she felt sorry for the creature. She was strictly prohibited from engaging with it at all times, but she had to do something. She remembers visiting the subject before leaving the facility, every night, whether it was conscious or not. In the last few nights it had been so drugged up there was no chance of it awakening when Kidman checked in on it. She followed her orders, and never said a word to it.

 

It was so human, when it was awake. Kidman is ashamed to say she was surprised. Reading through its files from the beginning, she notes its behavior, of how erratic and enraged it was upon being captured. The psychologist, Yukiko Hoffman, had been there as a first hand witness to its personality, and the notes taken are genuine. Unpredictable behavior under stress, psychopathic tendencies... but later on when Hoffman was assigned to study it in the containment room, it appeared to actually be calming down. It was bonding with them. That is was scares Kidman the most. This creature was- is- so capable of emotional manipulation, even with its supposedly first encounter with a human. It was studying them, the same way they were studying it. It was learning their language, adopting their behaviors. Despite being an entirely different species, it exhibited human like charm and curiosity, had a way of conversing with them through gestures and motions.

 

Kidman looks back on a previous note that Hoffman had taken: "exhibits psychopathic tendencies similar to those found in humans, is erratic under stressful environments..."  
All of the bonding, the persuading of the biologists in this containment room. The manipulation. This thing was intelligent enough to take control of even MOBIUS's most skilled psychologist...

 

Most importantly, the tank in this containment room should have been completely capable of containing the subject. The glass itself is six inches thick- whatever happened in this room, it must have been so drastic to make the subject become so desperate to escape.

 

Kidman starts the printing process once she has gathered all of the files into one place. She sits and waits for the several papers to come through the printer, leaning back in the desk chair, when something catches her eye. Immediately she stands, walking over to the source of the flash of red she had noticed. She finds it at the tank, on the edge of the gaping hole the subject had burst through. A strip of deep black flesh hangs from a jagged edge of glass, while the glass itself is covered in a small amount of blood. Kidman pulls out a pair of thin white gloves from her pocket, puts them on, and grabs the bluish black skin. It's scaly and thin, and Kidman instantly recognizes it as part of the subject's tail. Looking further, she can see that there are multiple other pieces of skin lying around the floor of the tank, only smaller. She bends down to pick another one up, but the moment it touches her fingers, it shrivels to dust.

 

"What?" Kidman breathes. From behind her, the printer beeps, telling her the process is finished.

 

Kidman grabs a plastic bag from the desk drawer and puts the bit of scaly flesh inside, sealing it tight. Then she grabs her papers from the printer and begins to head towards the door so that she can add more to the saved evidence.

 

Before she can leave the room, however, she sees something in the corner of the room. It's small, brown, and square, and she can hardly believe her eyes. She finds it on the floor under a miniature table covered in folded clothes, and when she takes it in her hand and stands back up, she finds her original key card inside. After she thought she had misplaced it, Kidman had went through the long and tedious process of getting a new one. She could have sworn she had taken it with her that night. How did it end up here, behind the locked security door?

The alarm on her phone trills for a moment. Kidman takes it from her pocket, checking the home screen. The time reads 5:00. She's out of time. With a sigh, she pockets both the phone and her wallet. With one last glance into the containment room, she turns off the lights and locks the door behind her.

 

 

 

>>><<<

 

 

 

He _still_ isn't sure what to think of Lily.

  
The child is very obviously attached to her father, as she is almost always by his side no matter where he goes, but that could also be born out of a fear of Stefano's presence. At first Stefano thinks, good, she should be afraid of him. His first instinct around anyone and everyone is to establish a sense of dominance, to become feared so that no one will test him, so no one will come close to him.

 

However, there's something about Sebastian that changes that mindset slightly. He wants to coexist with Sebastian, and that ended up branching off to Sebastian's family. Stefano has definitely grown to like Joseph, because sometimes when Sebastian is stressed he can be hard on Stefano, but Joseph has always been gentle with him. He wasn't sure how to react to Myra at first, since from what he had observed, when humans severed a particularly strong bond, it can leave damages and holes in the relationship that cannot be fixed. But Sebastian still seems to be on friendly terms with her, like their parting only ended some of their bond but the friendship still remained.

 

Then there is Lily. She seemed to be avoiding him most of the morning, so when she started talking to him for the first time, Stefano supposes that she is trying to initiate contact.

 

Sebastian is still sitting at the counter, now with Joseph, who had woken up just a few minutes before. Lily sits across from him with a small stack of paper and a pencil at the table.

 

“Hello.” Is all she says. Stefano remembers the hand gesture from before and waves to her. He glances over to Sebastian before responding, but he pays no mind to him.

 

“Hello.” Stefano says.

 

“Are you my dad’s friend?” She asks.

 

“Yes, I am.” He still isn’t entirely sure how he should be talking to her, a child. He can’t even recall doing so before, except for when he was a child himself. He can hardly remember that at all.

 

“Oh. Okay.” Lily takes some paper and begins writing on it, not really paying Stefano any attention. His answer seems to have satisfied her enough. Stefano finds this strange, since most humans he has encountered typically aren’t so contented. He isn’t one to argue with the simpler outcome, though, so he decides not to question it.

 

Instead, he just sits back and watches Lily write, or… whatever it is she is doing. It definitely isn’t writing, because none of her scribbles make any sense. They’re too big to be actual letters, and aren’t in any particular order. Stefano has to admit that he has no idea what she is doing.

 

Within a few minutes of watching her, the pencil marks begin to form images, though childish and immature, but Stefano recognizes the style of her work from the refrigerator behind her. He then comes to the realization- this is what Sebastian was talking about. This is… art?

 

“...What?” Lily says. Stefano blinks. He hadn’t realized how intensely he was studying Lily. She’s looking at him with a hint of judgement. He must have been staring too long and had gotten lost in his head for a moment.

 

Before Stefano can respond, Lily is sliding some of the paper towards him with a pencil.

 

“I don’t know what you want from…” but of course he does. She wants him to join her. The only experience he has with a pencil was back with Hoffman, when she was teaching him literacy. The tool is a bit shaky in his hand at first, but after a long stare from Lily asking him to get on with it, he tries putting it on the paper.

 

Before he starts, he knows he needs something to actually draw. Lily seems to enjoy drawing immature portraits of her family, especially Sebastian. There must be some sort of inspiration drawn from her father. Stefano takes a moment to look at him, to really study him. He tilts his head, aiming for a better angle. Sebastian is sitting, talking to Joseph, a hint of a smile on his unshaven face. When Stefano first met him, he didn’t have as much stubble, but it certainly has been a few days since. The window behind him illuminates his edges, making his dark, messy hair glow gold on the ends. He laughs at something Joseph says, and there are lines creasing the corners of his eyes. His profile here, in this moment, is for lack of a better word, perfection. It excites some part of Stefano, he can feel it as his heart begins to race. Stefano finds himself falling in love with his aesthetic.

 

The pencil is moving across the paper without a thought to it, Stefano occasionally glancing up to take in more of Sebastian. He captures his long eyelashes, providing shade over the amber brown of his eyes in black and white. The tone of his skin is different than Stefano had noticed before in this lighting- it is a calm shade of tan, a smooth even contrast leading to the darkness of his hair. The longer he looks at Sebastian, the faster he can feel his head slipping away from him, his thoughts begging him, demanding him, to capture every detail of Sebastian's profile. He wants to bring him to life under his hand, give him movement and breath and overwhelming emotions.

 

 

“Holy shit.”

 

“Lily!” Sebastian scolds. “Watch your language!”

 

Lily suddenly grabs Stefano’s hand, and he almost hisses because he isn’t finished yet, he needs to add more detail to the Sebastian, details he is sure none of them have even noticed, but Lily is already dragging him away from the table.

 

She leads him to what Stefano guesses is her bedroom. It's fairly small, with many, many bookshelves and another little table towards the right wall. Lily sits herself at the table, making Stefano follow her. Without a word, she shoves more paper and a pencil towards Stefano, then takes some for herself, and gets to work.

 

 

 

>>><<<

 

 

 

The world comes into view too soon, too bright.

  
He doesn't recognize the bed he's lying in, but there's a heart monitor giving a steady rhythm, so he at least has that to comfort him in the muddled confusion in his head. Everything is bright, and blurry. He blinks forcefully a few times, but still his vision betrays him. God, where are his glasses?

 

He wants to get up, but there's a heaviness to his limbs that tell him otherwise. Shifting his head a little to look off to his left, he can focus in slightly on a figure lying in the medical bed next to his. He can't remember coming here. He can't remember anything, really. It's all one big blur in his head, but there's something there, just hanging on the edge of his brain, that he thinks he can remember if he just tries hard enough.

 

He looks one last time at the person across the room, and in an instant, it hits him.

 

 

 

Baker.

 

 

 

The boat.

 

 

 

The attack.

 

 

 

The feeling of having his insides boil as he is being torn apart.

 

 

 

The holes boring into his legs, shredding apart skin and muscle.

 

 

 

His nerves being set to flame.

 

 

 

The fearful, angry eye above him, its owner pinning him down and thrashing on top of him.

 

 

 

 

The memories leave him breathless. Beside him, the monitor begins to change its pace as his heart beat becomes more rapid. William Baker was their new recruit for their research team. This was his first mission. They just wanted to check in with the sharks in Africa. What... what happened?

 

He glances back over to Baker through impaired eyes. Though he can't see him too well, he can hear his heart monitor operating, and knows that he is alive. Baker is probably recovering, just like he is. Except he can't remember a time before now when he was in this hospital bed, and he isn't sure how long he has been here, so he can't really call it recovering.

 

His heart beat hasn't slowed and returned to normal yet, or so the monitor tells him. Beyond a white sheet blocking his view from the rest of the room, there are voices, and then the curtain parts aside. Through his blurry vision, he sees a woman- a nurse- step next to his bed.

 

"Hey..." his voice comes out raspy from disuse, "hey, where am I?"

 

The nurse doesn't answer. She just looks down at him through darkly framed eyes.

 

"How did I get here?" The nurse turns away from him with a heavy sigh. She looks at the monitor and does something to it that he can't see.

 

Suddenly everything becomes even brighter than before, and the nurse looks at him as the monitor begins beeping quickly once more. She puts a hand on his knee where it sits under the blanket.

 

"Close your eyes," she says, "sleep." It's not like he has any other choice, because everything starts fading away from him.

 

He would take her words as a comfort if it weren't for the sinister tone behind her apathetic voice.

 

 

 

>>><<<

 

 

 

Lily’s sudden drop off had completely thrown off Sebastian’s plan in ways he hadn’t realized at first.

There is no way they can go on the run now, if that’s even what it is. Actually, that’s exactly what it is. Sebastian’s original plan was to get Stefano as far away from MOBIUS as possible, as far away from the entirety of Krimson City itself, and doing so involved taking himself and Joseph with him. He needed to get all of them away before anyone noticed, before Myra could hand Lily over to him. But Myra’s sudden appearance had been taken as such a relief to Sebastian at first, so much so that he had completely forgotten the plan to begin with.

 

But now he has Lily, and he needs to take care of her before he does anything too sudden. Taking a five year old on what is basically an escape plan isn’t the best idea he could pursue with.

 

Right now, Lily is still down the hall with Stefano in her bedroom. Sebastian is overall relieved that the two of them have formed a sort of relationship. It keeps both of them occupied, and hopefully keeps Stefano fulfilled with his social needs, which is another thing entirely that Sebastian is still trying to learn. While he is incredibly independent and what Sebastian can only assume is reluctant to social communication, he still has a hint of desperation under all of his actions. It’s as if Stefano wants to keep part of his pride, but his need for comfort is still slowly eating away at him under his skin. He hopes that Lily can comfort him in some way, too. Stefano also seems to have little to no history with children, so maybe this can be a helpful opportunity for him.

 

While Sebastian has time, he needs to figure out their plan. He leans against the top of the counter, alone in the kitchen, his mind somehow like a highway running at full speed with no cars on the road, no new ideas providing him any help. He just knows that he needs to get them out of here before MOBIUS can track Stefano down. With what Joseph had told him, Sebastian already knows they are running out of time.

 

They could wait it out until Myra takes Lily back, but that will take weeks, and what if MOBIUS tracks them down by then? He can’t have Lily around, it will only put her in danger. At least, in more danger than she already is. Just having her here for one day alone puts her at risk, and Sebastian can’t have that. That plan has already been overruled.

 

He doesn’t want to put Myra in danger, either, so he can’t leave and give Lily back to her. That will only add more suspicion. No, they need to slip away as quietly as possible.

 

He also doesn't want to leave Lily alone at all. Sebastian considers taking her along with them, hoping that Myra will understand. But then again, no...

 

 

Sebastian really has nothing.

 

 

"Hey," Sebastian hears. He lifts his head up to find Joseph in the doorway, a slight concerned frown curving his lips. How long has he been watching?

 

"Hey," Sebastian replies, trying to hide the defeat in his voice. He knows it doesn't work, and Joseph apparently notices.

 

"Come here," Joseph says softly. He leads Sebastian into the living room, the two of them sitting down on their sofa. Both of them lean on the back of it, facing each other. "What's wrong?" Joseph asks sincerely.

 

"We gotta get out, Jo." Sebastian sighs.

 

"I know. But this is gonna take some time." It takes a moment for his words to settle in. He doesn't want this to take time. He just wants to keep everyone safe as soon as possible. Is that too much to ask?

 

Sebastian slumps forward slowly.

 

"We're so fucked." He mumbles, falling into Joseph's chest. Joseph moves forward to wrap his arms around Sebastian's back, resting his chin in his hair.

"We're gonna be alright. We still have to think this through."

 

"Yeah, well I've still got nothing." He takes a breath, then sighs against Joseph's chest. "I need my partner here."

 

"Of course," Joseph says. Sebastian feels him press a kiss into his hair. "I'm here now. We're gonna figure this out."

 

"I just don't want anything to happen to him. You should've seen him, Jo." Sebastian can't even begin to think about the damages Stefano had taken, let alone describe them. Stefano could barely move from all of the injection sites littering his skin, causing pain with each step. Sebastian knows that his lack of coordination was also especially due to him never having walked on legs before, but he knows there had to have been incredible pain added to that.

 

"I know. I know." Joseph sighs. Sebastian knows that Joseph probably doesn't know, but he's trying, and that's all that matters. "Where is he right now?"

 

"He's got Lily. They're in her room." Sebastian laughs a little, because when Lily comes over, it's supposed to be his time with her, but Stefano has been in there with her for hours now. "He kidnapped my daughter." Joseph laughs along with him, a quiet little thing.

 

Carefully, Joseph lies back on the sofa, taking Sebastian with him. He lies his head on Joseph's chest and closes his eyes. Whenever he gets stressed like this, he always gets so tired. Sebastian just wants to sleep forever. Joseph provides a comfortable warmth, and one that Sebastian definitely needs right now.

 

"We can't just stay here, either." Joseph says, breaking the silence they had created. "If someone really is coming to look for us, then staying in one place will make it much easier for them to find us. We should move around a little." Joseph cuts him off when Sebastian opens his mouth to argue. "Nowhere too far away, and not for too long. Just bouncing here and there for the day." Sebastian takes a moment to consider this. Joseph is right. Their apartments are going to be the first place MOBIUS will search, as it is the easiest target. If the four of them move quickly from one place to the other, there is definitely a lower chance that they will be found.

 

"Where though?" Sebastian asks. Joseph presses his lips into a tight line, thinking.

 

"Let's try taking Lily someplace she'd like." Sebastian lets his head fall back on Joseph's chest, mulling it over. There's a lot of places Lily would like to go. Hell, she's a young child, she likes going anywhere and everywhere. While this gives them a lot of options, they also have a new variable in the equation. Sebastian needs to consider Stefano as well, and he thinks he has the perfect place.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

>>><<<

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I have one question for you, Kid." The Administrator says, just as Kidman is leaving through the door. She stops herself, but doesn't turn around when he continues. "Are there sins you're ashamed of?"

 

 

Of course there are.

 

 

Her past, living as a delinquent, fighting the world with her bare hands when the world was carrying ammunition.

 

 

The looks on the faces of everyone who had come to know her, in the end.

 

 

They way the poor creature studied her, realizing her intent.

 

 

The biologists faces when she destroyed their lives with a few words.

 

 

 

Everything she had ever done to wind up here.

 

 

Everything she learned when she could have remained ignorant, remained innocent. She knows MOBIUS like the palm of her hand, and she wants to burn the prints away.

 

 

Are there sins she is ashamed of?

 

 

Of course there are. There always will be.

 

 

Are there sins she is ashamed of?

 

 

 

 

 

 

"No sir." She says.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which I try my best to describe the high when it comes to being an artist. Seriously though, it's maddening.
> 
> Also we begin to delve deeper into the mystery behind MOBIUS, and more into Kidman's perspective with a few other characters' perspectives as well.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry for the late update.


	6. Experimentation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's the water, isn't it?" Sebastian asks him quietly. Stefano hesitates, then nods slowly against his shoulder.

 

They can't keep doing this for long. MOBIUS will find them. It is just a matter of time. Sebastian knows this.

 

 

 

 

 

 

>>><<<

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was another long night.

 

 

Sebastian has been calling in sick for a few days now, claiming it to be because of the rain he had gotten caught up in less than a week ago. He knows this isn't true, but he feels sick anyway. He knows they're running out of time, and fast, and it keeps him up an awake for hour after tiresome hour.

 

 

Eventually, he does fall asleep. But when he wakes up the next morning, it's to a bright flash in his face. Sebastian groans and throws an arm over his eyes, sitting up. After wiping the sleep from his eyes, he sees Stefano hovering over him in his lap. With the satisfied, almost excited look on Stefano's face as he reviews his photo, Sebastian can't even be mad at him.

 

 

"G'morning." Sebastian mumbles, still trying to blink the camera flash out of his head.

 

 

"Good morning." Stefano says sharply, apparently wide awake already. Sebastian doesn't know exactly what Stefano's sleep schedule is, or how long he even needs to sleep, but judging by his eating habits, he supposes Stefano doesn't need a lot to sustain him. He's always active, always doing something, whether it be practicing photography or drawing- which Sebastian was and still is absolutely blown away by. Sebastian had found Stefano's sketch of him yesterday and almost couldn't catch his breath, it was so incredibly detailed.

 

 

Stefano doesn't look at him, just stares down at his camera and looking at his photos. Sebastian has never actually seen the photos he takes, because after a while of Stefano never allowing the opportunity for anyone to go through them, Sebastian and Joseph silently agreed that it's personal to Stefano, and therefore none of their business.

 

 

Looking over, Sebastian notices Joseph- or lack of, to be exact. Apparently he had already left the bed. Now that Sebastian listens closer, he hears footsteps down the hall and the sound of the coffee pot working. That explains the absence.

 

 

"You ready to get up?" Sebastian asks Stefano. Stefano gives him a side glance through the hair covering his face.

 

"I suppose." He says. He gets off of Sebastian and waits for him to stand. Stefano is still wearing his clothes from last night out of Sebastian's wardrobe. The black t-shirt is just a size too big on him, and the collar slips off of his shoulder. Stefano seems to notice as well, for he gives a huff of annoyance and pulls it back up. When he starts walking towards the door, it falls again, revealing pale skin.

 

"Hang on," Sebastian says, "let me get something else out."

 

"Don't bother." Stefano argues, but his obvious discomfort doesn't get past Sebastian.

 

"No, I got this." In the back, there's a grey shirt that's a bit too formal for Sebastian's taste, not to mention too small now. He had worn it when he was just about Stefano's size, but over the years he had a bit of a late growth spurt so he has outgrown it. It should work perfectly.

 

 

He turns around to give it to Stefano, and Joseph comes through the doorway.

 

 

"Oh, I was just coming to wake you up. Lily's in the kitchen." Joseph tells them.

 

 

"We'll be right there," Sebastian says, focusing back on Stefano when he hands the shirt over to him.

 

Stefano takes the back of the t-shirt in his hands and pulls it over his head. Sebastian hasn't seen him shirtless since the first day when he had to take care of him, but now he can see him more clearly. He's still surprised by the differences in his body, the completely flat plane of his abdomen and pale empty skin across his chest, lacking the things that would otherwise make him seem completely human. There isn't a single mark on him that would indicate his injuries from before, not even a scratch.

 

Stefano takes the grey shirt and pulls on the sleeves with ease, then his fingers hover over the buttons. He takes one in hand and tries to align it with the slit on the other half of the shirt, but hesitates. He releases them, then tries again, and again, and soon enough there's a low rumble of a growl under his breath.

 

 

"Here, let me get that-" Sebastian starts.

 

"No." Stefano snaps, interrupting him. Sebastian doesn't want to laugh, but he can't help but find Stefano's determination amusing. Sebastian takes a step forward and puts a hand on Stefano's shoulder.

 

"Really, it's okay." He says quietly, hoping to win Stefano over. He knows now that being gentle with him is the only way Stefano will actually listen and be rational, so he hopes it'll work this time as well. Judging by how Stefano sighs and drops his hands to the bed as he sits down, it does.

 

 

Sebastian moves to sit on the bed, and Stefano backs up so he has enough room to sit in front of him. He starts at the bottom, taking the button and slipping it through the shirt hole, moving upwards with each one. Stefano watches Sebastian's face the whole time, his eye never leaving him. Sebastian can feel it without even looking. He finished the last button, leaving the top one open to make sure Stefano is comfortable, smoothing over the shoulders to straighten out the cloth. His head lifts up to face Stefano. He inhales quickly, almost breathing in Stefano's breath when he finds them barely inches apart. He shouldn't find this weird, shouldn't find it exciting either, but he does. In the back of his mind, he can see the blue tint tingling at the corners of his vision. Stefano's breath is shaking, and he knows that Stefano's feeling the same thing. Sebastian doesn't back away as Stefano slowly leans forward, but his head tilts down when he's suddenly too close.

 

 

Beside him from the doorway, he hears a soft laugh. Sebastian thinks he should feel guilty when he looks up to see Joseph still standing in the room. Joseph isn't laughing out of awkwardness, but he's shaking his head slightly.

 

 

"What's stopping you?" He asks Sebastian, smiling.

 

 

Sebastian turns back to Stefano, who does in fact have a hint of guilt in his eye. He's about to lean back, away from Sebastian, but Sebastian holds him in place by putting a hand on his knee. He slips in between Stefano's legs, stopping himself when their lips brush together, because he doesn't know what Stefano wants, what Sebastian himself wants, but Stefano is obviously wanting this. He feels soft lips against his, not moving, just touching, experimenting. Sebastian doesn't think he has any real feelings for Stefano- he feels for him the same he does for Joseph, really, if at a smaller degree. But right now his heart is racing in his chest and his lips feel so good against his, so he moves, takes Stefano's lips in between his own and just drowns in him. He hasn't kissed someone like this is such a long time. He will occasionally share a quick kiss with Joseph, with Myra when he sees her, will give friendly kisses to his friends on their foreheads or kiss Lily on the cheek, but nothing like this. Nothing like this. That blue haze is back in full force and Sebastian swears he hears music singing in the back of his head as Stefano pulls back. His pupil is blown wide, staring unbelieving at Sebastian.

 

 

"What was that for?" Sebastian asks quietly.

 

 

"Experimentation." Stefano says, like it was something matter-of-fact, but there's real, pure emotion in his eye like Sebastian has never seen from him before. He's usually so refrained, so clear of expression that right now he just looks so different. When his eye meets Sebastian again, his pupil suddenly shrinks to its inhuman size. Sebastian had never noticed how blue his eye is, how pale it is on the inside but there's a strong ring of color enclosing it. It looks like something straight out of a painting.

 

 

 

 

Stefano asked before what art was. Sebastian thinks he's found an answer.

 

 

 

>>><<<

 

 

 

There are four large bags sitting by the door in the kitchen. 

 

Stefano doesn't want to question it, but there is still a lingering sense of curiosity in the back of his mind as he sits down at the table. Lily sits across from him, eating some brightly coloured cereal from a bowl, not paying him any attention. She has begun to treat him like an ordinary presence, just accepting him now as a common part of their lives. Stefano is still confused, is overwhelmed almost by their acceptance of him, but whenever he thinks about it he just becomes exhausted in the process. He's just come to let it go, just let it happen without putting too much thought in it.

 

  
Sebastian hasn't emerged from the bedroom and neither has Joseph. Stefano begins to wonder if something is wrong, if he made the wrong decision. Perhaps pushing the boundaries with Sebastian made him uncomfortable. Stefano doesn't think too much of it on his part- it just seemed natural. He had seen Sebastian make the same communication with Myra, and now Stefano wonders if humans are capable of more complex relationships than even his own kind. Any kind of physical contact within sirens isn't considered too intimate. It is just communication, after all. But maybe Sebastian's relationship with Myra, and even Joseph, are more complicated than Stefano first assumed. Even though Sebastian had once had a strong bond with Myra, and even though it was severed strongly, they still share certain touches and kindness with one another. Stefano has never seen Sebastian be particularly intimate with Joseph, but he can sense that their bond is strong.

 

  
But maybe Sebastian doesn't think Stefano is close enough to him for that kind of contact.

 

  
Then fine, let him be. Again, Stefano didn't think too much of it in the first place. As he had said, it was experimentation. Right now, out of the water, it is Stefano's mission to learn as much as he can about humans and their behaviors, in case something happens before he can make it back home. To be perfectly honest, these interactions won't mean anything to him once he finally leaves this place.

 

  
But then he remembers Sebastian's reaction. He wasn't opposed to Stefano's advancement. He was hesitant, of course, but within a few seconds he was already willing to respond. Stefano could feel his every movement, every beat of his Sebastian's heart in Stefano's own chest, and he pulled every emotion he could out of his head. There was kindness, curiosity, and there was a moment of fear before it suddenly disintegrated into another swelling wave of pure feeling. Stefano was, still is, afraid that Sebastian was aware of that connection, the mental pull as Stefano tries to observe his pattern of emotion. He's done it before, before he even knew who Sebastian was. In the place he was being held, the night he escaped, he sensed that unfamiliar presence and dragged it closer and closer, using it to aid in his escape. Never had he thought it would be someone like Sebastian.

 

  
Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Sebastian and Joseph enter the kitchen. Stefano doesn't look up at either of them, but also doesn't make himself look ashamed. He is aware of his own actions, he doesn't need to feel sorry because of them.

 

  
Instead of Sebastian being wary and trying to avoid Stefano, as Stefano had originally expected, Sebastian sits down next to him at the table. Stefano is admittedly surprised, but doesn't press any further. Before he can even address Stefano, Sebastian seems to have also noticed the bags at the door.

 

"Joseph?" He asks. 

 

"What's going on?"

 

"It's a surprise," Joseph says. Be gives a pointed look at Sebastian, and Sebastian seems to be at ease at the simple gesture. Stefano frowns, trying to calculate. Lily looks up from her breakfast with curious excitement gleaming in her eye that Stefano supposes only a child can produce. Stefano himself is not sure how to feel about this situation. Joseph's answer was vague, and Sebastian appears to be in on whatever he has planned. He of course would prefer to be informed of whatever it is that is happening, but he decides to keep that to himself for Lily's sake.

 

 

  
"What kind of surprise?" Lily asks. Sebastian smiles and winks at her.

 

"You'll see." Is all he says. This doesn't give any light to the situation, and Stefano is becoming a little frustrated.

 

For the moment, he needs a distraction. Sebastian, Joseph, and Lily seem to be having their own little moment together that Stefano feels he is no part of. He left his camera in the bedroom from earlier this morning. Stefano wants to leave to go get it, but then Sebastian is looking at him with a certain unfamiliar spark in his eyes. It's something soft, something he's seen before on Sebastian's face but never directly towards Stefano himself. It's the kind of expression in his eyes when he looks at Lily, or Joseph, and even Myra. Stefano can feel something burning in his chest as Sebastian gives him a little smile.

 

 

His eyes are a light brown, light a burning gold. Stefano had never really noticed this before. He's never longed for his camera more.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
>>><<<

 

 

 

 

 

 

The beeping comes in a steady rhythm, harmonic in the silence of the bright room. The sheets rustle underneath him as Liam shifts, trying to look around him. He still can not move enough to sit upright, and it takes too much effort than needed to simply turn his head one way or the other. There isn't anything too interesting about the room anyway. Nothing has changed since the last time.

 

 

  
Then his eyes catch something at the foot of the bed. As soon as he sees it, it's gone, and the room suddenly goes dark. There is no light, not even from the heart monitor he is attached to. Liam holds his breath. There is no sound. There is nothing.

 

 

  
But then there's a movement again at the end of the bed. He can't see it, but he can feel it like his every nerve is hypersensitive, can hear as the stiff medical blanket lifts around his foot. His breath comes quick involuntarily as a weight crawls up his legs. He can't move, he can't breathe, he can't do anything but hold back a cry for help in his throat. The thing is crawling slowly on top of his waist, then his chest. Liam can feel a chill breath against his face, hissing softly but with malice dripping thickly in its voice. Its breath smells salty and is dangerously cold like a gale across the ocean.

 

 

  
There is light. A bright blue smoke hangs around the creature, coming from its body and its face. It has no face. It is too blurry to be one with no distinguishable features, just the feeling of pure fear and a dread like death that strike Liam like a knife in his chest. He can't even struggle underneath the creature's form. It has no face, but a large gaping hole on the right side where its eye should be, blue smoke pouring from it. There's pain in his legs like no other, tearing and boring holes into his flesh and rendering them useless to escape. The creature's claws sink slowly into his chest, digging all the way into his ribs, excruciating, never ending, pure agony until Liam can feel claws against the bones of his rib cage. The thing watches him intently the entire time with its eyeless stare. Then its featureless face tears open to reveal sets of sharp, bloody teeth, dripping the red liquid onto Liam's head. He can't even fight it. He can only watch in absolute paralyzing horror as the thing reaches down and licks a wet stripe of blood across his face. Liam can smell the sharpness of it, taste it as it drips down into his mouth. It runs down his neck, and he can already feel the pain even before the creature suddenly jerks down and takes Liam's entire throat in its mouth-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Finally, he can breathe. It takes a moment, but the lights turn back all and all of the horrible sensations fade away. The creature's weight is gone from his chest. The monitor is still beeping, however quicker now. Everything is back to normal.

 

 

  
It was just a nightmare.

 

 

 

  
But there is still something at the foot of the bed. Three people stand by the door, one of them glancing over at him before turning back to the other two.

 

  
"He's awake." She says in a monotone voice. Liam recognizes her- she's the nurse from before. A woman nods to her, and turns to talk in hushed voices with a tall man in a black suit. His dark eyes never leave Liam as he stands without a word. Liam wonders if he is even listening to the woman and the nurse. He makes no gesture to even acknowledge their words before he turns away, out the door. The one woman follows him, but the other- the nurse- goes to check on Baker in the other bed.

 

 

  
"Not now." Is all she says. She does something to Baker that Liam can't see from his position, then slowly leaves the room without looking in his direction.

 

 

 

 

 

  
>>><<<

 

 

 

 

 

 

There's a beach just a few miles away from Krimson City. The moment as Joseph drives past the first view, Sebastian finds himself drowning in its memories. He can see himself with Myra and Lily, playing in the sand when she was just a toddler, holding her up in the water with the biggest smile on her face. Myra wasn't one for the water, so she would stay behind on her lawn chair in the sand, watching them from afar. Sebastian would always find some way to lure her in with the two of them, and always had to pack extra clothes for her because she wouldn't bring her own swimsuit and of course got all of her casual clothes soaking wet. Through her dripping hair she would smile up at Sebastian with water coated eyelashes and bright blue eyes-

 

 

Joseph pulls the truck up past the entrance, the sudden jolt of the speed bump beneath the car interrupting Sebastian's thoughts.

 

 

 

They don't settle in around the main area of the beach. Instead, once Joseph has parked the truck and Sebastian gets out and takes their bags, the two of them lead Lily and Stefano to the far end by a small woods. It isn't very thick, but it is still blocks off a majority of the view of the road and the rest of the beach. Lily and Stefano follow silently as they travel through the trees. There's no trail, but Sebastian and Joseph have been here together enough times that the way to their destination is clear to the both of them.

 

 

  
The woods open up to a small area of the beach enclosed by trees on all sides except for the wide opening of the water. Joseph showed this place to Sebastian when they first started working together for MOBIUS, when they had started to take their friendship just a little bit further. It became their own secret hiding place, as though they were children trying to keep a place for themselves. As far as they know, no one else has ever come here but them. It's closed off on all sides by trees and the traffic beyond them, so no one has ever put in the effort to reach this place. This belongs to them, and no one else, they had decided. Like children with their own shared secrets.

 

 

  
Lily takes off at a run from behind them, apparently racing them to the beach. Sebastian nods at Joseph, because "I'm the one holding the bags, you chase after her." Joseph rolls his eyes but there's no real negativity behind it, and starts jogging to keep up with her.

 

 

  
Stefano stays behind with Sebastian, his camera in hand. He's just turning it around in his fingers, identifying and reviewing the parts of it for what has to be the hundredth time because there's not much else to do. Stefano then looks up at Sebastian as they're walking out of the woods and onto the beach itself, raises his camera, and Sebastian can hear the little click as he snaps his photo. There's no blinding light this time- Stefano must have learned how to take the flash off, which is a relief.

 

 

Sebastian can hear Lily shrieking in delight as he is setting up the folding chairs in the sand. Stefano tries to help him with unloading the bags, but he is utterly hopeless in knowing what to do afterwards, and he blinks up at Sebastian. Sebastian just laughs to himself, finished setting up the chairs, and kneels down in the sand in front of Stefano. He takes the first thing he finds lying on the ground, which happens to be sunscreen.

 

 

Sebastian isn't sure whether Stefano will need it or not, and he sits there staring at it for a long second before taking a quick glance at the siren in front of him. Stefano is probably really sensitive to sunlight, judging by his very pale skin and the fact that, oh yeah, he has lived in water for his entire life and has likely- no, definitely- never been exposed to direct sunlight. So it's reasonable as Sebastian starts uncapping the bottle and practically pouring it into his hand that Stefano will need a lot of this. It's not like it's midsummer during a heat wave, and there are a few clouds out today, but there's that summer air approaching and Sebastian knows it'll only get warmer. 

 

 

He starts with Stefano's face, who at first completely opposes Sebastian's advance. Stefano quickly backs away from him, looking at him with a wide eye. Sebastian assures him that it's okay, he's not going to hurt him, and Stefano cautiously moves closer to him. He discretely sniffs at the sunscreen once, and Sebastian would probably had not noticed it if Stefano hadn't sneezed right after. Sebastian laughs, and Stefano looks at him like he's a madman for such a reaction, and Sebastian starts applying the sunscreen to his face. The white of the lotion fades away as soon as it hits his skin, either blending in with the lightness of his skin or this is the type of sunscreen that goes on clear, Sebastian really can't tell anymore. 

 

 

Lily and Joseph come running back towards them, kicking up sand behind them as they approach.

 

"Dad!" Lily shouts, stumbling next to them.

 

"You too, baby, come here." Sebastian gets more sunscreen and starts putting it on her face before he realizes. "Wait, hold on." He waits until Lily has stopped moving, then quickly scoops her up in his arms, Lily screaming and laughing the whole time. "Let's go get your swimsuit on. Joseph, Stefano, come on." He moves Lily onto his shoulders, and from behind him he can see Joseph take Stefano's hand as they head towards the changing area. Unfortunately, that means going back through the trees, and Sebastian really regrets not noticing this before they came here. 

 

 

 

 

 

He's finished undressing and redressing Lily in the changing area of the bathroom, then moves to a private stall to get his own swimsuit on. He kind of wishes that he could see Joseph and Stefano as well, just to make sure everyone is okay, because being away from them for even this short amount of time is already giving him mild anxiety. However, they all silently agreed that three grown men and a little girl in either bathroom, whether it be the women's or the men's, wouldn't be considered very appropriate. It's times like this that Sebastian misses the family/neutral restrooms at work. Plus this place is kind of- well, really- disgusting. There's dirt that isn't natural dirt in the tiles and a few pieces of trash littering the corners. The next time they come here, they all just need to wear their swimsuits underneath their clothes before leaving. 

 

 

 

 

When he's finished getting ready, he takes Lily's hand and leads her back outside. Luckily, no one came in to question his presence. In fact, it doesn't look like there's anyone here today at all. Once he's outside, he finds Joseph, but Stefano is no where in sight. 

 

 

 

"What's going on?" Sebastian asks. Joseph just sighs.

 

 

"It's nothing. He's just being... awkward." Sebastian thinks he already knows why.

 

 

 

He nods, then lets Joseph take Lily's hand as he enters the other restroom. He immediately finds Stefano sitting at the bench to the side, his arms crossing over his chest. He hasn't even begun taking his clothes off. Stefano glances up at Sebastian once with an uneasy expression, then instantly looks back away. 

 

 

"Hey, what's wrong?" Sebastian asks gently, coming to kneel in front of Stefano. Stefano doesn't answer. Sebastian isn't going to press him any further and make him any more uncomfortable. He stands for a moment and goes back to the door where Joseph and Lily are still standing outside.

 

 

"Go on ahead, guys. We'll catch up with you." He tells them.

 

 

"You sure?" Joseph asks. "I know how you feel about-"

 

 

"I know, I know. But i think this might take a while." Sebastian explains. Joseph just nods once, then gives him a reassuring smile.

 

 

"I get it. As long as you're sure."

 

 

"I am. Go on, have fun."  Seeing as "have fun" is practically Lily's middle name, she is already taking off towards their side of the beach. Joseph huffs in mock annoyance and takes off after her. 

 

 

 

 

 

Sebastian waits until he is sure that Joseph is still within a close enough distance to Lily to catch up with her, then heads back to check up with Stefano.

 

 

"I think I know what's wrong." Sebastian tells him. He goes back to his position in front of him on the floor, looking up at him. Stefano shakes his head slightly. 

 

 

"I don't know what is wrong myself." He says quietly. He looks confused; he looks lost. Sebastian places a sympatheitc hand on his knee, waiting for Stefano to look at him.

 

 

"Can you break it down for me?" Sebastian asks him. Stefano stares at him for a long hard moment, not saying anything. He seems reluctant to explain, and Sebastian remembers his strong sense of independence. "It's alright. You don't have to tell me if you're not ready. You don't have to say anything at all if you don't want to."

 

 

Stefano still doesn't say anything. Instead, he just closes his eye and leans down, resting his head against Sebastian's shoulder. Sebastian can feel his nose nudge against his neck softly just once. Sebastian is alarmed at first, wondering what the hell he is doing, but then it hits him like a slap to the face. He's communicating. Whatever it is that Stefano is feeling, there are no words for it. Sebastian can hear that faint sound in the back of his head, and it's indistinguishable to his ears to understand what it is, but there is also that blue tint hazing over his vision and Sebastian knows what's going on. There's a sense of mourning in his chest, there but not really, just hanging on the edge where Sebastian's cannot reach. 

 

 

"It's the water, isn't it?" Sebastian asks him quietly. Stefano hesitates, then nods slowly against his shoulder.

 

 

"Hey, hey I know. I know." Sebastian murmurs into his ear. "It's okay. You don't have to if you don't want to. We can stay here."

 

 

"No." Stefano says. "You go." Sebastian begins to worry, because now Stefano's speech is becoming limited again. Ever since learning how to speak English with Sebastian and Joseph, Stefano usually seems to be in love with the sound of his own voice, but now his words are broken and silent.

 

 

"I'm not leaving you here alone. I want you to be alright." Sebastian pauses, gauging Stefano's reaction. There is none. "Do you want to come out with us?"

 

"I don't know." When Stefano lifts his head back up, his shirt is slightly disheveled. The collar reveals just a bit of skin around his neck. It isn't the smooth pale that Sebastian is used to seeing; it's red and apparently irritated.

 

 

"Hey, can I-" Sebastian lifts his hand towards Stefano, and he instantly jerks away violently.

 

"No!"

 

"Whoa, hey, okay." Sebastian says, trying to sound as calm as possible. "I'm not... I'm not going to hurt you."

 

 

"No."

 

 

Sebastian sighs and lowers his hands. "Okay, normally I would respect that. But that doesn't look good. Does it hurt." Stefano looks at him like he has offended him deeply. His pupil is completely narrowed in what Sebastian can only assume is anger. He doesn't answer, just looks away, ashamed. "Please, Stefano. Can I?" He isn't going to move any further until Stefano allows him to. 

 

 

He is incredibly reluctant, and appears to be fighting himself every time he moves, but eventually Stefano drops his arms to his sides and gives Sebastian enough access to his shirt. His hands grip the bench until his knuckles are white as Sebastian moves closer, his fingers hovering over the buttons of his shirt. He doesn't proceed any further, waiting for Stefano to give the next "okay." They make eye contact once and Stefano nods, saying "yes, you can" in the gesture alone. Sebastian slowly slips the buttons open, just the top few, just enough to reveal the irritation.

 

 

"What the hell..." Sebastian breathes when he pulls the shirt away. Whatever this is, it definitely isn't just a skin irritation. In fact, this wasn't here at all earlier this morning. He has no idea of a time frame when this could have happened. It's all red, broken skin across his collarbone area and shoulder. Not just that, but there is grey littering across the damaged area, just a shade darker than his regular skin- scales, Sebastian realizes. It's all dry, and Sebastian can only imagine the pain Stefano feels when the cloth of his shirt would just graze across it. "Stefano..."

 

  
"It has been too long." Stefano says. He looks away from Sebastian.

 

  
"Too long..." Sebastian repeats, thinking it over, "you mean..." The water. Of course it is. Stefano has been out of water for too long, and now his physical form is drying out. Stefano nods to confirm this. "We should get you back. Into the water, I mean." Sebastian suggests. Now that it isn't Stefano asking for the help, and Sebastian is offering it, he seems more at ease.

 

  
"Agreed." He says, standing up. Sebastian stands along with him, and when Stefano moves towards the door, Sebastian can hear him hiss in pain. He doesn't grab his shoulder though- instead, his hand reaches around his thigh. They need to go, and soon.

 

  
"Wait for me." Sebastian says, rushing to his side. He places an arm around Stefano's waist, watching his reaction to make sure this is okay. Apparently it is. In fact, when Stefano notices the contact, he looks to Sebastian, then leans forward again. The feeling of panic doesn't come to Sebastian like it did earlier, and he moves closer to Stefano to reciprocate the sudden kiss. He doesn't know if Stefano knows that that is what this is, kissing, if he takes it as another physical gesture of communication, but either way Sebastian isn't complaining.

 

 

 

The trip back to their side of the beach doesn't feel as long this time. When they finally reach the sand, Sebastian can see Joseph and Lily sitting by the water, playing in the sand and supposedly making sand castles. Sebastian would go to them and play with Lily for a while, but Stefano is in an urgent situation and he needs the water as soon as possible.

  
Sebastian kicks his shoes off and releases Stefano, who stands and waits on him. Joseph gives him a quick glance, and Sebastian makes sure to wave at both him and Lily before turning back to Stefano. The look in Stefano's eye can only be described as painful, like he's trying to hold himself together with nothing but a thread.

  
"We should hurry." Sebastian says, and Stefano nods.

  
The water is cold against his feet, but he gets used to it fairly quickly. Stefano is just a few steps behind him, but once there's enough depth in the water, Sebastian sees him slip completely under the water. He breaks the surface right in front of him, Sebastian now being chest deep in the water, and Stefano's face is just inches away from him. The red skin on his shoulder is already healing, and under the water Sebastian begins to unbutton his shirt. He doesn't really care too much about these clothes, thankfully. Stefano swims silently next to him as Sebastian moves back towards the shore, dropping the wet shirt on a rock and away from the sand.

  
The two of them move back towards the deeper part of the lake, Sebastian leading the way. Then, Stefano is underneath him, moving in front of him from beneath, before once again breaking the surface. The pink scars on his neck have separated to form gills, like they had before, Sebastian notices. He dives back underneath, and Sebastian would be surprised by how long he manages to stay underwater if Sebastian didn't already know the deeper truth. He actually laughs at the thought. Stefano has begun to act so human, he often forgets about his origins.

 

 

 

Another minute passes, and Stefano hasn't come back up.

 

 

  
Then another.

 

 

 

And another.

 

 

 

There isn't any movement in the water at all.

 

 

 

  
Sebastian holds his breath, and sinks down. The water is clear enough to see with the naked eye, and turning around, Sebastian finds the reason for the sudden stillness. Stefano isn't here.

 

 

Sebastian quickly rises up, breathes, then holds his breath again. When he's under the surface, he begins to swim forward. The ground drops beneath him, the lake getting deeper and deeper the further he goes. As it gets deeper, it gets darker. There are clouds above in the sky, blocking out some of the sun and obscuring the light.

 

 

One moment, it is silent. Then, in the next, something rushes just past his face. Within the next few seconds, there is a stinging pain by his left eye. A mass of black comes into view, then Sebastian is being knocked backwards. His back hits the floor of the lake, and above him is a white glow coming from something's eyes. No, something's eye, singular.

 

 

A set of claws come pinning him down with a strong grip. Sebastian can hear an inhuman growl coming in vibrations through the water all around him. Then he can see red, a small amount of blood coming from whatever happened to his eye. Above him, Stefano stops. There's enough light where they are at that Sebastian can see the siren's face, watch realization, fear, then horror all flash though his eye. Stefano's gills have forced themselves shut, and Sebastian can feel his guilt come in full force in his chest, that mental link stronger than before, and it nearly knocks the air out of Sebastian's lungs. He's going to suffocate, and Sebastian isn't talking about himself. Stefano has stopped breathing entirely.

 

 

  
Sebastian struggles out of Stefano's grip, which has fortunately gone slack. He wraps his arms around Stefano's middle, and there's enough distance with his feet on the floor to the surface for him to kick upwards, pulling both himself and Stefano to the surface.

 

 

  
Sebastian has never been more thankful for oxygen in his life. He was so concerned with Stefano that he had almost forgotten about his own needs. His lungs heave in pain, and he chokes a bit on the fresh air that enters them.

 

 

In his arms, Stefano is silent. He hasn't returned back to his human form, and his eye is glazed over and unfocused. Sebastian can't worry about that right now. In the distance, Joseph is screaming.

 

  
"Sebastian! Sebastian!" There's fear and worry and relief somehow all wrapped up in one coating Joseph's cries.

 

  
"We're alright!" Sebastian calls back, his voice hoarse and gruff from distress. He looks back to Stefano, who is eyeing him warily. "Go! Get Lily! Get her out of here!"

 

  
"What?! Sebastian-"

 

  
"Go! Now!" There's no way he can help Stefano when Lily is around. She can't see either of them like this. Even though Stefano has literally just attacked him, Sebastian can't leave him here without helping him first. On the shore, Joseph is taking Lily's hand and offering to play tag to the car, making sure she thinks nothing is wrong. God, what did Sebastian do to deserve him?

 

  
When Joseph and Lily are out of sight, Sebastian pulls himself and Stefano onto the beach. He has to put extra effort into lifting his long black tail onto land, all while avoiding the spines protruding from them. Sebastian wants nothing to do with the strange blade-like fin at the tip, because he's pretty sure that is what cut the side of his face, which is still bleeding from the fresh wound. If he's going to help Stefano at all, then he's going to need his hands to do so, so he definitely isn't touching that part of him.

 

  
"Stefano," Sebastian says, "Stefano, hey, it's me."

 

  
Stefano still isn't responding. He's breathing now, at least. Sebastian notices that he isn't breathing through his gills, though, because those have seen back shut against his neck and are back to being smoothed over scars. This makes him look over the rest of Stefano's body, which has now gone limp. The black, scaly skin of his tail is slipping from his form by itself, and Sebastian takes it into his hands like before and carefully tears it away from his legs underneath. They haven't even completed fully forming, and the skin looks pink and raw. His feet are still breaking into place, and Sebastian can't even be disgusted by the popping, cracking noises coming from them, he's still too concerned and worried.

 

  
"Stefano, come on. We have to go." There's no time to sit here and wait for a response. Sebastian slips an arm under Stefano's legs, then his back, and lifts him as he stands up. "I'm taking you back home."

 

 

 

>>><<<

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"Come on, just a little bit further."_

 

 

_"I don't think this is a good idea."_

 

 

_"When have I ever been wrong? It's not too far now."_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"Stefano?"_

 

 

 _"Isn't it beautiful? This has to be the largest one we've found so far."_ His hand runs across the weathered, decaying wood _. "Can you imagine what we can do with this one?"_

 

 

 _"For your creations, you mean?"_ They ask with a smile.

 

 

 _"Of course. If we just break away part of it from the edges and carve them down..."_ He trails off, deep in thought and planning through his next work of art.

 

 

_"Whatever it is, I know it will extraordinary."_

 

 

_"It is my work, after all."_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 _"Where are you?!"_ He cries.

 

 

 

 

The heat is still coming in waves all around him. Wood splinters and shards of glass and metal float in the water around him. Something hits him at full force, tearing into his face. It grinds against his skull. He is blinded by the blood, the deep red flooding all around him. Fear only makes his body hurt worse, leaving him writhing in agony. He can't cry out again, his face mutilated in such a way that it is absolutely excruciating to move even an inch.

 

 

 

From his left eye, he can feel the tears break painfully through, the sobs racking his head and his entire body.

 

 

From his right, there is nothing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

>>><<<

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It is nine o' clock at night, approaching nine- thirty. 

 

 

They left at noon.

 

 

Stefano finally starts to stir on the motel bed.

 

 

Sebastian has to refrain himself from throwing himself towards Stefano as he blinks for the first time in hours. He was sure that he wasn't going to see him move ever again- all afternoon, Stefano has been lying in this bed with his eye unfocused, staring up at the ceiling, barely breathing. He was going to die, Sebastian had finally forced to himself to accept. 

 

 

But now Stefano is looking warily around the room, observing his surroundings. Sebastian has no idea how to react. He doesn't want to alarm him and add any more stress to the situation, but his subsiding fear is making all sense flee from his head. God, he was so sure he had lost him. Sebastian had refused to leave the motel room all day while Joseph took care of Lily, and he can't even bring himself to regret it. 

 

 

Slowly, Sebastian raises his hand, making sure Stefano sees him before he rests it on his chest. He doesn't see him at all. Stefano jerks violently, throwing Sebastian's hand and arm away as he lurches upwards, backing away from him.

 

 

"Smettila di farmi male!" Stefano screams, his eye narrowed with anger and fear all at once.

 

"Whoa, hey! It's alright!." Sebastian places a firm hand against his own chest. "It's Sebastian!" Whatever is happening to Stefano, he obviously is not in the right state of mind at the moment. Stefano doesn't seem to register what he is saying. Sebastian can't even tell if he recognizes him. 

 

 

"Tu chi sei?" Stefano says, "dove sono?"

 

 

"Stefano, I can't understand what you're saying-"

 

 

"Non so dove mi trovo." Stefano stills, going silent as he stares at the bed. When his head snaps back up to look at Sebastian, he can see Stefano shaking uncontrollably. "Non so dove mi trovo!" He says, his voice breaking as he does.

 

 

"Stefano, I know you're scared, but-"

 

 

"Aiutami!" Now his eye is shining over with tears as he shouts across the bed. "Per l'amor di Dio, aiutami!"

 

 

"Stefano-" Sebastian reaches out to him, but Stefano just shoves him away again. 

 

 

"Lei ha bisogno di me." Stefano sobs. "Ho bisogno di andare a casa!"

 

 

"Stefano!" Sebastian reaches forwards, resisting Stefano's attempts at fighting him because Stefano's hands are covering his missing eye, clawing at the scar tissue. "Stefano, stop!" He climbs on top of him, pinning his hands on either side of Stefano's head. He's never seen Stefano react so emotionally before; Sebastian is helpless to know what to do. He hadn't notices Stefano's claws form out of his hands, which have now scaled over into a pale grey. Stefano is trying to dig his claws into Sebastian's hands, but they luckily can't reach around his wrists. 

 

 

There's blood coming from Stefano's eye socket, and Sebastian knows he's nicked it with his claws at some point. The blood trails over the scar tissue outside his mangled eye, and Sebastian thinks he can see it bubbling under the tissue as well. Sebastian jerks forward out of anger, still holding down Stefano, shoving him further into the bed. 

 

 

"Damn it, Stefano!" He shouts, his voice loud and harsh in the small room. "Why the hell are you doing this?!" Underneath him, Stefano kicks his legs and bares his teeth, which have developed and are incredibly sharp. He tries snapping at Sebastian's neck, but Sebastian holds his head down. "Damn it!" Sebastian exclaims again. 

 

 

"Sebastian!" Stefano screams underneath his grasp. "Per favore! Please! Let me go!" He kicks Sebastian in the rib cage, knocking the air out of him. Sebastian falls back, then falls again off the bed as he hits the edge. Stefano sits up, eye red from sobbing, and screams again. "Home! Let me go _home_!" Then his head falls into his hands, his entire body shaking as he screams behind his palms. "I want to go home! Sono così spaventato! Fa male! Fa così male!" His sobs are the only sound that now fills the room. 

 

 

Sebastian doesn't know what to do. He didn't even think that Stefano could react so violently. He can't move, he's frozen in place on the floor. He... oh god, he's hurt. Sebastian _hurt_ him. 

 

 

"Stefano... what are you saying?" He needs to know. Sebastian isn't sure if he's prepared for his answer.

 

 

Slowly, Stefano removes his hands from his face. There is blood covering his fingers, and it's all over the right side of his face. His tears have mixed in with it. 

 

 

"I am so scared," He says quietly. "Everything... _hurts_. I just want it... I want it to be over." Sebastian feels something start choking him.

 

 

"No," He says breathlessly, "No, no, Stefano-" He stands up, feeling his heart shatter over and over as Stefano flinches away from him. "Stefano-" He falls onto the bed, encircling his arms around the siren, murmuring his name endlessly into his ears. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have- I'm so sorry-"

 

 

"Sebastian, I..." He trails off for a moment as Sebastian goes quiet, "I hurt you."

 

 

"No, no, that wasn't you." Sebastian tells him. Stefano moves so that he can face him directly. His hand lifts hesitantly, his thumb resting just next to the cut by Sebastian's eye.

 

 

"No," Stefano says, "this... isn't me." He puts a hand on his chest. "I am not this."

 

 

"Stefano." Sebastian takes Stefano's hand off of his chest and holds it in his own. "What you did- you didn't know. I know you didn't. You stopped yourself before you could do anything. I know that you wouldn't have done it if you knew."

 

 

"Sebastian. I don't..." Stefano stops himself when the door handle rattles. Through the door comes Joseph, Lily sleeping in his arms.

 

 

 

 

"Bad time?" He asks softly. Sebastian shakes his head, no. They'll work it out.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It's eleven o' clock at night, approaching midnight. 

 

Joseph and Lily are asleep in separate beds. Stefano had refused to sleep anywhere but the floor, the guilt still overwhelming, Sebastian can feel it. So Sebastian lies next to him, leaving the bed once he is sure that Joseph is asleep. 

 

 

"Stefano?" He calls quietly. Stefano instantly turns towards the sound of his voice, letting Sebastian know that he is still awake, and probably has been all night.

 

 

"Sebastian." He acknowledges.

 

 

"I want you to know it's okay." Stefano huffs. "No, really. I'm... we're gonna get you home."

 

 

"I know." Then, he sighs. "There is something that you need to know as well."

 

 

"Yeah?" Stefano watches his expression. There is enough moonlight in the room that Stefano's eye actually reflects it like a nocturnal animal. His eye is bright blue, almost glowing, when he turns to face him. 

 

 

"I did not stop myself because of you. I hadn't recognized you at all." Sebastian holds his breath. What is he talking about? Surely he must have... Sebastian isn't going to ask. This is for Stefano to explain in his own time. Apparently, that time is now, because Stefano sighs and continues. "I think it is time I-" he stops, holding a hand over his eye. Sebastian had cleaned up the blood earlier, so it is safe for him to touch it now. Safe enough, at least.

 

Stefano goes silent once more before beginning his story.

 

 

"There was an accident. One of the... worst mistakes I've ever made in my life. And she paid for my ignorance."

 

 

"She? Who's she?" Sebastian whispers. Stefano smiles sadly.

 

 

"Her name was Emily. She was... everything to me." His voice is dreamlike, lost in nostalgia when he speaks, "my best and only friend. She was with me wherever I went, no matter what. She and I would go to the ships that had sunk into the water and explore, and gather materials for our work. We would create the most beautiful works of art together." Sebastian smiles. He's glad to know that Stefano has always been passionate about his art before he even knew what it was.

"She was the only one who understood me."

 

  
Stefano goes quiet for a long time. Sebastian begins to wonder if he has fallen asleep in the middle of his story. But looking over at him Sebastian can still see the white blue light reflecting coming from Stefano's eye.

  
"But then we found the last ship we would ever go to together. We..." He takes a sharp inhale. "We had gotten too close. Neither of us knew what was waiting in the wreckage. We didn't know it would... There were explosives." Stefano turns his head towards Sebastian. His eye is devoid of any emotion, his face completely blank. Sebastian knows that in his mind, he isn't here right now. "Emily got too close. Set off one... Set off the rest." Sebastian watches as the rise and fall of Stefano's chest becomes more erratic. His breathing is becoming pained and audible. "I lost my eye that day. The glass and wood and metal cut into my body, my tail was useless. A piece of metal shrapnel," he raises his hand over his now exposed eye socket, "caught in my eye. The worst part wasn't the pain of it cutting through... It was taking it out." Sebastian can't suppress a wince. He can hardly imagine... "But worst of all. That explosion took my Emily. Took her head-" he breathes in deep as tears come immediately, "took it right off. I... I was so scared." His voice breaks at the last syllable, his crying becoming obvious through his voice. "I couldn't find my way home. Everything was red, and her blood was in my lungs-" he chokes on a sob.

  
"Stefano... you don't have to..." Stefano cuts him off by shaking his head. But instead of replying, instead of continuing any more of his horrific story, he just curls up against Sebastian. He throws a leg over Sebastian's, wraps his arms around him, and buries his face into his chest. Sebastian can't help but reciprocate, because god knows Stefano needs it right now, more than ever. It's no wonder he's so broken, so independent, refusing anything he has to ask for himself. Stefano has been depending on himself all these years, to hold himself together, to not allow anything to ever happen to him again. And look where he ended up. He's alone in his own head, fighting this new world around him as it comes down to attack him. All he has is Sebastian right now, and he just hurt him again.

  
"I'm so sorry. I'm gonna take care of you." Sebastian says into his ear softly. "There's nothing I can do that will ever make it right, but I'm gonna protect you. I promise."

  
"Sebastian?" Stefano says, pulling back so he can look him in the eye. When he's sure he has Sebastian's attention, he says, "I trust you." To Sebastian, that is the most meaningful thing he could possibly say. After that, the two of them go silent.

 

 

 

"I love you."

  
"...What?" Sebastian asks, taken off guard. He swears he just felt his heart stop.

  
"Did I not use that right?" Stefano asks, sniffing from crying. "Is that not what you say to someone you put your trust in?" Oh... oh! Stefano just doesn't know. Sebastian laughs, then tries to stifle the sound because he forgot Joseph and Lily were still asleep.

  
"I mean... yeah. Yeah, it is." Sebastian says. He looks at Stefano. He's stopped crying, and Sebastian is glad to see he's put a small smile on his face. He goes back to his thought train from earlier. He told himself that he didn't have any real feelings for Stefano, but now, he thinks he's wrong. Sebastian wasn't sure how he felt for Joseph before either, but now he comes to the realization that he had been avoiding since Myra: ... He loves them. He loves both of them so much. He's only known Stefano for a few days, but already he means so much, too much, to him. He doesn't even know how, how they all made it this far. But it's so clear to him now. All he wants is the both of them here, with him, safe and protected. Because yes, Sebastian loves Stefano. And yes, Sebastian loves Joseph. How he hadn't realized this sooner, he will never know.

  
Sebastian goes to tell Stefano exactly this, but his eye has already slipped shut. He doesn't worry too much about it, he knows Stefano is exhausted. Too much has happened today. Somehow, Sebastian doesn't regret it.

 

 

 

 

 

>>><<<

 

 

 

 

The card slides through the slot, and the doors part.

  
It's silent, save for the overhead hum of the florescent lights and the monitor chirping beside the bed. William Baker lies motionless, asleep, as he has been for quite some time now. The oxygen mask has been taken away, leaving him looking serene, at peace. Finally, he is recovering.

 

Kidman goes to stand off to his left as the doctor arrives. The administrator and the nurse, Tatiana, stay at the foot of the bed, watching Baker sleep.

 

"He is completely stable at the moment," Dr. Jimenez tells them. "However, after treatment, he may experience migraines, slight memory loss- although the brain scans show that he should be fine-"

  
"Double the dosage."

 

  
Dr. Jimenez freezes. Kidman catches her breath and stares at him in shock. Even Tatiana, usually expressionless and stoic, has wide eyes as she looks to the administrator.

  
"I- excuse me?" Dr. Jimenez stutters.

  
"You heard what I said." The administrator doesn't look up from Baker's body as he gives the command.

  
"But- but sir, this could kill him-"

  
"I won't say it again." His dark eyes glare at the doctor, and Kidman thinks that if his gaze were any stronger, he'd bore a hole through the doctor's head. "He knows too much." Then the administrator turns with a wave of his hand, leaving the room. When the metal doors slide shut, the room is eerily quiet.

 

Kidman holds her breath as she watches Dr. Jimenez slowly raise his hand. She wants to stop him, shaking her head no, no, don't do this. But she knows she can't. There's nothing left to do. The haunted look in the doctor's eyes tell her that he especially doesn't want to do this. His gaze is empty, and he's holding his breath too as he turns the dial over with a shaky hand. Once it's done, he turns, and hurriedly leaves the room. The guilt hanging heavily in the air is overwhelming. Kidman doesn't blame him.

 

From the bed, Baker begins to stir. Kidman bends down next to him as his eyes flutter open.

 

"Where- where am I?" Juli softens her expression, placing her hand on his. His hand is  
cold.

 

"You're alright. You're in a hospital." She tells him.

 

"I... I was injured?" Baker's voice is raspy and broken from disuse.

 

"Yes. But nothing too serious. You'll be out of here soon."

 

"Good," Baker sighs, "that's good."

 

"You'll need to rest." Kidman says, patting his hand.

 

"Yes, but...my... my wife?" He asks. "My son? Can I see them?" Juli hesitates at his sudden question. She wasn't aware that Baker had a family. She nods anyway.

 

"Yes, you can see them again." She lies. Baker's eyelids are already becoming heavy, and his fingers twitch underneath Juli's palm. There isn't much time left. From the corner of her eye, she sees the blanket shift as his foot jerks unwillingly.

 

"Good...I..."

 

  
Kidman stands as soon as the monitor next to the bed goes flat. She looks to Tatiana, who nods, and shuts it off, leaving them in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italian to English used in this chapter:
> 
> "Smettila di farmi male!" = Stop hurting me!
> 
> "Tu chi sei?" "dove sono?" = Who are you? Where am I?
> 
> "Non so dove mi trovo." = I don't know where I am
> 
> "Aiutami!" = Help me!
> 
> "Per l'amor di Dio, aiutami!" = For the love of god, help me!
> 
> "Lei ha bisogno di me = She needs me
> 
> "Ho bisogno di andare a casa!" = I need to go home!
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Also a little note as I'm writing:
> 
> I know in some parts of this Stefano seems a little out of character, but also remember that those parts are written to be seen through Sebastian's eyes. He doesn't know that Stefano is a psychopath, that's why he just sees him as someone who's lost and figuring out their emotions- he doesn't know that Stefano is not in control of them.
> 
> ~~~
> 
> O'Neal's nightmare was actually a description of a really fucked up sleep paralysis nightmare I had. Not fun.


	7. Establishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "For as long as you've been with us, you've been trying to stand up for yourself-" Stefano gives him a shocked, but mildly disgusted look. "Let me finish. You're just... different. And not because of what you are." His expression softens, and he puts a hand on Stefano's knee. "I know you're strong enough to take care of yourself. But... don't be afraid to let us help."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, my phone kinda literally exploded? I had to deal with that for a while.

While they're on the run, Sebastian knows they need to keep moving. He doesn't want to stay a moment longer in this motel, and not just because he's tired of every place they visit being dirty. There's that need, that itch under his skin, the instinct to flee because every turn they take feels like he is being stalked by an invisible impending danger.

 

But now, lying on the floor next to a currently sleeping Stefano curled up against his body, Sebastian figures a few more minutes won't hurt.

 

Stefano didn't sleep too well last night, so neither did Sebastian. Every other hour, Sebastian would hear the sudden choke of Stefano's breath, before he either went deadly silent or cried for what felt like forever in the dead of night. He would call out for Sebastian, and sometimes he would cry out for Emily, but of course only one of them came for Stefano. At one point, he started speaking hurriedly in Italian, panicking like before, until he realized where he was and what was happening. He didn't lash out again, which is a relief. That's not what Sebastian is worried about, though.

 

Sebastian has begun to wonder of things deeper within Stefano. In the beginning, Sebastian had thought that he knew every step of this plan of his: to get Stefano away from Krimson City, away from MOBIUS, and return him to the ocean before anything can happen to interrupt them. Stefano seems to be on board with this plan as well. Sebastian hadn't expected Stefano's sudden breakdown last night, and Sebastian can't even be sure how long he has been holding those feelings in. Probably since the second he was captured, maybe even before that. From what Stefano has told him, he has been lost since the day of that horrible accident, since the second he'd lost his friend. She was all Stefano had.

 

  
Stefano starts to move slightly against him, nudging his face into Sebastian's neck, the same thing he did yesterday in the public restroom at the beach. Sebastian is starting to pick up on Stefano's physical language, like when he tilts his head when he's confused, how he frowns with his eyebrows when he learns something about Sebastian and Joseph's life, and now this: Stefano pressing his face and nuzzling Sebastian's neck when he feels a sense of longing, and sometimes even mourning. He must be dreaming again, and whatever it is, he isn't taking it too well. Sebastian runs his fingers through Stefano's dark hair, keeping his touch light as to not alarm him. Eventually, the pressing feeling against his neck stops, and Stefano's head tilts downwards to rest his forehead against him instead. Sebastian can feel Stefano's eyelashes brush against his skin as he opens his eye, and he leans backwards to look up at him. Sebastian can't read his expression, and a certain fear is rising in his chest, telling him that Stefano doesn't recognize him again, until he opens his mouth.

 

"Good morning, Sebastian." Stefano says.

  
Sebastian smiles at him. "Good morning."

  
Stefano closes his eyes again and curls himself around Sebastian even closer. He hums sleepily, tossing a leg over Sebastian's and hiding his face in Sebastian's t-shirt. Within moments, he has gone still, and Sebastian checks his slow breathing to confirm that Stefano has already fallen back asleep.

 

As much as Sebastian would love to lie here with Stefano for just a few more minutes, he needs to get up and get ready for the day. He isn't planning on staying in this motel any longer than before noon, because Sebastian isn't ready to stay and settle in just yet. They aren't far enough away from Krimson City, away from MOBIUS. They need to keep moving as soon as possible. And besides, he's sure Stefano won't mind if he leaves him to sleep on his own.

 

Sebastian showers, puts the clothes on that he has in his bag, which isn't much. The four of them are almost completely lacking in spare clothes to change into. That brings up another errand on the list while they're on the road. Hopefully they can find Walmart or something. Sebastian and Joseph combined may be loaded with money due to their high paying jobs, but that doesn't mean either of them want to just throw it around if it isn't going to be replenishing itself.

 

He's just finishing brushing his teeth when said Joseph enters the small bathroom. He looks exhausted, his state a complete contrast to his sharp, professional appearance during the day. His hair, lacking its products, has fallen flat on his face, his t-shirt is askew, and he overall looks like he hasn't slept for more than two hours. It's a familiar sight that warms Sebastian's heart every time.

  
"Rough night?" Sebastian asks him. Joseph just groans in response and rubs his eye behind his glasses with his palm. "Yeah, me too. How often?"

  
"About every time you did." Joseph tells him. Sebastian freezes, because he's remembering again the reason why Stefano kept waking up in the night.

  
"Then you heard..." Sebastian says, trailing off in case Joseph gets it.

  
"Every word." Joseph says with a sad sigh.

  
"I still can't believe it."

  
"It's horrible. I'm surprised he even made it this..." Joseph can't even finish his sentence, shaking his head with a pained expression. "Sorry. That was a bit much."

  
"No, I get it. Sometimes I think the same thing."

 

Going on for so long after what Sebastian can only think of as the most traumatizing thing he's ever heard... he doesn't know how Stefano does it. There was no one left for him- Emily was really, truly all that Stefano had. Sebastian doesn't even know if he had any family left to look out for him. Stefano had mentioned his brothers before, but as far as Sebastian has learned he never had a proper parent to bond with. They were cold, detached. Animals. Sometimes, Sebastian truly forgets.

  
"He's got us now." Sebastian says under his breath. He doesn't realize it until he hears the words out loud, and Joseph watches him.

  
"Let's hope we can keep it that way." Joseph says with a small, forced smile.

  
"We will." Sebastian says firmly.

  
"I don't even know him all that well, but... I don't want anything happening to him." Then, with a laugh, Joseph says, "He sure seems to be attached to you though."

  
Sebastian laughs too. "Yeah, I'm surprised he ever let's me get up in the morning. He's practically on top of me all the time."

  
"Not what I meant."

  
"What do you..." Sebastian frowns, but the expression drops immediately from realization. "Oh. Oh yeah." Sebastian runs a hand through his still wet hair. "I don't even think he knows what he's doing."

  
"Really?" Joseph asks, but it's real curiosity in his voice with no hint of judgement. Sebastian nods. He's tired of standing, so he goes to sit on the toilet lid.

  
"It's how he... it's like us talking, right now. Touch is like, uh, his way of communicating."

  
"Oh, wow," Joseph says, shaking his head, "I guess that explains a lot."

  
"What?" Sebastian says, smirking. "Are you jealous?"

  
"What? No." Sebastian knows he's being sincere, but that doesn't stop him from continuing his teasing.

  
"You sure about that?" Sebastian stands up and begins to walk towards him. It's a small bathroom, so it only takes about two small steps to be completely in Joseph's personal space.

  
"Sebastian-" Joseph says as he pushes Sebastian away, but he's smiling and completely breaking his professional character.

  
"You know what Stefano made me realize?" Sebastian says, taking another step closer and speaking into Joseph's ear. Joseph sighs and rolls his eyes.

  
"What's that?" He huffs

  
"That we haven't kissed in a really long time." Joseph pushes him away again gently.

  
"What are you talking about? Seb, we just kissed about two weeks ago."

  
"That's still too long." Sebastian argues, just getting right up in Joseph's personal space again. As much as Joseph pretends to resist him, he still leans in and immediately begins to reciprocate when Sebastian presses his lips against his. Joseph's lips are soft, and Sebastian really means it when he says it has been too long. He holds Joseph's head I'm his hand, playing with his hair, as his other hand comes to cup his jaw. "You know," Sebastian says in between kisses. "We really-" another kiss- "should be grateful-" and another, this time with teeth- "we have Stefano."

  
Joseph breaks the kiss to look at him with a cocked eyebrow. "And why's that?"

  
"Because then we wouldn't have been able to do that." Joseph laughs and shoves his face away.

  
"I would have done that anyway, you jerk!" He says, grinning shyly. "We should be grateful for him for things other than that."

  
"You know I am." Sebastian pecks him quickly on the cheek before Joseph can do otherwise. "You go get your shower. I'm gonna wake up Lily and bring her with me to get breakfast. Can you take care of Stefano?"

  
"I think I'm more than qualified to take care of a grown adult." Joseph says, already taking off his shirt. Sebastian laughs.

  
"Yeah, alright. Don't get too dirty with him while I'm gone."

  
"Sebastian!" Joseph scolds, and Sebastian knows it's time to go because Joseph never uses his full name. He laughs once more before closing the bathroom door behind him.

 

  
>>><<<

 

He hears the shower water running when he opens his eye again. Next to him, Sebastian is missing from his previous place, and Stefano can't catch his scent anywhere in this room or the next. Stefano sits up immediately, searching the motel, and finds that Lily is also nowhere nearby.

 

 

Stefano bolts for the door, grabbing the handle and shaking it forcefully, but it doesn't open. It must be locked from the outside. Hissing, he twists away from it like it has offended him greatly, his pace quick as he investigates the room. The beds are disheveled as if they haven't been touched all morning. Sebastian's bag is still by the far wall, along with the other two and his own. Everything is still in place, but that doesn't stop him from baring his teeth defensively when the bathroom door knob startles him.

 

 

In the doorway, Joseph watches him with wide eyes at first, but then he just takes off his glasses and wipes the fog off of the lenses on his shirt. He moves past him as if Stefano had never even threatened him, just picking up his bag off the floor and setting it on the bed.

 

 

"Good morning." He says, his hands searching for something in his bag.

 

 

"...To you as well." Stefano replies, just a little taken back. Joseph is still completely nonchalant as he picks up a stick of deodorant and applies it, setting it back in the bag once he is done. He does, however, give him a little confused frown when he stands back up straight and sees Stefano still standing there, watching him. Stefano quickly realizes his mistake and turns away, trying to find something to casually distract himself with.

 

 

"Is there something wrong?" Joseph asks. Then, "Seb and Lily went out to run an errand. They won't be gone long." It was as if he were reading Stefano's mind. He has to admit, he does not like that at all. Stefano shows this with a huff, and goes to sit down on the bed. "It's just for breakfast. They left just before you woke up."

 

 

"Yes," Stefano acknowledges, "thank you for the clarification."

 

  
"Of course." Joseph says, completely brushing off Stefano's bitter tone.

 

 

There is a long moment of silence, with Stefano still sitting on the bed, and Joseph pretending to pack something away in his bag. Then Joseph sighs, and without prologue sits next to Stefano on the bed.

 

 

"I want you to know: we don't blame you for what happened yesterday." Stefano glares at him out of the corner of his eye.

  
Now that Stefano thinks about it, the events from yesterday are much more vivid. He can feel that desperation, that controlling desire, the instinctual need for the water that took the breath from his lungs and drove his mind to insanity. He remembers finally losing himself when the water hit his skin, felt his body tearing itself apart inside of him, and once his skin slit apart into his gills and allowed that water to flood his lungs, he was gone. The feeling of absolute relief was orgasmic, but the moment hadn't lasted long once his mind finally transferred over, and the only thing that mattered was his drive for survival. He had only seen a human in the water, a threat. He didn't see Sebastian. Stefano only wanted to eliminate this harmful presence under his claws, to tear out the danger that was soon to come in the most extravagant execution possible. But once the blood hit the water, he tasted familiarity. He could taste Sebastian. He saw Emily in the water through the thick cloud of blood.

Stefano shakes his head sharply.

 

"I do not need your sympathy." Stefano says plainly. "Nor do I need your acceptance."

 

 

"That's not what I'm trying to get at." Joseph shakes his head. "For as long as you've been with us, you've been trying to stand up for yourself-" Stefano gives him a shocked, but mildly disgusted look. "Let me finish. You're just... different. And not because of what you are." His expression softens, and he puts a hand on Stefano's knee. "I know you're strong enough to take care of yourself. But... don't be afraid to let us help."

 

Stefano wants to argue, wants to snap at him for his words. He already knows he is different, even more so than in a physical manner. Stefano has been observing them, has been observing their humanity, studying it. They are emotional beings, they rely and act upon their strong bonds and desires to protect one another. They care for how the other feels, for how they react. Humans love. Humans are vulnerable. Stefano, well, Joseph is right- Stefano is different.

  
"What am I to you?" Stefano asks. Joseph hesitates, looking at him strangely once the question has left his lips. He frowns for a moment, thinking it over, and it doesn't take long for his response to form.

 

"You're our friend." He answers. "We've all been through a lot, and you've been here for us as much as we've been here for you." Stefano believes this is a complete overstatement, for he hasn't really done much on his part of their relationships at all. Joseph pauses before continuing, making sure to face Stefano and give him an earnest expression. "What... what are we to you?"

  
Stefano wonders if he reacts the same way that Joseph did when the question was asked. His mind blanks, and all he can do is study Joseph's face. "I don't..." He thinks back on it a bit, of all of the things both Joseph and Sebastian have done for him. Sebastian was the first human Stefano could truly trust. Sure, there was Yukiko and Julian, but that connection was made through a sheet of glass with no real communication, none that mattered, anyway. Sebastian... Sebastian was kind. It was the first time Stefano had ever encountered an act of actual kindness, even amongst his own species. Especially amongst his own. Sebastian took care of him, would catch him when he fell, and even stayed with him during all of Stefano's blind attacks of anger. He was gentle- his hands on Stefano and allowing to give Stefano the first amount of comfort he had felt for the longest time.

 

Even Joseph, sitting here now, is soft and open, just like Sebastian is. Stefano knows he can trust him, with his careful touches and his respect of Stefano's boundaries. He has yet to know more about Joseph, but even now he knows enough to answer.

 

"People mean nothing to me." Stefano says evenly. "Nothing truly has any genuine meaning to me. Connections will come and go, and are only to be used when needed. I feel nothing for others."

  
Joseph only nods slowly, sadly. Stefano supposes he had expected this answer from him. Joseph has been able to see through Stefano the whole time. There have been no surprises on his part.

  
"At least, that is what I believed before." Joseph looks up at him then, making eye contact with him. Perhaps one surprise has been made. Stefano notices just how dark his eyes are behind his glasses, but at a certain angle Stefano can see a ring of lighter brown in the light from the window. Joseph gives a small smile and squeezes Stefano's knee. "I trust you." Stefano tells him. He supposes this is where a physical gesture would come into play, so Stefano leans forward, closing his eye halfway until he meets Joseph's lips, pressing against him gently. Joseph stills, presumably in surprise, and Stefano wonders if he did it wrong. He doesn't really care, but he leans back away from him anyway. If he's going to learn how to blend in with humanity, then he should take note of certain boundaries.

 

Joseph watches Stefano with wide eyes, before he breaks down his expression with a shy smile as he turns his head down.

 

"What was that for?" Joseph asks.

 

"Establishment."

 

"Is that it? That's all it is?" Stefano sits there, pondering on it. He shrugs his shoulders.

 

"Perhaps recreation played into the manner as well."

 

"You sure have an extensive vocabulary for a person who's only spoken English for about a week." Joseph says pointedly.

 

"I learn from the best." Stefano says easily, lowering his voice. "Would you like to try that again?"

 

Joseph laughs. "You mean your 'recreational activity?'"

 

"It is more for education, if you don't mind." This time, Joseph doesn't answer. He just leans forward and allows Stefano to take the lead from there. Now that he has time to actually observe, he notices how soft Joseph's lips are. They move easily against his own, and he inches closer to Stefano to close the space between them. Stefano still doesn't know much about Joseph, and normally he would wait a bit longer before performing an act such as this, but right now everything is so enjoyable that he can't find himself to care.

 

Joseph is practically sitting in Stefano's lap now, his arms wrapped under Stefano's shoulders and his fingers curled in his hair. Joseph must be much more eager to teach Stefano than Sebastian is, because he is making small noises against his mouth. Stefano holds onto Joseph's strongly framed shoulders and tilts his head to grant him more access into his mouth. His hearts start beating furiously and his breath catches in surprise when Joseph's tongue suddenly licks its way into Stefano's mouth, starting at the teeth then prying its way in. Joseph is much more dominant than Stefano had assumed before. Stefano decides to reciprocate and brings his own tongue inside of Joseph's mouth, and Joseph breaks into a furiously arousing moan that startles Stefano, and he instantly takes his back. Joseph breaks the kiss, looking at him with blown pupils.

 

"What was that?" Stefano asks hurriedly.

  
"Sorry," Joseph says, apologetic, "might have gotten a little carried away."

 

  
Behind Stefano, someone knocks on the door.

  
"It is alright." Stefano tells him with a wink. He turns just as Sebastian walks into the room with Lily and a few small bags in his hands.

 

"I got breakfast." Sebastian says. He looks curiously at Stefano. "Did you just wake up?" When Stefano frowns at him, Sebastian points to his hair, which is currently a mess, thanks to Joseph.

  
"Yes." He lies.

 

 

>>><<<

 

 

  
"We need to go to the store later." Sebastian says once they're all finished eating breakfast. Stefano looks up from his fish carcass, which he is thankful to Sebastian for getting because he wants nothing to do with the preservative loaded, grease stained "food" Sebastian had gotten for himself and the others. How they managed to live until this age, Stefano doesn't understand. It's all he can smell in this room and it is absolutely disgusting.

 

"I think we have enough time for that now." Joseph says. "It's not even noon yet. I don't see why we have to wait."

 

"We're going shopping?" Lily asks excitedly.

 

"Yeah, baby." Sebastian tell her, running a hand through her hair and messing it up.

  
"Dad!" She whines. Sebastian just laughs.

  
Stefano wants to ask what is happening, and what on earth it is that they are talking about going to, but he knows it is best to just let it play out before asking questions.

 

"I think you're right." Sebastian tells Joseph. "If we head down there now we should have enough time to pick up where we left off." Left off? What on earth is he talking about? Even Lily isn't questioning him, and she never seems to stop asking questions.

  
"Alright. You go take Lily and Stefano to the car, I'll pack up and meet you there."

 

  
Joseph does meet them again about five minutes after Sebastian has everyone situated in the car. Stefano is sitting in the back with Lily, and Sebastian sits behind the wheel where Joseph sat the last he remembers being in here. He sits there in silence, then reaches his fingers over a dial next to him and turns it to the right. Some loud noise comes through the speakers, angry and pounding. It's an english rock song that Stefano can't help to understand, for all he can hear is vibrations beating against the inside of the vehicle. Stefano hisses back at it, directing his threat towards the box Sebastian was controlling.

  
"Shit, sorry." Sebastian says once he notices Stefano's discomfort. He turns the dial to the left and the sounds are gone. Stefano huffs in irritation but is thankful that Sebastian turned it off. Of course, if he hadn't done it in the first place, there wouldn't have been a problem.

 

Joseph goes to sit next to Sebastian once the bags are in the back of the truck with the lid covering them. Sebastian reaches back and looks to Lily.

  
"Here, take this. I don't want it on me while I'm driving." He hands something to her- his cellular phone. Lily takes it eagerly and starts pressing something on the screen. Stefano watches her as Sebastian starts the vehicle, pulling away from the building. He isn't sure what he's looking at, but it appears to be some sort of colorful, mind numbing game that Lily is already accustomed to. Stefano looks at the screen as she pulls her fingers over it, just enjoying the feeling of not having to think for a while.

 

 

 

  
Soon enough, Sebastian has stopped the truck in front of a large building while Stefano was distracted. His eye snaps away from the phone screen when Sebastian and Joseph leave the car, Lily following them as well. Stefano then takes off his seat belt and slides out of the vehicle with them.

  
The air is cool and sends a chill down Stefano's neck. He tries to pull his collar up to protect himself from the air, but to no avail. Small drops of water come splashing softly against his skin, making him shiver. One drop of rain runs from his face down the side of his neck, and Stefano can feel his gills flutter and twitch involuntarily against it. Sebastian notices as well when Stefano raises a hand to cover flat against his neck.

 

"We need to find something to hide that." He notes.

  
"Agreed." Stefano says.

 

None of them have yet explained their need to be here, and while Stefano is already set on edge with his nerves tense, he becomes even more so when they pass through the doors. Whatever a "store" is, Stefano already absolutely despises it. There are people everywhere, loud and annoying and unnecessary. The harsh florescent lights stab into his eye and head despite it being completely covered by his hair. That only brings up his own unwanted self conscious feelings about his eye, which he quickly checks to cover up even more. Sebastian also seems to notice this as well, for he puts a cautious hand on Stefano's shoulder, telling him it will be alright. Stefano nods reluctantly and follows him further inside the noisy building.

 

Sebastian leads them all directly to a large area filled with clothing. Joseph takes Lily to another smaller section, supposedly to find something for her. Sebastian stays with Stefano in this area.

  
"We need to find you at least three shirts and maybe two pairs of pants." His eyes glance to Stefano's neck, in which the skin is only now smoothing over his gills. "And we need to find something for that. Just stay around here where I can see you and find whatever you like. I'm gonna find something for myself."

 

Stefano thinks he can do at least that much. He wanders off a few feet away from Sebastian, trying to find clothing that is relatively similar what Sebastian has already given him, which he has grown quite fond of. He ends up finding three shirts, like Sebastian had suggested: a handful white, grey, and dark blue collared shirts like his own. They're all about the same size as the one he is wearing, he notes, since he sees that they all have different labels on them. He also picks up another pair of black dress pants, and sees Sebastian picking up clothes from the jeans department, and decides to head over there as well. Stefano takes a pair of black jeans and adds them to his pile, going back to Sebastian and setting them down in the cart along with what Sebastian had picked out.

 

"You're done already?" Sebastian asks, surprised. "Wow, that was a lot easier than I thought." He looks up and around for Joseph and Lily, who still haven't returned. "We should probably find something for your neck. Come on."

 

Sebastian doesn't seem to know where he is going in this place either, but eventually they stop, indicating that Sebastian has found something.

  
"Go ahead and do your thing." He tells Stefano. "I'm gonna go check up on Joseph and Lily." Stefano nods, and Sebastian takes himself and the cart into where Joseph and Lily had gone. He's left to himself and a small section of what reads to be scarves, at least from the tags connected to them. Stefano supposes he should find something simple, and nothing too thick or heavy as the air becomes warmer. He settles on a dark red scarf with a simple design, nothing too flashy and nothing too dull, either. While he's on the topic of covering his skin, he also looks at his hands. They have been in his pant pockets since he had entered the building, but looking now he knows they might also be a problem. They must have been exposed to the rain outside because they have turned a grayish blue in certain spots where the water hit, and they itch and burn from the contact. Stefano quickly finds a pair of leather gloves, red to match the scarf, and goes off to find Sebastian.

 

Sebastian asks him about his choice in gloves, and Stefano explains his reasoning, in which both Sebastian and Joseph agree. They find more clothes for Joseph, already having done so with Lily, and move on.

 

  
They then begin to stock up on food. It's just little things in cans or boxes, nothing that won't expire too quickly. Stefano supposes it is a smart decision, and he is beginning to learn their currency system by the way Sebastian and Joseph are discussing their price range and complaining about how "one box of Oreos shouldn't cost this much," and "well then maybe you don't need them that much, Sebastian," before Sebastian puts them in the cart anyway. Perishable items will only make them waste money, so yes, it is a smart decision on their part.

 

"As long as we're careful with the bread I think we can get it." Joseph says.

  
"Do you think we'll need coffee? Or could we just pick some up along the way?" Sebastian asks.

 

"We don't know if every room will have a coffee maker, but we probably should. If it doesn't we can just pick some up or go without that day."

  
"There is no way I'm going without coffee." Sebastian grumbles, putting the can of coffee grounds into the cart. Stefano doesn't know what he's talking about- they have a coffee maker at home. And they don't need one for every room if they already own one, right?

  
None of this is making sense.

 

They all move to another aisle, and Stefano mindlessly follows, still lost in thought. Something is wrong here. Neither Sebastian or Joseph have included him in their hushed conversation this entire time, which leads Stefano to think that they are hiding something from him. With this in mind, he glances over to check the contents of the cart. Everything is starting to fall into place. The spare sets of clothes, the supply of food, the discussion of temporary settlement-

  
He catches a familiar scent nearby, interrupting his thoughts.

  
It's a person, a human, one he's scented before. It is distant, indistinguishable. It's a threat. A low growl begins to form in Stefano's throat, directed at the offending presence.

 

"Stefano!" Sebastian hushes him in a whisper. "What's wrong? You can't do that here."

  
"Something is wrong." Stefano snaps, already on edge. The presence is moving away from them now, but is still within a close radius.

  
"Stefano, we're fine." Joseph says. "You have to stay low on the radar in public." Stefano hisses at him.

"No! You do not understand." He shakes his head, turning away from them. It's not important to him that they know what is happening. He will deal with the issue himself.

 

He can still sense the threat within about ten yards away. Stefano closes his eye for one second, and in that second, he searches, instantly mapping out the area through sound and scent alone. They are only a few aisles away. Stefano can't see the figure perfectly, but he knows that they are close. Identifying the threat, he establishes the connection into their head, and he can't see the world around him, only abstract figures moving in slow motion through the mental haze of blue. The figure in mind stops suddenly, looking around them. He's made the connection. He instantly snaps it back, and the world comes back to him in all its normality. Sebastian and Joseph are still discussing necessary groceries, and Lily is still leaning against the cart, bored as ever. The threat is moving away from them now.

 

Still, they should leave.

 

 

  
>>><<<

 

 

The incident involving Stefano in the store is still lingering in the back of Sebastian's head even hours later. They're back on the road, sometime around midnight. Joseph took up the back seat, asleep along with Lily, and Stefano is now sitting in the passenger seat by Sebastian. He's been wide awake ever since they left, occasionally sending glances over to Sebastian.

 

The emotional changes in the car started around eleven. It would be silent, Sebastian focused on the road, Stefano staring out the window. Sebastian would feel a sense of calm just before a quick stab of fear would penetrate his chest. Something was wrong, something was very, very wrong- and then, it would stop. The fleeting emotions would only last about ten seconds each. But now they're getting longer. The panic attacks now come with less time in between, and now they're mixed with a sense of anger, of guilt, and they last about five minutes at a time and Sebastian just can't take it anymore. He knows what's happening. He's getting sick of it.

 

Sebastian turns the truck onto the side of the road, his grip on the steering wheel so tight his knuckles are white as he stops the vehicle. With one sharp look to Stefano, he storms out of the car. Stefano follows suit, stepping calmly onto the road, but his shoulders are set with tension and his expression is hardened. Before he can open his mouth, Sebastian interrupts him.

  
"What is wrong with you?" He asks, a bit more harsh than anticipated. Stefano glares at him, offended.

  
"You are the one interrupting your little journey, not I." He snaps.

  
"You've been messing with my head for hours- do you want us to get into a wreck?"

  
"Perhaps if you would for once be upfront with me, I wouldn't have to try and get my information for myself!"

  
"For once- you've been digging around in my head? Stefano you can't-!" Sebastian stops, turning away from him and rubbing a hand over his face. "I have always been upfront with you." He says once he faces him again. "For everything, Stefano."

 

"Then why can't you tell me why you are doing this?!" There's a hint of desperation in Stefano's voice that Sebastian knows he is trying to hold back. "You have been keeping something from me, Sebastian, and you are not doing it very well." He takes one sharp step forward. "Tell me why are you dragging yourself away from your home."

  
"Stefano, you don't-"

  
"Tell me, or I will tear you apart!" Sebastian watches his pupil narrow dangerously. "I have hurt you in more ways than you know, yet you still continue to hurt yourself! And for what?! To protect me?!" He takes another step forward, and there is a predatory look forming in his one eye. "I can take care of myself, Sebastian!"

  
"I know that!" Sebastian yells. "But do you really think you're the only one in danger here?" Sebastian takes in a deep breath, trying to calm down. "MOBIUS isn't just looking for you. Whether you're with us, or if you're halfway across the country, they're gonna chase me down too. They had to have found the evidence by now. They're coming for all of us, Stefano!"

  
Stefano's pupil expands for a second, but it narrows in just as much time. He is silent for a long while, just studying Sebastian's expression with a tightened jaw.

 

"Why me, though?" Stefano finally says, his voice cold. "Why care- why care about what happens to me?" His tone is hard, on edge, but his words are sincere. He actually doesn't know why Sebastian is helping him. He doesn't understand why he cares so much.

  
"Because I don't need you either, Stefano. You keep telling us that you don't need us, whether you realize it or not. Well guess what. I don't need you either." Stefano's expression actually falters at his words before Sebastian continues. "I want you. I want you here with us. You're safer where I can see you. And you know, if you take out the whole 'running away from a government organization thing,' this-" Sebastian laughs up at the night sky in a sad, broken little way, "these have been the best days of my life, having you here."

 

When he looks at Stefano again, his expression is still hardened. But in the pale moonlight, Stefano can see a wetness in his stoic eye.

  
"I just want you to want me too."

 

Stefano is speechless, and Sebastian just hopes he hasn't put him into a state of shock.

 

  
They're back in the car, driving forwards on a path with no real destination. The night rides on just as it did before, quietly, but now it's more comfortable. Sebastian keeps his eyes on the road, and Stefano's hand in his, and Stefano sends quick and careful glances over at him from time to time.

 

Joseph and Lily stay asleep until finally, around one in the morning, they stop at a fairly decent motel. Sebastian checks in, pays in cash up front, then takes the key to their room on the second floor. Lily takes to her own bed, falling asleep as soon as her head hits the pillow. Joseph lies on his side, opening his arms for Sebastian on the second bed. Once they are settled in, Stefano comes to join them on the other end.

 

Sebastian is out like a light as soon as Stefano's body is pressed against his side.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 




 

 

 

 

  
"DAD!"

  
"FUCK, SEBASTIAN! SEBASTIAN!"

  
The room wakes in a state of panic around three in the morning.

  
The window shatters, sending glass across the room.

  
There are shouts, cries, a sharp pain in his shoulder.

  
Sebastian can't remember starting to his feet, and the moment he's standing a man in tactical gear is on top of him, pushing him onto the hard floor and pointing a gun in his face. There are gunshots, and the men are everywhere, everywhere in their room. He hears Joseph cry out, hears Lily scream, and Sebastian locks himself immediately into a different mindset. Out of the waistband of his jeans he pulls out his own gun, pulling the trigger without a thought to it and the man is down.

  
Another man comes at him, but Sebastian is quick and beats the blunt end of his gun across his head. He takes the next, pulling the man's arm back and twisting it at an odd angle to disarm him before taking his head and snapping his neck in one quick movement. The others are fleeing.

Something erupts from the other side of the room. Flames start creeping from the window and devouring the walls. Sebastian hears the door slam shut through the angry roar of the fire. Through the panic, through the rage, something clicks in his head.

 

 

Something is wrong.

 

 

 

  
"STEFANO!"

 

 

 

 

He's on his feet once again and he dashes to the door, kicking it open with a rush of adrenaline. The hallway is empty.

 

  
"Sebastian!" Joseph shouts with a cough as the smoke fills the room. "We have to go!"

 

 

 

Sebastian turns back, checking the room.

 

 

 

"Lily?" He calls.

 

 

 

Once again, another click in his brain.

 

 

 

Something is wrong.

 

 

 

"LILY?!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Finality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stefano turns back sharply to the sound of the metal doors opening noisily. There, a figure is silhouetted by white light coming from the hallway. He isn't dressed in the white lab dress up like the other biologists. He doesn't look like a biologist at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for very, vERY graphic violence and gore upcoming in this chapter.

 

 

 

 

>>>Three months earlier<<<

 

 

 

"Sebastian, you need to slow down, we're gonna get in a wreck-" Just as Joseph says it, Sebastian runs the car into a ditch before swerving back onto the road.

 

 

"Fuck!" He exclaims. Joseph leans over to put a hand on Sebastian's noticeably tense shoulder. Sebastian takes only a second to glance over at him. There's a tightness to his jaw and a set, angry look in his eyes.

 

 

"We know where they're going, just take the way around off the highways-"

 

 

"They've got Lily." Sebastian growls. Joseph can tell he's clenching his jaw, and just a half a second after his grip tightens on the steering wheel Sebastian's muscles tense up and he punches the dashboard out of rage. "FUCK!"

 

 

 

Joseph knows not to try to intervene when Sebastian is in this kind of fit. Nothing is going to help it. He's done the same thing in the past, after Myra, when there was no room for other emotions other than helpless anger. There's a type of hopelessness that comes from his desperation, one Joseph, and even Sebastian, cannot help to control.

 

 

"They've got my daughter, Joseph, and they-"

 

 

"Sebastian-!" The car swerves again on the road when Sebastian looks away from it. Another car's horn starts sounding viciously. "God damn it, you need to calm down!"

 

 

Sebastian turns to him sharply. His eyes are already red and misted over with angry tears.

 

 

"They took them from me, Joseph. They took Lily, and they took Stefano, and- and you really expect me to be calm?!"

 

 

"Damn it, Sebastian!" Joseph shouts. "You're gonna kill both of us if you don't stop this right now! What good are you to either of them if you're dead?!"

 

 

Sebastian watches him with a cold, hard stare. Already, the car is slowing down.

 

 

"Fuck," Sebastian swears under his breath, "fuck."

 

 

 

Once the truck is pulled over onto the side of the road, Sebastian jumps out, slamming the door behind him. Joseph exits out of the other side and finds Sebastian near the hood, bent over and vomiting into the ditch. He hangs back, just waiting until Sebastian is done so they can finally sit down and talk this through. Until they do so, Sebastian will just continue being a wreck. Joseph waits until Sebastian is finally done retching, preparing himself to initiate the talk and try to reassure him, the typical "we can do this," and "you just need to clear your head." But Sebastian doesn't turn to face him. He collapses to his knees, hands covering his face. Only the light of the truck's headlights in the dark illuminate him. Joseph can hear his muffled sobbing through his palms.

 

 

"Oh, shit." Joseph breathes. He comes to fall next to Sebastian, instantly putting a hand on his shoulder. "Come here." Sebastian complies, Joseph opening his arms wide for Sebastian to fall into. He can't hide his face in this position, so Sebastian turns in Joseph's arms to bury his head against his shoulder. He's stopped crying, for now, at least. "I know, Seb. I do."

 

 

"We were so close." Sebastian mumbles against him. Joseph notices that he is shaking, and tightens his grip on him. "We should have gotten him outta here."

 

 

"You know why that wouldn't have worked." Joseph explains. "They would have found him anyway. We had to go further."

 

 

"He just wanted to go home."

 

 

"I know."

 

 

"We could have made it."

 

 

Joseph sighs.

 

 

"Yes, we could." He leans down and presses a reassuring kiss to Sebastian's temple. "We will, alright? We're gonna make it. We know where he's at now. Where both of them are." Sebastian nods against his neck. "We just have to make it back to Krimson City. He's there, they haven't even made it yet. They're still on the roads. MOBIUS doesn't have him yet. Let's get back in the car, go around the highways, and we can make it before them."

 

 

That seems to be all that it takes.

 

 

 

Sebastian agrees to let Joseph drive. He is definitely in better shape to handle the situation than Sebastian is. He slips into the seat behind the wheel, Sebastian next to him.

 

 

"You should try to sleep." Joseph recommends. Sebastian nods in agreement. But he knows he never even tries.

 

 

 

The trip is silent. It takes about one hour to arrive in Krimson City, and another twenty minutes to find the main entrance gate into MOBIUS. Joseph stops the truck with a screeching halt against the concrete. Sebastian grabs his gun and falls breathless to his feet outside of the car. Everything seems to move slower, time becoming thick as Joseph mindlessly walks the distance to where Sebastian is standing, mouth agape.

 

The flames reflect in Sebastian's horror filled eyes.

 

 

 

>>><<<

 

 

They hadn't died in the fire, Sebastian comes to learn. No one had.

 

 

"Investigation continues on the MOBIUS facility site where a tragic fire swallowed the building and the lives of over one thousand specimens at around four a.m. this morning." Sebastian hears the reporter's voice on the television, but he isn't actually listening. "All MOBIUS employees and visitors survived the incident with no reported injuries..."

 

 

"It is just such a loss, all those poor creatures..." A woman, supposedly a MOBIUS employee, is crying on screen when the reporter hand the microphone to her. "I spent so much time with them, I really felt like I bonded with them emotionally. To know that I'll never see them again-" The woman starts sobbing and Sebastian forcefully shuts the TV off just as Joseph enters the room.

 

 

"How are you just..." Sebastian sighs, "okay with this?"

 

 

Joseph comes to sit down next to him. Looking at him now, Sebastian knows this was the wrong question to ask. Joseph's face is wet, like he had just been at the sink throwing water onto his face, something Sebastian knows he does to calm himself down. But other than that, his eyes are rimmed red and exhausted. Through it all, Joseph just smiles.

 

 

"I don't know what I am." he tells Sebastian. "But it's definitely not okay."

 

 

They sit like that for the rest of the night, on the end of the bed, Joseph's hand finding its way on top of Sebastian's. They stay until they've both passed out from the exhaustion.

 

 

 

 

 

 

>>>Present Day<<<

 

 

 

 

 

 

It's a different motel room, but the same story as it was all that time ago. They have nothing. No leads, no evidence, nothing to help drag them along on this torture of a case. It's tearing Sebastian more and more by the day, and some days like this one, he sits there and wonders how he made it to this chair from the bed. Only Joseph is there to keep him going. Other than that, they are alone. They're just sitting around, watching the clock tick down until MOBIUS finally kicks down their door and frees them from this suspenseful hell.

 

 

 

MOBIUS doesn't kick down their door.

 

They knock.

 

 

 

Sebastian lifts himself from the chair like he's a deadweight, slowly and with effort. The door just seems too far away, even though it's only a mere seven to ten feet away from him. Everything just feels too heavy this morning. He checks the clock as he stands. 2:57 pm. Alright, everything is too heavy this afternoon. Sebastian takes a deep breath and finally makes his way towards the motel door when the person on the other side has knocked for the third time now.

 

 

Opening the door he finds a woman, and with Sebastian's brain working slower than usual today it takes a moment to recognize her. Pale face, dark hair, small frame- and something snaps in Sebastian's head. Suppressing a growl, he takes her by the shoulders and shoves her against the wall inside the room in a sudden burst of anger.

 

 

"Where is he?!" Sebastian yells. When she doesn't answer, he slams her shoulders on the wall again, pinning her. "Where the fuck is he?!"

 

 

Hoffman grits her teeth, and in one single motion she takes her fist and beats Sebastian's across the side of his head, making him lose control and stumble off of her. He hears Joseph call from the bathroom at the same time Hoffman starts shouting.

 

"Damn it, Sebastian!" She says. "What is wrong with you? We don't have time for this!"

 

"Whoa, hey!" Another voice says. Sebastian looks up, wincing, finding Sykes in the doorway with a panicked expression. "Everyone alright? Holy shit-" He says once seeing Sebastian on the floor. "You okay, man?"

 

Sebastian just shakes his head, trying to breathe. This is too much all at once. After months of nothing, no one, he needs a moment.

 

 

"Oh my god." Hoffman whispers, reaching down to help Sebastian back up. "I'm sorry. Are you alright?" Sebastian knows she's studying him now, and he also knows exactly what she is thinking. He's a wreck. The last time Hoffman had seen him, he was clean shaven, kept and polished over. Now, he hasn't shaved in weeks, and it's apparent. His hair is still a mess, falling over his face, and he's wearing some collared shirt he doesn't remember having or purchasing, and he sees it's skewed at the neck.

 

 

When Sebastian doesn't answer her, Sykes speaks up from the doorway. "Is your partner here?"

 

 

Sebastian nods. "Yeah," he says, his voice hoarse. "He's in the other room."

 

"Good." Sykes says. "We need to talk. Now."

 

 

 

 

"What's going on?" Joseph asks as he enters the room. "Sebastian? Are you-"

 

"I'm fine." Sebastian dismisses, even though the side of his face now hurts like a bitch. Hoffman doesn't even look actually sorry about it, and Sebastian doesn't blame her one but. He had it coming. "What are you doing here?" He asks the two in front of him.

 

 

"We need to catch up on some things. But before that..." Sykes looks to Hoffman, who nods. "We have leads on Stefano."

 

"You do?" Sebastian says. Finally, he feels hope for this first time in what seems like forever. But first, he needs to ask: "what about Lily?"

 

"Lily?" Hoffman asks. "Your daughter Lily?"

 

"Yes." Sebastian snaps, impatient. "My daughter, Lily. Is she with Stefano?"

 

"Why would she... they took Lily?" Now Hoffman is more than surprised. She sounds panicked.

 

"Yes!" Sebastian shouts. "Shit, sorry." He needs to remember that they're working with him, and that they could very easily change their minds about that.

 

"Oh my god." Hoffman says again. "Why would they-" she shakes her head, seemingly bringing herself out of shock. "If they took Lily, they most likely have her in the same place as Stefano. But why would they need her in the first place?" She appears to be talking more to herself than she is Sebastian.

  
"That doesn't matter now." Joseph says, coming to stand next to Sebastian. "We need to know where they are. That comes first."

  
"Right." Hoffman says. "We know that MOBIUS still has them."

  
"And we think we know where." Sykes adds. "But it's complicated."

  
"We don't have time for complicated." Sebastian growls.

  
"How do you know where they are?" Joseph asks. Hoffman and Sykes take a quick glance at one another.

  
"We've been following you." Hoffman explains. "Stefano, specifically."

"What? How?"

  
"Tracker." Sykes says. He takes out his phone and waves it around before putting it back in his pocket. "Sometime after we were booted out of MOBIUS, they put a tracker in him during testing." He speaks of it as if it's going to make him sick. "I managed to get into MOBIUS's computer systems and transfer the information to my phone. The only problem was trying to find you two."

  
Sebastian wants to ask how, why, and when they were fired from MOBIUS, because he had no idea, but Joseph speaks before be can open his mouth.

  
"You've been following us for how long?"

  
"A while, actually." Sykes tells them. "Before your little mermaid fell off the map about a few months ago."

  
"The store." Sebastian says once it finally clicks. Stefano's behavior in the store that day... he was scared. He said something was wrong. "Stefano. That was you two. He knew you were there. That's why he was freaking out." Suddenly, all of the pieces fall into place.

  
"He tried pushing me away." Hoffman says quietly. "I could feel him in my head. He was angry." Sebastian nods.

  
"You said he 'fell off the map'. How?" Sebastian asks.

  
Sykes pulls out his phone again.

  
"His signal disappeared when he was at the facility. The night it was destroyed."

  
The weight in Sebastian's chest comes back in full force, pinning him in place as the dread floods his veins.

  
"You're saying... did he-?"

  
"He isn't dead, Sebastian." Hoffman says. "We think he's still in there."

  
"But how? Why can't you just tell me what's going on?!" Both Hoffman and Sykes ignore his outburst of frustration.

  
"MOBIUS isn't just that building. There's a whole underground system underneath it." Hoffman explains sharply, not wanting to deal with Sebastian's bullshit. "Sykes and I studied the maps- it's an entire extension to the Marrow we've never even seen before. It's huge- it crosses nearly the entire state, but it's untraceable from the satellites. We think it may be blocking out his signal."

  
"What the hell have we gotten ourselves into..." Sebastian mumbles.

 

  
"So it's just the two of you?" Joseph asks them. Hoffman nods, crossing her arms.

  
"As far as we know, yes. We're the only two on your side."

  
"What about Torres?" Sebastian asks. "Where's she?"

  
Hoffman sighs. "We don't know. We've been losing track of the other members. We think MOBIUS might be taking out the research team, one by one. We haven't heard from Torres in months, not since we were kicked out of the facility ourselves. Nor have we heard anything from O'Neal, or even Baker. It's best we just assume they're dead."

  
"Yeah, sure. Whatever's best." Sebastian remarks bitterly. Hoffman certainly doesn't miss his tone, but she doesn't comment on it either.

 

"So you think he's still in the Marrow?" Sebastian asks.

  
Sykes shakes his head. "No, we know he is. That's where your daughter has to be, too. Whatever MOBIUS is doing to Stefano, they gotta be doing something with Lily."

  
Sebastian tenses, gritting his teeth. They've got Lily. They're doing something to her. All this time, Sebastian thought- no, he told himself- that MOBIUS had just taken Lily for ransom, or as bait. But all that time, he knew it didnt make any sense. They needed her. MOBIUS needed her for something. Sebastian just didn't want it to come to that.

  
"Then they're still in Krimson." Sebastian states.

  
"Not exactly." Hoffman says. "The Marrow branches out almost everywhere around it. It's impossible to know where he is inside of there."

  
"It doesn't matter. I'm going. I'm gonna get both of them back here, with me, even if it kills me." He takes one look at Joseph. "We're leaving. Now."

  
"Sebastian, wait-" Hoffman puts a hand on his shoulder and turns him back to face her. "You two can't go in there alone. You have no idea what you're doing."

  
"I don't care!" Sebastian shouts. "I've been waiting for this for too long! I'm not waiting a second longer."

  
"Seb, she's right." Joseph says. "We're going to get ourselves killed if we just jump right into this."

  
Sebastian glares at him, then breathes out his frustrations. "Fine. What the fuck are we doing here?"

  
Sykes waves his hand from behind them. "I think I've got a little something."

 

  
>>><<<

 

 

His own song fills his ears as he lies suspended, weightless. It is one he had heard and adopted from his childhood home, one of instrumentals that would hum through the water near the shore. He had heard it while curious behind a large, extravagant building, the sounds of violins and soon enough his own voice singing and echoing off the bridge. It echoes now like it had then, multiplied off the number of walls surrounding him. But now, it is only his own voice, sounding from his head, reflected upon the small world around him.

  
The song continues, lulling himself to sleep. He can see the sunlight, pale and white above him, distorted through the small rippling waves. He breathes in deep, tasting salt in his lungs and absolute serenity in his head. He allows his eyes to close just once, just to simply lie in this lack of gravity and exist.

 

"Stefano?" He hears Emily say in his head. His eyes flutter open, and there she is, pressing her nose into his neck gently.

  
He asks her for what is wrong by nuzzling her neck as well, and then her jaw.

  
Emily places her hands on his chest, just above his hearts, a terrified look in her eyes. She closes them, and rests her forehead against his, but she isn't telling him hello like normal. She pushes herself away from him through the water. Goodbye. She is leaving.

  
Stefano wants to tell her to stay, driving a mental link towards her. Nothing happens. Something is wrong, very wrong. His connection is disabled.

  
He sees her once more in clarity before he blinks. In that split second he reopens his eyes, he is lost. Everything around him is red, and the bitter metallic taste floods his lungs. Stefano chokes, curling in on himself. It's his own blood, pouring from his eye and involuntarily seeping into his gills and throat, and another's blood staining the water around him. He needs to get out of here, needs it desperately, but there is nowhere to go. All sense of direction has left him in the one moment he needs it most. So Stefano drags himself along, swimming forward in hopes that the discoloration will clear and he will finally be able to breathe. He doesn't make it far. Something is blocking his path, sinking just above him. It falls into his line of vision. A hand reaches out to him. Stefano takes it like he will die without it, pulling it close. The hand leads to an arm, and the arm carries an entire body calling out to him. Stefano takes the siren by the shoulders, hoping to identify whoever it is needing him. Emily's decapitated body hangs still in his arms.

 

 

One more breath of blood tinged water and Stefano screams himself to reality. His tail jerks in the shallow water of the small tank, splashing some of it onto the floor. His muscles tense in fear and instinctual rage, he lashes out against the wall nearest to him, clawing at the thick glass and screeching in his natural voice so loud it is nothing more than a drilling electrical whine piercing into his own brain. It affects all of the people outside the tank, causing them to hold their hands over their ears, some of them screaming in pain.

  
Good. Let them suffer.

 

His surroundings in the lab don't even phase Stefano at this point. The familiar scent of drugs and medical equipment in the vehicle they had captured him in, before he'd been injected with an anesthetic, was all too much a clue to what the future held for Stefano. Only one thing is different. He isn't going to sit idly by for them to conduct their experiments upon him this time. Stefano isn't the one that is going to be tortured.

They are.

  
He slams his body against the tank just before he widens his mental link throughout the room. His sight tints blue, and he can see every biologist around him. He doesn't care who they are. He doesn't care if they don't want to do this to him, if they have friends, if they have families. He doesn't care. In one thought, he screams like he never has before. Stefano uses every ounce of pain and rage and desperation deep in his chest and releases it in a shrill screech that makes his vision go white, a pounding pulse that drops the humans to the floor. Some of them are still screaming, some of them have already fallen unconscious. A few of them have blood running in streams out of their ears. It's beautiful.

  
"Enough." A loud voice says. Stefano can't identify the voice with a face, just a shadow coming through a window above the tank. It's now that Stefano realizes just how large the room around him is- the ceiling towers over him, with another floor overlooking the room itself. He turns, and behind Stefano is a gigantic machine in which the tank is apparently connected to. But that isn't all- there are several sets of tanks all surrounding the core of the machine. This isn't anything like the containment area he was forced to stay in before.

 

Stefano turns back sharply to the sound of the metal doors opening noisily. There, a figure is silhouetted by white light coming from the hallway. He isn't dressed in the white lab dress up like the other biologists. He doesn't look like a biologist at all. From a distance, Stefano almost mistakes him for Julian, but he doesn't read the same. This human's friendly aura is shallow, a cover for an insidious energy lying beneath. The closer he comes to Stefano, the more and more embarrassed Stefano feels for thinking he was anything like Julian. Across this man's dark skinned face is a horrible scar which dents into the left side of his face. He approaches slowly, a fire burning in his solemn eyes. Stefano feels himself flinch internally as a heavy, sharp silence falls over him, but outwardly he holds his ground and puts himself in a threatening position, hunching his shoulders and curling his dark tail beneath him. He makes sure this new human hears the scratching whine of his dangerous tail blade against the metal on the bottom of the tank.

 

"Lower your defenses, Stefano." The man says, and Stefano knows this is the same voice who commanded him before. His instructions now only make Stefano angrier, and his growl becomes louder. "I am not here to harm you."

  
"Liar!" Stefano snaps.

  
"This tension is only to be expected." The man says calmly. Condescending. How dare he! "But soon enough you and I will come to an agreement." Still standing tall, the human puts a hand over his chest. "You will know me as Father Theodore. I was recruited to guide you through a series of calm, safe testing experiments."

  
"Never." Stefano growls. That is all he is saying. He doesn't care who this human is, and he has no interest in what he is meant to do. He won't be able to pursue his purpose once Stefano is able to drag his claws across his neck, or when Stefano bites deep into his flesh and injecting his toxins into Theodore's body, or when he rips Theodore's head clean off, cutting off his torn appendagesand shoving them down his decapitated throat-

  
Theodore is only the beginning. Once Stefano is finished with him, once he has killed this worthless human, he will continue. Stefano will not stop until all of MOBIUS is dead by his hands, until their blood paints the walls and their lifeless bodies are strung across the floors.

 

>>><<<

 

They have moved on to another motel two days later. Hoffman and Sykes have officially joined their makeshift rescue team, and those two and Joseph are currently in the bedroom discussion their plan, which is still a work in progress. Sebastian has finally snuck outside for some fresh air, turning the corner of the building. He slumps against the wall, digging into his pocket hurriedly. The itching need under his skin has put him right on the edge, and it can't be relieved until he gets this pack out of his jacket pocket. Sebastian pulls out a single cigarette and holds it in between his lips while he fetches for his lighter. Setting fire to the cigarette, Sebastian immediately breathes in deep, feeling the smoke circle warmly in his lungs. Another breath of the smoke in, and Sebastian closes his eyes, resting his head back against the brick wall behind him. The nicotine is already taking that certain stress from Sebastian's head and it leaves him when he pulls the cigarette away and exhales. It's a familiar experience he hadn't realized he missed so much, and he just lets the quiet sense of calm hover over him before taking another drag. The heat in his lungs in indescribable, and Sebastian becomes peacefully mesmerized watching the smoke escape past his lips.

 

 

  
"Are you kidding me?"

 

Sebastian's eyes snap open and he turns to find Joseph, without a bit of shock on his face but instead a silent anger, and Sebastian doesn't know which is worse.

  
"Joseph-" Sebastian sighs.

  
"I really thought we were getting somewhere, you know that?" Joseph snaps.

  
"I-"

  
"I thought you were better than this!" Joseph's face turns into a wince, covering his eyes with his hand. "How- how long have you been doing this?"

  
Sebastian figures there's no room to lie in this situation. "About a month."

 

"A month?!" There isn't even time for Joseph's anger to transition gradually. "Sebastian, you promised me!"

  
"Jo-"

  
"You promised me you would never do this again! I thought we were improving!" Sebastian feels a pang in his chest when Joseph says the word "we." He remembers the promise he made to Joseph all that time ago. It wasn't until now that he also remembers why their relationship was so strong. Joseph is the one who brought him out of this toxic cycle in his life, and now he's dragging him right back into it.

  
"I'm sorry." Is all Sebastian can say.

  
Joseph laughs bitterly. "That's not all it's gonna take, Sebastian." He turns around like he's going to head back inside the motel building, but faces Sebastian again before he can even take one step. "Do you really think they didn't mean anything to me, too? Do you think they'd want to see you doing this?"

  
That's it. That's what tears it. Sebastian snaps, forcefully throwing the cigarette on the pavement and crushing it under his foot before storming towards Joseph.

  
"She's my fucking daughter! They took my fucking daughter, Joseph! Do you really think it means the same to you?!" In one motion he pushes Joseph away from him. "And Stefano needed me! I'm the one who broke him out! I'm the one he bonded with! Do you know what it felt like when they took him from me?!" Sebastian steps back, tugging at his hair as he tries to put the next words into play. "He was like a fucking drug, Joseph. I didn't know till he was gone. I could still hear him in my head, over and over and over and I- I can't live without him. He's still there, right now, and the closer we get to MOBIUS the stronger it gets. Do you have any idea what that's like?!"

  
"It's not something I would start hurting myself again over." Joseph says in a growl.

  
Sebastian pushes him again, but this time up against the wall. For a moment Joseph's anger turns into fear, and that's when he hears footsteps come from around the corner.

 

"Hey! What's going on?!" Sebastian backs off of Joseph when Hoffman forces herself between the two of them, putting them at both of her arm's length. "What has gotten into you two?"

  
Neither of them say a word. Hoffman glances at both of them with a scolding look, and Joseph just glares at Sebastian.

  
"Whatever it is, it's not important. Do you know what is important?" Hoffman says. "Getting this done. The longer this- whatever this is- goes on, the more time we waste, and the further we are from getting to Stefano. Can you even begin to understand what they could be doing to him right now?"

  
>>><<<

  
Stefano's screams ring in his ears as the biologists cut further into his tail. Another human is holding his head down onto the cold metal table with a strong force, and with the drugs running like lead in his veins, he can't help to fight against it. He can feel every nerve, every cell on fire as the scalpel runs under his skin, tearing the scales off, agonizingly slow. Stefano can't hide his reaction, he just lets the tears stream from his eye and his sobs choke through his body. Finally, he feels the cold scalpel be replaced with a pair of scissors, cleanly cutting of the strip of flesh off of his tail. He gasps once it's finally over, but there's no water to add to his lungs, only air, and the water he'd been keeping in finds it's way up his mouth and last his throat. Every time he coughs, more water leaves his lungs. While he's at it, and while the one biologist's hand leaves his forehead, Stefano turns on his side. His stomach twists and he curls over the side of the table, gagging as his empty body forces bile up his esophagus and he vomits onto the floor.

  
The biologists closest to the bile react in disgust, stepping away from it. Theodore, who has been standing silently in the shadows just observing Stefano enduring these tortuous tests, finally steps into the light. Stefano doesn't even have a second to recollect himself before Theodore grabs his head and pins him back onto the testing table.

  
"Don't think we are done with you yet." He says, and Stefano silences himself. "This is only just the beginning." With that, he returns to his seat across the room where Stefano can barely see him. This is a silent command for the biologists to get back to work, and they just step around the pile of vomit when they approach Stefano.

 

Stefano jerks and struggles in a sluggish manner against the restrains on his wrists. One of the biologists grabs his right hand, and Stefano fights even more. The biologist holds a scalpel in their hand, and another holds a pair of pliers. They take his hand in their grip, and Stefano starts screaming before they even begin. The scalpel digs under one of his claws, blood beading from the flesh surrounding it before it streams in a gentle flow. Fuck. Fuck! Stefano's tail curls and jerks against the table, and it takes another three humans to hold it down. He screams from the agonizing sharp pain from his finger as the biologist takes the pliers, deeming the claw loose enough. It isn't. Oh god, it isn't. It isn't! The pliers clench around the claw, and Stefano can't do anything except close his eye as tight as he can and tighten his jaw as the pliers twist the claw and pull it from his finger. He gasps quickly, then screams as his body realizes the claw's sudden disappearance, his nerves on fire and sending the pain down his entire arm.

 

"That will be enough." He hears Theodore say. Thank you, Stefano thinks. Thank you, god, thank you, thank you much. A wave of relief breaks through him when the biologists' faces are replaced with only Theodore's, a faint smile on his face. Stefano laughs sadly, broken, before he breaks into a coughing fit.

  
One large hand comes to rest on Stefano's head, gentle but firm as Theodore's thumb strokes through his hair. "That's it." Theodore says softly. "You did so well today, my love." Stefano smiles, struggling for breath as he leans into Theodore's hand.

  
"Thank you," Stefano breathes, "thank you, thank you-"

  
"Enough." Theodore commands. Stefano stops speaking. "It's almost over. There are no more tests. Just one last thing." Stefano nods against Theodore's gentle hand.

  
"Yes. Yes, anything, please. Let it be over." Theodore seems to hum in thought. His stroking thumb halts, his hand now only hovering over Stefano's head. He softly sweeps Stefano's hair off of his face, exposing his empty eye socket. Stefano watches him with a heavy eyelid, his pupil blown and exhausted. He wants this to be over. He wants Theodore to finally free him. He is the one who makes the biologists do all of this to him, but he is also the only one who makes them stop. Theodore is the only clear thing Stefano has known for these past few days, weeks, however long he has been here.

  
Stefano watches as Theodore stands over him, grabbing something from the tool table. He can't see what it is, but can see as Theodore throws a leg over the testing table, over Stefano's tail. The drugs are becoming heavier inside of him, and Stefano can't even move more than an inch. Theodore straddles Stefano's waist, lifting up the scalpel in his hand. There's a glint on the sharp edge of it where he holds it over the light. He cradles Stefano's face with his other hand and lowers the scalpel towards the right side of his face. Stefano shakes his head, no, no, don't do this, not this. But Theodore doesn't listen. The other biologists in the room are silent, only standing to watch as the scalpel runs in a light circle around the scar tissue, rimming around the socket. Theodore lifts the scalpel, holding it directly above the hole.

  
"Please! NO!" Stefano finally screams. The scalpel drives into the socket, his pupil narrows, and Stefano loses his grip.

  
His vision goes white one second, and the world becomes nothing. No sound. Nothing.

  
Then Theodore is on the ground, having fallen off of the table. The restraints on Stefano's wrists have snapped without any memory of breaking them. On his left is a biologist, coming to aid Theodore. Stefano's tail curls beneath him, and he leaps off the table, onto the biologist. He had been holding in his teeth, he wanted to stay human as long as possible, but that was a long time ago, a time Stefano doesn't remember. Now they come through, sharp in his mouth, and his claws dig into the biologist's shoulders. Red blood seeps through the white clothing, a beautiful contrast that only drives Stefano further. He pushes out the spines on his tail and stabs them into the human's legs over and over and over until he is sure he's torn too much muscle for them to move. He takes the hand these humans haven't manipulated and slashes his claws across the human's face, their screams like music the entire time. Another slash, then another, and once more. They are still breathing, but their face is now indistinguishable. Stefano licks his teeth, then instantly tears into the flesh of the human's neck. Blood comes gushing from the holes left by his teeth, sweet and sharp and an inhuman moan escapes Stefano's lips.

  
The other humans have fled, including the one he had thrown off the table. He holds himself over the human he had just attacked, now nothing more than lifeless flesh beneath him. The taste of blood is still intoxicating on his tongue. He hasn't eaten in weeks, and his hunger drives a pain throughout his body he can't bear to handle anymore. Before he sinks his teeth back into the dead human's neck, a faint thought comes to him, someone telling him he wouldn't do this. It's his own voice, and one easy to ignore as his morals flee from him every second the thick, delicious blood coats his tongue. He lowers himself to lap at the blood once more before biting down and losing his train of thought completely.

 

>>><<<

 

The four of them make it to Krimson City in an hour and a half. Sebastian parks the truck somewhere far enough away from the wreckage site that no one will think it suspicious, but still close enough that if anything happens, they can make it safely back.

  
The one thing that throws all of them off is that it isn't just the wreckage site. Another small building has been constructed around it to look like a miniature, one story warehouse. Sebastian tears his eyes away from it and turns with the rest of the group to head uphill through a small cluster of trees.

Up ahead is a wire fence. Sebastian and the others kneel down once they're in distance of it, remaining hidden amongst the trees. The dirt is hard and lumpy under his knees, which are beyond tired of so much exertion at this point. Still, Sebastian moves forward towards the fence, Joseph, Hoffman, and Sykes following close behind.

 

"Careful," Hoffman warns. "They have guards all around the facility. Look-" Sebastian moves his eyes to scope the building, and sure enough, there are at least five on their side, and probably more hidden nearby.

  
"They look military," Joseph notes. "Since when did MOBIUS need the military?"

  
"If my suspicions are correct," Hoffman says, eyes forwards on the guards, "I'd say MOBIUS is a part of it."

  
Sebastian sighs. "What the hell are we dealing with here?"

 

"A secret organization hidden in plain sight, disguised as a friendly research organization." Sykes says. "I knew something was up the day I met your mermaid."

  
"Siren." Joseph corrects. "He's a siren."

 

"Right."

  
"Who cares what he is?" Sebastian growls. "How do we get in?"

  
"Well, we're not going to bust in demanding answers," Hoffman says with a side glance towards Sebastian. "We need a plan. A proper one. This is going to take all we have."

  
"We don't even know what we're up against." Joseph argues. "MOBIUS has shown us what they can do before, who's to say they don't have some hidden advantage? And besides, it's just the four of us against a whole government organization backed up by the military. We have nothing against them."

  
"We have to do something." Sebastian says. "We're not waiting any longer."

  
"Sebastian, we can't go in without thinking this thr-" Joseph starts, but Sebastian cuts him off.

  
"I have waited months to get this far!" Sebastian snaps in a whisper. "Three months without my own daughter! If she's in there, if Stefano is in there, then I'm not gonna sit back here and wait patiently for them to hand them over!" Joseph rolls his eyes at him.

  
"If you go in there now, you're dead. What good are you to either of them if you die? What good are you-"

  
"Don't you try to tell me what I'm good for." Sebastian warns.

  
"Hey!" Hoffman scolds in a hush. "Knock it off! Now is not the time."

  
"Alright," Joseph says with a final glare in Sebastian's direction, "what's the plan?"

  
"I'm thinking we try sending a signal through their communicators." Sykes suggests. "Try to lead em' off the base. And if that doesn't work, we shoot them."

  
"Oh yeah, sounds great." Sebastian says with no small amount of sarcasm.

  
"Yeah? Tell me what you got." When Sebastian doesn't answer, Sykes continues. "Anyway, we lead them away from the building, Sebastian and Joseph keeping watch while Hoffman and I go in and try to hack into their defenses. We find the siren, get your daughter, and book it."

  
"Still doesn't sound very stable." Joseph says. Sebastian agrees. The plan is still too vague with too many holes and risks.

  
"Maybe we could-" Hoffman starts, but is interrupted by a loud noise. A gunshot. The four of them take cover within the trees, but no danger comes their way even as the gunshots continue ringing out through the area. They risk taking a look towards the building, where in that moment they see a woman burst from the door facing them and take out the last guard on their side. "I knew it!" Sebastian hears Hoffman whisper excitedly. He looks again and tries to see what she's talking about, but once he sees who it is that kicked open the door it all becomes too clear. Torres swings her gun onto her back and turns to face them. She waves once and Sebastian knows they've been discovered.

  
"Come on." Sykes says, and leads the way. He hops the gate while the rest of them choose to go around and break the lock. "Try to have some fun, guys." Sykes complains once they've made it through.

 

"Yuki!" Torres calls, waving her arms. Hoffman breaks into a jog and goes towards her, stopping for Torres to throw her arms around her. Sebastian, Sykes, and Joseph stand by the door as Hoffman and Torres back away from their embrace. "Hey guys." Torres says, crossing her arms. "It's been a while."

  
"Too damn long." Sykes comments.

  
"Yeah, you get in here too." Sykes seems all too happy to fall into Torres' hug.

  
The door next to them opens again, and another woman steps through it. "The inside is all clear." She says.

  
Sebastian stops, his eyes widening. "You." He says, surprised.

  
"Sebastian." Kidman replies. "Good to see you."

  
"I don't know if that's what I'd call it." Kidman just rolls her eyes.

  
"Neither do I. Seeing as this operation would have run a whole lot more smoothly if you hadn't gotten involved."

  
"What? Gotten in the middle of you sick scientists torturing my friend? I think I'd be glad I did it."

  
"I wasn't the one torturing him." Kidman says coolly. "I was the one trying to get him out."

  
"What the hell are you talking about?"

  
"I should have known something would go wrong the night you showed up." Kidman sighs. "It doesn't matter now. I'm on your side."

  
"Yeah, now you are."

  
"No. I always have been. Once I found out what MOBIUS was doing, what they were planning- I've been working against them from the inside without them even knowing."

  
"Then what were you doing the night I broke him out?" Sebastian asks.

  
"I was visiting him. That's all I'd been doing, every night. Now is this interrogation over?"

  
"She's telling the truth." Torres adds. Sebastian turns to look at her, and her face tells him she is sincere. "It wasn't until she met me that the plan was really set into action. Then your little mermaid friend got out. Juli and me have been tracking him and you two down for months, but MOBIUS got him first, and that's how we ended up here."

  
"We thought you were dead." Hoffman says.

  
"Sorry. We couldn't let anyone know what was happening. It was too risky."

  
"They're all with you?" Kidman asks her.

  
"Yup. There's Sebastian, Joseph, Julian-"

  
"I know all of you." Kidman says. "I was required to learn everyone's names under MOBIUS."

  
"So you knew who we were the whole time." Joseph states.

  
Kidman nods. "Yes, I did. I'm... sorry I never spoke to any of you before this, under the circumstances now. Well, most of you." She says with a pointed look at Sebastian.

  
"Alright, that's enough catching up." Sebastian says finally. "How are we getting in?"

 

>>><<<

 

An inhuman screech fills his ears, starting him awake in the bed. The room he's in is dark, but he can still see that this is definitely not the same room he was is when he first fell back asleep. God, where is he? He's all alone, not even another patient is nearby. The nurse is nowhere in sight.

  
For this first time in what feels like forever, O'Neal is capable of using his legs. It's like walking for the first time all over again, but he does finally swing his legs over the edge of the bed and stand, stumbling a bit at first. He steps on something and almost slips and falls, but catches himself on the bed. On the floor is a clipboard, and picking it up to read it, he finds a long list of diagnoses: broken bones, muscle tears, internal bleeding... O'Neal skips down the list and stops on the final diagnosis. Comatose. He was in a coma? For how long? What the hell is happening?

  
He sets the clipboard on the end of the bed and tries to walk forwards. It takes a minute or two, but soon enough is back and stable on his feet.

  
That's when the atmosphere starts to change in the room. The coloration flickers into a shade of blue, and a distant noise seems to come from all around him. It's like a piece of classical music, but with voices instead of instruments. O'Neal finds himself drawn to it, stepping towards the hallway one step at a time.

  
~~~

  
Finally, muscles tear free and reform under the flesh of his tail, which slips like sand off of his new legs. He stands, stepping over the dead carcass of the half eaten human and wiping the blood off of his mouth onto his bare arm. Stefano finds a set of clothes across the room near the metal table, ones that are familiar to him for some reason. Like muscle memory he clothes himself, but only the necessities, leaving a pair of gloves and a scarf behind.

  
The humans are gone. He had heard gunshots throughout the facility while he was feeding, but was too preoccupied to get up and investigate. So yes, the humans should be gone now. But still there is a scent nearby, and it is close. Stefano walks cautiously towards the large metal doors, pushing them open with ease. Sniffing the air, he locates the human. It is just a few rooms down the hall, and he sends out a call of warning. The screech echoes down the empty hallway, and he waits for a moment. Then another. No one comes. He still isn't convinced. Slowly at first, Stefano starts to sing, and his sight turns blue to map out the area. A figure of a human is in a room down the hall, stumbling as it walks. Finally, it makes it to the doorway, into the hall. Stefano tilts his head as he travels to the center of the hallway, singing louder now. This human is unstable, weak minded and vulnerable. Perfect.

  
"Hello?" The human calls.

  
Stefano hides the smile threatening to creep onto his face.

 

"You are going to help me."

 

  
>>><<<

 

A few more taps on the keyboard sound through their communicators, and Sykes gives the signal. "Security is down. Go!"

  
Sebastian looks to Torres, the two of them with their guns raised and pressed against a secured door deep within the Marrow. She nods, and they push their weight into the door and burst through it. Torres fires off a warning shot into the next room filled with guards, but when they point their guns towards them, all hell is let loose. They separate and slip into two side security rooms, shooting to kill any MOBIUS guard that comes at them. Sebastian shoots one, then another with his newly acquired shotgun, thanks to Torres, who by the sound of it is firing away with her assault rifle.

  
By the time she has gone silent, no more gunshots come in their direction from the guards. Sebastian peeks around the corner, and there's only one MOBIUS guard left. He's on his knees, gun dropped on the floor, hands raised above his head. Sebastian points his gun at him the whole time as he storms towards the enemy, grabbing him by the throat and forcing him to stand. Once he's on his feet, Sebastian slams him into the wall.

  
"Where is he?!" Sebastian demands. "And the girl! Where is she?!"

  
"They-"

  
"Sebastian!" Torres calls. "Incoming!"

  
"Shit!" Sebastian reluctantly lets the surrendering guard go, fleeing in Torres' direction back down the hall. The rest of the team is rejoining them as a new wave of MOBIUS military come at them. Sebastian slams the doors shut, the others following him and holding the doors as MOBIUS tries to force them open. "Alright, new plan?" Sebastian shouts above the noise.

  
"Shoot first, ask questions later!" Torres says.

  
"Good plan." Sebastian says, gritting his teeth because no, fuck no, that's a terrible plan.

  
"On three, we run, got it?" Torres instructs to all of them. Sebastian, Joseph, Sykes, Hoffman, and then Kidman all nod, surely none of them actually willing to go along with her idea but having no other choice. "One..." Sebastian breathes in deep. "Two..." He sees Stefano's face in the car, fear in his eye, holding onto Sebastian the night they met, taking care of him, establishing that trust. This is for him. "Three!"

  
They all bolt down the hall as the doors burst open, bullets flying past them. Sebastian turns and fires some of his own shots, watching Torres run and spray bullets from her assault rifle behind her. Hoffman and Sykes dive into a room, Sebastian and Joseph hiding in the one across from theirs. Torres eventually follows Hoffman and Sykes, and the three of them cover around the door frame and shoot down the guards coming at them. Sebastian does the same, but a shotgun and one pistol can only get him so far.

  
"I could really use some help here!" He shouts to Joseph. All he gets is a groan in response. He turns sharply to Joseph, ready to tell him off, but the sight on the floor knocks any fight he had out of him. "Shit! Jo!" He kneels down to move Joseph's bloody hand off of his abdomen, and Joseph twitches in pain. "Shit, shit, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry-"

  
"This isn't your fault, Seb." Sebastian grabs at his hair until it hurts, because this is his fault. If he hadn't been so careless- this should be him. He's the one who should have been shot. He's done nothing but fight with Joseph, he's been a selfish dick and now Joseph is hurt- Joseph is dying.

  
"Fuck that! I'm-" _Joseph is dying._

  
"Sebastian!" Torres calls from across the hall. "The hall's clear! We need to go! Now!"

 

No. No, he can't leave Joseph like this.

  
"I'm so fucking sorry." He says through gritted teeth, because now comes the onslaught of tears threatening to come through. There's more blood seeping through Joseph's shirt now, the stain growing larger by the minute. "God I'm so sorry."

  
"Seb," Joseph says softly, "no one is blaming you. No one but yourself."

  
"But I-"

  
"You really can't be quiet, can you?" Sebastian laughs, a broken little sound, and that breaks the walls for the sob that chokes him. The wetness in his eyes builds up and falls down his face. Sebastian grabs for Joseph's hand, holding it tightly against his chest.

  
"I-"

  
"He needs you, Seb."

  
"He needs both of us." Sebastian says. "I need both of you."

 

"Sebastian!" Kidman calls. "We're running out of time."

 

Sebastian turns back to Joseph and gives his hand a final squeeze. "I'm coming back for you." He says firmly.

 

"I know you are." Joseph tells him. 

 

 

Sebastian starts to stand, but he stops himself before he can. He leans down, cupping Joseph's face, and kisses him finally on the forehead. He's coming back for him. He has to.

 

 

He finds his footing and stands up, sending Joseph one last meaningful glance before running out into the hallway, gun raised by his team's side. Hoffman stays behind with Joseph, leaving Sebastian with Sykes, Torres, and Kidman with him. 

 

 

 

 

No more guards come their way, leaving the hallway eerily silent. Sebastian slows his pace, raising the gun higher until he is pointing it directly in front of him.

 

"Something's wrong." Kidman says quietly. Due to the chill that runs down Sebastian's spine, he couldn't agree more.

 

Before Sebastian or any of them can respond, however, a loud voice booms and echoes down the hall from behind them.

 

"Sebastian Castellanos." The voice says. "You've finally come."

 

Sebastian turns quickly on his heels, his gun pointed towards the owner of the voice.

 

"What the hell do you want?" Sebastian asks loudly.

 

"My name is Father Theodore."

 

"Not what I asked, nor do I care." Sebastian snaps back. "Where is he?!"

 

Theodore raises his head, looking down at them from down the hallway.

 

"The subject is... unstable."

 

"Unstable? The fuck do you mean, unstable? What did you do to him?!" Sebastian's gun shakes in his hand. Theodore, on the other hand, remains perfectly calm. "Tell me where he is!"

 

 

Theodore takes a step towards them. "Lower your weapons, all of you. I have not come here to fight you."

 

"You met the wrong group then, buddy." Torres says, only raising her assault rifle higher. Theodore sighs as he advances. 

 

"Then I am afraid you leave me no choice. Stefano belongs to me. He has become my loyal follower after all he has endured." Sebastian grits his teeth and tightens his grip on his pistol as Theodore comes closer. He doesn't come off as any type of threat, but there is something hidden underneath the surface that puts Sebastian on edge. 

 

"He belongs to no one." Sebastian tells him. "He isn't your fucking pet! He's a person!"

 

"Is that what he is to you?" Theodore asks. "A person. A human, even? You couldn't possibly be more wrong."

 

 

For a moment, Theodore's eyes leave Sebastian. Instead, they fall interested on Kidman. "You." Theodore says. "Such a shame you have fallen from the hands of MOBIUS. You had so much potential." 

 

"In that case, I've had no potential at all." Kidman says with determination. "I will never stand with MOBIUS, ever."

 

"And the Administrator actually saw you as his favorite pet." With a sigh, Theodore continues. "There is still time for your salvation, Kidman. Come, join us."

 

"I have a better idea. Fuck you!" She snaps, points her gun higher.

 

 

"Very well." Theodore says with a sense of finality. From under his long black robes Theodore produces a long dagger, similar to the blade on the end of Stefano's tail. Then Sebastian realizes: it _is_ his tail blade. A new flare of anger rises in Sebastian's chest, just thinking of what Theodore has done to Stefano, what MOBIUS has done, and he holds his gun forward, aiming at Theodore.

 

His finger moves to pull the trigger, but just before he can flex it and fire, another gunshot rings out. It doesn't come from any of his team's weapons, and they all stand, perplexed, watching Theodore's mouth gape open, eyes wide with shock and fear, a wide hole broken through his forehead. He falls to his knees, revealing the one responsible for his death standing with icy cold eyes, a gun still raised where Theodore once stood. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Myra?"

 

 

"Sebastian." Myra says. "You're alright." 

 

"Oh my god." Sebastian lowers his gun and goes towards her, falling into her arms. "Oh my god, Myra, you... You're with...?"

 

"Not anymore, no." Myra tells him. "I'm so sorry, Sebastian. If I could have told you, I would, but I just..." Sebastian shushes her.

 

"Not now. You have nothing to apologize for." 

 

"But Lily-"

 

"She's here, isn't she? We can go get her. Do you know where she and Stefano are?"

 

Myra nods. "Yes. They're right in here. Stay where you are." 

 

 

Sebastian sighs, relieved and exhausted as Myra leaves the hall and enters a large room out of his line of sight.

 

 

Finally, this is over. They can go home. He can have Stefano and his daughter back, and they can be safe. MOBIUS can't take them from him again, not anymore. Sebastian turns back to his team to find their reactions similar to his own. They all silently say the same thing:

 

It's finally over.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Sebastian." 

 

 

 

Sebastian turns back slowly to the sound of Myra's voice.

 

The moment he sees her expression, his face drops.

 

 

  

 

"He's gone, Sebastian."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. An Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So why him? Why did Sebastian have to be the one Stefano chose? Surely there were so many other people in MOBIUS that would be susceptible to his control. Unless maybe...maybe that's not it.

She's lying. There's no way... why is she doing this to him? He can't be gone, he can't be...

 

 

"What do you mean, he's gone?" Sebastian asks quietly. He wants to take another step, just to look into the room, just to see for himself that Myra is lying to him. Stefano is in there. He just knows he is.

 

"I'm sorry, Sebastian," Myra says, like her own words have knocked the wind out of her too. "He was... I just saw him-"

 

Sebastian pushes past her, gripping the doorway because he feels like his legs are about to give out underneath him. She's lying. She's lying. She's...

 

The room is huge, barren, dark and metallic. A large machine hooks up from the floor to the ceiling, a set of tanks branching out from it in a circle. Wires scatter the floor. The bodies of several dead biologists are thrown against the walls, their blood splattered everywhere surrounding them.

 

But Stefano isn't here.

 

Sebastian drags himself heavily to a metal testing table. Around it are multiple jars filled with a strange green chemical liquid. Inside of them appear to be different test samples: a claw, a strip of scales, a skin sample, a tooth, and a thin spine like needle. Sebastian recognizes all of them instantly. He closes his eyes tight, slowly and mindlessly walking away from them. On the floor, he steps in a large pool of blood coming from the mutilated corpse of a biologist. His face is indistinguishable from the multiple tears and shreds across his skin. a section of his neck, chest, and ribs are gone, torn away, revealing his broken rib cage. Sebastian's heart sinks- it looks as if the poor man was eaten alive. He can't bring himself to try and image it, to try and think of who is responsible. Sebastian pauses to read the lanyard still hung about the biologist's neck, which is purple and black like his veins have been poisoned: Dr. Ruben Victoriano. Biologist and Psychologist. At least, he was.

 

 

"Sebastian?" Myra calls out softly. Sebastian ignores her. His mind just floats along with his body, numb and blank and denying everything he sees. His feet carry him past the bodies of the other biologists, into another hallway behind the other side of the large machine. He can smell blood, it fills the entire room and the next. Sebastian stops before he walks down the hall. He can't. There's a body in the way from every step he would take, all mutilated in their own unique way. A face is scratched out. A giant hole gapes through the side of a head. A chest is torn open. One's limbs are torn off. A head is cut off. A neck is slit open. All of them, all of them destroyed violently. Angrily. It's all too precise.

 

"Sebastian? What's wrong?" Blood. There's so much blood. It's all over the walls, unnatural. Claw marks run through the red liquid. It's caked on the floor, drying in thick clots around the lifeless bodies of the biologists. Any oxygen left in Sebastian's lungs is taken from him, leaving him empty in the silence that hangs all around him.

 

 

He wasn't just scared.

 

Stefano was enraged.

 

 

"We need to go." Sebastian says. "Now." His words are empty, as lifeless as the bodies strung against the walls as the absolute shock overwhelms him. There's so many of them. They're haunting him.

 

 

"I'm sorry." Kidman says as Sebastian walks past her, empty eyes staring ahead. He glances at her once before pushing past the small crowd.

 

 

"He couldn't have..." Torres begins, but then stops as Hoffman places a hand on her shoulder.

 

 

"Yes. He could." She says slowly, as if she is in shock as well. Sebastian watches her, standing still and numb. That's all Sebastian needs to hear.

 

 

 

He didn't want to admit it. He never wanted it it to come to this. It was there, always there, pressing against the back of his mind, that something was wrong. The way Stefano acted... Sebastian had told himself it was ignorance. That was all. Innocent ignorance. But there was a look in Stefano's eye before he had come to the day he had changed, the day he attacked Sebastian in the water. He hadn't just seen animal instinct- Sebastian saw a rage within him. A calm emptiness and detachment. Sebastian saw pleasure in his eye. Now, with the strong scent of blood and decay still hanging around his face, in the air around them like ghosts, it is all too clear.

 

 

"I know." Sebastian says with a hollow quality to his voice.

 

 

Despite everything in front of him, Sebastian still clings onto the Stefano he knew. The Stefano that was lonely, the Stefano that needed him. The one that curled and pressed his body against Sebastian's in search of the comfort and love and protection that he had never had before. The Stefano that was their family, and they were his, the family he never had, and the friends he could find solace in for the first time in forever. Sebastian remembers innocence, at least through his eyes. He remembers shared moments of embrace and lips pressed against one another, a gesture so simple to Stefano but the world to Sebastian, just knowing that he was the one that was going to stabilize Stefano's new life in this new world. Stefano had told him that he loved him, even if he didn't know what love was. Everything was so new and exciting and absolutely horrific for him, and Sebastian was all that he had. 

 

Sebastian is all that he _has_ , even now.

 

 

 

"I know." Sebastian repeats. "But I don't care."

 

 

"Sebastian?" Hoffman says, worrisome. "You do know what you're saying, right?"

 

 

Sebastian turns slowly and faces her, a sense of reborn determination set inside of him.

 

 

"Yeah, I do. I also know that I'm the only thing Stefano has left. He's alone out there, and if I don't set this right..." He glances into the room behind him, gesturing to the image of death surrounding them all. "Then we already see what will happen." Sebastian clenches his jaw tight and faces his team once more. "He needs me. He's lost, and broken, and damn it I am not giving up on him. Not now. Not ever. I don't care what it costs."

 

 

With that, Sebastian makes his way past his shocked team, keeping his form set straight and determined. "Let's get Lily and get out of here. Myra."

 

 

"She's in here." Myra tells him gently. 

 

 

 

They find Lily in a small security room down the hall. She's lying in a chair, curled in on herself. Even from a distance Sebastian can see her shaking. Slowly Sebastian approaches her, not wanting to alarm her in any way. He kneels down until he is eye level with her.

 

 

"Lily?" He says, lightly touching her arm. Lily reacts instantly, jumping and shrieking out of sudden fear. She breathes shallowly, her eyes wide before she realizes who it is that came in contact with her.

 

"Dad?"

 

"Yeah, yeah it's me." Lily exhales, and she loosens her form. She doesn't leave from the chair, but allows Sebastian to wrap his arms around her. He turns to face Myra. "What did they do to her?" He asks quietly. He needs to keep calm around her now. Sebastian can't afford to get angry anymore, especially not while his daughter is in such a fragile state.

 

"There wasn't any harm towards her physically." Myra says. "I managed to get her out of there before... before he escaped." So that's what they're calling it now? An escape? "But I found her... I found her connected to that machine."

 

"We're sorry, Sebastian." Kidman appears in Sebastian's line of vision, just outside the room in the hall. "We couldn't get to her in time." She steps into the room with a file in her hand, and hands it over to Sebastian.

 

 

He doesn't want to open it just yet, but he knows that he probably doesn't have a choice. The first page inside of the file is a list of test subjects:

 

_Psychologist and STEM Operator: Dr. Victoriano_

* * *

 

_Withers, L. \- core system: unstable- **failure**._

 

Just beneath it is another subject, and no others.

 

 

 _Castellanos, L._ - _core system: stable- **success**. _

 

 

So the testing only took two attempts. But for what?

 

  
"MOBIUS had been trying to research Stefano's psychological abilities." Kidman's explains as Sebastian mindlessly skims over the pages in the file. "In order to do so, they needed a subject on the receiving end. One who was capable of safely processing his mental communications. In this case..."

 

"Lily." Sebastian finishes. But no, she's wrong. It isn't about who is able to handle Stefano's psychological links and bonds. It's about whether or not he allows them to. "This other subject, Withers. What happened to him?"

 

Kidman looks at him long and hard. Then, she sighs. That's enough of an answer to satisfy Sebastian, or at least one that fulfills his question.

 

 

"Sebastian," Kidman begins, "just know, it wasn't Stefano who killed him. The kid was dead the moment MOBIUS took him from that hospital."

  
"They-? What the fuck..." Sebastian can't even finish. He knew MOBIUS was bad, corrupted, but he underestimated just how cruel they were. Taking a patient from a hospital? From the report, Sebastian knows Withers was unstable, which means it had to have been a mental hospital. How would they even... now's not the time to dwell on it. Sebastian has more pressing matters at hand. "As if that makes this any better." He finally says, sighing and hiding his face behind his hands.

  
"Dad?" Lily says quietly, her voice small. Sebastian uncovers his face and tries to give her the most reassuring smile that he can manage right now, when everything still seems to be falling apart.

  
"It's okay, sweetie. Dad's just a little worried right now." Like that even begins to substitute the absolute pool of terror and loss and anxiety rising inside of him by the minute.

  
"There's something wrong with him." Lily says.

  
"What?" Lily looks down, curling herself back into a ball. She's started shaking again. Looking back, even Kidman appears shocked and confused.

  
"You mean Stefano?" There's no way she saw what he did. She couldn't have witnessed that, Sebastian would never forgive himself. His daughter only nods. "No, no, Lily. He's just... he's scared, that's all. You know how dad is when he's scared, or angry? How I don't act the same?" Lily looks up at him, frowning. "It's like that."

  
"No." Lily tells him, her eyes welling up with tears. "Her voice shakes when she speaks. "He scares me, dad."

  
"Honey..."

  
"Sebastian." Kidman says. "You should come here." She's staring at the computer screens covering the wall, apparently connected to the security cameras in this section of the Marrow.

  
Sebastian stands, and Kidman starts typing away on the keyboard, bringing up a series of footage taken within at least an hour ago. When she finds the files she is looking for, Kidman pulls up the clips on all of the screens from different angles.

  
The first recording is taken from the hallway. In the beginning, there are multiple MOBIUS military personnel rushing down the hall, coming their way. They're all armed with guns, and Sebastian can hear the faint sound of gunshots as they disappear from the camera's line of vision. Sebastian believes this to be at the time of their arrival, when he and his team were fighting MOBIUS themselves. But the time of the recording is too early. This all happened at least half an hour before that.

  
The guards never come back. A small figure darts down the hall, starting from their angle and running for her life.

  
Lily.

  
Sebastian follows her with his eyes until she appears on the next screen, in this very room. She runs inside, her head turning back and forth, searching for something, before rushing to the back behind where they are standing now, watching the footage. Lily hides underneath the desk, and she pushes a cardboard box in front of her, blocking her from the view of the camera.

  
In the hallway, Sebastian sees a tall, slim figure advancing slowly towards the security room. They appear in the next clip where Lily is hiding, just standing in the doorway, apparently scoping out the room. Kidman pauses the footage, and in a few seconds she closes in on the face of the figure and zooms in. Sebastian hurts inside knowing that he isn't surprised when he sees Stefano's face, clear as day. Sebastian just sighs and allows Kidman to continue the clip.

  
It looks as though Stefano is about to give up and turn back around to the hallway, but then something so remarkably horrifying happens that Sebastian almost doesn't believe he is seeing it at first. The room in the recording turns blue, which is something Sebastian is now familiar with, but that isn't what shocks him. All of the screens on the wall in the video have paused. They haven't done so manually. Even the time in the bottom corner of the current clip, which has been counting up during the entire recording, has stopped changing. Time has stopped completely. But Stefano continues moving. He takes his time advancing on Lily's hiding spot, standing for a moment completely still. Then the blue haze lifts and time continues just as Stefano slips down, throwing the cardboard box aside, and shouts to surprise Lily. Lily screams, and Stefano only laughs, a sound that sends shivers down Sebastian's spine. Then he tries to grab for Lily, and Sebastian can see her fighting back. This appears to anger Stefano, for he starts shouting in unintelligible Italian, and he destroys another box by forcefully punching his claws through it in rage. The blue tint returns to the clip, but not for long, and Sebastian hears Stefano hissing before a loud whine overtakes the sound on the video and the screen goes black.

  
The video ends there. Stepping back and turning around to face the camera behind him, Sebastian notices that the lens is completely shattered.

  
"Great." He sighs. Sebastian turns back around and puts his hands over his face, breathing deeply.

  
"Lily," He hears Kidman ask her gently, "did Stefano try to hurt you in any way?"

  
Lily sniffs quietly. "No." She says. "He was just... He was just acting weird."

  
"Weird how?"

  
Lily shrugs. "He... kept making this weird hissing noise, and there was something wrong with his hands. He was like an animal. He kept saying we're going home. " At her last words, Sebastian can't suppress his flinch. All this time, Sebastian had only ever seen Stefano's development towards his humanity. He just hopes that all of that isn't lost. "And his teeth," Lily continues, "Dad? You remember the sharks? The ones you showed me at work?" Sebastian turns to her, but he can't speak right now. He's actually shaking where he stands. He just nods in response. Lily pulls back her mouth and points to her teeth. "His teeth. They were like that."

  
"Yeah?" Sebastian says, his voice breaking and wavering. The tightness in his chest and taking the air out of his lungs. He has to grip the keyboard desk next to him because all sense of reality is slipping from him. Sebastian looks away from Kidman and Lily, slowly taking his first step towards the door.

  
"Sebastian, I know this is hard for you." Kidman says, putting a hand on his shoulder. Her touch sends waves of numb pain through his body. If he doesn't get out of here now, his legs are going to collapse underneath him. Sebastian pulls himself away from her and continues across the room.

  
"I just need a minute." He manages. Kidman's hand leaves him, and she nods, finally letting Sebastian leave.

 

By the time he's out the door and into the hallway, he can't breathe. Sebastian can only hold his breath to feel the pain in his lungs, needing something to ground him before he loses himself completely. The walls don't feel real under his touch as he drags his hand down it, his knees buckling and sending him slowly down to the floor. He sits back, his shoulders against the cold metal behind him, staring at the wall across from him. The energy used to pull his knees against his chest is not his own, and he pulls them close with his arms. Sebastian clenched his jaw, taking shaky little breaths that do nothing to help him. Finally he takes one deep inhale, but he can't let it out evenly. One deep breath in, and a multitude of broken breaths come out. He just needs to focus on that. Just focus on breathing. In, then out. In, then... His sobs come silently. Sebastian hides his face behind his hand and just lets everything go. He can't feel ashamed right now. He can't feel anything.

  
How is he going to live without him? How is he going to manage to take one more step knowing that Stefano is out there, lost, needing the help that Sebastian can't even begin to give him? Lily's description of him told Sebastian enough.

 

Stefano is gone.

 

 

  
>>><<<

 

 

 

"Is there anywhere in particular I'm taking you to?"

 

Stefano casts a glare in the human's direction. It is still weak and vulnerable, as it was before. How it manages to operate this vehicular contraption in its state is a wonder to him.

  
"Home." Stefano tells it. The human sends a nervous look towards Stefano.

  
"Yeah, uh, I'm afraid you're gonna have to be more specific. I don't know where 'home' is." The human says.

  
Stefano twitches his nose in annoyance. Perhaps it is also in disgust. This vehicle wreaks of chemicals and medicine coming from the human next to him. There is also the lightest trace of something sweet running through the human's system. He doesn't want to confront that fact just now.

  
He turns away and looks out the window, watching rain run against the glass as it pours outside. But there is no rain. The sun is shining bright in the late summer sky. Still, sitting where he is, Stefano remembers the scent of rain on the earth. He hasn't the faintest idea as to why.

  
"You got a name?" The human asks. "I just kinda figured we should get to know each other since we might be here a while. I'm Liam." Stefano turns his head slowly to it, glancing up and down at it. He has no intention in exposing himself in any way to this insignificant human, and he plans to show it. Stefano turns back to watching the trees roll by outside the window without a word. "Alright then." The human says. "You're awful quiet, aren't you?"

  
Stefano doesn't respond. It is only a matter of time. As long as they continue heading forward, Stefano has no choice but to consider this human as necessary.

 

 

>>><<<

 

 

  
"Were going to need to get him to a hospital after this," Hoffman says, finally sealing the bandage, "but for now he should be fine." She steps back from where Joseph is sitting against the wall and goes to stand a few feet away. Sebastian hovers for a moment, not entirely sure what he should do. He doesn't want to intrude on Joseph's space, because what if he's still mad at him? Sebastian honestly can't blame him for being so. All he's done lately is betray everything their friendship is built upon.

  
Sebastian just can't help himself. He sits down with his back on the wall just next to Joseph without a word. Joseph eyes him for a second, then looks to Hoffman. She seems to get the message, for she nods with a smile and turns the corner into the hallway. A moment later Sebastian hears her speaking to Torres, their footsteps traveling further away from them.

  
Sebastian sighs in the quiet that fills the room now. He doesn't know what to say. He isn't sure there's anything left to say. Sebastian was so sure that this plan would be seen through, and not only had that come to fail him, but then there was the horrible expectancy of Joseph's death not an hour before. He's still so speechless at the concept. Life without Joseph is just one Sebastian can't picture himself having.

  
He feels a light touch on his left shoulder. Joseph is slowly pulling back his green coat, and then his shirt underneath, revealing the scar still apparent on his skin. Sebastian had gotten it the night he lost Stefano, when MOBIUS came crashing into their motel and their lives and took his friend and his daughter away from him. A bullet had awoken him even before the sound of the destruction, penetrating his shoulder, but luckily only just grazing the bone. Luckily. Sebastian laughs sadly at the thought.

  
"Nothing's changed." Sebastian says quietly.

  
"You got Lily back." Joseph tells him.

  
"No, _we_ got her back."

  
"I don't know about that, Seb." Joseph says with a laugh. "I was kinda useless during the whole thing."

  
Sebastian shakes his head, then he grabs Joseph's hand where it has fallen back on the floor.

  
"I'm so sorry." He tells him. "If I would have known..."

  
"Seb, you have nothing to apologize for. None of this was your fault."

  
"But I'm the one who dragged you into this." Sebastian tells him, turning his whole body to face him. "I should have never gotten you involved. The day we broke him out of that place- I should have told you to just stay home."

  
"Sebastian-"

  
"No, listen to me. If I had never gotten you into this, then MOBIUS wouldn't have had a reason to track you down too. This- this is all my fault."

  
Joseph only rolls his eyes behind his glasses, which Sebastian notices are cracked on the lens. They'll have to fix that eventually. "I think you're forgetting something." Joseph says. He rests his head back against the wall and glares at Sebastian. "I wanted to do this. I may not have known it at first, but I would rather do all of this again than have it never have happened at all." Joseph breathes out a laugh, but it's pained due to his injuries. "Seb, if you went and broke out a supposed mythical creature and kept them in your apartment, and you didn't tell me, you know what I'd do? I'd kill you." This time, when Sebastian laughs, it is small but genuine. "Okay, maybe not so literally, but I'd be pretty damn pissed."

  
"You couldn't kill me if you tried." Sebastian tells him. Joseph huffs.

  
"Don't get too confident in yourself. The things you do sometimes? It takes a lot of self control not to." Now they're both laughing, and for a moment, they are their old selves again, sharing a joke in Sebastian's office behind closed doors. It's a sick, sad little thing as they hide out underneath where all of those memories have been burned to the ground, but it's their moment, and nothing can take that away from them.

  
Another wince of pain flashes across Joseph's face, and the laughter in the room comes to a stop. Joseph's hand grips the bandages covering his side and he grunts as he tries to move.

  
"We should probably get you to a hospital soon." Sebastian says, a new wave of worry rushing through him at the sight. "We don't want to agitate that any more than we need to."

  
"I think I'll be fine." Joseph argues. "Dr. Hoffman said that the bullet didn't hit any vital organs, and we managed to get it out just fine."

  
"Yeah, but the last I checked, that 'doctor' in her title meant 'psychologist.' We need a second opinion." Sebastian stands, then reaches down to wrap and arm under Joseph's shoulders and guide him to his feet. He throws Joseph's arm over his own shoulders just in case, he leads the two of them across the room.

  
"Wait," Joseph interrupts, "what about Stefano? We can't stop now."

  
"Don't worry about that. I've got it planned out."

 

  
When they're out in the hallway again, Sebastian immediately finds his team waiting for him and Joseph.

  
"Where's Sykes?" Sebastian asks. Just as he asks, Sykes appears in the doorway across the hall.

  
"Right here, Sebastian. I've got a signal on Stefano." He holds up his phone, which still has the locator tracking Stefano down. "He's headed west, and he hasn't stopped."

  
"He's going for Krimson City." Sebastian realizes. But why? He never had anything there except for Joseph and himself. If Stefano's personality and humanity keep deteriorating like Lily said, then there's no reason for him to be in the city. "Wait, no... Lily-" Sebastian looks up, a sense of panic rising within him. "Lily said he was going home. He kept saying he was taking them home-" He's not headed for Krimson City. He's going right through it. "He's going for the ocean." Oh shit. Oh fuck. If he's going towards the ocean at this rate, then they're running out of time, and fast. "He's going towards the Pacific."

  
"Are you sure?" Myra asks.

  
"He's right." Sykes says, his eyes still locked onto the screen of his phone. "It looks like he's in a car or something, because he's moving pretty fast through California."

  
"Has he made it to Krimson City yet?" Sebastian asks.

  
Sykes shakes his head. "No, but he's getting there."

  
"Wait, you said he's in a car?"

  
"That's what I said. Come take a look." Sebastian travels quickly over to his side, and judging by the green dot moving relatively fast to the west coast of California, Stefano is definitely in some sort of vehicle.

  
"But he... Stefano can't drive. He's smart- like ridiculously smart- but he's never even..."

  
"You think someone's driving him?" Sebastian hears Joseph say. Turning around, he sees Joseph leaning himself against the door frame, supporting his weight in a way as to not agitate his wounds. Sebastian wants to tell him off, but right now, Joseph has a point.

  
"Who the hell would even be doing that?" Torres asks. "Does he have some little buddy taking him everywhere?"

"No, he-" Sebastian starts, but is interrupted as Hoffman returns from down the hallway with a file in her hand.

"No, I don't think so." Hoffman adds. "But I know we do."

  
Sebastian and his team is silenced in anticipation for her to continue when Kidman soon follows from down the hall, a page in her hand that she apparently took from the file Hoffman is currently holding.

  
"Diagnosis: broken bones, muscle tears, internal bleeding, fractured skull, three month comatose. Caucasian American. Age 31, height: 5'10, weight: 165 pounds." Kidman pauses, leaving the sense of suspense in the air for just another second, then continues. "Liam O'Neal."

  
"What are you trying to say?" Torres asks, and there's hope in her voice.

  
"Liam is alive." Hoffman says. "And we read the other files. William... he's dead."

  
For a moment, the research team is quiet, not quite ready for that fact to settle in. Sebastian himself knows he can't feel the loss as much as the rest of his team, but he stays silent in respect for him anyway.

  
"But that's not the point." Kidman says, breaking the tenses atmosphere in the hall. "Liam is alive, and he isn't here now. All of the security footage was destroyed before we could review it, so that actually only makes things easier."

  
"You think O'Neal took Stefano out of here?" Sebastian asks.

  
"Yes, but not quite." Hoffman says. "We think Stefano is the one who took Liam."

 

>>><<<

 

The trees eventually are replaced with buildings, and those buildings turn into even larger, taller buildings, until soon enough the only view outside Stefano's window is a vast blur of grey. Even as the scenery builds itself to be more and more industrial and man made, the scent of salt is growing thicker in the air. It is intoxicating on his tongue, but he isn't close enough yet. Already he is refraining himself from letting the slits on the sides of his throat slip loose, and Stefano regrets not taking the extra articles of clothing back in the facility.

  
It is no matter now. He is close. The air is hot in the late summer but the light breeze from the ocean is strong. That is all that matters now. Stefano just needs to get close enough-

  
He catches scent of something nearby.

  
It is familiar, in a way that Stefano cannot explain even to himself. All that he knows is that it is grounding, and in this world of unfamiliarity it is like a beacon for him. In a way, Stefano thinks he... he needs it.

  
"Stop." Stefano tells the human driving the vehicle. Without a word, the human nods, and it turns and slows the vehicle down right in the center of the scent that is taunting Stefano.

  
Mindlessly Stefano exits the vehicle, and when he stands he finds himself in a large open concrete lot in front of a tall building. Stefano finds his eye drawn to somewhere at the top of it, around the center. He isn't sure why. The scent is strong for only a second, and as it leaves him Stefano loses himself in trying to grasp for it. There's a fleeting moment like déjà vu where Stefano feels... different. Less empty, perhaps. But whatever it is that is here, or was here, it is gone now. Stefano stands alone in the partially empty lot, staring dead forward.

  
"Is this your apartment?" The human asks, still sitting in the vehicle. "You do seem like the kind of guy who lives in the more expensive area."

  
"No." Stefano tells it simply. He doesn't even know why he's here right now.

  
Stefano turns back and sits in the vehicle again, closing the door and waiting for the human to continue. It takes Stefano a moment to collect his words, frowning as he thinks. "Keep going." Is all he manages to say. He would say more, but his words seem to be fleeing from his brain. He can't remember much of anything regarding language.

  
He doesn't have time to think about this. Soon enough, verbal speech and language will be useless to him anyway.

  
>>><<<

 

"So what you're saying is that Stefano... manipulated O'Neal into taking him with him?" Sebastian asks. "But- but how could he- no, Stefano wouldn't do that." That's just the simple truth. He knows Stefano, Sebastian knows he does. Stefano, despite his repressed animalistic instincts, is a good person. Sebastian won't hear it any other way. "Joseph, you know him too. Tell them..."

  
Joseph noticeably moves in a fidgety way as he corrects his form against the door frame. "Sebastian..." he says helplessly, "I can't... I don't-"

  
"No. No, you know he wouldn't do this." Sebastian takes a step towards him. He doesn't want to say this action was done with desperation, but he can't lie to himself. Sebastian needs Joseph to agree with him, to tell him no, Stefano wouldn't hurt anyone, because he himself is starting to disbelieve it and he can't have that. "Jo, come on."

  
Joseph looks down to the floor and shakes his head. "Seb... I can't tell you what you want to hear."

  
So that's it. That's all that he needs to hear.

  
Sebastian nods slowly, stepping back hesitantly. That's it. That's it. He takes a deep breath through his nose, trying not to look at the faces around him. Their cautious, sympathetic faces. He just can't do it. Nothing is making sense. He knows Stefano, he just does. None of them have known him like Sebastian does, none of them. None of them! They can't be telling him this now, not after everything they've been through together. Not after those moments they've shared, stories they've told, the absolute exposure of some of the most sensitive parts of their lives. Even the first night, the first time they'd met, Stefano's vulnerability and... fuck, and Sebastian breaking him out, oh fuck, breaking him out and hearing his song and his voice and being lured in just to be used for his escape, fuck, oh god-

  
"GOD DAMN IT!" Sebastian screams. His fist slams into the metal wall he had been leaning against, punching it over and over and over again. "FUCK! FUCK!" He screams again, something nonsensical as his anger quickly develops into an empty loss in his chest that makes his legs lose control and he is slipping down the wall and onto the floor. "Fuck," he curses into his hands, "oh god, fuck... what have I done?"

  
"You didn't do anything, Sebastian." He hears Myra say. Sebastian feels her gentle hand on his knee, and he uncovers his face. He must have been crying at some point through his anger, because Myra's thumb comes to his face to clear the tears from under his eye. "None of this is your fault. You only did what you thought was right."

  
"He used me, Myra." Sebastian chokes out. "I was just another person he could use to help himself."

  
"Now, don't blame yourself for any of this." Myra assures him. "You're a good person. You are the best man I have ever known, Sebastian. I know he thought so, too."

  
Sebastian sniffs. "What 're you talking about?"

  
Myra gives him a sad smile. "Juli and I reviewed the footage. You didn't look back far enough."

  
"Footage? What footage-?"

  
"I wouldn't have let you watch it anyway. He was being tested on for so long, and he was just so angry, and while he might have been fighting everyone off himself, he couldn't be strong all the time."

  
"You mean he-?" Sebastian isn't sure what he's asking for. But Myra fills it in for him anyway, covering his hand with her own.

  
"He just kept... calling out for you. I'm sorry, I couldn't let you watch that, Sebastian, it's- it's too much. I can't imagine what it would do to you."

  
"So he's still in there?" Sebastian asks desperately. "He didn't- he wasn't just-"

  
"He needs you, Sebastian. He needs you so much."

  
Sebastian bites down to keep his voice from cracking when he speaks. "But what about in the beginning? He didn't care about me then. He couldn't give two shits about me if he tried."

  
"Sebastian, Myra is right." Joseph tells him. Sebastian looks up at him when he continues. "Stefano told me himself. He didn't care about us. Not at first." He sighs and takes off his glasses to clean the lens on his shirt, a nervous tick Sebastian has noticed before. "He said that... people- humans - meant nothing to him. That we were only to be used to his advantage." Joseph still hasn't put his glasses back on yet, and he gazes unfocused at the floor tiles. "But he's changed. He told me. I think... I think being around us and people in general has caused him to, I don't know, adapt?" He puts his glasses back on and faces Sebastian.

"He's different, Seb." Joseph tells him. "He can't feel things like we do. I don't know if it's his species, or just him- I don't know. But he knows what he's feeling. And if he's really calling out to you, then he doesn't just need you to your advantage. He could have called for any of us, but he needs you, Seb."

  
"Why me though?" Sebastian asks quietly. "Why did I have to be the one to-?" This whole thing started with manipulation. Sebastian doesn't know who to trust anymore. He can't even trust himself. He surely can't trust the self that went behind MOBIUS to "help" Stefano escape. He knows now that that decision wasn't even his own. God, what is he going to do? Sebastian broke this, this- not psychopath, because none of that is Stefano's fault, but he broke Stefano out, and knowing what he can do now, he put his family in danger, he put his friends in danger, but now Stefano has supposedly changed, and Sebastian is supposed to believe that? Being away from him from so long... Sebastian doesn't understand his desperation for him. His mind is finally clear of Stefano's voice in the back of his head, and though Sebastian still wants Stefano back and safe, he is starting to second guess himself.

  
So why him? Why did Sebastian have to be the one Stefano chose? Surely there were so many other people in MOBIUS that would be susceptible to his control. Unless maybe...maybe that's not it. Maybe it wasn't about vulnerability. Stefano didn't need just anyone who would help him. He needed someone who could break him out, yes, but he also needed someone he could adapt to, grow close to. He needed someone emotional, because Stefano needed, maybe even wanted, to feel those things. Stefano was so, so alone, for the longest time. When Stefano finally had contact with someone who could give him those things that he needed, they all turned out cold, distant. The only contact he received was from the sharp end of a needle and the latex covered hand.

  
But then came the day Sebastian grew curious about what was happening within MOBIUS. He knows now that it wasn't curiosity, because Sebastian has never really been interested in anything MOBIUS did. He just showed up for work, spent time with Joseph, did his paperwork, packed up, and went home. So he knows it wasn't curiosity that led him to Stefano, and it wasn't just manipulation, either. He felt Stefano's pain, and like anything Sebastian finds that needs help, he goes towards it. Stefano didn't just send out some signal, Sebastian reciprocated without even realizing it. Sebastian would have helped him no matter what. Stefano had found Sebastian like a beacon in a world of darkness, a kind soul in a crowd of empty people.

 

"-Sebastian?"

 

Sebastian blinks a few times, snapping himself out of his thoughts. He can't quite hear Joseph's voice properly, and at some point when Sebastian had zoned out, Joseph had moved to crouch in front of him next to Myra. Sebastian blinks again, and looks up into Joseph's blue eyes, which are watching him with worry.

  
Wait.

  
Just as soon as he notices it, it's gone. It had only lasted for a second or two, but through the strange blue haze he had felt familiarity. It smelled like rain on his jacket and blood on his hands, and then it's gone.

  
"Hey, guys? He just made it to Krimson." Sykes announces. Shit.

  
Sebastian rises to his feet, already looking for a way out of the Marrow. "I gotta go." He says.

  
"I'm coming with you." Joseph says, standing as well but hissing in pain as he does so. Sebastian turns back for him.

  
"I told you, I've got it planned out." He sighs, because he really doesn't want to say this. "You're staying here."

  
"What? No, Sebastian, we're supposed to do this together."

  
"I know, I know. But you- you're hurt. I'm not putting you in any more danger." He looks up over Joseph's shoulder. "Any of you."

  
"Oh hell no." Torres argues, stepping forward. "Someone can stay here with your partner but we're going with you. We're a team, Sebastian."

  
"No, I'm sorry. Just, no. I'm going alone. I have to."

  
"Is that him telling you that?" Hoffman asks. Sebastian looks sharply at her, because what the hell is she talking about? "With recent events, how are you even sure this is safe? It's best if we go with you."

  
"I can't-" Sebastian huffs angrily, feeling himself tense up. "I'm not hurting anyone else! I've hurt too many people already!"

  
"What are you talking about, Seb?" Joseph asks. "You haven't done..."

  
Sebastian pauses, feeling his sudden anger drain away. What is he talking about? Joseph is right, he hasn't hurt anyone. Wait, what did he even say?

  
Stefano is angry, he realizes. That... that wasn't Sebastian. Stefano is using him again, feeling Sebastian's frustrations. Can their connection even be used like that? If so, then that means... all of deaths here today. Stefano didn't want to do it. He was just so lost, so infuriated...

  
"He needs me. I have to go, now."

  
"No one is going to stop you." Kidman says, and the entire team turns to her, surprised. Kidman doesn't even glance at them. Her eyes keep forward, stoic but determined to encourage Sebastian. "Go. He's waiting for you."

  
Sebastian turns, but stops himself suddenly. He faces Myra, who seems to already understand his question.

  
"I'll take care of the little one. You go." She tells him. Sebastian nods, and turns down the hallway, headed towards the exit of the Marrow. At first he walks, but just thinking of how close he is now to losing Stefano, he begins to pace, then breaks into a run.

  
"Project Save Ariel's up to you now!" He hears Torres shout down the hall. Sebastian laughs and picks up his speed.

 

>>><<<

 

"Hey... where am I?" The human asks eventually.

  
Stefano looks to it, confused, because they have been in the same area for quite some time now. Shouldn't it know that already? Still, Stefano looks outside his window to check the signs. But they're all written in English, and for some reason Stefano cannot read them. It's strange, because just a day before he was fully capable of reading and speaking English. Writing is another thing, but he hadn't had much exposure to that skill, so it doesn't surprise him that that ability it fleeing him as well.

  
But still, this human seems more than capable of reading the signs around them. While Stefano has just thoroughly given up on even trying to do so himself, he internally scolds the human for not giving its own effort.

  
"Do I... do I know you?" Stefano turns to the human again, because this thing is starting to become very annoying with its questions.

  
"You..." Stefano hesitates, realizing just how limited his vocabulary has become. "You will drive. Forward." What is happening to him? If he can't speak, then he's going to have some trouble controlling this human's actions.

  
"No, wait, are you- are you gonna kill me?" There's obvious panic in the human's voice. This is going to be very difficult if it keeps having emotional outbursts.

  
"No." Stefano tells it. He doesn't have any intention of killing it unless it tries to harm him. Other than that, he fully intends to keep it alive until its purpose is fulfilled.

  
The human jerks backwards, pressing its body against the door. It stops the vehicle on the side of the road and watches Stefano with terror in its eyes. Stefano tries to rationalize with it, but already it starts to lash out. "Don't come any closer!" It shouts.

  
"Stop-"

 

"Ah-! What the hell-" The human's face turns into a wince as it doubles over in pain. Stefano glances to where its arm covers a growing red stain in its white hospital shirt. Suddenly Stefano remembers with clarity, possibly the only vivid memory he has from long ago: Stefano had attacked this human on the ship. He had torn open its chest and midsection, which is now currently bleeding. Even after all this time, it still hasn't healed. That explains the sweet scent Stefano caught on this human earlier. Venom. Stefano's venom, still circulating in the human's body. It won't allow the wounds the close and heal, and they never will. It doesn't have much time.

  
Stefano looks at the blood again, entranced by the way it spreads through the cloth. He doesn't have long to admire it, for as soon as he sees it, the strange, terrifying memories come back.

  
He smells rain, and blood, and large hands covering his abdomen as pain is pulsating through him. Stefano breathes heavily but with every breath there is the scent of blood, and everything is red, and someone's frail, lifeless hand floats through the contaminated water, reaching out to him. Stefano screams as a soft human voice speaks into his ear. "One, two...three-" There is pain, and Stefano is brought back to the car, hearing the familiar words, "Alright, come here, I got you-"

  
"Sebastian!" Stefano screams, folding over with a hand pressing down on the pain. He chokes on the phantom pain, just trying to breathe but his lungs don't want the air. "Sebastian!"

  
"Who's Sebastian?" The man asks. "What's going on?" Stefano looks at him, and being brought back by his words, the pain is starting to subside.

  
Then he remembers the task at hand. Furiously, Stefano widens the mental link and takes the human by its entire mind and turns it towards him. He's never done this so desperately before, and the strange blue glow he sees out of the corner of his eye is frightening, but his need to push forward is too overpowering. Finally, he has the human back under his complete control, dying or not. It will do as it is ordered and get this over with.

  
"You will drive!" Stefano commands, his breathing heavy as this new force takes over even his own stability. Stefano is shaking now, his body jerking slightly and randomly as this power surges through him. "Now!"

 

>>><<<

 

Sebastian made sure to take Sykes' phone before leaving in order to keep track of Stefano. At one point, Stefano had stopped completely, and with Sebastian speeding his truck over the speed limit down the back roads, he had managed to gain some distance towards him. Now his heart is racing, he can't think straight. All that matters is Stefano. He knows he is getting closer now. Sebastian can feel Stefano's anger, and occasionally his confusion as whatever it is that has taken control of him is starting to slip. He's lost, he's put himself in the middle of this foreign, terrifying world and now he's breaking down.

  
A sign says "Welcome to Krimson City," but Sebastian still doesn't slow down for anyone. From the tracker, it says Stefano is moving right through the city, so Sebastian takes a turn to go around it. He doesn't have time for the traffic blocking his path. He knows this city like the back of his hand, and he knows exactly where to intersect Stefano before it's too late.

  
Around the edge of the city is the smaller town of Union, and outside of that is a country road Sebastian can use to get closer to the ocean. He slips right through the quiet town without any disturbances and by the time he is on the country road Sebastian is driving at least seventy five miles an hour on a 60mph speed limit. He doesn't care. If he gets caught, he'll take the ticket, he can pay it off no problem. Hell, Sebastian would pay any kind of consequence now, just as long as Stefano is safe and with him again.

 

  
The country road ends by the wooded area surrounding it, and Sebastian has no choice but to stop.

"Fuck!" He shouts, gripping the steering wheel. Sebastian won't be able to make it in time on foot, so that option is ruled out. Fuck this. It isn't over yet, he refuses to let that happen. Sebastian puts the truck in reverse, then when he has enough distance, he stomps on the gas pedal and floors it. He forces the truck up the hill blocking the road and pushes forward through the trees.

 

Nothing is going to stop him, not anymore. He's so close. He can feel Stefano nearby, and he's so, so close. Sebastian is on edge, about to fall over and lose control of himself from this desperation digging into his very being.

  
Then there's a moment of serenity that clears his head completely, a calm washing over him. He can see the ocean becoming nearer to him in his mind's eye. Sebastian breathes in deep just before the feeling disappears, leaving him with a set determination as he forces his truck over the terrain.

 

Sebastian keeps moving forward as the day fades into the evening, the sun finally setting and leaving the woods grey and seemingly lifeless in the dark. It is then that the truck suddenly stops moving.

  
"Fuck!" Sebastian shouts in the silence. The truck is still on and operating, so there's nothing wrong with the engine. Sebastian looks back out of his open window, checking the tires and confirming that, yes, one of the damn tires is stuck in a hole. "Oh, shit."

  
Sebastian tries putting the car into reverse and then driving forward, once, twice- he's wasting precious minutes of time he already doesn't have. He can't keep doing this. Sebastian doesn't even bother turning the car off as he opens the door and jumps out of it, determined to make it through this on foot.

  
He is running like he never has before, the grey trees surrounding him rushing past in a blur. His lungs feel like they're about to collapse as his breaths come quick and shallow, but he doesn't care. He doesn't care. Sebastian's foot misses a jump and he trips over a fallen tree branch, his hands hitting the wet, muddy dirt before his face can, and while half limping to his feet he stands again and just keeps on going.

  
Sebastian takes the phone out of his jacket pocket and checks it. Stefano is so close now, just beyond this very woods. He can make it. He can still make it...

 

  
There is a car parked just by the opening of the woods, right on the edge, several yards away from the ocean. Sebastian rushes towards it, peering through the tinted glass windows but unable to make out any specific face inside. The door is unlocked as Sebastian throws it open, waiting to find Stefano inside. Instead, the slack figure of Liam O'Neal is all that is found, slumped over and covered with blood. As soon as the door gives way, he falls out of the car and onto the ground, fresh blood seeping through his clothes. He isn't just dead. He was killed recently.

 

Sebastian steps back, because there's nothing left to do for the poor bastard now. Upon doing so, another silhouette catches his eye ahead, illuminated by the glowing red sun over the edge of the water. Sebastian's heart nearly skips a beat and he breaks into a run.

  
"Stefano!" He calls, almost desperately. Stefano doesn't hear him. "Stefano! Wait!"

  
Stefano's figure is still and rigid as his back is turned to Sebastian, staring out into the water.

  
"Stefano, please!" Finally Sebastian stops himself. He is only nearly ten feet away from where Stefano is standing, and it's like there is some invisible barrier holding them apart. It's too far, it will always be too far. "It's me, Sebastian! What's going on? Please, just tell me!"

  
Stefano stills, and Sebastian can see part of his profile in the dying sunlight as he slowly turns to face him. Something is wrong, very wrong. The way Stefano looks at him is empty, far off, as though he is looking straight through Sebastian.

  
"Sebastian." Is all that he says, blank and emotionless and empty.

  
"Please, you don't have to do this." Sebastian pleads. Stefano doesn't react. "Did you..." Sebastian turns and points at where O'Neal's body lies lifeless next to the car. "Did you do this?"

  
"He was going to die anyway." Stefano says flatly. "I did him a favor."

  
"Stefano, that's- it doesn't matter. Please, come home. Why- why are you doing this?"

  
"Home? This... this is my home." Stefano says, looking back for a moment towards the ocean. "This is where I belong."

  
"No, no, Stefano. You keep saying you have to go home but you've said it yourself! There's nothing left in there." Sebastian grits his teeth and looks away from him, instead at the ground. Why is this so difficult? "Come back with me and Joseph. We can be a family again!" Stefano turns to him sharply with an expression as if Sebastian had just hit him. "There's so many others now that want to protect you. All of the bad people who hurt you are gone now. You're safe now."

  
"Safe?" Stefano asks, confused. Sebastian nods, smiling. Finally, he is getting through to him.

  
"Yes, you're-"

  
"What's... interesting, about safe?"

  
What? No. No, this isn't right.

  
"Stefano, please!" Sebastian cries out, because his grip on himself is slipping. He needs Stefano back, he- "I need you here! We all do! Why can't you understand that?"

  
Stefano is quiet for a long minute. Seconds tick by, but they feel like hours. They feel like years. Stefano takes a step forward towards Sebastian, and Sebastian breathing shakes in his chest because Stefano is finally coming back to him. They're going home. MOBIUS can't hurt them anymore. Stefano is coming home.

  
"Sebastian." Stefano says. "You have fulfilled your purpose. I don't need you anymore."

  
Just then, all of the air leaves Sebastian as his heart drops to the floor.

  
"...What?" Sebastian says quietly, not believing one bit of what Stefano had said. He had just imagined it. He had to have. Stefano is coming home. Damn it, he's not losing him again!

  
"You have brought me where I needed to be. You protected me. And now, you can leave."

  
"N-no! I'm not- I can't lose you again!"

  
Stefano doesn't react.

  
"I came all this way to get you back! I can't- please!"

  
Stefano turns his back on Sebastian once again, taking his first few steps towards the water. Sebastian doesn't know what else to say. He can't even remember how to speak. His legs feel heavy like they're full of lead as he takes the stumbling steps forward and grabs Stefano's wrist, pulling him back.

  
"Do you even know what you're doing?! Don't you remember what you told me before?!" When Stefano doesn't answer, Sebastian only tightens his grip on him. "You said you trusted me. You said you l-" Sebastian can't force the last words out. Stefano is just looking at him with no recognition whatsoever in his eye, like he's looking at a stranger. No, like he's looking at an object.

  
Stefano leans forward, Sebastian's hand still holding his wrist, until their faces are merely inches apart.

  
"I'm sorry." Stefano says, his tone flat and meaningless. He isn't sorry. He can't remember what that even means. Stefano jerks his hand out of Sebastian's grip and leaves him there, standing, alone, without any will left to his name to take even one more step as Stefano walks away, slipping under the water.

 

 

  
Stefano doesn't resurface, and Sebastian falls to his knees as the sun disappears behind the horizon of the water.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. An Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The camera feels heavy in his hands when he picks it up.

The camera feels heavy in his hands when he picks it up. He doesn't quite remember the weight and feel of it as he never really had much experience with it, and after giving it to Stefano he hadn't touched it at all. Then it sat there, alone in the back seat of his truck where it had been left for a while now. Sebastian hadn't wanted to disturb it for the longest time. But after living in his truck for weeks on end, it started to look more and more like his apartment had before Joseph came to live with him: a mess. Trash everywhere, food wrappers on the floor because Sebastian would hate himself if he just threw it out the window. It was definitely time to clean it. In order to really clear out the mess that was the result of his carelessness, he needed to get past the one thing still in his car that he just couldn't get rid of.

  
Sebastian turns it over in his hands, the front face of it still asleep. Then he presses the power button, and the shutter opens like an eye with the lens staring back at him. Thinking of it actually watching him with an eye is an unsettling thing to Sebastian, but also somehow a friendly comfort. The camera could keep him company, and they could tell stories with one another with just a click of a button. It's a strange circumstance that they have come to.

  
He turns it back around, and with powering the camera on he had also turned on the screen. His own face stares back at Sebastian, a moment laughing with the scenery rolling past the car window, frozen in time. A time where Sebastian used to laugh more, where he's half looking at the road and half looking at Stefano, who's face was hidden behind the device used to capture this moment.

  
Sebastian clicks to the next picture. It's himself, again. He's barely awake, just waking up in a motel bed with sunlight streaming through the blinds, the shutters leaving shadows and strips of yellow light over his face and the white sheet lying over him. Sebastian doesn't remember this one being taken.

  
The next few are images of flowers they had travelled past. Roses, lilacs, lilies, even plain dandelions with little bumblebees busying themselves on the plants. Stefano seemed to enjoy nature photography. Sebastian supposes it was because everything was still so new to him, though he kept his curious interests repressed. But it all shows through the photos. There are insects, birds, dogs, cats- all taken at unique and surprisingly professional angles for someone who has never used a camera properly before. Stefano certainly had an eye for art, although Sebastian isn't one to say much, as he never had many artistic abilities of his own.

  
He slows down as he goes through the next few photos, even skipping back to look at a couple of them twice. They're all different shots and angles of Sebastian and his family. A few of the more recent ones are of Lily, smiling in the car, at the beach, in the motel rooms, and outside taking a walk. She is happy in only these photos, but then there are some that Sebastian has never seen before, and in these, she is crying. It breaks Sebastian's heart to see his daughter like this, and the fact that she never once came to him when she was distressed is unsettling to Sebastian. What could have possibly happened that made her upset and not come to him? In the photos, it looks as though she and Stefano were hidden away in one of the motel bathrooms.

  
Then it dawns on him. Lily knew something was wrong. She knew they were all running away from something, and that no one would tell her anything. Sebastian doubts Stefano would have told her anything, for he didn't have any answers himself. Stefano must have felt Lily's distress and not only tried to comfort her, but understood her. Why Lily ever allowed Stefano to photograph her in such intricate angles is an absurd mystery to Sebastian, as all of these look as though Stefano had to have been in different positions in order to achieve these photos.

  
The next few pictures are of Joseph doing seemingly mundane things, all while they were on the road. Making tea in the motel room, dozing off in the passenger seat, cleaning his glasses- all things Sebastian sees him do every day. The events in these photos aren't anything new to Sebastian, but he supposes through Stefano's eyes- well, eye- that these would have been strange little foreign things to him. Sometimes Sebastian forgets that Stefano wasn't there in his life from the beginning. Everything that seems normal to Sebastian was new for Stefano.

  
Some photos of Joseph show him smiling and content. In others he is worried and stressed, and in some he looks almost fearful. Sebastian begins to wonder exactly what he had missed during this whole journey. He thought he knew everything about everyone in his little family, but these photos tell a different story.

  
Maybe that's what Stefano used the camera for. Not necessarily for art, although he did seem to have an obvious passion for that, but to capture the story of their strange and terrifying life as they fled from MOBIUS. Maybe it was a way for Stefano to adapt, using the camera to observe different human emotions in a way only he could. All of these photos show Lily and Joseph to be either content or the exact opposite, there being more sadness, confusion, worry, and innocence than happiness as Sebastian scrolls through the gallery. They do say that art is the projection of the artist.

  
Just as Sebastian doesn't think he can feel any worse, he moves on and finds himself as the subject of Stefano's photograph. It's dark in the motel room, with only the street lights outside filtering through the window and illuminating Sebastian's form, bent over on the edge of the bed. His elbows are on his knees and his face hidden behind his hands, only a dark silhouette with faint edges of light to indicate his presence. Sebastian remembers those nights. The times he would wake up some time around midnight from a dreamless sleep and have nothing else to do but think. Most of the time Sebastian's mind would be completely blank, because if he let his brain's guard down for just a second, then the fear would come back, and so would the loss. Sebastian remembers missing his life, his apartment, his job, even though he knows now that he was working for something much bigger and darker and much more powerful than himself. He worked for people who took innocent creatures from their homes and took innocent people from their lives and did nothing but destroy them both. Sebastian misses his ignorance. He misses his innocence.

  
He doesn't remember seeing Stefano that night, taking the photo. Perhaps he was too caught up in his self loathing, but that just seems normal these days. Not only did he hurt himself by running away, but he hurt his family too. He can never get their innocence back. Maybe Sebastian deserves to feel like this.

 

 

  
~~~

 

 

 

"How are you doing, Sebastian?"

  
No matter how long he holds it, the camera will never feel right in his hands. Sebastian finally looks up from it and watches Kidman instead as she closes the door behind her. It's strange, seeing his apartment door again. It doesn't quite look the same, although it hasn't been touched since he left.

  
"About the same as usual." Sebastian tells her, forcing a smile.

  
"I see you've cleaned yourself up." She notices. Sebastian absentmindedly touches his shaven jaw as she points it out.

  
"Yeah. Joseph said it had to go."

  
"You're just letting him run your life now?" Kidman says warmly.

  
Sebastian chuckles. "He always has. He always will." He doesn't say this with any hint of malice. Joseph has always been stern with Sebastian, but it's because he cares for him, not because he wants to nag him. "I don't mind him that much."

  
"You sure? You too sure don't seem to get along very well." Kidman jokes sarcastically.

  
Sebastian wants to play along, have some little comeback about how he and Joseph "definitely can't stand one another" or something like that, but right now Sebastian just can't get into it. He hasn't been able to for a long time now. Hopefully Kidman understands.

  
Judging by the sympathetic smile that crosses her face, Kidman does understand. Ever since breaking away from MOBIUS, she seems more comfortable with showing her compassion. She's no longer the stoic, cold hearted devotee to MOBIUS that Sebastian presumed she was. In fact, he was way off. Kidman has actually been here for him the most over these past few weeks, next to Joseph, but he had been in a hospital for at least a week out of that time. Damn, it's been almost a month now.

  
"Myra called again. She wanted you to know that Lily's doing alright." Kidman tells him.

  
"Thank god." Sebastian says quietly. He sets the camera down behind him on the table, leaning forward on his chair and interlacing his fingers. "I was afraid she-" He hesitates, taking a deep breath. "She's too damn smart for her age. Something like this... I didn't want it to affect her."

  
Kidman is silent for a moment. "You know, you did the right thing getting them out of here." Sebastian looks up at her.

  
"Yeah?"

  
"Back when MOBIUS was still active..." Kidman goes to take a seat on the stool by the counter island, "this apartment was the first place they searched."

  
Sebastian sighs. "Wow. That's really reassuring." He says with empty sarcasm.

  
"They had all of your information on the database. I was... I was tasked with receiving and delivering evidence and your personal information."

  
"You what?" He knows he can't really be angry with Kidman now, as everything went to plan- well, mostly everything, but Sebastian doesn't want to think of that- and everyone is safe, but still a rising flare sets off inside of him.

  
"Sebastian. You know I would never do that to you." Kidman says defensively. "As soon as I knew it was you who rescued Stefano, I was determined to hold off MOBIUS for as long as possible. I stalled on bringing in evidence and waited until I was sure you and your family had long left your home before I gave anyone any information."

  
Damn. Sebastian's had about enough of feeling like an idiot for a lifetime.

  
"I knew I could trust you with Stefano, Sebastian. The research team and I monitored your every move outside of MOBIUS's awareness, and he... Stefano was really attached to you. In Yukiko's studies she marked him as exhibiting the human traits of a psychopath. Did you know that?"

  
Sebastian is holding his jaw tight from just the mention of Stefano, but he nods.

  
"We didn't think he could form such strong relationships. But you? You were special to him. We all knew we could trust you."

  
"About the psychopath thing..." Sebastian says. "Can we talk about that later?" He's been genuinely curious about that ever since he first discovered it. Sebastian feels as though if he knew more about it, then maybe Stefano's actions around him would make more sense. He's just concerned about the fact that he had never noticed it in the beginning.

  
"Of course." Kidman tells him. Another moment passes where both of them are completely silent, and when Kidman speaks again, her voice is soft and quiet. "I'm sorry they got a hold of him."

  
Sebastian shakes his head. "It's not your fault." After so many times hearing everyone say it to him, it's time for someone else to hear it for a change. Kidman has been through so much that Sebastian doesn't even know about, all to protect him and his family. She's the one who needs to hear this most of all.

  
"Thank you, Sebastian." She says sadly. "But we both know that's not true."

  
"That's how I feel too." Once again a quiet moment hangs over them before Sebastian continues. "I know one day I'll have to believe it. It's time you start too."

  
"Thank you." Kidman repeats softly.

 

  
Kidman adjusts herself on her seat before she speaks again. "There's something else." She says. Sebastian looks up at her again. He's fallen into a habit of staring at the floor while speaking with another person. He just can't find himself looking into someone else's eyes anymore. "Myra wanted you to know... she's staying behind in MOBIUS. She said she has a few things to take care of."

  
"What?" Sebastian whispers without even realizing how quiet his voice is. He's lost his edge. "I thought you said MOBIUS was inactive?" He says a bit louder.

  
"It is. And that's what she's trying to do: keeping it inactive. And... and I'm going to help her."

  
"What do you mean?"

  
"I mean this..." Kidman trails off again. She isn't looking at Sebastian when she speaks, as though she's trying to avoid something particularly difficult. "This is goodbye, Sebastian. I don't think we'll be seeing each other again."

  
"But... why? Why can't you-"

  
"This is just- it's difficult. We can never truly be rid of MOBIUS, not after this, not after what we did. They're always going to be after us. But they don't have to be after you."

  
"Kid- Juli, please. Just tell me the truth." Sebastian pleads. Kidman eyes him for a moment. Then, she sighs.

  
"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I can't do that."

  
"But-"

  
"Not yet, anyway. One day, maybe. But right now, Myra and I are going to take care of what's left of the organization and make sure they never become more powerful than they were before. Right now, MOBIUS has fallen apart so greatly there's no chance of them having any control over you, or Joseph, or Stefano, or the rest of them." The sense of determination in Kidman's voice rises, and then falls as soon as it came. "But someone needs to make sure they stay that way. They're so much more than just that facility. And they're not just a biology research organization- that was just the surface of it. They're everything, and they're everywhere. MOBIUS needs someone to target. They need a threat. What Myra and I are doing... we're going to protect you and your family."

  
"But Myra is my family too." Sebastian says helplessly. "You... you too, Kid."

  
Kidman smiles at Sebastian. "Thank you. That means a lot."

  
"And I mean it. When this is all over, you can always come to us. You can stay here with me and Joseph."

  
"That's a nice thought." Kidman smiles again, soft, small, but genuine. "I'll have to come back to you about that."

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Kidman never came back. He never heard anything from Myra except for the day he picked up Lily from a daycare center in Krimson City. His daughter had a letter in an envelope in her hand, which she gave to her father, but Sebastian never opened it. It sat on the kitchen counter for weeks before he finally filed it away. Joseph must have seen it too, but he never asked.

 

 

 

  
The research team visited sometimes. They would either all come to see Sebastian at once, or two at a time, and sometimes only one at a time. The first time, everyone grouped together and went to the little bar in Union, the Devil's Own Taproom, the place where it all began. It was Torres' idea. It sounded like a good enough idea to get Sebastian out of the apartment, to "clear his head" as Joseph had called it. Sebastian had the most fun he had had in the longest time, and with the friends he had grown close to over the past few months, it was almost easy to forget everything he had lost. He had enough alcohol in his system that the blackened memories were washed away, but like the tides, with just another drink too much, the pain came like an unforgiving wave back to shore.

  
Sebastian can't blame Torres, or any of them, really. It was his decision to drink that night, not theirs. Needless to say, everyone avoided the drinking scene for a while.

 

 

Sebastian saw the team as a whole once, twice, maybe three more times before they started breaking off into pairs to visit him. Sykes and Hoffman came along once just to talk. They avoided the sensitive topics, but somehow they were always brought up anyway. Sebastian didn't really mind After the strong yet somehow empty pain went numb when they left, Sebastian actually liked to know about their stories of Stefano. Apparently they were the ones assigned to take care of him and learn about him in the beginning. Sykes especially loved to talk about Stefano's first words to them, to anyone, in fact. Hoffman told them about how Stefano was already capable of speaking verbally, except it was mostly in Italian, which Sebastian could already figure out for himself. That's when he brought up the story of bringing Stefano home with him, how Stefano didn't know much English and in the moments he panicked he usually only spoke in Italian. His friends laughed when Sebastian mentioned that Stefano really only knew so much fluent English because he left the TV on and took a nap on accident. Sebastian didn't laugh. The memory still hurts.

 

 

He took a trip over to Torres' place once. Her apartment is much smaller than his own, which is strange because with their jobs she definitely had enough to afford a nicer place, but she didn't seem to mind at all. In fact, she seemed more comfortable in her own space, no matter how tiny.

  
It started off innocently enough. Torres and Sebastian watched TV on the couch until it got dark, drank coffee, told stories, and just laughed. That was it. But something hit Sebastian that night, and he just couldn't find his way off the couch. It was pathetic. He should have been able to do that much for himself.

 

"I just miss him so much." Sebastian had said, hiding his face behind his hands, ashamed when his voice breaks. Torres' hand had met his shoulder, and that night was the most caring and most intimate Sebastian had ever seen her. Torres is a hard built, carefree woman with a taste for demolition and excitement. But that night Sebastian saw a new side to her, just as she had seen his. He supposes he had just had enough. Enough of holding it in, enough of hiding behind a smile and telling everyone that he was okay. He's not okay, and he doesn't think he ever will be. Torres talked him through the hurt as it broke through him. Sebastian thinks he must have cried himself to sleep then, because when he woke up, he was lying on the floor, the coffee table having been moved aside, with Torres holding him in her arms until the morning came. He wasn't ashamed of it. He welcomed her into doing the same thing a time or two again after that.

 

 

 

 

 

  
"Psychopathy is kind of a delicate thing." Hoffman tells him. Today she came to Sebastian alone, sitting across from him on the couch as she speaks. They're sat as he and Joseph often are: facing each other, legs in the middle, their backs again the arm rests. She must have been watching him again, trying to find a way to make Sebastian more comfortable. He appreciates her efforts tremendously.

  
"What do you mean?" Sebastian asks, taking a sip of his coffee.

  
"It's like any other mental disorder. It varies from person to person. No one really knows how it works."

  
"So like, you're saying some people are more... I don't know how to say it."

  
"Some people are further on the scale of psychopathy than others. Like how some people with depression are more depressed than others, those with anxiety are more anxious. Some sociopaths are more apathetic than they are angry, and some more angry than they are apathetic. You know what I mean?"

  
Sebastian nods. "Yeah, I do."

  
"I believe he was somewhere right around the middle." Hoffman says. She hasn't said an actual name any time during this discussion, and she's been here for nearly an hour, just talking about different things. Sebastian has to feel thankful for that. "Although with psychopathy, it's just a bit more... intricate, I believe. It's difficult to identify, because with some psychopaths, they've already recognized the signs, and from there they teach themselves to blend in with other people. It's not always harmful, either. We do it all the time; just trying to figure out the norms and conform with them. While some can be dangerous, the majority of psychopaths are just ordinary people trying to fit in with the world."

  
"You make it sound like they're normal people." Sebastian points out.

  
Hoffman sighs. "That's because they are. The general stereotype of psychopathy and even sociopathy are vastly misunderstood and very toxic. Everyone talks about it like it's some viral disease, even though it's just another mental personality disorder. What illnesses like psychopathy and sociopathy are is just the inability to experience, recognize, and decipher a large range of emotions." She takes another drink of her coffee before she continues. "It's like stereotyping people with anxiety and depression as being dangerous for something they can't control. If just a few of those people went and did something morally wrong, and they were all linked by their disorders, then the stereotype would spread that all of those people with those disorders were bad."

  
"I guess that makes sense."

  
"You also need to think about the statistics. They say that one percent of the general population are psychopaths. Yet only around twenty percent of those people have been criminally charged and arrested."

  
"So, eighty percent...?"

  
"Haven't been deemed violent or socially deviant. The morals that this society protects and enforces are taught, not something you are born knowing. Of course, an infant can't really do much harm, anyway." Hoffman jokes. Sebastian smiles and takes another drink of his coffee.

  
What Hoffman is saying makes sense, and he's glad to have the information directly from an actual psychologist who has the facts straight for herself, but none of this is really helping him understand anything about Stefano.

  
"But... Stefano isn't human." Sebastian states. "He isnt a part of that general population."

  
Hoffman sets her coffee down. "That's the thing. None of us really know. We don't know if it was only him who exhibited those traits, or if it's his entire species. We won't know unless we were to find another siren, and we've already established that we will never, ever try to find another one again. We... I've done enough damage already. Unless we find Stefano, I'm not searching out another one of them ever again, even if it is on accident like it was with him."

 

 

 

 

 

  
They never did find another siren. Not even Stefano.

 

 

 

  
After Hoffman's last visit, another week went by where the only person Sebastian had was Joseph.

 

 

Then another week.

 

And another.

 

 

 

 

Myra never came back for Lily. Kidman never called in, as promised. Sykes had supposedly fallen off the map, for he was nowhere to be found and no one had heard from him in a while. As for the others... Sebastian doesn't know what to say for them. Maybe they just got sick of him. The rational part of his brain knows that isn't it, but he really doesn't have much else to think.

 

 

His letter from Myra falls into his hands again one day. He is cleaning out his closest, and Sebastian finds it not quite in the file space with a corner of the envelope peeking out from the drawer.

  
Sebastian isn't sure what brings him to finally opening it. He had thought about doing so the moment he first brought it home, but every time he looked at it a sense of exhaustion took over him. It sat there for weeks. It's been nearly two months now.

  
He sets the envelope on the floor next to where he sits. He's all alone now, and the letter in his hands awaits him bare and exposed.

  
For the first time in months, he reads.

 

  
_My dearest Sebastian,_

_If you received this letter, then I fear the worst has come to pass. It means that I have gotten you too close to what MOBIUS really is, and that is something no one should witness. It means that you may never see me again. I'm sorry I kept it from you, but it was to protect you, from either the truth or my mistakes. I have enclosed a copy of my files. I only hope that you never receive them, but if you do, it's up to you to end what I started. Please, take care of Lily, and for your friend, make sure they never find him again._

_I love you with all of my heart._

  
_-Myra._

 

 

 

 

  
"Sebastian?" He hears Joseph say. It had to have been at least ten minutes later that he comes to the bedroom. Sebastian is still sitting on the floor. The letter fell out of his hands a few minutes before.

  
"I can't really be... sad, about this, can I?" Is all Sebastian says, a mumble aimed at the floor. He hears Joseph step forward into the bedroom, the floorboards creaking underneath him. "I mean... I've done this before." He turns to face Joseph, slowly, finally, his eyes rimmed red ever since the silent tears fell in the first place. "Right?" And it's true. He has done this before. Same person, same place, and now he realizes that it's even the same reason.

  
"Oh, god." Joseph whispers. He comes to sit down in front of Sebastian, his knees spread open wide, just enough room for Sebastian to fall into his arms. "I'm never going to think any less of you." He tells him. Sebastian already knows what he means, and it's an invitation.

 

And so Sebastian does. He cries for the longest time, quietly, and Joseph never leaves him. It had to have been hours. Dinner was waiting in the kitchen since Joseph first walked in. Joseph tells him he doesn't mind. They can order out sometime later, but right now, this is more important.

 

 

 

 

 

He's tried putting the camera away. He really has. But there's something about it that every time Sebastian sets it in the closet, where it had spent so many years sitting, it always comes back out. He always ends up turning it back on, going through the same pictures stored on it, day after day. Joseph hasn't said anything about it. Sebastian is "coping," as he had heard Joseph say over the phone one day. But he isn't coping. It sure doesn't feel like it, anyway.

 

  
Sebastian wants to heal. He wants it more than anything. He wants to just forget the last several months of his life ever existed. He wants to forget Stefano as though he never met him at all. Things would be easier that way.

 

  
But Sebastian also knows that no, it wouldn't be easier. He wants to keep all of the memories they've had together, even the bad ones, even if they're now blackened by Stefano's parting. Those simple, sweet moments are painful now, and remembering all the times Stefano hurt him hurt even more. Sebastian can't bring himself to try and remember Stefano leaving, because that's the worst of all. It was the empty recognition within him just before he changed, because Sebastian knows that wasn't him. It was all MOBIUS, everything they did to him before Sebastian and everyone else showed up to rescue him. It just... broke him.

 

Looking through these photos again, Sebastian knows they hurt him in ways he isn't aware of. In these photos Sebastian can see real, pure emotion where Stefano must have found it through the lens. All of that... it was gone when Sebastian looked into his eye.

 

There's a crash that comes from down the hallway. It piques Sebastian's attention for only a moment before remembering that Joseph is cooking dinner tonight in the kitchen, and that the sound of the pots and pans clattering sounds nothing like any threat Sebastian is aware of. He doesn't need to worry about the doors being kicked in, or the windows shattering, or gunshots with flames eating the walls away. He doesn't need to worry now.

 

 

"Are you serious?" Sebastian hears him say. "You're kidding me."

 

 

Sebastian smiles to himself at Joseph's small frustrations. Except he doesn't sound very frustrated at all, mostly just shocked. But that's just Joseph being Joseph, trying to keep calm in a stressful situation.

 

 

"Give me... give me one second." Joseph says slowly. His voice is soft, but it echoes in the kitchen and even all the way down the hall. He must be talking to Lily. 

 

 

Footsteps come slowly at first down the hall, but the closer Joseph gets the more frantic Sebastian can hear his steps become. Sebastian stands up from the bed, the camera still in his hands just before Joseph throws the door open. His eyes are wide behind his glasses, and he's holding his phone in a vice grip in his hand.

 

 

"What's wrong?" Sebastian asks, suddenly worried. "Is someone hurt? Are you hurt?" Whatever it is, something feels wrong.

 

 

Joseph shakes his head. "It's Sykes..." He breathes.

 

 

 

Joseph tells Sebastian everything.

 

 

Sebastian freezes, unknowing what to do. 

 

 

The camera feels heavy in his hands before it slips out of his grip, onto the floor.

 

 

 

 

 

They found him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone comments about it, yes, I know the spaces are large. Those spaces are intentional to show the events in Sebastian's life with fluidity rather than choppy scenes that lead up to the end of the chapter.


	11. A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't plan on staying here long." Stefano says, staring out the window. "But I won't be leaving as long as you are here burdening me. Why don't I show you around?"

 

"Where's the person that I know?  
    They must have left  
    They must have left  
With all my faith"

-Paralyzed, NF

 

 

 

 

Italy isn't really what Sebastian expected it to be. Then again, none of this journey has been to his expectations.

 

Saying goodbye was probably the most difficult step, especially for it being the first one. Sebastian didn't really know how to tell a six year old that her father would be leaving for months at a time, but he did promise that he would video call them every night, just to check in on them. That promise was mostly to Joseph, who had become rather overprotective of both Sebastian and Lily the days prior to his departure.

 

He still doesn't know what he will do without them. During the time Sebastian tried coping and healing, all he had was his best friend and his daughter. They were the only thing that got him through to the point where he's now functional. Sebastian owes them so much, and the guilt of knowing that nothing will ever be sufficient in repaying them both is almost overwhelming. He's been teaching himself how to get past that guilt, and all of his guilt in general, and although it isn't working as well as he wants it to, he is trying, and that's all that matters for now.

 

But guilt isn't an easy thing to just walk away from. Sometimes it comes to him at night, and Sebastian will lie there in bed, tossing and turning for hours on end. Sometimes it will come when he's just doing the most simple of things, just trying to get by in the day, and it will make minutes feel like hours to the point where he can't do anything at all.

And sometimes... sometimes it takes place in a physical form.

 

He had over an hour until his flight. Sebastian hadn't slept much the night before, and right then, sitting in the airport all by himself (he insisted Joseph watch over Lily at home) the lack of rest caught up with him. So he set the alarm on his phone, closed his eyes, and waited it out until the majority of the hour passed.

  
The alarm didn't wake him, but a strange, almost empty and haunting voice did.

 

"You were moaning in your sleep." Sebastian jolts awake, his breath catching in his throat. The first thing he does is scan the room while his heart beat tries to slow, but there's nothing wrong or different about the airport. People are still wandering about, waiting and catching their flights.

  
"Have a bad dream?" the voice continues. Sebastian then turns to look on his right, and sitting there is a woman, minding to herself. She doesn't look to Sebastian when she speaks, just sits there, filing her nails.

  
It takes a moment to finally remember her name, and once Sebastian is finished racking his brain trying to think of it, he's left with more questions than he had before. "...Tatiana?"

 

Tatiana nods. "It's been a while, Sebastian." She states.

  
"...You again? Why are you here?"

  
"I could ask you the same question." She says. "Regardless, it's nice to see a familiar face."

  
"We barely know each other."

  
"Yes, but we worked for the same organization, didn't we?" Her tone is flat and emotionless as she says this- as she says everything, in fact.

  
Sebastian takes a deep breath as to not act out on the sudden anger that arouses inside of him. "I didn't work for M-" he stops himself, glancing at the room around him again. No one even looks at him. "I didn't work for them. And I never wanted to."

  
Tatiana hums, seemingly in agreement. "Neither did I."

"Wait... really?" This comes as a surprise to him. If anything, Tatiana seems like she could be a mascot for MOBIUS- empty, emotionless, a hollow shell loyal to the company. However, the more Tatiana speaks, the more Sebastian begins to doubt that. The last part, at least.

  
"MOBIUS has a way with people." Is all that she says about that. But Sebastian still has unanswered questions. He only hopes that Tatiana could shed some light on them.

  
"What even is... what are they?" He asks. Sebastian finds himself avoiding MOBIUS' name as much as possible these days. It's like the name is cursed, tainted.

  
"As a... friend of mine once said: they're a force of nature." For once, Tatiana faces him. "And they take nature. And they manipulate it, for their own personal gain."

  
"Why does everyone play this game with me?" Sebastian snaps through his teeth. "Just stop beating around the damn bush and tell me what's happening!" Looking up, a few people passing by stare at him. Sebastian sighs and ignores them. "Please. I'm tired of digging around for answers." He says quietly this time. "Just tell me."

  
Tatiana did not disappoint. "If you really must know... they're a conspiracy organization. A hive mind of psychologists working underneath the government to track down the... specimens that the government is trying to hide."

"But what do they want with them?" Sebastian asks. "What did they want with... him?" Surely Tatiana must have known about Stefano.

  
"They study them. They experiment. And then they tear them apart and use what they've learned against them. That siren of yours was a prime example."

 

When Sebastian thinks about it, he knows that she's right. What Stefano is... hell, Sebastian himself can still barely believe it. MOBIUS found him, took him to the underground labs, and studied him. Then when they got the chance, they tried to use him. Didn't Kidman say they tried to connect Stefano and Lily's minds together? MOBIUS practically ripped Stefano's sense of self right out of him then. It's all starting to make sense. Sebastian also remembers learning that MOBIUS is everywhere, and if they did all this to one siren in one facility, who knows what else they could possibly be doing everywhere else in the world?

 

"There's only one marine biology branch," Tatiana continues, "however, that seems to be put on a standby for a while... thanks to you." There's no malice in her voice when she says this. In fact, it almost sounds like she's thanking him.

 

  
"You show so much loyalty to your friend." Tatiana says suddenly. "Such a shame that same loyalty had to be wasted for such a long time, for the wrong people."

  
Sebastian is about to respond, but he catches himself before he does. Instead, he changes his words. "My time with MOBIUS wasn't wasted." He tells her. This seems to catch Tatiana off guard for a moment, for she looks at him again with wide eyes behind her glasses before returning to her neutral state.

  
"Is that so?" She says.

  
Sebastian nods. He's being honest. His time with MOBIUS, while causing so much trouble in the past months, actually gave him so much. If he hadn't "wasted" his life there, he wouldn't have become friends with Joseph. He wouldn't have met Myra, and he never would have gotten married. Lily wouldn't be a part of his life. Sebastian would not have felt the pain of Myra's leaving, but he also would not have grown so close to Joseph. If it weren't for his time "wasted" with MOBIUS, he would never had met Stefano.

  
"Yeah. It is." Sebastian confirms.

  
"Then it would seem I am no longer needed here." Before Sebastian can say anything, Tatiana stands from her seat next to him and begins to walk away, her white heels clicking against the tiles as she steps.

  
"Wait-" Sebastian says, standing up as well and following after her. Tatiana stops, and turns to face him with the same dead expression. "Why? Why are you doing this? And- how did someone like you end up working for them anyway?" It's as though the further Tatiana walks away from him, the more the questions start to arise in his brain.

  
"Someone told me I should act as your... personal guide, before you go any further. And working for MOBIUS was not my choice."

  
"But why?" Sebastian says in frustration. Tatiana has gone back to speaking with hints and clues instead of being upfront with her words.

  
"You should ask them yourself. They and myself have a very similar upbringing."

  
Her hair twirls behind her as Tatiana turns once again, and Sebastian notices a little red bow holding her hair back. This time, he does not chase after her. He still has more questions, but Tatiana has done enough for him now.

 

 

~~~Venice, Italy. Present Day.~~~

 

  
Italy isn't really what Sebastian expected it to be.

For one, the docks on the edge of Venice are far more crowded than he had thought initially. He swears that at least half of the population he sees are tourists, and he can only imagine how annoying and irritating that must become over time. There are people on small boats, people making their way down the streets and bridges, just living out their daily lives. Sebastian finds himself lost in staring at the water throughout the entire city, knowing what he is seeing but not really believing it. The architecture is absolutely stunning, like a work of art all on its own. Sebastian can see why Stefano chose to come here.

  
That brings up the task at hand, and looking at Sykes' phone- which he allowed Sebastian to use for the time being- Sebastian can see that Stefano is close. He doesn't feel the overwhelming need, however, to run to him. There's no urgency and no rush in finding Stefano. The closer he gets, Sebastian tries to feel even the slightest pull in his mind, an intrusive thought or emotion, anything. He feels nothing. But the dot on the tracker says that Stefano is just around the corner now, and Sebastian has to trust that.

 

Sebastian stops in his tracks when he encounters a museum. The map on his own phone tells him it's called the "Museo Correr." Though when he looks up, there's no sign of Stefano anywhere. The tracker says he should be right here...

  
He considers leaving, but then he finds himself wandering around the massive building. There are people absolutely everywhere, but over the multitude of voices there are a couple sounding much more belligerent than the others that stand out to Sebastian. They're coming from the right wing of the museum's lot, past a vendor and through one of the many arched openings to what Sebastian thinks is a shopping area. There are white curtains hanging over a few of the openings, and when Sebastian passes through one of the uncovered entrances he immediately steps back.

  
Whoever Stefano is talking to, he is definitely arguing with them. Sebastian can't understand a word he is saying, but he is speaking very fast and harshly to an older man, who is shouting right back at him. Sebastian stands just around the pillar, watching as Stefano takes a step forward and snaps something to the man's face. The bickering goes on for a few minutes longer before the man shoves Stefano forcefully backwards, pointing in the other direction as he practically yells at him. Stefano doesn't flinch or make any outwardly movements to indicate fear or distress, but his nose twitches in disgust as he picks himself back up from the wall.

 

Sebastian leaves before either of them can notice him, hurrying off out of the museum's lot and taking a right past an enormous library, as his phone tells him, and by the time he's out by the docks again he's nearly exhausted. He turns a corner around the library and just leans against it, catching his breath.

 

What the hell was going on with Stefano back there? Sebastian didn't want to leave him, especially in that sort of situation, but staying there during what could have been a more violent fight was probably not the best idea. It's not like Sebastian can't find him again, either. Stefano's person is still logged into the tracker on the phone, so if he wanders off again, Sebastian will be able to find him easily. He only wonders what could have possibly started the argument back there. Sebastian just hopes that Stefano isn't hurt.

  
Then Sebastian feels the hardness of the pillar against his back, a grip on his shoulders that is too strong to be human. Sebastian looks up from the map on his phone and finds Stefano's face only inches from his own.

  
"Stefano-"

  
"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" Stefano hisses. He isn't even trying to be discreet, and the people around them at the tables are either staring or hurriedly moving away from them. Stefano seems to notice this as well, as he take some glance over his shoulder and releases Sebastian, who then slumps against the pillar once again.

  
"Well..." Sebastian breathes, "you seem happy to see me."

  
"I'm not." Stefano snaps at him. "You should not be here."

  
"Yeah? And why not?"

  
Stefano huffs sharply and rolls his eye. "We should move. I'm getting you out of here."

  
"Stefano, I just got here-"

  
"Out of the public, you uncomprehending Neanderthal!" He grabs Sebastian's wrist tightly and begins pulling him down the street.

  
"Jesus Christ." Sebastian mumbles. He doesn't know if Stefano hears him or not.

 

  
Sebastian hasn't the slightest idea where Stefano is even taking him, but he seems to know his way around this place by now. They travel in silence, and Stefano's grip on his wrist is deathly tight, making this all the more uncomfortable. Sebastian needs to say something, anything, to him.

  
"What happened back there?" He decides to ask.

Stefano huffs bitterly at his question and tugs on Sebastian a little too roughly. "If it is any of your information, I was just recently fired." He tells him.

  
"Wait, you had a job? Like a real, actual j-"

  
"Of course I did. I am not the absolute ignorant imbecile you make me out to be. I know how to make a living." Stefano snaps at him.

  
Sebastian trips a little bit as Stefano's pace becomes faster. Wherever they're going, he must want to finish this walk to there as soon as possible. "I never thought you were-"

  
"Come on." Stefano interrupts.

 

  
They don't arrive at what Sebastian assumes is a hotel for another few minutes, actually, passing over another bridge or two on the way, but he supposes that Stefano just wanted him to shut up. It's a large, white building with the words "MONACO - GRAND CANAL" on the face of it, overlooking the water and several boats near where they are standing.

 

Before Stefano enters, he releases his hold on Sebastian. His gloved hands find his scarf to rearrange it quickly, making sure to shift the hair covering his face, then finally he drags Sebastian inside.

 

 

It isn't until Stefano locks the door behind him in the hotel room that he speaks again. He faces Sebastian, a deadly glare aimed at him like a weapon. "Well, go on," Stefano says flatly, "out with it. Why are you here?"

  
"I... wanted to make sure you were okay." Sebastian tells him truthfully.

  
Stefano throws a hand up in Sebastian's direction with an eye roll. "Well then congratulations. I am fine. Now how did you find me?"

  
"That's, um, that's kind of complicated."

  
Stefano glances at the door behind him pointedly. "It doesn't appear that either of us will be leaving here any time soon. Spit it out."

  
"There's uh..." Sebastian only hopes his next words won't alarm Stefano in any violent way, "MOBIUS. He shakes his head, having to give it a chance. "They put a... tracker in your head. A chip."

  
Stefano crosses his arms and tilts his head to the side. "And that does what exactly?" He's reacting much calmer than Sebastian anticipated. He can't tell whether he is relieved or terrified because of it.

  
"Tells us where you are. At all times." Sebastian thought of telling Stefano that it was actually MOBIUS that can track him, not himself and the research team specifically, but that's a topic for another time. "Have you felt anything? Any discomfort, or..."

  
Stefano places a hand on the back of his neck and head, seemingly absentmindedly, since his gaze becomes far off.

  
"That... would explain some things." He says quietly.

  
"Things?" Sebastian asks.

  
Stefano looks up and drops his hand, coming back into focus with a dead expression. "And the others?"

  
"It's only me."

  
"Good." Stefano says, nodding. "It will make it easier for you to go home."

  
"Stefano, I'm not going anywhere."

  
Stefano's frame suddenly goes rigid. "And why not?" He snaps. "You did what you came here to do, you found me, you know I am alive and well and now you even a damn leash to follow me around with every second of the day in the back of my head! What more do you want?!"

  
"Ever thought that maybe I-" Sebastian freezes. "I missed you?"

  
Stefano turns sharply towards him. "Do you need something from me? Is that it?" His voice is deadly cold, deep and threatening to Sebastian's ears. It sends a chill all across his skin.

  
"No, I didn't-"

  
"Just like them." Stefano growls. "Thinking they could just take me, control me, manipulate me. Every human I come across treats me like I am nothing more than a piece of their property, something to use, to watch over and make sure there is no damage done to their precious work." While Sebastian is practically shocked into silence, Stefano takes the opportunity to step forward, his voice practically hissing in Sebastian's face. "I came here to live. To start over. To become my own self. And you... you want to stop me."

  
"You know I would never-"

  
"Just do what you want to me and go!"

  
"Will you let me fucking talk?!" Sebastian finally snaps, shouting in Stefano's face. Stefano suddenly falters, stepping back, eye wide. He isn't breathing, and his pupil is narrowed with an expression Sebastian never wanted to see out of Stefano. "Fuck, Stefano, I'm-"

  
"Obviously I got out of line." Stefano says quietly. Even his words shake like the rest of his body. Seconds turn into moments where Stefano and Sebastian just stand there, neither of them wanting to speak up and say the wrong this and make everything worse. "You know, I should start packing." Stefano slowly moves to a dresser across the room, refusing to look anywhere in Sebastian's general direction.

  
"I'm sorry." Sebastian tells him.

  
"I don't want to hear it." Stefano shakes his head with a hard edge to his words.

 

Stefano isn't going to listen to Sebastian if he continues apologizing to him, no matter how sincere Sebastian is. This is a whole new side of Stefano that he's never seen before, one who is defensive but increasingly more submissive than Sebastian remembers. Something is wrong here. What happened to him while Sebastian was gone?

  
Of course, Sebastian already knows the answer to that.

 

"This is a nice place." Sebastian says instead, changing the subject and hoping to distract both Stefano and himself from whatever just happened. Stefano looks at him warily over his shoulder before continuing to look through the dresser. He doesn't appear to have much, but he is taking his time anyway.

  
"Yes, it is."

  
"How are you able to afford it?" It's a genuine question on Sebastian's mind. This place just seems so upscale, so sophisticated. Stefano couldn't possibly have made enough money on his own to afford this for as long as he's been here. Sebastian doesn't know exactly how long that is, but seeing how comfortable Stefano is here, it couldn't have been a short time frame.

  
"I had to work. And I... might have had to make a few exchanges from time to time. Nothing too serious. I mostly made money from the day job at the museum." Sebastian can see what he's doing, trying to make the little detail in the middle less noticeable, but Sebastian notices it immediately. Stefano isn't the type to just let these things loose, so the fact that he even hinted at the idea is a shock and a surprise.

  
"A few exchanges?" He questions Stefano.

  
Stefano sighs, exasperated. "Yes, Sebastian. A few exchanges. I sold a few unimportant things for money."

  
"You mean yourself?" Stefano stills where he is crouched down on the floor. Slowly, he rises until he is standing, then turns to face Sebastian.

  
"Do you really want to do this? Again? Now?" Stefano asks flatly.

  
"Did you sell yourself for money?" Sebastian has absolutely nothing against sex work and prostitution, but he knows it can be extremely dangerous. The fact that it's Stefano is all that he cares about.

  
"I said a few times! It is not like I am doing so anymore!" Stefano says angrily.

  
"Stefano, you have to be more careful!"

  
"Do you really think I wanted to do it?!" Stefano shouts, stepping closer once again. "It is not something I wish to do again, so therefore, I won't. It is none of your concern what I do with my body." He turns back and sits on the bed, sighing heavily and running a hand through his hair. "Why are you doing this to me?" He breathes. "Coming here and interrogating me? I'm... I'm fine."

  
He looks so small, sitting where he is. Actually, has he really gotten smaller? Maybe it's the stress, but he also looks older than Sebastian remembers. It's... sad, in a way. Stefano is putting so much pressure on himself, just trying to live. He's so alone.

  
Sebastian comes to sit next to him on the bed, careful not to alarm him. He wants to touch him, put a hand on his shoulder, his lap, anything to reassure him. He doesn't feel that Stefano would welcome that now though.

  
"I'm sorry." Sebastian tells him. "I mean it. All I'm doing is causing more trouble for you." Stefano looks up at him as he speaks.

  
"Yes, you are." Stefano sighs. "But, I suppose I cannot blame you."

 

Everything is quiet for a moment. Sebastian and Stefano don't look to one another, just keep their eyes focused on the floor where they sit. A bird chirps outside once in a while.

  
Sebastian cautiously lifts his hand from the bed, hovering over Stefano's. Stefano doesn't seem to notice it, but before either of them make any physical contact, Stefano is standing up and moving to the other side of the bed. Sebastian turns to watch him as he pulls open the curtains, letting in some sunshine to light up the room.

 

"I don't plan on staying here long." Stefano says, staring out the window. The statement is left with a sense of secrecy hanging in the air, but Stefano doesn't elaborate, and Sebastian doesn't question. Then Stefano turns, and there's a forced type of smile on his lips. "But I won't be leaving as long as you are here burdening me. Why don't I show you around?"

 

 

>>>Caffè Florian, Venice, Italy<<<

 

Stefano brings the cup to his lips to drink before speaking. "Tell me, Sebastian." Sebastian prepares himself for another round of questioning from the man across from him at the outdoor table. Why are you here? What do you want? "How is life treating you?" Stefano asks instead. Oh, well then. An unexpected question, but Sebastian is willing to answer.

 

He thinks back on these past few months, after Stefano left to now. Sebastian... really doesn't know. It's all just a blur, one day after the other, all the same. Nothing really special. Just a vast blur of grey in Sebastian's life where only his failure was his company. Not that he could ever say that.

  
"It was good, I guess." Sebastian tells him, lying. "Nothing too great, but... livable."

Stefano nods once towards him, raising and twisting his hand as if to say 'yeah? And?' So Sebastian continues: "Um... well, the research team is back together. So there's that." Once again, another lie. He hasn't seen his friends since the last time Hoffman visited, and that was, well, months ago. He knows he can't blame them. When Sykes called about Stefano, all the pieces fell into place about their absence. They weren't ignoring Sebastian on purpose, they were actually all working together to find Stefano. Sebastian would have slowed them down, he supposes. Or perhaps, that's the reason he's here now.

  
"How uh," Stefano glances away for a second, "how is Joseph?" Sebastian blinks, surprised, because did Stefano just stutter? He never does that.

  
"He's good, he's fine. Finally done recovering."

  
"Recovering?" Stefano asks. He's still mostly neutral, but there is a hint of concern in his tone.

  
"Oh, yeah. Shit, you didn't know about that." Sebastian realizes. Of course Stefano doesn't know about it, he was long gone when it happened. "Joseph, he uh- he was shot, real bad. It took him forever to get out of the hospital- the bullet hit a pretty sensitive spot. They had to make sure be was okay before going back home."

  
"Oh," Stefano says quietly, "I'm sorry to hear about that."

  
"Before you say anything, just know it wasn't your fault." Sebastian tries to reassure.

  
"No, that is not my concern." Stefano dismisses. He takes another drink from his cup, looking away from Sebastian. Sebastian frowns, watching his movements shift and his expression falter as he tries to avoid Sebastian's eyes. It's... different, out of Stefano. Maybe Hoffman was right; Stefano is starting to adapt. "How-" Stefano clears his throat and looks off to the side, watching the people pass by, "how is Lily?"

  
Sebastian isn't going to try to act like he doesn't know why Stefano is being fidgety about this one. He knows what he did to Lily, scaring the shit out of her. He scared Sebastian, too. "She's alright." Sebastian says. "She started school again, going into first grade."

  
"And that's... good?" Stefano asks, tilting his head. He jerks it right back up once he realizes he's doing it.

  
Sebastian laughs. "Yeah, well, it's normal."

  
Stefano smiles with him. "You know I am not accustomed to these things."

  
"That's alright. You still got a lot to learn." Sebastian takes a drink out of his own cup for the first time. It's coffee, straight black with some sugar like he usually drinks it. He didn't order it himself- Stefano did, actually, and it puts a smile on his face that Stefano remembered. "Hey, you got coffee too, right? I thought you didn't like coffee."

  
"Well, I like it when the person making it knows what they're doing." Stefano mumbles.

  
"Hey, come on." Sebastian teases. Stefano smiles again, and finally things are starting to feel more comfortable at this table.

 

Sebastian takes another drink, then decides to pick up the conversation where they left off. "So, how are you doing?"

  
Stefano practically lights up at the question once it leaves Sebastian's tongue. "Actually, I'm doing wonderfully."

  
"You are? But weren't you just-" Stefano waves his hand, brushing the fact that he was just fired from his only job aside like it's nothing.

  
"A minor setback. This life still has me occupied with many opportunities. I'll find someplace else to support me. Besides, I still have money to take care of myself for a little while longer."

  
"Yeah, well, if you ever need help, you can just come to me."

  
Stefano shakes his head. "That will not be necessary. I expect to be paid sometime soon anyway. I had some of my work submitted to a gallery recently."

  
"You started up with art again?" Sebastian asks. He knew Stefano couldn't keep away from it.

  
Stefano practically glows as he talks about it. "Yes, photography, mostly. That appears to be was I am most skilled with. I've had more practice since arriving in Italy. There is just so much more life, more inspiration here than anywhere else I have ever been." Sebastian expect this topic to go one for a long time, so he just keeps his mouth shut and listens to Stefano intently, letting him get it out of his system. "I've found a more... intricate topic of composition that I have grown fond of, something most others would not have been able to comprehend."

  
"What's that?" Sebastian asks him, trying to support him.

  
"It's a focus on perspective. Seeing things in a way that most others either cannot understand or choose to ignore. I want to show people... beauty and meaning in a way and in things they may not have seen before."

  
"Sounds interesting." Whatever it is that Stefano is doing, he obviously seems passionate about it. He's happy here. That only makes the faint hurt in Sebastian's chest grow even more.

  
Stefano looks down at the table, a faint smile tugging at his lips. "This is what I have been waiting for all my life. For both of my lives." When he looks up, there's a bright spark to his eye. "Something new, something engaging. Have you ever felt this way, Sebastian?"

  
Sebastian thinks about it. Something new. Something engaging. Something that turns his entire life around, a simple decision so major it takes him on a whole new level. Something like the reason he is sitting here now.

  
"Yeah." Sebastian nods. "I have."

  
"And isn't it wonderful? I think... becoming an artist was the most important devotion of my life. I wouldn't trade it for anything."

  
'Anything?' Sebastian wants to ask. He knows he can't. He needs to be supportive. Stefano is happy here, no matter how much Sebastian wants him back. Sebastian just needs to shove those feelings down and let Stefano live his life like he wants.

  
"Are you alright?" Stefano asks, snapping Sebastian back out of his head.

  
"Hm, what?"

  
"You weren't responding. Is everything okay?"

  
"Oh, yeah, I'm just-" he looks up at Stefano, seeing genuine concern in his eye. Sebastian just smiles. "I'm glad you're happy."

  
"I-" Stefano stops, his expression faltering. He sits back in his seat and just eyes his coffee for a second. "Thank you." He says quietly.

 

 

>>>Monaco & Grand Canal, Venice, Italy<<<

 

"So, how's he doing?"

 

Sebastian sits down on the bed with a quiet sigh, running a hand over his face. Joseph looks at him questionably on the screen of his phone, waiting for an answer.

  
"I don't know, Joseph. He seems fine. He seems fantastic actually, but..."

  
"But...?"

  
Sebastian's eyes glance quickly over to the closed bathroom door, expecting Stefano to emerge from behind it any second now. He needs to keep his voice down. "It's like, before I could hardly read him at all, but now he's throwing off so many signals that I can't... it's just confusing, is all."

  
"He's throwing off signals? What do you mean?" Joseph asks, concerned.

  
"Nothing serious, I don't think." Sebastian stands and moves over to the window, pushing the curtains back and looking outside. It's getting late, now. The sun has gone down but the streetlights still cast ripples of yellow over the water. "He's just more emotional."

  
"I can't tell whether that's an improvement or not." Joseph says. "But you remember what Dr. Hoffman said. He's been there long enough around a lot of people. Maybe he's finally starting to blend in with us. Humanity, I mean."

  
"Yeah?" Sebastian thinks about it for a moment. The memory of the museum lot earlier in the day comes to him clearly, watching as Stefano was mostly holding himself back in that argument but was still obviously angry underneath. Then he came for Sebastian, and that anger was reflected onto their own argument. Is that was Hoffman meant? Was Stefano just learning how to react?

  
"And it's not like he had much exposure to the world when he was with us. We kinda sheltered him back then." Joseph adds.

  
Sebastian closes the curtains and goes back to sitting on the bed, his eyes darting to the bathroom door again. Stefano's been in there for a while now. "What should I do?" Sebastian asks.

  
"Give him time. Try to support him. You don't know what he's going through." Joseph stops for a moment, looking off to the side at something Sebastian can't see on the screen. "Lily's going to bed. You wanna say goodnight?"

  
"Joseph, it's eleven at night! What is she doing up?" Even as he scolds Joseph, there's a smile on his face. Of course he wants to see his daughter.

  
Lily jumps up on the corner of his phone screen, supposedly on Joseph's lap. "Night dad! Love you!" She exclaims.

  
Sebastian's smile grows wider. "Goodnight baby, love you too."

  
Lily moves closer to the phone, making a kissing noise, but Sebastian can't see it since the view is blocked by part of her face. Then she jumps down from Joseph's lap and Sebastian can hear her little footsteps running down the hall. Joseph just grins and turns back to the phone.

  
"I'm gonna go put her to bed. You try to get some sleep."

  
"Yeah, you too. Good luck with her." Sebastian warns. Joseph shakes his head and laughs painfully.

  
"You better wish me luck." Joseph raises a hand to shut down the video call before Sebastian interrupts.

  
"Hey, one more thing."

  
Joseph's finger is hovering just over the screen when he pauses. "Hm?"

  
Sebastian smirks at him. "Love you."

  
Joseph laughs a little, shaking his head again. "You never say that."

  
"Well, maybe I should start saying it more often." After everything he's been through lately- losing Stefano, almost losing Joseph entirely- he can't afford not to say it anymore.

  
"Love you too, Seb." Joseph says quietly. He waits for a few seconds before finally ending the video call.

 

 

Across the room, the bathroom door unlocks with a click. Stefano steps into the room, giving Sebastian a once over as he moves to the side of the bed. He doesn't sit, just keeps on looking at Sebastian, like he's thinking about something. He looks tired, Sebastian notices.

  
Eventually, Stefano sits down on the edge of the bed, facing the opposite direction of Sebastian. After a long moment of silence, he speaks. "You know I'm not going back with you."

  
It pains him to hear this, but Sebastian nods anyway. "I'm not asking you to do anything."

  
Stefano looks back, although Sebastian doubts he can see anything through a missing eye covered by his hair. He just sighs and looks away again. "Good." Then he's back on his feet, glancing up and down at Sebastian again. "You really have no place else to go?" He asks quietly. His voice is more hoarse than earlier, like he's exhausted himself.

  
"Not really, no." Sebastian answers slowly. To be completely honest, Sebastian wasn't prepared for this trip at all. The second he learned Stefano's location in Italy, he bolted for it. He hardly packed, and all he has is a plentiful amount of money on him. He could use that money to pay for a hotel room tonight, but what would be the point? He's already here.

  
Stefano sighs at Sebastian's answer. "Then I suppose you are staying here tonight." Everything he says is said with reluctance, and Stefano isn't trying to hide it either. Sebastian has overstayed his welcome already. Stefano doesn't want him here.

  
"I could go." Sebastian offers. "I'll just... find someplace else for tonight."

  
"Don't even bother." Stefano tells him.

  
"At least let me pay for the room-"

  
"I said no." He snaps. Sebastian hesitates, and Stefano just closes his eye and sighs. "Just... make yourself comfortable. It's taken care of."

  
Stefano crosses to the opposite side of the bed as Sebastian starts taking his shoes off. Neither of them even have any extra clothes to sleep in, so Sebastian just takes his jeans off for bed, while Stefano is still in his dress shirt and pants, his jacket hanging on the coat hanger by the door.

  
"You want the bed for tonight?" Sebastian asks.

  
Stefano shakes his head. "Don't trouble yourself. Get in."

  
"Stefano, I don't want to force myself into your life any more than I already-"

  
"Do you think I am not happy you are here?" Stefano tells him sharply, turning to face him. "Do you really think I despise your presence?"

  
"I don't..."

  
Stefano closes his eye tightly, breathing deep. When he opens it again, he says: "Sebastian, I am thrilled that you are here. I just... I only wish you would have come at a more convenient time."

  
"Why? What's wrong?" Sebastian asks, shifting to face him.

  
"Just..." Stefano blinks, "you saw me being fired earlier. That is all."

  
"You know I'll help you, right? My job back with M... back in Krimson really paid well. I can help you out for a while here."

 

Stefano stares at him for a long time, not saying anything. Then, a small, sad smile forms on his lips. "Alright then. I suppose there is no stopping you." Stefano turns away from him to shift himself onto the bed. He throws the covers over himself, and Sebastian does the same.

 

Sebastian reaches over to the bedside table and switches off the lamp, leaving the room in darkness, besides the streetlights faintly glowing their golden lights onto the floor. Sebastian lies down, his eyes glued to the ceiling. Stefano is beside him, facing the other direction. He's exhausted, Sebastian remembers. It's better off to let him rest.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me just self insert myself completely into Stefano's character in this chapter (lmao). Yeah, I did that a lot, and mostly for personal reasons. Stefano's decision to run away to Italy to start his life over is pretty much what I plan on doing. I'm trans, and my plan is to move far away and change my identity completely in Italy. So, kind of a coping mechanism for me this chapter.  
> Also, the bit where Stefano was droning on about his art were basically exact quotes from me irl about my own art. Perspective, and forcing the viewer to see beauty in a way they've never comprehended, in my case, through the eyes of a sociopath.


	12. We're Starting Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stefano knows that Sebastian is unsatisfied by Stefano's actions but he just can't help it. Sebastian cannot know. He just can't. So if Sebastian is unsatisfied by Stefano's condition, then he can just go right back home.

It's all we know,

all we know,

The Hurricane

Falling slow,

falling slow,

In the pouring rain

 

-Hurricane, Fleurie

 

 

Sebastian's warmth against his back can only be noted pleasurable for a minute or two before more urgent matters decide to interrupt his morning. At this point, Stefano has learned to control certain new aspects of his body, but that does not make them any more enjoyable.

 

Careful as to not disturb Sebastian from his sleep, Stefano gets to his feet from the bed. The bathroom across the room seems too far away as his body contracts on itself, nearly sending him doubling over on the floor. He makes a beeline for the toilet after closing the door behind him quietly, falling to his knees and finally letting out all of the nausea overtaking him. It's sick, it's vile, and it's bitterly disgusting, the bile that creeps up his throat and into the bowl beneath him. Stefano breathes heavily as his arms shake, his tight grip on the sides of the toilet faltering under a growing weakness.

 

Even though the most of it is over, he knows his torture will continue. The waves of nausea subside to bring about the next few waves of pain, racking all through his body. Stefano has learned that it's best to lie on his side when this happens, and he's already lowering himself onto the floor when it hits. He has to bite down on his hand to prevent a cry of pain, breathing heavily through his nostrils to make it through. It lasts several minutes, just Stefano lying alone on the bathroom floor, experiencing the sharp pains in his stomach through harsh, broken breaths.

 

It was the coffee. It had to have been. Stefano hadn't eaten anything all day yesterday, he made sure of it, and he has had no problems until now. He thought he would be over this by now. Apparently, he was sorely mistaken.

 

Finally, the waves of excruciating pain are over, leaving him exhausted against the tiles on the floor. He wants to stand, to flush the bile down the toilet and pretend this never happened, but his legs don't seem to want to work. Stefano considers just spending another morning lying on the bathroom floor, but then he remembers Sebastian in the other room. He really should get back to him. He needs to make sure Sebastian doesn't have any reason to be suspicious.

 

Slowly, Stefano pushes himself off or the floor, his arms and legs screaming in reluctance. When he's back on his feet, he stumbles put into the bedroom and crosses over to the bed. Sebastian is still lying as he was before, facing the window, sound asleep. There shouldn't be any reason for Sebastian to worry about him. Stefano slips back into the bed, facing away from Sebastian as to not accidentally wake him in any way. Stefano is sure his breath isn't the nicest smelling thing in the world, and he can still taste the bitterness in the back of his throat, but right now is not the time to worry about that. He is too tired to worry about much of anything, and by the time he is thinking about getting up and fixing the taste in his mouth, he is already falling back asleep.

 

>>>Monaco & Grand Canal, one week later<<<

 

It's been about a while now in Italy, and of all things, Sebastian still loves the mornings the most. Over time, day by day, little by little, he began to learn Stefano all over again, and by the time the current morning came he found himself able to be close to him again. Stefano still had his barriers, quite a few in fact. Sebastian promised to respect them with all he was, and lying here now, he isn't sure how he could have lived without this closeness to Stefano.

 

A gentle glow comes through the window past the curtains. Sebastian's eyes flutter open, looking down at Stefano's sleeping face next to him. There was a time when Sebastian could do this every morning, and he could either see his other partner lying on Stefano's other side, or Joseph would be behind Sebastian, holding him as be slept. They would all wake up one at a time, none of them wanting to disturb the others. Those days seem like another lifetime. Stepping back into it with Stefano hasn't been easy either.

 

Stefano is, for lack of a better word, different. He's become more sharply edged, like a knife, ready to cut into anyone and carve out holes in their lives and leave them empty. Once those holes are carved, it's difficult to fill them with the knife alone. Sebastian is still learning this the hard way.

 

However, the more time he spends with Stefano, the more Sebastian is relearning him. He misses the old Stefano, sure, the one who was so physical and more open with Sebastian. The one who was curious and full of life no matter how much he repressed it, because everything was so new but Stefano was so stupidly uptight- Sebastian finds himself smiling as he thinks this. Yes, he misses the old Stefano, but he's been given a second chance. He gets to relive everything with this new Stefano lying next to him- not quite against him, but they're getting there. They're getting there. Maybe one day, with enough time and effort, they can become their old selves again.

 

As he is thinking this, Stefano begins to stir next to him. He blinks slowly, then brings up a hand to stifle a yawn. He's so open, so vulnerable in times like these. Stefano doesn't even acknowledge Sebastian before he is closing his eye again and pressing his face against the pillow.

 

"Hey, good morning." Sebastian says, half teasing him for ignoring him this morning. Stefano shifts back after a moment and looks at him. The visible side of his face twists in a frown, and he sighs before returning his face back to the pillow.

 

"Good morning." He says, his voice muffled.

 

"Is everything alright?" Sebastian asks him, suddenly worried. Stefano has certainly been more moody ever since Sebastian came back to him, but this is stranger than the usual bad mood he is in most of the time. Stefano tries to hide a wince as he rolls over fully onto his side, but it doesn't miss Sebastian. Something is wrong.

 

"I'm fine." Bullshit. "Just not feeling too well."

 

"Are you okay?" Sebastian asks, suddenly worried. He sits up in bed to look at Stefano fully. "Are you hurt? Sick?"

 

"Well, I'm certainly not in any condition to tolerate your interrogations, for one." Stefano moves to sit up along with Sebastian, but Sebastian stops him with a hand on his shoulder when Stefano starts groaning in discomfort.

 

"What happened?" Stefano rolls his eyes at him, but this is important. Sebastian needs to know what is wrong. He doesn't like seeing Stefano in pain- he never has, and he certainly never will.

 

"Nothing happened, for god's sake- I'm just not feeling well, alright?" He snaps. Sebastian takes it as a sign to back off. They've done this before, countless times in fact, and continuing to pressure Stefano only ends in more arguing and more time alone. They need to start working together. If Sebastian has to carry most of the weight on that need, then so be it.

 

"Alright," Sebastian says softly, "but you should probably rest."

 

"I've had enough rest already." Stefano complains. "I'm never going to get anything done with myself if I solve every problem by sleeping."

 

Sebastian chuckles. "I don't know, works for me."

 

"Of course it does." Stefano deadpans.

 

Sebastian shakes his head as he gets out of bed. Despite Stefano's recent protests, he remains in bed, sleepily watching Sebastian get dressed.

 

"What are you doing?" He asks. Sebastian turns his head to look at him as he sits on the bed, pulling on a pair of jeans. They had time earlier on in the week to go shopping, so Sebastian finally has spare clothes for his time here along with Stefano.

 

"I thought I might go pick up breakfast. It'll help you feel better."

 

"Oh." Stefano says quietly.

 

"Is that okay?" Sebastian asks. Stefano almost looks disappointed at Sebastian's suggestion. Does he not want Sebastian to leave?

 

"Yes, of course it is."

 

"You know I'd take you with me if you weren't sick."

 

Stefano rolls his eyes again. "You must really miss Lily," he says, "because now you're starting to baby me."

 

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Sebastian says. "You sure you'll be alright?"

 

"Yes, Sebastian." Stefano groans. "It's not like I am going to be doing much anyway. I might get in the shower while you are gone."

 

"Good idea." Taking a shower might help to relax Stefano and whatever it is that is dragging him down. Sebastian doesn't expect to be gone any longer than fifteen minutes, so Stefano should have enough time to rest up again before he is back.

 

Sebastian turns towards the door, opening it and stepping outside onto the hallway. Before he shuts the door, he halts in the doorway and glances back at Stefano, who is already starting to get out of bed. "Hey," Sebastian calls. Stefano stops and looks at him over his shoulder. "Take care of yourself, alright?"

 

Stefano gives a sort of forced smile when he looks at Sebastian. "Alright. You too, I suppose."

 

Sebastian huffs a laugh and closes the door behind him.

 

~~~

 

When the door shuts behind Sebastian, Stefano falls back onto the bed. Finally, Sebastian is gone. Stefano had been holding himself back ever since he woke up. Then again, now he has no distraction, and his discomfort notices this immediately. Stefano has learned to just let it happen, and the emptiness inside of him comes to gnaw away at him. The lightheadedness isn't helping at all, letting him close is eyes and just forget to exist for a moment or two. He really should get to that shower though, before Sebastian comes back. Stefano has already lost track of how long he has been lying here.

 

He shuts his eye tight as he tries to get back on his feet, rubbing at his eye as his weakened senses leave him blind for a couple of seconds. Stefano's legs are stiff and barely responsive, but he trudges on until he finds the bathroom across from the bed.

 

Stefano shuts and locks the door behind him in case Sebastian tries to come home earlier than he promised, which at this point he doesn't think Sebastian would do. He doesn't know what to think about Sebastian anymore. Stefano knows he himself has changed drastically ever since coming here- no, since before that. Since... He doesn't want to think of that. He almost can't, to be honest. But besides that- Stefano has changed so much, but Sebastian is still the same. He still wants Stefano. He came all this way, just to see him. Stefano doesn't even know where to begin with that fact.

 

Yes, Stefano is happy that Sebastian is here. Ecstatic, he even thinks, somewhere deep down. It took quite some time of thinking about it, what he is feeling, but he came to confirm that yes, of course he is happy. Stefano isn't sure what to do with it, but he supposes that allowing Sebastian to stay with him for the time being is the least he could do. Perhaps it's only the most he could do. Stefano doesn't know what else he could give him. Stefano knows that Sebastian is unsatisfied by Stefano's actions but he just can't help it. Sebastian cannot know. He just can't. So if Sebastian is unsatisfied by Stefano's condition, then he can just go right back home.

 

But... maybe Stefano doesn't want him to go back? That is still a troubling thought on his mind. Stefano has proven very well that he can take care of himself, but he also remembers a time where he couldn't do so. The night Sebastian took him home. Stefano was, to say the least, scared. Scared of this new world he'd been ripped and forced into, not knowing even the basics of what to do with himself and his situation. A terrified part of Stefano now worries that perhaps that time will come again. Maybe soon enough Stefano won't be able to take care of himself? Whatever metaphorical plague that is growing within him will take over, and he-

 

Something new comes to him, and by the time Stefano realizes it, his grip on the sides of the sink have gone painfully tight. What if... what if Sebastian won't want him anymore? Would he want someone who is damaged beyond repair? Someone who was so damn determined to fix themself on their own that they only become worse as a result? What even is happening to him? What if he-

 

Stefano takes a deep ragged breath. He hasn't been breathing. He's forgotten how to. A cold shudder pulses through his body, his grip on the porcelain slipping as his hand jerks suddenly from the awful stimulation. His nerves have become shot and twisted over time, trauma after trauma leaving him broken. Stefano doesn't know his body anymore. He can't help to relearn it. The sudden twitches only send him spiraling more- what is happening to him? What the hell did they do to him?

 

Stefano looks up at himself in the mirror, hoping that seeing himself will help to ground him. His hair had parted away from his eye during the panic, revealing the gaping hole and scars running across his face. His other eye is wide, erratic, the pupil narrowed in a way he's been trying to control for months. The irritation of his skin grows from under his shirt collar, having spread up his neck and over the little scars over his neck, blotches of dry, broken red skin dotted with a sickly grey. He needs to get in the shower. He needs to fix this.

 

Within seconds he is stripped of his clothes, standing underneath the freezing cold water, in too much of a panicked hurry to even wait for the temperature to heat up. Stefano gasps as the water finally hits him, his legs finally giving out beneath him. Stefano clings his hand onto the shelf connected to the wall, trying to steady himself. Slowly, he lowers himself onto the floor of the shower, giving his legs a break. He'll worry about that later. Right now, he needs to work on the irritation of his skin.

 

Stefano grabs a rag and let's it get wet, then carefully he wipes it over the broken areas of his legs. This is where it has gotten the worst, some parts of his upper legs completely covered in small patches of black. When he takes the rag away and checks, he sees that the patches are still there. Stefano puts the next wave of panic aside then, because usually when he exposes the skin to water, the dryness resolves itself. It isn't happening now. He tells himself that it's alright, just do it again. Stefano adds more water to the hand towel and allows it to soak into his skin a little longer this time. It's alright, it'll work this- it doesn't work. He starts scrubbing his irritated skin, waiting for the water to seep down into the broken cracks and heal his infections. It still isn't working. His efforts become more desperate before a tightening fear and anger takes over him. "Fuck!" He curses loudly. A high, inaudible chirp escapes him, bouncing off the shower . Stefano covers his ears, not used to his old voice piercing in his ears in such a small space. He lowers them once the sound is gone, now taking more attention to his surroundings. The vibrations from the sharp chirp caused a crack in the glass screen. "Son of a bitch." He says under his breath.

 

There's the sound of a door opening and closing from outside. Stefano breathes in quickly, eye darting through the shower screen and at his own closed door. Sebastian is back, and looking at himself again, Stefano sighs in both relief and aggravation. The scale patches are gone. Maybe he really did need his distraction.

 

~~~

 

Stefano is still in the shower when Sebastian comes back to the hotel. He can hear the shower running, then shut off immediately when Sebastian is halfway across the room. Stefano must have heard him or something.

 

Sebastian sets the box from the bakery on the dresser, waiting for Stefano to enter the room. In the meantime, Sebastian can't just sit here and wait for him without a distraction. He takes out his phone and decides to open his photo gallery. Joseph would probably like to see some of these. Sebastian scrolls through the several photos he had taken over the past week: pictures of Stefano, the water, different tourist attractions. One of the many catches Sebastian, and he keeps the photo there, staring at it.

 

It's a photo of a bridge.

 

"It's called the Bridge of Sighs, actually." Stefano had said.

 

Sebastian looks at him as he leans against the railing. They're aren't on the Bridge itself, but rather another, less historic bridge looking out to it. The actual Bridge of Sighs is between two buildings, connecting them together. It's not even a normal bridge- it looks like it's enclosed on all sides.

 

"Yeah? Why's it so special?" Sebastian asks.

 

"Historically, it was built to connect the Prigioni Nuove-" Stefano glances down at Sebastian, seeing his obviously confused face, then rolls his eye. "The New Prison. It connects it to the interrogation rooms in the Doge's Palace."

 

"That's it?"

 

Stefano shakes his head. He seems far out, like he's lost in thought. "It is said that the Bridge was the last sight to see of Venice before imprisonment as a convict. They say that they would see the beauty of Venice one last last time, and they would sigh." Stefano stares on a little longer before stepping back from the railing. "Of course, that is only a story they tell. In truth, they had long since been done with executions and inquisitions when the Bridge was built."

 

"And what about you?" Sebastian asks him. Stefano turns to him, his eye widened.

 

"What?"

 

"You got that look on your face. Something's up with this place. So tell me: what's this place to you?"

 

Stefano actually seems taken back, and Sebastian knows he's right. He's seen that face before, but not on Stefano. Stefano's never had anything personal to him. But there's something about this one place that makes him seem a little off.

 

Stefano looks back out towards the Bridge. "It's just a tourist attraction." He says. "As for myself... when I was just a child I always found myself here." His voice is low, only for Sebastian to hear as he keeps his words from passerbys. Sebastian moves closer to listen to him, their shoulders touching as Stefano speaks. "There was no one to tell me not to. Compared to a family such as the ones I have seen lately I realize that my parents were... neglectful, to say the least." He almost looks sad as he says this, but it seems to be more from the realization than the emotional aspect itself. "There was no connection. No interaction. My siblings didn't require me either. Therefore no one could tell me what I could and could not do."

 

"How far away is..." Sebastian starts. He doesn't know if he should ask this or not, if it puts Stefano and anyone he knows in any danger.

 

Stefano only smiles. "Something I hadn't told you. For that I apologize." He says. He shakes his head and gives an empty laugh. "I went back, after I left. Somewhere not too far from here, where I was raised. But... they were gone. They'd left long ago."

 

"I'm..." god, what does he even say to that? "I'm sorry, Stefano."

 

"It is no matter. Besides, seeing things now, I barely knew them." When he speaks, he stares far off into the channel below them. "That is not the point. Coming here as a child is where I discovered my passion for art, whether I knew it at the time or not. It's where I found my first camera, in the water where people would mistakenly drop them right here on this very bridge that we are standing on. They were all broken, of course, but I was still so fascinated by them." Sebastian listens to him intently as he continues. "The entire edge of Venice is where I learned everything. My first human language, my first song- everything. This city is where I became... well, me."

 

"And you hadn't even stepped foot into it." Sebastian observes.

 

Stefano looks at him and chuckles brightly at his statement. "No, I suppose not." He says with a smile. "Perhaps that is why I came back to here. This place is where I can finally become myself again." The way he says this pains Sebastian on the inside, but he supposes he can see where Stefano is coming from. He has to remember to support him.

 

Instead of saying anything else, Sebastian opens the camera on his phone and snaps a picture of the Bridge.

 

 

Stefano finally steps out of the bathroom and Sebastian looks up, putting his phone down. He's fully clothed, but his hair is still wet and clinging to his forehead in small strands.

 

"You're back." He says, like it's an observation.

 

"Yeah," Sebastian says. "I got breakfast." He stands up from the bed and goes to pick up the small paper bags sitting on the dresser, holding them up. "It was kinda difficult at first cause' the girl I ordered from didn't know a lot of English, but as you can see I managed."

 

Stefano gives that forced kind of smile he's been straining lately. "That's wonderful, Sebastian. But why don't you go on without me this time?"

 

Sebastian sits up a little straighter on the bed at this. "Why? Is everything okay?"

 

"Yes, no, I'm just still not feeling my best is all." Stefano goes to sit down on his end of the bed, to the right. Sebastian considers putting the breakfast bags back on the dresser, but then again, this might take a while. He gets up from his spot and instead takes the bags into the other room, not wanting to make Stefano any more uncomfortable than he already is. Sebastian doesn't think the smells are going to help him any.

 

When Sebastian comes back into the bedroom, Stefano is already lying down under the covers, facing the wall.

 

"Can I come into bed with you?" Sebastian asks cautiously.

 

"Do whatever you like." Stefano tells him without looking up. While Stefano's tone is passive aggressive, Sebastian has come to learn that Stefano says these things with no malice. He's starting to think Stefano has no idea that he is even doing it.

 

Sebastian slips into the bed beside him, carefully inching closer. "You doing okay?"

 

Stefano sighs and groans simultaneously. "Yes, Sebastian, I'm perfectly fine. I think I may have caught something, that is all."

 

"How long has this been happening?" Sebastian asks him. He's noticed that even when Stefano hasn't expressed any symptoms of sickness, he's been stressed and emotionally off balance for quite some time now. As he talks to him, Sebastian lifts his hand from the covers to rest on Stefano's waist.

 

"Only recently. I've been fine any oth- don't touch me!" As soon as he's made contact, Sebastian jerks his hand back like Stefano had bitten him. Stefano's whole body flinches away from Sebastian's touch, on the other hand, like he had been burned by it.

 

"Shit! God I'm so sorry-"

 

"No, it's fine, don't apologize." Stefano says quickly. He still doesn't turn to face Sebastian, just curls in on himself slightly.

 

They're both quiet for what feels like hours but is only seconds. Then Stefano breaks the silence by continuing. "It has only been for a few days. It will pass. It's nothing to worry about."

 

"You know I'm never gonna stop worrying." Sebastian tells him.

 

Stefano breathes a laugh. "Yes, I have noticed this."

 

"So... are you nauseous? Cold? Tired-?"

 

"I'm tired of you interrogating me." Stefano says nonchalantly.

 

"Right, sorry-"

 

"And I am also tired of you apologizing." For the first time in their conversation, Stefano rolls over to face him. "It's all you've been doing since you came here."

 

"Well, what else can I do?" Sebastian asks him. "I told you I'd leave a long time ago. I just feel like I'm intruding on your life."

 

"I haven't asked you to leave, have I?" Sebastian gives him a pointed look, and Stefano sighs. "Alright, I haven't asked you recently, no?"

 

Sebastian gives a small twitch of his lips. "No, I guess not."

 

"Then I am afraid you're a prisoner to me until I say otherwise."

 

"I don't think that's too bad." Sebastian smiles, and Stefano reciprocates it.

 

"That is what I thought. Now, I'm going to rest. You can stay here or wander off on your own, it is no matter to me."

 

"Alright. Well I'm starving, so I'm gonna go eat out in the other room. I'll save you your half."

 

"You do that." Stefano mumbles, rolling back over onto his side. "As I said, I'm going to rest. That means no more bothering me."

 

"Yeah yeah, I hear you." Sebastian smiles and shakes his head.

 

 

>>><<<

 

 

 

He thought that sleeping would help. If anything, it only made the pain within his body even worse, dare he say it. Stefano doesn't want to move, fearing the worst. He isn't feeling nauseous, but still there are sharp pains cramping his chest, like stabbing needles into his rib cage. With every breath he takes, another needle drives deeper.

 

Stefano just needs to move, get up, do something, anything. He can't just lie here curled in on himself and hurt. It hasn't worked before, and it sure as hell will not work again any time soon. He takes it slow; he makes sure there is no air left in his lungs with one slow exhale, then carefully rolls over onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. Another breath in and the pains are back, but he needs to get over it. As he breathes out this next time he also sits up in the bed, taking a moment to swing his legs over the edge and touch the floor. Breathing in, he finally stands, and the sharp stabs to his lungs are beginning to subside. Instead, it moves lower into his abdomen.

 

Stefano grunts and doubles over on the bed, using one hand to grip the mattress while the other one wraps around himself. He starts his breathing method all over again, and the seconds ticking by feel like hours stretched into an eternity.

 

God, how long is this going to take? When is he going to get over this? This is, what...the sixth day? It started before Sebastian came along, that's all he knows. It's come to the point where he can't even keep track of it.

 

It started with the aching, just the absolute soreness in his back and his legs. The skin irritation came then, too, some days after coming out of the water. His legs took the most damage then, not even being able to be near the water without trying to stitch his muscles back together. Stefano would have to go hours without leaving the bed because the bones in his legs would keep segmenting apart like they were spines, taking forever to reform and therefore leaving him immobile.

 

He's gotten past that now. No, now he has to deal with the internal pain on top of his skin breaking out whenever he goes dry. Once his neck sealed shut and closed off his gills, his lungs felt like they were going to collapse. He hadn't gone this long without breathing through them, even if it was difficult to do so underneath a scarf. While he's grown used to breathing "normally," the pain is still there. Dissipating or not, it still hurts.

 

And now, more importantly, this. This stomach pain. It has to be the most excruciating symptom of all, and that's being put next to his legs literally breaking every other day. Stefano can't eat, at least not anything other than what he used to eat in the water. The thought hadn't occurred to him that he would have any problems with this, but then he remembered that Sebastian and Joseph hadn't ever fed him anything else. They always provided for him, they always took care of him, and- god, what is that?

 

A new kind of hurt blossoms in his chest, something he recognizes, but it's twisted, distorted, and it leaves him paralyzed, bent over where he is. All of the physical pain leaves him alone in the silence for once. He's- dear god it hurts so much. It burns, burns so hot and yet so cold, and the hand wrapped around himself slips up to hold over his chest, right over the pain. It's so tangible, and still so imaginary. He's- he's feeling. The thought freezes him, because he's felt this before, but that- that kind of feeling is old, overdone. That feeling is a ghost that happens to haunt him every once in a while. But this? This isn't just hurt. This is lost smiles and days of safety he can never get back. This is knowing he will never wake up in the mornings the same ever again. This is Stefano being broken, being unrecognizable. He's sick. He's twisted. He'll never be the person his family wants back.

 

His family. His-

 

"Sebastian?" Stefano asks quietly. Even his voice cracks in the silence. He's all alone right now, still holding himself up on the bed. His body has stopped fighting him for a while now.

 

Stefano slowly rises back up, checking around the room. Sebastian isn't here. "Sebastian?" He calls out again. He just then sees the little note folded and propped up on the dresser.

 

_Hey Stefano_

_Thought I'd take your advice and get out for a bit._  
_Breakfast is in the fridge. It's probably cold now but hey, I don't know your life._

_Just take care of yourself, ok?_  
_Be back later._

_-Sebastian_

Sebastian. Stefano finds himself clinging onto the note as he stares down at it. Sebastian actually cares about him. He isn't here just to spite him. Sebastian is finally here, he came all this way and now Stefano has to-

 

Stefano breaks in a gasp, doubling over once again. Something is wrong, something is very very wrong. His throat tightens not only in the inevitable sickness stirring inside of him, but something else, something deeper that he can't help to identify under this sudden pressure.

 

One step at a time he make sit to the bathroom, not even bothering to close the door this time before he's on his knees and choking up whatever is threatening to force its way out of him. There's nothing there, he keeps telling himself. What- what did he do? What did he do wrong? When Stefano pulls back, he's shaking more violently than ever. He must have done something wrong. But- he couldn't have. He didn't eat, he didn't do anything to harm himself this time!

 

True to his word, there isn't any actual contents in the toilet now that imply he ate anything. It's just bile, tinged red with blood. The sight of it sends him spiraling even more, but it isn't the blood itself.

 

"I didn't do anything." Stefano's voice shakes under his breath. He stopped eating. He shouldn't be doing this anymore. He did nothing to provoke this- what did he do wrong?! "I didn't _DO_ ANYTHING!" He screams.

 

Stefano's throat closes up again, his lungs tightening, and he prepares himself for another round of this twisted game his body is playing. He breathes in, his shoulders shaking with every inhale, and lets out the build up in a way he wasn't expecting. Curling in on himself, he pushes himself away from the toilet and just sits on the floor, letting the choking screams evolve into sobbing. Stefano covers his face in his hands, shivering with every broken breath.

 

It's been so long since he has actually actually cried. It comes like a hurricane, racking his body in a more agonizing way than the physical distortions ever could. Stefano had forgotten that he actually could cry anymore. Under his fingertips he can feel the wetness of his tears come from both sides of his face. His hand drifts upwards onto the hollow socket of his missing right eye, surprised to find the tear ducts still working. Of everything he's been through, that of all things is still functional.

 

What's happening to him? The fleeting emotions are slipping away from him already, and Stefano finds himself trying to grasp onto them, hold them just a little while longer. Is he mourning? Is that what this is? But what could he possibly be missing? His family? Himself? He remembers crying out of frustration and anger as a child. Stefano had cried over the loss of Emily. This time, he doesn't know what he has lost. Everything lately has been a blur, ever since- ever since they prodded him and shocked him and switched his mind around in his head, turning him- turning him into this-

 

He needs Sebastian back. But not like this.

 

 

>>><<<

 

 

"Stefano?" Sebastian calls softly. He steps into the hotel room after a rather uneventful walk, scanning the room for any sign of Stefano. He finds him right where he left him, sound asleep in the bed. Sebastian notices the note he left for him facing flat on the dresser, meaning Stefano must have gotten up at some point. He hopes that means that Stefano also took his advice and ate what was left in the fridge. Quietly he goes to the next room, opening the fridge and finding the bag missing. That relieves at least some of the worry he's felt for Stefano today.

 

Once that's been checked, and with Stefano still sleeping in the bed, Sebastian heads to the bathroom to take a shower. Even though he hadn't done much of anything on his walk other than text Joseph and sit around for a bit, today was particularly hot and he finds his clothes clinging to him when goes to take them off.

 

Surprisingly, Stefano is still asleep when Sebastian steps out of the bathroom. He tries to be as quiet as possible as he sits crouched in front of the dresser to get his clothes. Sebastian probably should have done this before he got in the shower, but it's too late to scold himself now. Damn, he really does need Joseph for everything.

 

Opening the drawer, Sebastian realizes he opened the wrong one on accident. These aren't his clothes- they're Stefano's. Sebastian shakes his head and laughs at himself internally, going to shut the drawer. Before he can, however, something catches his eye. Underneath Stefano's clothes is a corner of an envelope, on top of several sheets of photo paper. Sebastian glances over his shoulder to check if Stefano is awake, which proves the same as before. Slowly, Sebastian takes the envelope. It has already been opened.

 

He scans through the contents of the letter inside, and Sebastian feels his heart drop. It's from the art gallery Stefano was talking about. He was rejected? Stefano... lied to him. Why would he lie to Sebastian about something like this?

 

Curious, Sebastian puts the letter back inside the envelope and instead takes the hidden photo prints, checking again to make sure Stefano is still sleeping. He is, thankfully.

 

"Jesus... what the hell?" Sebastian whispers, looking at the prints. They certainly are unique, like Stefano had promised. But this... Sebastian doesn't know what to think. They're bloody and contorted and overall horrifying to look at. They're all images of women, headless, with large bouquets of full roses stuffed in the neck. A single hand reaches outward towards the viewer, blood streaking through the fingertips. Sebastian looks even closer, and in all of the photos and all of the poses the woman is in, her legs are stitched together. Her skin is deathly pale, with artificial seams holding the body parts together- it's a mannequin, Sebastian realizes with relief. To think Stefano would do something like that- Sebastian is going to stop himself right there, because he honestly doesn't know what to think of Stefano, really. He doesn't want to think of him like that.

 

In the last photo, the woman- mannequin- is actually suspended from the floor instead of her previous poses lying down or standing up straight. The nearly invisible wires hold her up midair, the hand still outstretched, calling out for help. She is lying limp, her body tilted back, like she is floating. Several rose petals fall around her in time for this shot. It's blood- the petals are supposed to be blood, and putting himself in Stefano's place he sees the grief poured into every fluid movement, every detail etched into the photo. She's reaching out for him, and Stefano cannot help her-

 

Sebastian hurriedly places the photos back where he found him as the bed creaks behind him. He shuts the drawer and opens the one above it, finding his own clothes inside before he checks over his shoulder again. Stefano hasn't awakened just yet, but has turned over onto his other side, his back facing Sebastian. Sebastian sighs out the breath he'd been holding and goes back to getting his clothes.

 

So maybe Stefano didn't want Sebastian to know he was rejected. Still, it stings Sebastian to know that he lied to him, dead in the face. He thought they'd be past that at this point.

 

 

"He probably just doesn't want you to know he's struggling." Joseph tells him later that night.

 

Sebastian decided to take this call outside, Stefano having been awake for quite some time before Joseph started the video chat. Sebastian leans back in the chair he's sitting in and stares up at the umbrella covering the table. He isn't even sure he is supposed to be here right now, but he needs to sit down, and he honestly just doesn't care.

 

"Yeah, I get that." Sebastian tells Joseph. "It's just that... if he kept something as small as that from me, then what else is there?"

 

"What do you mean?" Joseph asks. There is obvious concern on his face as well, mirroring Sebastian.

 

"He's closing me out again. There's something he isn't telling me. I don't know what it is."

 

"Well, use those imaginary detective skills of yours and figure it out." his partner jokes.

 

"I'm serious, Joseph."

 

"You called me Joseph. This really is serious." Joseph realizes.

 

"Yeah, no. This is all just one big game. Thanks for playing along, I appreciate your time." Sebastian says, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

 

"Sorry. Lightening the mood is your job." Joseph adjusts his glasses on the bridge of his nose. "But really. Try to figure him out. You were always good at that."

 

"I can't, Jo. I don't-" Sebastian sighs, "I don't wanna say it, but... it's like I can't read him anymore. Before he was always in my head and damn it, before I thought I was finally figuring him out, and then MOBIUS has to take him away from me-"

"Seb, slow down. You're spiraling." Joseph says calmly.

 

"Right, yeah. Sorry." Sebastian runs a hand through his hair, pushing it out of his face.

 

Joseph sighs. "You've stopped shaving too. Look at yourself."

 

Sebastian laughs. "You're not my mom."

 

"No, but I'm someone who cares about you. You need to care, too. Stefano isn't your only concern here."

 

"I know, alright?" Sebastian says. "I'll do it later. You'll see tomorrow when I call you."

 

Joseph gives him a skeptical look. "Mhm." He deadpans.

 

"Don't believe me, fine. I gotta go check on Stefano, then I'm pretty sure we're going to bed." Speaking of which, Joseph himself doesn't look his best either. "Is Lily keeping you up?" He asks with a smile.

 

"Oh no, she's a delight to have around, keeping me up until one in the morning."

 

Sebastian laughs loudly, then clamps a hand over his mouth to quiet himself. "I'm sorry," he chuckles, "I should'a warned you. She's a handful."

 

"No need, already learned that for myself."

 

"I'm..." Sebastian looks at the window to his and Stefano's hotel room. "I'm gonna be back as soon as I can."

 

"You think he's coming back?" Joseph asks softly.

 

Sebastian takes a moment before responding. "I don't know Jo. I promised him I'd support him no matter what."

 

"That's good. He's his own person now. Just make sure he's happy." When Joseph says this, there's a hint of sadness underlying his voice.

"Yeah. I am." Sebastian doesn't even try to hide the disappointment behind his words. "Goodnight...love you."

 

"Love you too, Seb."

 

With that, Sebastian ends the call.

 

Stefano is sitting up in bed, staring off to the side despite the television still being on in the room. He sits up straight as soon as he notices Sebastian in the doorway.

 

"How are you feeling?" Sebastian asks him.

 

Stefano gives a small twitch of his lips. "Better, actually. Are you coming to bed?"

 

"Yeah, I am." At that, Stefano grabs the remote and switches the TV off. He pulls the covers back for Sebastian to slip under, then places them on top of him as soon as Sebastian turns off the light. In the dark, Stefano lies down and faces Sebastian as he closes his eye.

 

He's certainly acting like he is feeling better. Sebastian wonders just how much of that is the truth.

 

 

 

~~~

 

 

 

There's something wrong with this place. The air is thick and heavy, and Sebastian's legs are sluggish as he tries to step forward. He tries to sweep his hand in front of him, only then finding the air to be tangible, and it runs through his fingers. This isn't air. Sebastian is breathing in the water around him, but still he is breathing. He isn't choking, or suffocating, or drowning. He can walk on the floor tiles just fine.

 

He isn't sure what happens next. The room is dark, and Sebastian doesn't feel in control of his own movements. Vibrations sing through the water as Sebastian travels onwards through the dark. There's a large mirror on the wall ahead of him. Sebastian approaches it slowly, seeing himself in the reflection. Looking closer, he realizes that it is not only himself. Behind him in the room is a silhouette, with vague, blurred features approaching him. Still, Sebastian's mind recognizes the figure instantly, even without the effort put into the figure itself.

 

Sebastian turns, but Stefano is nowhere in sight. His brain doesn't even try to comprehend the events taking place before his head turns back to the mirror, and there stands the image of something Sebastian has seen before, something monstrous with a sharp tail and sharp teeth, spines like razors protruding from it as it stares back at Sebastian, its form jerking and twitching as a blue glow ominously leaks from its broken face. The mirror begins to crack, then a piercing screech rings in Sebastian's ears as the mirror suddenly shatters and the thing comes lunging at him- it's a nightmare, Sebastian realizes-

 

But then it's on top of him, and its dagger-like tail is raised above him- It's a nightmare, Sebastian- and the blade is coming towards him- wake up, wake _up_ -! -shredding into his midsection and tearing him in half-wake UP-!

 

Sebastian manages to bring himself to consciousness before any more could happen in his mind. His breaths come unevenly, shaking, a cold sweat coating his skin. He takes a moment just to sit there, counting the seconds it takes to control his heart beat, the memories of the nightmare still fresh in his mind. One... what the hell was that? Two... Stefano. But Sebastian's never thought of him like that before, has he? Three... how? How could Sebastian ever think that of him? Stefano would never hurt him, not on purpose, at least. Four...

 

The silence in the room only just then comes to him. It's dark, and now that Sebastian looks, it's also empty. The spot next to him in bed has gone cold, the sheets tossed aside as though they were left in a frantic manner. Sebastian glances at the door, just to check quickly and yes, it's still locked from the inside. The windows, too, are locked and secure, although Sebastian doesn't have a rational reason for making sure of that.

 

All of the lights are off, telling Sebastian that Stefano shouldn't have moved from this room, but then he remembers- Stefano doesn't need the lights. With that, and the awful sound coming from the next room, it only confirms Sebastian's upcoming theory, and Sebastian rushes himself out of the tangled sheets and moves to the bathroom.

 

"Shit, oh fuck-" Sebastian curses. Standing just outside the bathroom door the noise becomes much more clear, and Sebastian begins to feel his heart break a little as he slowly opens the door and flips the lights on.

 

Stefano doesn't even make any indication that he notices Sebastian at all. He is too preoccupied with leaning over the toilet on his knees and retching with all that he has, and Sebastian swears he sees tears running down from his eyes.

 

"Shit- Stefano!" Sebastian falls to his knees next to him just as Stefano pulls himself back, panting and taking ragged breaths. Stefano makes a broken noise in his throat as though he is being choked, and his shoulders sag, his body going limp as he finally collapses onto the hard floor. Sebastian quickly grabs him before his head can hit the tile, cradling him as he brings Stefano closer to him, swearing under his breath. Stefano is still desperately trying to breathe, and Sebastian just holds him, not knowing what to do or how to react. He is deathly pale and shivering in his arms, and blotches of grayish blue come in rash-like patches across his skin, dry and irritated. The pink folds on his neck are sealed over and scarred, which explains why Stefano is now becoming heavy in his arms. In one sudden moment Stefano just simply stops breathing, and Sebastian freezes because oh god, holy shit, what does he do?

 

Sebastian himself holds his breath, telling himself if he just waits, Stefano will come back to him. If he just- no, fuck that.

 

He holds Stefano's head in one hand and takes a deep breath in, closing the space between their mouths and exhaling everything he has into Stefano's lungs. Stefano's mouth tastes bitter and absolutely disgusting from vomit but he doesn't care, Sebastian just doesn't care. Panic is pumping through his veins and he does the process again, and again, then lying Stefano onto the floor he just keeps on trying but nothing is working-

 

Without a second thought Sebastian clutches a cup on the bathroom sink and fills it with the sink water, returning to Stefano's unconscious form on the floor. He drains the cup into his mouth then lowers himself onto Stefano, meeting his mouth again and desperately trying to get the water into his lungs. It only takes the first attempt before Stefano is coughing into his mouth, which at other other point would be as fucking disgusting as it is but once again Sebastian just doesn't care.

 

Spitting the rest of the water into the sink he returns to Stefano, relieved as his eye rapidly opens and his chest heaves, finally breathing. Sebastian reaches a hand to him, but then Stefano grabs it with his inhuman strength and pulls Sebastian to the floor and pins him there, bloodshot eye wide, his pupil narrow and infuriated.

 

"Don't EVER do that again! Do you understand?!" What the hell- why is he so angry?

 

"Stefano, you- you were unconscious- you were dying-!"

 

Stefano shuts him up by slamming the back of his head onto the floor. Sebastian's vision goes white for a second, and when he comes to a second later, Stefano is still enraged, but there's terror written in his eye as well. "I don't care!" Stefano screams, his voice breaking. "You NEVER do that again!"

 

Sebastian takes advantage of Stefano's moment of panic and shoves him off of him. He instantly regrets it, because when he does Stefano goes very pale again and immediately turns back to the toilet bowl, resuming his vomiting from before. This time, when he's finished, Stefano leans back with a sobbing noise caught in his throat, then goes back, his throat visibly tightening at his closed over gills and choking the water out from his lungs.

 

Sebastian goes to move towards him, but even in his fragile state Stefano manages to push him almost a foot back. Stefano sits there, shaking, but otherwise not moving an inch. A few more shallow, broken seconds pass where all Sebastian can hear is Stefano's breathing, and all he can see is the shadows on his face, and the way his clothes now hang off of his noticeably skinnier frame.

 

"There's something wrong with me, Sebastian." Stefano says quietly, hardly a whisper. He slowly looks up from where he's cowering, and for the first time, Sebastian thinks he sees pure terror on Stefano's face. His hair is damp and disheveled, revealing the right side of his mangled face. Tears streak down from both his left and his missing eye, still visible in the light. Stefano takes in a deep breath of air, and his shoulders shake as he exhales it. "You shouldn't have come here."

 

"Stefano," Sebastian dares to speak, "just tell me what's wrong."

 

Stefano seems reluctant to say anything at all, but as the silent moments tick on by in the quiet bathroom, he gives Sebastian a sad, forced smile.

 

"I'm changing." Is all that he says.

 

 

Sebastian moves the two of them into the bedroom. Stefano lies in bed, holding onto Sebastian weakly, but still clinging onto him desperately. Sebastian just rests his head against the headboard, staring forward at the wall.

 

"I told you to leave." Stefano says.

 

"That's not gonna happen." Sebastian tells him, still blankly staring ahead.

 

"I didn't want you to see this."

 

"Stefano," Sebastian looks down at him, "if you think this is going to change how I feel about you-"

 

"No, of course not." Stefano says weakly.

 

"Then what is it?" In the silence, Sebastian hears Stefano hold his breath. He begins to rub small circles into the smaller man's shoulders. It's a terrible thing that he must consider him this now.

 

"I'm never going to be the person you thought I was."

 

"I don't care about that. I care about you, no matter who or what you are." Sebastian means it. He's seen Stefano go through so much, be so many different things in the short span he's known him, and Sebastian- he loves him no matter what.

 

Stefano apparently disregards the sentiment completely. "My biology itself is changing. I'm not human, and I'm not... I'm not anything, Sebastian. I don't know what I am becoming. I'm..." He trails off as he takes a deep breath. "I don't know what I'm going to be."

 

Everything starts to make sense then. Stefano doesn't want him here because he doesn't want Sebastian to see him afraid. He's suffering, if suffering is even a strong enough word, and he's... evolving? Whatever it is, Stefano knows he isn't a siren anymore, but he's changed so much that he doesn't even know if he is human, or becoming one. He seems human enough now in Sebastian's eyes, but looking at him again, Stefano has changed so much since he last saw him. He is so much skinnier now, it actually scares Sebastian. He agreed to let Sebastian take off his clothes before coming to bed to make sure he cools down some, because he appeared to be running a slight fever. Stefano's frame shows through his skin, his spine jutting out and ribcage visible every time he breathes. The darkness under his eye is a noticeable contrast to his unnaturally pale skin, and it seems that no matter how much sun he gets, that will never change.

 

"They did this to you, didn't they?" Sebastian asks, trying to hide the anger in his voice. MOBIUS has to be behind this. They hurt him in so many ways- were they capable of doing this as well?

 

"I am becoming one person." Stefano says quietly. "My whole psychology is merging. I feel it in my head like it is something tangible. The two things I used to be are becoming one and I don't know which one I am anymore."

 

Whenever Stefano speaks, there is true terror in his voice and Sebastian doesn't know how to react to that. He wants to be angry at everything and everyone that did this to him, his Stefano that is trembling now next to him. Stefano shouldn't feel like this, ever. He is innocent. Even after all of the death he has caused, he is still innocent in Sebastian's eyes. Those now dead people all hurt him. They deserved what they were given.

 

He can't be angry though, not now. He said he would be there for Stefano. So that is exactly what he is doing.

 

"I don't know what I am feeling, Sebastian." Stefano says.

 

"Talk to me." Sebastian tells him. He knows Stefano can only feel emotions in a sort of shallow way, too quick for him to grasp them. But right now they seem to be more overwhelming than ever for him. If he doesn't know what it is, then maybe Sebastian can identify it for him.

 

Stefano doesn't speak. He stares up at Sebastian with a wide eye, reflecting the light from outside. Then he moves closer, burying his face in his neck, nudging him softly. Sebastian recognizes it instantly from before: mourning. Sadness. And overwhelming loss that he doesn't know what to do with. Sebastian runs a hand up and down Stefano's bare back, rubbing small circles into his skin.

 

For the first time in all these empty months, Sebastian doesn't feel alone in his head as Stefano starts speaking to him without words, without even a single movement of his tongue. Sebastian can feel his terror, his confusion, a sense of invasion that he cannot help to deal with. He's changing, both physically and mentally. Even the voice in Sebastian's head is different, something more human than before. Stefano is feeling, he is open, and Sebastian can feel his heart clench because he knows what Stefano is doing.

 

Sebastian opens his mouth to answer, then closes it. He lifts Stefano's head until he can see his face, then rests his forehead against his.

 

 _"You're afraid."_ Sebastian tell him without even saying a word. Stefano comes apart on him then, because Sebastian is finally starting to understand and he doesn't have to hide that anymore. Sebastian can feel all of this, can understand Stefano's every thought in his head. Their minds are fused together, they're one with each other, and everything is finally clear.

 

Stefano throws a leg over Sebastian and pulls him close, hiding his face in his chest.

 

 _"Stay with me?"_ He hears Stefano say in his head.

 

Sebastian presses his lips into Stefano's hair, holding him against his body. There isn't an inch of space between them as they meld together.

 

 

_"I'm not leaving you again."_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually did more research for this chapter:  
> 1.) Psychopaths are capable of emotion to a small extent, and can be overwhelmed for a short amount of time (although I already knew this)
> 
> 2.) As long as the tear ducts were not damaged in the event of trauma, you actually can cry without an eye present.


	13. Now We're Falling Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stefano hits the glass wall again.

How can I put it down

Into words

When it's almost too much

For my soul alone?

 

-Lovely, Billie Eilish

 

 

It is Sebastian's voice the next morning that brings him from sleep. Stefano perks up at the sound of Sebastian's voice, gentle as ever, inching closer to him in his sleepy state. The bed is warm, and Stefano melts under a hand cupping the side of his face, sweeping gently under his eye.

 

"Good morning." Sebastian says.

 

Stefano hums in response and smiles, leaning into Sebastian's touch. There is underlying emotion behind every one of Sebastian's caresses, every inch of him overflowing with it, just like before. He is the same as ever. Stefano has missed this dearly. He has gone too many lonesome mornings and too many empty nights to not recognize the difference between then and now. It has been far too long without Sebastian's sweet company.

 

They've come so far now, and not in just the literal sense. For the longest time Stefano had been alone, truly alone, just making it day by day to pass the time. He had nothing, but then he had Sebastian. Trying to live without him proved to be something of a challenge, like trying to fill an empty lake that was left from Sebastian's absence with nothing but a teaspoon and a gallon of water. No matter how many teaspoons he dropped in, no matter how much he did, a simple gallon of water could never fill the lake. It was pointless to even try.

 

Sebastian was his lake. Stefano often overlooked how much he needed it, but once the drought came along, he missed his lake- his Sebastian- dearly.

 

"You feeling any better?" Sebastian asks him. Stefano needs the second to determine whether or not he does feel better, but in the end he can say yes, he feels much better than he did yesterday.

 

"Yes." He answers.

 

"Are you feeling sick?"

 

"Yes." Truth be told, having this little contact that he can with Sebastian has left him feeling amazing, finally fulfilled, but that in no way means that he is suddenly cured. Just thinking about his current state brings the awful clenching of his stomach right back to reality, and he has trouble breathing when he tries to control the pains. He needs Sebastian. "Come here." He tells him. Stefano needs more of him, more of Sebastian's gentle touches that will distract him and make the pain go away for the moment.

 

"No," Sebastian says, which throws Stefano off guard, because Sebastian is almost always willing to touch him when Stefano asks it of him. "You need your space."

 

"Sebastian." Stefano practically whines. He needs Sebastian right now. Stefano isn't so self refined as to not start a fuss. He blinks awake, but then Sebastian stops him with a quick and soft caress over his left eye.

 

"Don't open your eyes." Sebastian says quietly. Stefano frowns, but he listens and keeps his eyes closed. However, that only leaves him blind and even more so confused.

 

"What's going on?" Stefano reaches out to him blindly, locating Sebastian across from him and feeling the broad expanse of the skin of chest underneath his fingertips. What is he doing? Did Sebastian take his clothes off? More and more questions run through Stefano's head and he isn't sure whether he should be frightened by this development or excited.

 

Speaking of his head, he is starting to feel alone again. Stefano was absolutely thrilled having Sebastian with him in his mind as they fell asleep together last night. It had been forever since he heard another voice shared within him. The very fact that it was Sebastian only made it more anticipating, more inspiring, a sort of almost tangible energy running in his chest and throughout his entire body. But now, that link is gone, having dissipated during the night. Stefano's mind and soul are empty now, nothing more than emptiness.

 

"I just want this to last a little while longer." Sebastian's voice is thin, almost pleading for Stefano to listen to him. He isn't hiding it very well, though he never has been able to for the entire time Stefano has known him. It sets off a few alarms in Stefano's head that something is wrong here.

 

"You want what to-" Stefano finally opens his eye and sees last Sebastian's hand, his whole world coming to a stop.

 

Blood. There 's blood absolutely everywhere, on the mattress, staining deep red all over the white sheets and himself and even Sebastian- especially Sebastian. It is all over his chest where Stefano had just touched- how could he not have noticed that? Stefano's breathing begins to quicken as his hearts race in his chest. Not only is there blood but he notices there is water all well, and the entire spot they are lying on and around is heavily damp.

 

"I'm sorry," Sebastian says quickly, "I'm so sorry, Stefano-"

 

"What happened?!" Stefano's eye darts up wildly to Sebastian's face as the confusion and fear stir around inside him, spiked with anger, because right now he is absolutely terrified and he hasn't the slightest clue of how to handle it.

 

"Stefano, it's-"

 

"Did I hurt you?" Stefano asks quickly.

 

"No- what?"

 

Stefano isn't sure himself why that is the first thing he is worried about. He has never had that as a first concern, but Sebastian is different. He cares about Sebastian, and he needs to know if he has hurt him.

 

"Did I hurt you?!" He repeats, louder this time.

 

"Stefano- no, I'm fine." Sebastian tells him.

 

"Then what happened?!" Stefano finds his voice rising in anger the longer he is held in suspense.

 

"You- you just stopped breathing-" oh god, the blood is on Sebastian's face as well -"and you started choking up water and then blood and- Stefano I'm so sorry-"

 

"Why?" Stefano shouts. "Why do you keep saying that?!" The fear has turned into complete anger as he yells at Sebastian. He knows it's not his fault, that he shouldn't be yelling at Sebastian, but Stefano doesn't know what to do anymore. "I told you to stop fucking apologizing!" Stefano sits up sharply and storms out of the bed, looking down at Sebastian, pacing back and forth.

 

"Stefano." Sebastian sits up, taking a deeo breath. His eyes never leave Stefano as he speaks. "You can't do this right now. You need to calm down." There is too much blood. Now that Stefano can see it all, he knows there is too much. He couldn't have choked all of that up, not all at once.

 

Vague memories from throughout the night fly through his head- the tightening of his chest and lungs, blood splattering up onto Sebastian's skin as Stefano chokes and coughs. He felt malformed even though his body was completely the same. It was like an out of body experience, not feeling that it was himself who was suffering. He doesn't remember anything after that.

 

All that Stefano knows is that there is still too much blood on that bed.

 

"You're lying to me." He growls. "I hurt you, didn't I?"

 

"No, you didn't." Sebastian says firmly.

 

"Why are you lying to me?!"

 

"Stefano, just calm down-"

 

Stefano is visibly shaking where he stands. "Get out of the bed!" He shouts. "Get out of it, now!"

 

Sebastian complies, slowly stepping out of the bed with his hands raised and palms exposed. "This isn't your fault." He tells Stefano. Stefano isn't listening to him. He is too preoccupied with searching for any injuries he can find on Sebastian. "Nobody got hurt." Stefano finds none. "But... you changed last night."

 

Stefano freezes, and his eye snaps back up to face Sebastian. "I did what." He asks, his expression locked in a deadpan. When Sebastian says it, it's like Stefano's entire ability to process just breaks.

 

"You..." Sebastian looks utterly helpless in this moment.

 

"What did I do?" Stefano growls.

 

"I think you... started breaking out." Sebastian gestures towards Stefano, and Stefano looks down. The broken patches of skin are back, having spread over his hands and arms, across his chest, and upon touching his face he can feel the irritation all the way under his eye. As he is examining himself, Sebastian continues. "Then you started freaking out in your sleep. I woke up, and you just- weren't breathing." Stefano looks up, horrified at Sebastian's words. Sebastian seems to feel just the same, judging by his expression. "I tried waking you up, and then all of a sudden you just started spitting up water, then blood." So much blood. An inhuman amount of it. Stefano can see it on the bed, some of it thinned out from mixing with the water, but most of it is thick and clumped together, looking as though it was sprayed across the bed.

 

"No one's hurt." Sebastian repeats as the horror of what happened finally settles in. "At least... I just hope you're okay."

 

"Then what happened?" Stefano demands.

 

"You, uh. You just went back to sleep." Sebastian tells him. "But you never changed back, either. I'm sorry-"

 

"I swear to god if you say that one more time I am going to tear you apart." Stefano threatens through his teeth. He hadn't meant to say that. Stefano is just so angry right now, and he doesn't even know the source of it. He is upset with himself for changing, and still worried that he had somehow hurt Sebastian, but through it all he doesn't consider himself to be angry at the moment. So why is he doing this?

 

Stefano sighs, trying to calm himself down. There's a tense knot he can feel down his spine from the stress, and he realigns himself. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asks Sebastian.

 

Sebastian shakes his head. He appears to be physically stressed as well. His shoulders are set tight and he is being too cautious with his next words. "I didn't want you to be afraid."

 

Something ticks in Stefano's neck, his muscles tensing and twitching slightly. "Well that worked out for you just perfectly, didn't it?" That heat is boiling inside of him again, and Stefano's breaths come quicker as he uses one hand to grab at his hair behind his head. "You thought you could just keep me sheltered a little bit longer?"

 

"Stefano, you know that's not what I meant." Sebastian argues. Stefano dismisses it completely as another electric surge of pain twitches his neck. He shakes it off with a heavy exhale, pressing his fingers into his left temple. "Are you okay?" Sebastian asks, concerned.

 

A sharp pain stabs behind the right side of his face, where his eye should be. Stefano yelps a small cry of pain, holding his face under his hand. It feels like it's coming directly from his brain, like someone is poking and prodding him with large needles. Stefano's eye widens and locks onto Sebastian, who is slowly stepping back across the room. "You... really thought you could just lock me away... didn't you?" Stefano says, taking deep breaths. He can feel his body twisting and contracting in on him internally, but he doesn't feel nauseous like usual.

 

"What?" Sebastian says, frowning and confused. "What are you talking about?"

 

Stefano opens his mouth to speak, but then he's doubled over as he hears a disgustingly loud pop in his spine. He doesn't know what he's talking about. He doesn't remember what he said. What did he say to Sebastian? "You know exactly what I said." Stefano warns.

 

Something is wrong. He can't move and it feels like his spine is broken but he is slowly standing back up straight. He's taking a step towards Sebastian and he feels pressure behind his nails, his claws forming underneath the skin. He doesn't want this. Stefano just said he doesn't want to hurt Sebastian.

 

Then Stefano is collapsing to the ground, falling on one knee as another wave of pain forms behind his eye. The intensity of it has him gasping, covering his hollow socket and digging his fingers into the scar tissue surrounding it. His breaths come broken and shaking as tears come from the eyeless tear ducts. Stefano looks to Sebastian, begging him without words to help him. He doesn't know what is happening. He's fighting himself in that moment and then he realizes his situation- he is dying. His personality is collapsing, giving in to a darker repressed instinct, one he's been trying to kill. Stefano has been holding it down ever since his psychology started blending together, and he hadn't known which one was himself anymore. He does now, in this terrifying, excruciating moment.

 

He needs to make a decision, and quick. If he does nothing, he will surely changed and Stefano doesn't know if can ever come back from that. He might hurt Sebastian, and then he remembers- Sebastian. He can help him. Sebastian is all he has left. Stefano reaches a shaking hand out to him, but he can't let out a single word. Just think of Sebastian, he tells himself, just think of everything you've been through together. Everything you've learned, how you've grown- Sebastian is what made Stefano himself. Nothing he has ever done here since running away has shaped him, not like Sebastian. Nothing could ever replace Seb-

 

"I've had enough of this." Stefano hisses.

 

He looks up and sees Sebastian's terrified face and a cut off scream falls on Stefano's ears before he hears an awful snap, and the room goes dark.

 

~~~

 

Stefano lunges forward, his claws exposed and slashing towards Sebastian's face, wild and angry and unpredictable. Sebastian dodges the attack and steps backwards, slipping over his own footing as adrenaline suddenly spikes with the fear rising in his chest. His head hits the floor with a loud thump. A loud crack of thunder sounds from outside, harmonious to the animalistic growling from nearby in the room.

 

Stefano crawls on top of Sebastian while he is down, pinning him to the floor, his still flat teeth bared and threatening. His eye is wide and inhuman, and within a second his teeth are snapping at Sebastian's neck, Sebastian bringing up his hands the best he can to block the attack and hold Stefano away from his flesh. Stefano hisses in rage and tries to slash at his face again, but then Sebastian rolls and takes the siren with him, crawling on top of him and straddling his midsection to hold him down.

 

"Stefano! Snap out of it!" Stefano doesn't respond verbally, he just screams out of anger and continues to fight underneath Sebastian. "Stefano! God damn it, stop this!"

 

"No," Stefano growls, "mi fanno male, mi fai male- te lo meriti!" He begins to thrash around once again under Sebastian's weight. Sebastian grabs Stefano by the shoulders and he lifts him up to face him, shaking him forcefully.

 

"Fucking stop it! You need to wake up!"

 

"Mi fai male!" Stefano screams again.

"No, no! Just fucking- Stefano!" Another roll of thunder cracks in the sky outside. "Why are you doing this?!"

 

Stefano grabs his face, one hand with claws exposed, the other still human. His voice is low as he growls and grasps out his next words. "You... hurt... me."

 

Stefano throws Sebastian onto the floor and before Sebastian can get back on his feet, Stefano is grasping the doorknob to the exit on the balcony, yanking it open.

 

"Stefano, no! Don't!" Sebastian shouts.

 

At first Stefano seems perplexed as to why or how he made it outside, but there isn't even enough time to process the fact before everything falls apart. Sebastian can hear Stefano's shaky, ragged breaths from where he is sitting frozen on the floor, halfway between standing up and terrifyingly aware of how paralyzed he truly is in this moment. He watches as Stefano's knees suddenly buckle, each second sending him falling onto the floor of the balcony as the rain pours down over his skin. Sebastian can't move, can't breathe, is able to feel the absolute agony crawling and burning Stefano's skin as if it were his own. Stefano falls to his knees, and through the heavy rain, he screams. He screams in pain, in anger, and Sebastian can feel it, all of it. Stefano is suddenly vulnerable, letting his grip on Sebastian's mind slip loose, and Sebastian is finally able to stand again. He rushes towards Stefano outside, ignoring the cold rain pounding against his skin.

"Stefano!" Sebastian grabs Stefano's shoulder and pulls him back to look at him. His eye is closed tight and he is breathing heavily, trying to regain himself. Sebastian observes in horror as the grey and black patches on Stefano's skin begin to grow and spread, covering his neck and chest, then peppering the side of his face in random dots around his left eye.

 

Stefano doesn't speak, barely breathing now. He appears to be calming down, and Sebastian sits in the rain, exhausted, with Stefano lying limp in his arms. Sebastian's thoughts start to slow, his own muscles growing heavy and near useless, just letting the exhaustion overtake him for a moment.

 

 

Sebastian then feels a surge of overwhelming anger.

 

Stefano twists and grabs his face, eye snapping open and then Sebastian's head is hitting the floor, Stefano's weight pinning him down. Stefano hovers above his face, growling and snarling at him. He hisses in pain, and Sebastian is watching him as Stefano emits an inhuman screech, his mouth bleeding as teeth as sharp as razors force their way out. Sebastian's breath catches in his throat. This has to be the most horrifying thing he's ever had to witness. The numbness from before is still weighing him down like lead- he can't move, he can't do anything, and Stefano- no, this monster is still screaming, covering his face with one hand as the blood seeps through his fingers. Stefano- he must have done something. He's drained him, he literally has taken Sebastian's energy from him and now Stefano is alive and painfully so, too distracted with his own suffering to even look at Sebastian.

 

Sebastian takes the situation as an opportunity to throw the siren off of him with a sudden spike of adrenaline, finally gaining mobility and rising to his feet. Stefano remains on the floor, hunched over and spitting blood onto the wet surface. His breathing starts to slow into a steady rhythm, and Sebastian doesn think he will ever be able to forget the awful sound that comes from Stefano's neck as his spine cracks back into place. It practically rolls underneath Stefano's skin, bending and popping in a way no human could survive enduring. Stefano twitches and shakes, curling in on himself, as certain segments of his spine begin protruding against his soaked skin, rising in small malformed spikes. Sebastian then sees the small pink scars dotting where they try to poke through, and everything clicks into place. He can't force them through- Stefano's evolution has progressed too far, his inhuman traits are becoming vestigial.

 

"Stefano, stop!" Sebastian cries out, "You're hurting yourself!"

 

At the sound of Sebastian's voice, Stefano freezes where he sits hunched on the floor. Sebastian can hear his shaky breaths on the quiet balcony. Then slowly Stefano is turning to face him, his hands lowering to reveal his face. Sebastian remains still and unwilling to move where he stands, unknowingly what to so as Stefano suddenly lunges forward, shouting in anger and attacking him.

 

The next few seconds seem to pass slower. Sebastian raises his arms to protect his face as Stefano's hand comes bearing down on him, pain blossoming in Sebastian's shoulder. Sebastian steps back until they are inside the room, dodges the next attack past the bed, and with Stefano no longer facing him Sebastian grabs him by the shoulders and charges them both into the bathroom. This leaves Stefano off guard and Sebastian throws him to the bathroom floor and immediately locks it behind him, holding his weight over the door.

 

Stefano can be heard shouting something to Sebastian's ears, banging his fist against the door. Sebastian can feel every vibration through his body, frozen where he leans against the door, gasping and shaking and having no idea where to go next. There's only thing he can possibly think to do, what Sebastian always does when he is lost and uncertain. Something that always gives him the answers he needs no matter what.

 

Sebastian bolts across the room to the dresser, grabbing a t-shirt and jeans and hurriedly throwing them on. Then he's grabbing his phone off the night stand and dialing Joseph's number as fast as he can with shaking fingers.

 

He holds the phone up to his ear, closing his eyes and breathing fast. Sebastian can hear the sound of the phone ringing and he start to grit his teeth. "Come on come on come on-"

 

"Seb?"

"Joseph!" Sebastian cries.

 

"Seb? What's going on? Why are you calling?" Joseph asks.

 

From across the room, there's a cry of pain after several blows to the bathroom door.

 

"Stefano- it's- there's something wrong, Jo- he's-"

 

"Whoa, okay, slow down. Take a breath-"

 

"There's no time!" Sebastian shouts.

 

"What is he doing?" Joseph asks calmly.

 

"Right now?" He's locked in the bathroom, and he's angry-" As if on cue, the door shakes in its frame again as Stefano slams on it even harder. "He started changing- he's not himself right now-"

 

"What?" Joseph says, the calmness leaving his voice. "Shit-"

 

"What? Jo what is it?"

 

"Get out of there Seb." Joseph says firmly.

 

"What?"

 

"Get out of there, now!"

 

Another wave of panic rises inside of Sebastian, and the corners of his vision start to go dark. Stefano screams from behind the door as Sebastian bolts out of the room. He locks the door to the hotel room and quickly walks down the hallway, desperation and anxiety and who knows what else rapidly eating away at him. "I'm in the hallway. What now?"

 

"Just go. Go outside. Keep me on the phone, I'll contact the others."

"Okay. Okay." Sebastian can't take another step. He slumps against the wall, using his arm to rest his head against, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. What the hell has he gotten himself into?

 

"Are you outside yet?"

 

"Yeah, yeah. I'm getting there." Sebastian breathes.

 

He practically stumbles outside once he's through the doors, mindlessly reaching out for the railings in front of him and leaning heavily against them. To think, just inside, only a story above him is the Stefano that Sebastian thought he knew, going through god knows what. He must be in so much pain, Sebastian thinks. He should go back. What the hell is he doing out here? Stefano needs him more than ever, and here Sebastian is, running away from him.

 

"Sebastian?" A new voice calls from his phone. Joseph must have opened the video call already. "Sebastian, are you there?" Wait... is that-?

 

"Kidman?" Sebastian asks.

 

"Sebastian, are you okay?" Kidman says instead of answering him. That's all the answer he needs, really.

 

"So much for going off the grid, huh?"

 

"Now isn't the time. You need to listen."

 

"No, you need to listen." Sebastian says. He steps back straight from the railing as a flare of anger sets off inside of him. "You're one of the people who kept Stefano hostage. You let them experiment on him-" Sebastian grips his phone so tightly he is almost afraid it will crack, "I don't even know who is he is anymore, Kidman!"

 

Sebastian watches as Kidman sighs, frowning. "Nobody knows who is actually is, Sebastian. His personality to us was just a show- it's all that he knows."

 

"But not to me." Sebastian growls. "The Stefano I know isn't a fucking animal. He's human- human enough anyway, psychopath or not."

 

"That's not the-"

 

"I know what you're trying to say." Sebastian snaps. "And I don't care. He needs me, and god damn it I'm not going to-!!"

 

"Sebastian." Another voice interrupts. Sebastian recognizes it instantly even before Myra comes into view in Kidman's thumbnail.

 

"Myra? What are you-?"

 

"You're not going to get anywhere by fighting with us." Myra says sternly. Sebastian backs off and lets her speak. "We all know what he means to you. I know that you care about him, and you love him, because I've seen that look on your face countless times before."

 

"Myra, I-"

 

"But you also need to know that you can't let that get to your head. It will jeopardize everything we're working for and only hurt him more. Do you promise to listen and follow our instructions?"

 

Sebastian isn't sure he's ready to promise anything right now, but still he presses his lips together and nods once, giving it a try anyway. "I promise." He says.

 

"Alright," Joseph says from his end, "just don't hang up. We'll tell you what to do." Joseph pauses for a second before speaking again. "Stay with us, Seb."

 

 

 

>>><<<

 

 

 

 _Sebastian_ -

 

more blood erupts from his knuckles as he pounds the door again-

 

 _Sebastian_ -

 

pain splits through his fingernails as the structure of his hands twist beneath his skin-

 

 _Sebastian_ -

 

coming all this way to-

 

Stefano cries out angrily once again, a sound he cannot control-

 

to try to fix him, to bring him back-

 

he slams the locked door again as his vision goes dark-

 

home-

 

 _Sebastian_ -

 

 _Sebastian_ -!

 

Stefano wants to call out to him but he can't remember how to speak, how to breathe- the sharp, painful movements of his body are not his own. A familiar animalistic insanity is holding him back, it's a glass wall between Stefano and his instincts, unbreakable and weakening if he dare touch it. Every cry he emits is unintelligible to his own ears, a nonsensical language that does not come from his own tongue.

 

_Sebastian-_

_Sebastian-_

_Sebastian-!_

 

His presence is missing from the room outside. Stefano cannot even pick up the slightest indication that Sebastian is still here. Did Sebastian... abandon him? No, no he couldn't have-

 

He slams the door again, screaming in pain. More blood drips down his fingers-

 

He abandoned him-

 

 _Sebastian_ -

 

No! Sebastian would never-

 

" _He abandoned us!_ " A voice shouts in Stefano's head.

 

Stefano throws himself backwards away from the door, grabbing the sides of his head as a pulsing pain grows under his skull and his vision blacks out again.

 

He's hit the glass wall-

 

" _He abandoned us! Why can't you understand that?_ " Stefano tells himself. The voice in his head is his own, and he can find no way to escape it.

 

But he knows Sebastian, he is sure he does. He would never leave Stefano, no matter what. After everything they've been through together, after the distance Sebastian traveled to see Stefano again, he wouldn't give up now. But the other Stefano- the monster- would never believe that.

 

Stefano hits the glass wall again.

 

The third or fourth time he had performed intercourse for money, he had gotten sick. Stefano must have done something wrong, must have outdone himself or had not done enough. Either way, he had still made enough for another night's stay in his hotel room. Now, he isn't sure it was much worth it.

 

It started externally, on his skin. It was dry and cracked and within a few hours it had tinted red, itching and irritated. His buyer had left the next morning when his skin started going grey, and even black as it spread around his hips and legs. Stefano had tried everything, from lotions to extensive showering and scrubbing, coming to the point where he simply tried to scratch it off, leaving him bleeding and in even more pain than before.

 

Internal pain is what came next. He isn't sure how or when or what steps it took to occur, he just can't remember. All Stefano knows of it was the deep abdominal pain and his lungs feeling as though they were collapsing. The bones of his legs felt brittle and broken as they shifted under his skin. His spine and ribcage cracked and moved as if they were alive, fluid and flexible as they snapped and popped uncomfortably in out of place.

 

It was the first time he had changed. After night after night of selling himself off he had had enough. He didn't want to keep shutting himself out every time he earned his pay. Stefano didn't like being human, he didn't like having humans inside of him, using him. He doesn't remember much from when he changed, just that the pain had finally left him for now, still excruciating just like when-

 

-Scalpels and knives and blood-

 

- _Where did she go-?_

 

-Tearing of his flesh under cold knives-

 

-Searing heat all around him-

 

-Blood-

 

- _Blood_ -

 

 

-Stefano gasps, collapsing onto the cold bathroom floor, finally coming back to reality. He begins to curl up on himself because god damn it, he is going to be sick like before. Stefano coughs, then starts to choke, before he loses grip on his surroundings once again, his hearts racing with fear as the edges of his vision go dark-

 

- _Blood_ -

 

"There are so many things we could do together yet."

 

"Such as?" Stefano asks, twisting the mysterious silver object in his hands. This is the fifth time he's found one near the bridge.

 

Emily doesn't speak for a moment. She's playing with one of the pale grey-blue spines protruding from her tail. She's from the upper regions of the ocean- Stefano can tell by her tail color. He himself is from the lower regions where the light hardly reaches, having told by his dark black scales layering over his own tail. They are two very different types of sirens, both in origin and personality. Emily is more expressive, more lively than Stefano could ever hope to be. She brings out so much in him that he wasn't sure he was capable of. They're only kids, just on the edge of adulthood, and already Emily has shaped him so much.

 

Emily's face lights up and she practically bounces from the rock shelf she is sitting on. She reaches over and places her hands over top of Stefano's. "I want to break the surface." She says excitedly. "I want to leave and see what's out there." Stefano blinks, confused, and looks down at where Emily's hands cover his own. With you, she is saying. She wants Stefano to come with her.

 

Stefano laughs softly. "Emily, you cannot be serious-"

 

"I am." She says determinedly. "There's nothing left for us here, Stefano. Surely my family will miss me, but we can always come back and-"

 

"Your family?" Stefano asks. "Why would your family care about any of this?"

 

"What do you mean?" Emily seems just as lost as Stefano, her frown mirroring his own. But... why would her family be of any importance to her goals? "Stefano, does your family... not love you?"

 

- _Blood and pain and-_

 

"Love me?" Stefano tilts his head.

 

Emily laughs. "Do not be ridiculous. Of course they love you."

 

"I don't..." Emily is still smiling even as Stefano's stress becomes apparent. He's deeply confused, and she is not helping him in any way. "Emily, I don't understand."

 

Emily's laughter begins to die down after that. "Oh... you... you're being serious?"

 

"Emily-" Stefano snaps, but then he inches back, taking a deep breath to calm himself. He always hated being angry around her, and he doesn't wish to let it happen now. Emily seems to understand then, and she reaches forward and embraces him. She bites gently on his ear, telling him to forget it, she's here now, and she's trying to distract him. Stefano appreciates it to no end.

 

"One day it will be different," she says. "In the meantime, I am going to help you."

 

"I don't need help." Stefano argues.

 

"Of course you don't." She tips her head back to look Stefano in the face, nudging her nose against his jawline.

 

"Emily-" The other siren twists into his lap, curling her tail until the tip is encircling the sharp fins of Stefano's. Her gills flutter in the water and she reaches up to nip at Stefano's ear again, her song softly singing in his head.

 

- _he's lost and everything is red and-_

 

Stefano goes rigid and looks down at her, gently shoving Emily back away from him. She looks up at him then with wide, understanding eyes, placing a hand over his where it lies on the rock.

 

"I'm sorry, I didn't know-"

 

"It is fine." Stefano assures her with a forced smile.

 

"They've really never touched you before?" Emily asks him, almost seeming guilty.

 

"I did not know they were supposed to."

 

"Oh, Stefano-" Emily stops herself, just hovering in the water for a moment. She appears to be thinking, judging by her expression. A moment later, there's a set determination in her eyes. "I'll get you out of here." She says. "We can leave this place, together. There's a whole other world just up there-" Emily gestures the water above, where a white trace of sunlight breaks through the surface, "and I'm taking you there."

 

"What about everything we have here?" Stefano asks.

 

"What do you mean, 'what we have here?' Stefano, how many more artifacts are we going to find before you become bored? How many more adventures do we have left until we want to move on to something more?"

 

- _she's gone she's gone he's lost she's-_

 

Stefano stills and looks her dead in the eye, holding his breath. She looks back at him, leaning forward, waiting for an answer to her questions.

 

"One more." Stefano tells her. "Just one more, I promise. Then I will do whatever you like."

 

Emily laughs happily and shakes her head. "For your creations?"

 

"There's another wreckage just a night's time away from here. I want to show it to you."

 

"Isnt that a little far?" Emily asks with a tilt of her head.

 

"It will be worth it when you see it. Trust me." He reaches a hand up and cups the side of her face. Emily laughs and rubs her face against his palm, smiling brightly.

 

- _god where is she where is he what happened-?_

 

"You know I would never say no to you, mio bello."

 

Stefano laughs as Emily nuzzles his hand again-

 

-"Where are you?!"-

 

- _Stefano_?-

 

-"Emily-?!"

 

-Water rushes past Stefano's ears, deafening him-

 

- _Stefano_ -?

 

-"Emily-?!"

 

-The red stained water thins and amber eyes stare terrified below him-

 

- _Stefano, can you hear me-?_

 

-There's blood seeping from the left side of his face and Stefano is swallowing it through his gills and Stefano stops, intrigued, but the horror overruled and interest as the face below him suddenly is clear-

 

"Sebastian?"

 

 

>>><<<

 

 

"Stefano, hey! Can you hear me?" Sebastian asks through the door again. Stefano isn't responding from the other side, and Sebastian's worry is starting to rise inside of him. "Stefano, are you okay?"

 

"Sebastian?"

 

"Oh thank god." Sebastian breathes.

 

"What is he doing?" Joseph asks from his phone.

 

Sebastian hushes him and addresses Stefano through the door. "Stefano? Are you..." He shakes his head. "are you okay?"

 

"Sebastian?" Stefano says again.

 

"Yeah, yeah it's me." Sebastian tells him softly. "Can I open the door? I mean... you're not gonna attack me again, are you?"

 

"I don't..." Stefano goes silent for a while. Sebastian is becoming concerned once again until he continues. "Please let me out." He says quietly. He sounds so scared, so unsure of himself.

 

"You know I want to, Stefano." Sebastian tells him. "But I gotta know if you're stable."

 

"Sebastian, please, just let me out." Stefano begs again. Sebastian closes his eyes tight and rests his head against the door, his hand hovering just above the door knob.

 

"I can't- I can't do that, Stefano. I have to know if you're stable first."

 

"...Yes. I believe so." Stefano tells him.

 

Sebastian shakes his head. "You can't lie to me."

 

"Be careful, Sebastian." Kidman warns him. "He could be trying to deceive you."

 

Sebastian doesn't respond to her. He takes a deep breath and tries to listen for any indication that Stefano could actually be tricking him. So far, Stefano just sounds desperate, lost, and confused. Sebastian can't read him other than that. Even then, he could still very well be pulling an act.

 

"Don't lie to me, Stefano. Please." Sebastian whispers painfully.

 

"... why did they hurt me?"

 

"What?" Sebastian asks under his breath. "Stefano-"

 

"Why did they hurt me?" Stefano repeats, softer this time.

 

"You remember that?" Maybe if Stefano can give him any memory of himself while he was still in a certain mindset, Sebastian can tell his current state.

 

"Why did they do it?"

 

"Why did they do what?"

 

"They used me, Sebastian." At least he's speaking in English, Sebastian realizes. That means they're one step closer.

 

"Yeah, they did." Sebastian confirms.

 

"They took parts of me away. Why did they have to do that?" Stefano's tone is flat, emotionless, as if he's blocking himself out of those memories. It isn't helping.

 

"I don't know." Sebastian answers truthfully.

 

"Sebastian?"

 

"What is it??"

 

"Did I kill them?" He doesn't remember. That tells Sebastian that he's in his human mindset. Still, he needs to make sure.

 

"Yeah, you did."

 

"Did i leave you?"

 

Sebastian swallows the tightness that has formed in his throat. "Yes, you did. But it's not your fault."

 

"I don't remember doing so." He goes quiet again, and Sebastian has run out of things to say as well. Then, Stefano speaks again. "I lied to you."

 

"About what?"

 

"My family. I told you my kind was all the same, like me. But they're not. They weren't."

 

"What? What are you talking about?" Sebastian asks, genuinely confused.

 

"My family could have loved me. They were as emotional as humans are. They just decided not to because I was the problem."

 

"You mean..." Stefano was neglected. It all begins to make sense now.

 

"They were right. You were right. I am what Yukiko called me. My family knew I was a psychopath and decided they didn't want me."

 

"Stefano-"

 

"I couldn't touch, I couldn't feel, and I couldn't speak the way they wanted me to. I was useless to them."

 

"Stefano-" He's back in his siren mindset, remembering his family before he was human. "Why are you telling me this?"

 

"I figured you should know. I'm done hiding from you, Sebastian. You have already seen everything from me."

 

"Don't talk like that." Sebastian says.

 

"But now you know." Stefano's voice rises as it cracks slightly. "It was always me."

 

"I don't care about that. I told you already, I don't care who or what you are. You're still you to me, and I'm going to be here no matter what." Sebastian sighs. "I'm gonna open the door now. Is that okay?

 

"Yes, please. Just let me out."

 

Sebastian twists the doorknob, finding it unlocked already from the inside. Stefano was waiting for him. Now Sebastian knows he's human, and he's going to be okay. He slowly opens the door, and Stefano is leaning against the wall next to the door frame, staring down at the floor. There's blood and strips of black scaly flesh all over the tiles. Stefano looks at it with a hazy eye, as if he's seeing right through it. Sebastian raises a hand up, and Stefano lifts his head to look at it, coming into focus when Seb finally sees Sebastian's face. "Are you okay?" Sebastian asks him. Slowly, Stefano nods, still looking uncertain. "Come here."

 

"Are you close to him?" He hears Kidman say from his pocket. Stefano's focus snaps to the source of her voice.

 

"What was that?" He asks sharply.

 

"Yeah, he's here." Sebastian tells Kidman.

 

A few seconds pass where Stefano looks up quickly at Sebastian, his eye wide and confused, before he lets out a yelp of surprise. Stefano collapses onto the bathroom floor, shaking and twitching and screaming in pain, his cries so terrifyingly human and Sebastian hears Joseph shouting on the phone. "What did you do?!" Sebastian shouts into the phone, pulling it out of his pocket.

 

"That wasn't part of the plan!" Joseph says, wild and angry and scared all at once.

 

"I'm sorry!" Kidman says. "But MOBIUS was right, they told me he needed to be contained! He's too dangerous!"

 

"Stop it!" Sebastian yells. "STOP IT NOW!"

 

Stefano starts crying hysterically where he is frozen on the floor and Sebastian starts screaming into the phone. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

 

"Sykes set off the chip in his head, I'm sorry! I didn't want to do this!" Kidman confesses.

 

"Then stop it! You're killing him!"

"Juli, tell him to stop!" Joseph demands.

 

Kidman shakes her head, incredibly unsure. Then she sends out the command. "Sykes, turn off the signal."

 

Sebastian can't see Sykes on the screen, but one second later, Stefano is still screaming but has stopped writhing in pain. Sebastian drops his phone from his hand and falls next to him, gathering Stefano into his arms. There's blood coming from his eye socket and through his ears, but by some miracle he is still breathing. He can make it through this. This would have killed any ordinary human but Sebastian knows better.

 

 

The room is quiet and still for nearly ten minutes. Neither of them speak. They don't move an inch. Stefano stares blankly up at the ceiling, his breaths having evened out into a steady rhythm. Sebastian looks dead ahead at the wall, his body shaking slightly from being held tightly for so long in one position.

 

"Sebastian?" Stefano says quietly, his voice small and cracked. "Where did you go?"

 

"I'm right here, Stefano." Sebastian tells him, still staring directly at the wall. He's too terrified to move. "I'm right here."

 

Stefano doesn't say anything for a moment. He just lies against Sebastian, blinking hard and frowning.

 

"What... what about you?" Sebastian asks him. "How are you feeling?"

 

Stefano raises one of his hands and twists it in front of his face. He clenches and releases his fingers in a fist, like he's trying to figure out how they work. Then Stefano swallows hard, and looks up at Sebastian. "I'm here." He says.

 

Sebastian sighs and rests his head back against the bathroom wall. "Good." He breathes, finally letting out that painful oxygen caught in his lungs.

 

Neither of them say anything after that. There's nothing left to say, really. Sebastian brings up a hand to his face, hiding behind it and dragging it across his face, feeling days old stubble underneath his touch. He never shaved like he had promised to Joseph. He doesn't even know if his phone works anymore since he'd dropped it during the shock of previous events. It's still lying there, just a few inches away from his foot. It's still in one piece, so Sebastian assumes that it isn't broken. He honestly can't find himself to care about it right now.

 

While he dwells, Stefano is still entranced by his hand. He examines his palm then switches it around, again and again, frowning at it. It's like he doesn't know what he's supposed to do with it.

 

Sebastian takes his own hand away from his face, gently taking Stefano's and meeting the gaps between his fingers with his own, interlacing them together. Stefano looks up at him curiously, and for a moment Sebastian sees fear, comfort, confusion, and trust. He smells rain pouring outside a dirty old red truck speeding down the road and a hint of salt from the ocean. Together, they lead Stefano's hand to rest against his chest, and Stefano sighs in the silence, closing his eye.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	14. I'm Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We don't have to go back to how things were before. Not now, at least."
> 
>  
> 
> Stefano turns to him with a sort of helpless look in his eye. "But I want it to be."

The awful knot in the back of his neck is not something unexpected to Sebastian, at least, not until he is fully aware of his state waking up on the bathroom floor. The second he lifts his neck from its position against the wall he groans, his hand reaching for the tight spot and trying to massage the discomfort on his own.

 

The events of yesterday are a blur, as if either his brain forcefully blocked out the memories or Sebastian is just too exhausted to recollect them. It doesn't matter, he decides after trying to figure it all out. There is something more important for him to think about, something he is surprised he hadn't noticed in the first place.

 

Stefano is no where in sight.

 

He must have woken up and left the room before Sebastian had awoken, because while Sebastian can't see him directly, there is still that faint sense in the back of his head that tells him he is nearby. Sebastian gets to his feet slowly, his knees aching in protest of the sudden movement and his head feeling light and dizzy once he is standing. Still, Sebastian navigates himself out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, where everything appears to be the same as it had been the day before. The bed is still slightly damp, Sebastian can tell from sight alone. Most of the blood hasn't changed from its usual tint of crimson red. The sheets are thrown about on the floor, tangled and messy, small dots of blood contaminating them as well. There are tracks of watery footsteps from the rain yesterday, still leading all the way to the bathroom in erratic steps.

 

They must have slept all day yesterday. Sebastian knows that Stefano surely must have been exhausted, and whatever Stefano had done to Sebastian has left and effect on the both of them as well.

 

Everything is the same. Even the doors to the outside balcony are still open, only now instead of the violent gale of rain there is sunlight from the early morning, and the abstract shadow of a familiar figure casting on the floors inside. Stefano leans against the balcony railing and stares out into the waters of Venice down below, but there is no longing in his eye that Sebastian had expected as he steps closer. Perhaps it is resentment. Or maybe it is nothing at all.

 

"Stefano?" Sebastian says cautiously. There is no means for caution, however, as Stefano slowly turns his head to face him, expression blank as ever. He doesn't say a word to him. "How are you feeling?"

 

Stefano looks at him for a long time, silently. Then he turns again to face the sunlight rising over the edge of the water. "Different, I suppose." He tells Sebastian.

 

"Is it a bad different?" Sebastian asks. Stefano bites his lip, thinking over it, before glancing at Sebastian again.

 

"I don't know."

 

"Do you... wanna come back inside?"

 

Stefano shakes his head, no. He just continues standing there, staring out into the water. Sebastian nods without a word, he too stepping closer to lean against the railing.

 

As the sun reaches higher across the edge of the water, more light reaches their faces, casting bright golden highlights against Stefano's already pale complexion. He gazes outwards, and Sebastian can't tell if he is completely focused on the scenery, or he is barely seeing it at all. It's quiet. Peaceful, even. A bird flaps their wings and lands onto an umbrella table down below by the water.

 

"So other than that," Sebastian begins again, "where are you right now?" So far, Stefano hasn't shown any signs of of the animalistic siren he once was. Still, Sebastian can never be quite sure.

 

Stefano shakes his head once more. "I don't know." He says again. "I feel... mostly the same."

 

"Same, how?"

 

"Like I always have with you. Normal, I suppose? Sane, to say the very least." He shrugs, looking over to Sebastian. "Human, maybe?" Stefano looks down, considering his next words. "But I can still feel it, deep down in there. That primal instinct that I have always had. That urge to..." Sebastian raises an eyebrow, asking him to continue. Stefano just turns and faces the water once again. "I have stopped changing as well. I found I just... can't anymore. I'm stuck like this. But other than that... I am realizing that nothing will ever be the same."

 

"It doesn't have to be, you know." Sebastian tells him. "We don't have to go back to how things were before. Not now, at least."

 

Stefano turns to him with a sort of helpless look in his eye. "But I want it to be."

 

Sebastian watches him for a moment, judging what he should do or say next. Stefano isn't quite looking at him, seemingly avoiding eye contact. At some point in the morning, he must have fixed his hair, for it is neatly covering the right side of his face again, a stark contrast to its deranged state from the day before. Even the dark circle around his eye appears lighter, and his visible stress lines have faded for now. Sebastian carefully takes his hand, lifting it up between them. Stefano intently watches their every movement, his eye locked on their embraced fingers before looking directly at Sebastian. Even his eyes look completely human, pupil blown wide instead of narrowing, the light blue-green color of his iris only slightly visible against the black. Sebastian locks their fingers together and just watches Stefano's expressions shift, before taking that step forward. Stefano stands completely still and Sebastian dips his head down and buries his face against Stefano's neck, finally embracing him.

 

"Then we can start there." He tells Stefano. "We can go as slow as you like. We can even start over, if that's what you want. I don't care." He holds Stefano a little tighter against him. "I'm just... so glad to have you back."

 

"I-" Stefano stills even more in his arms, and Sebastian steps back, letting him have some space. Stefano looks up at him, sunlight illuminating strands of his hair. He places his hands on Sebastian's waist and looks down. "I just want to go home."

 

Sebastian smiles softly, letting his own hand rest behind Stefano's neck, his fingers entangling his hair. "I know, baby. We'll get there."

 

Stefano closes the space between them, taking one step forward and pressed his face against Sebastian's neck as Sebastian had done to him, letting Sebastian hold him close. It's a rare moment, Sebastian can already tell. He isn't sure how many more of these gentle little interactions he is going to have with Stefano. They have both changed so much. So while Sebastian may have grown more hard edged, he is still always welcoming Stefano into his embrace, but he isn't sure whether Stefano is ready to get back to that yet. Maybe he never will. Or maybe Sebastian was right. Maybe they still just need a little time.

 

~~~

 

Sebastian is surprised to find that, somehow, the phone had not broken during the events of yesterday. He doesn't think that Sykes will be needing it back after they return home to Krimson City, as he has already proven to have some sort of communication for the time being. That thought only provokes a new string of concerns- returning home. What will life be like once Sebastian brings Stefano back? Will he even want to go with him? After everything they have both been through... sure, Stefano is now back to "normal," whatever that is supposed to mean anymore. But, and Sebastian cannot believe he is even thinking this, what if Stefano doesn't want to be with him anymore?

 

Not even to mention the kind of danger Sebastian could unknowingly put Stefano back into. Kidman and Myra, and no doubt others, may be taking down MOBIUS for the time being, but to what extent? What if something happens before Sebastian can get Stefano home and get the chip out of his head? What if-

The phone has been powered on and opened on the lock screen for a few seconds while Sebastian had been lost in thought, chiming a little sound to alert him. Even while acknowledging this, Sebastian stands there in the bathroom in silence a little while longer, just staring down at the screen. Eventually, it goes back to sleep, and Sebastian snaps himself out of his worrisome trance. Turning it back on, he swipes in his pattern password and opens the home screen, and that is when the series of messages roll in at the top corner of the screen in the notification bar.

JOSEPH: Sebastian?  
JOSEPH: Sebastian are you...  
JULI: I'm so sorry, please ju...  
JOSEPH: Please text back Se...  
....

 

Sebastian sighs and shakes his head as he opens the messaging app to read their texts in full. Not only had Joseph and Kidman been texting him back to back all day yesterday, so had the rest of the rest of their team. Hoffman, Sykes, Torres, Myra... There are also several unanswered calls, mostly from Joseph. Sebastian can feel his heart sink in his chest as he goes through Joseph's texts.

 

JOSEPH: Sebastian?  
JOSEPH: Sebastian are you okay?  
JOSEPH: Please text back Seb come on  
JOSEPH: I'm putting Lily to bed you better text back

JOSEPH: Seb come on  
JOSEPH: Please don't be dead  
JOSEPH: Lily says she loves you  
JOSEPH: Stop fucking around just text back please

 

The messages stop there, late last night at 2:47 am.

 

Sebastian runs a hand down his face, his thumb already in position to start texting him back, before he stops himself. He can't just send a text and be done with it. "Hey, I didn't die, how are you doing." It's too impersonal. Instead Sebastian hits the call button under Joseph's name, his heart pounding against his rib cage as the first few dials sound on the other end. He takes a deep breath and waits through the endless seconds for Joseph to pick up. He does on the fourth ring.

 

He's quiet at first, but Sebastian can hear the TV on in the background. "Seb?" Joseph finally says, his voice shaky in Sebastian's ear.

 

"I'm so sorry." Is all Sebastian can say. He hears Joseph make a sort of half laughing, half sobbing noise that's caught in his throat. Sebastian can see that exasperated look he makes, shaking his head, covering his mouth with a gloved hand, maybe he's even staring up at the ceiling, just ever so absolutely done with Sebastian's behavior.

 

"God damn it, Seb." He says quietly. He must be moving away from Lily into another room, because the background noise becomes quiet, and all Sebastian can hear is Joseph's breathing and Joseph's voice. "We thought- I thought you had-" Joseph takes a deep, shaky breath, and Sebastian can hear him sitting down in that awful creaky chair in the kitchen.

 

"Well, I didn't." Sebastian says with a laugh.

 

"Damn it Sebastian!" There's the sound of a fist hitting the surface of the table. "Do you have any idea how worried I was?!"

 

"Jo-"

 

"Lily refused to go to bed last night until she could see you. Even she knew something was wrong."

 

"I'm sorry." Sebastian doesn't have the energy right now to try to defend himself. Whenever Joseph is upset like this, he knows he doesn't have a chance of doing so anyway. He might as well just let Joseph get his side out first.

 

Joseph goes quiet again on his end. Sebastian doesn't speak either. "I know, Seb. I was just- I thought you were dead, and-"

 

"I'm coming home soon." Sebastian tells him. It takes himself a few seconds to truly realize what he had said, but there's no taking it back now.

 

"You- what?"

 

"I said I'm coming home." He repeats.

 

Joseph doesn't speak, like he is trying to absorb everything in. "It worked, didn't it?"

 

"Yeah, I guess it did."

 

"Their plan worked. He's dead, isn't he?"

 

"He's- what? No." What the hell is Joseph talking about? What plan? Why would Stefano be- oh. Right.

 

"Then- then why are you coming back? Where is he? Did he go back home?"

"No, Joseph-" Sebastian looks over his shoulder to check on Stefano. He is still outside on the balcony. Sebastian can see his shadow on the floor. "Stefano is fine. He's with me." He tells him quietly. He isn't sure how well Stefano can hear, or if he's even eavesdropping on his conversation right now, but he doesn't think Stefano would want to know that Sebastian is talking about him behind his back.

 

"And he's... is he safe?"

 

"From what I can tell, yeah." He looks back into the bedroom again. "He seems a little shaken up, actually. He might need some time to readjust."

 

"That's what you're there for." Joseph says softly.

 

Sebastian chuckles warmly. "Don't worry Jo, you can have some of him too when we get back."

 

Joseph laughs on his end on the phone. "Not what I'm worried about right now. Just... make sure he's okay."

 

"I will. He's, uh, he's gonna need somebody to look after him."

 

"Right." Joseph says. He doesn't say anything for another few seconds, until he clears his throat and continues. "Lily's calling me. I'm just... so glad you're okay."

 

"Yeah, you too. I should probably go check on Stefano. I'll uh, I'll see you soon then?"

 

"Yeah. See you then. Love you, Seb."

 

Sebastian smiles onto the phone even though he knows Joseph can't see it. "Love you too." With that, he waits until Joseph ends the call, then pockets the phone.

 

Sebastian turns to exit the bathroom, and there is Stefano, standing in the doorway only a foot or two away from him. Sebastian manages to repress a yelp from being started, but he does jump when he first notices him. "Sorry," he says, "I didn't hear you coming." Stefano doesn't respond. He looks Sebastian up and down with a blank, unreadable expression, until his eye settles on staring at Sebastian's face. He looks as though he wants to say something, but doesn't know how to, and then the visible frustration appears on his face and Sebastian knows he is right. "Do you need something?" Sebastian asks him. Stefano just presses his lips together, looks down and shakes his head, and then turns to leave the room. Sebastian stands where he is, somewhat confused, but this isn't the first time Stefano has behaved like this.

 

He's lost, Sebastian can tell, like the day he has first brought Stefano to his apartment, just after breaking him out of the MOBIUS facility. Except this time, Stefano doesn't seem to be lost within his surroundings- he is lost in himself.

 

Sebastian follows Stefano into the bedroom, where he is standing by the right corner of the bed, staring blankly at the wall. He turns to the sound of Sebastian's footsteps, once again following him upwards with his eye. "Are you feeling okay?" Sebastian asks him gently. Stefano locks eyes with him again, only responding with a single nod. Sebastian reaches forward, carefully placing a hand on Stefano's bicep, maintaining eye contact the entire time in case Stefano becomes uncomfortable. He doesn't give any signs of being so. "Do you wanna go back to bed?" Stefano stares at him for a few more seconds , then nods again. "Alright. Give me a second."

 

There are a few blankets that hasn't been tainted from Stefano's sickness the day the before. The bed itself is considerably drier now, and they'll need to find some way to hide the particularly suspicious stains, but for now that isn't their problem. Sebastian takes the clean sheets and comforter and arranges them on the floor next to the bed near the window, then grabs a couple of pillows and tosses them down as well.

He leads Stefano into the "bed", pulling back the covers to let him lie down. Sebastian sits on the other side, undoing the laces of his shoes and kicking them beside the bed. Stefano is already under the covers and has pulls the blanket up past his shoulders by the time Sebastian settles in himself. He looks like he is trying to make himself smaller in the blankets, hiding himself away under the covers. Sebastian reaches out for him again, inching closer until he can see Stefano's face properly.

 

"I'm sorry." Stefano says quietly. Sebastian shakes his head.

 

"Not your fault. You couldn't control any of that."

 

"I don't care." Stefano says flatly. "I should have said something to you before any of it could have happened. I had finally grown to care about something again and I-" Stefano's own words seem to affect him, because he stops himself, his eye going wide. Then his tone becomes detached once again as he continues. "I've done this before. I became so obsessed with my art that I lost my Emily. Now I've been too preoccupied with my condition that I selfishly put you at risk."

 

This isn't anything new for Stefano, Sebastian already knows this. But this seems to be a major step for him, and he's coming to terms with himself, and damn Sebastian if he is going to try to tell him any different.

 

"You did." Sebastian tells him. "But you know what? We're getting there. It's like I said before." Stefano blinks at him, not saying anything. "We're getting there."

 

Stefano continues his silence, but he does begin to move a little bit closer to Sebastian.

 

"All of that is over now." Sebastian says. "We don't ever have to go through that again. I won't let it happen."

 

"I'm still sorry." Stefano says. Even though his voice is hard edged and emotionless, Sebastian knows he really is feeling something underneath his words. "Why did you even come back." He asks, shaking his head against the pillow.

"Because I love you." Sebastian says simply. Really, what else can he say?

 

Stefano laughs weakly and keeps his gaze averted. "I don't think I really understood what that meant when I said it before."

 

"I don't care. I know what you meant, and if that's what you want it to mean, then that's okay too."

 

Stefano finally looks up at him, half of his face hidden in the bedding. "I don't think I know what anything means anymore." He says, his voice suddenly going soft.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

Stefano frowns, and slowly, he lifts a hand from under the covers and pushes back a stray lock of hair from Sebastian's face. Then he uses his fingertips against Sebastian's head, pressing gently. Another look of helpless frustration flashes across Stefano's face for a second before the pressure from his touch goes slack. Sebastian chuckles, watching him do so. "What are you doing?" He asks.

 

Stefano blinks, almost confused. Beyond that, he just looks scared. "I can't feel you anymore. I can't..."

 

Sebastian interrupts him by laying his hand over where Stefano's still rests on his face, pressing into his touch. "I can't feel you either." He admits. It's true- ever since the events of yesterday, he no longer feels Stefano's pull on him. There's no mental connection, no invisible lead dragging him closer to Stefano, intoxicating him until he's dizzy under his song. Sebastian doesn't even find himself missing it like he had before, when Stefano was apart from him. It's just... gone, like it was never there at all.

 

"What?" Stefano asks, blinking in confusion.

 

"I can't feel you in there anymore." Sebastian says.

 

"Then why-" Stefano suddenly cuts himself off, his eye going wide for a second. Even if Sebastian can't feel his emotions, as shallow as they are, he can still notice how Stefano's anxiety flares.

 

"...Why... what?" Sebastian asks.

 

Stefano breathes out for a second before answering. "Then why are you still here?"

 

"What do you... Stefano, do you really think I came here to be with you against my own will?"

 

"Well I-"

 

"Stefano, I chose you. I didn't come back for you because I was being lured in, or whatever the hell it is you call it. I came here for you, only you."

 

Stefano shakes his head against the pillow. "That doesn't make any sense."

 

"It doesn't have to." Sebastian tells him. Stefano looks away from him, and Sebastian slips an arm behind Stefano's back and pulls him close against his chest, leaving not an even inch between them. "It doesn't have to, not right now. But it will someday, I promise."

 

"Normally I would take your word for it." Stefano sighs. "What has happened to me?"

 

Sebastian gently strokes a hand up and down Stefano's back. "It doesn't matter, you're still the same Stefano to me."

 

In that moment, Sebastian means every word. Beside him, the face buried in his chest is the fearful one he'd seen in his car, all those nights and weeks and months ago. By now he's controlled his breathing and the worst of the pain is over, and he's finally settling in Sebastian's arms. The rain has stopped pouring outside his window and the sun takes its place, and they are further down the road than they have ever been before.

 

>>><<<

 

"Do you wanna go outside for a while?" Stefano is surprised when Sebastian asks this later that morning, nearing noon, in fact. They're still in bed, Sebastian's hands on him, lulling Stefano back to sleep, but he opens his eye at the question. Stefano hasn't been outside in days, finding himself too unstable with his physical condition apparent all over his body. But now, as he finds himself healthier in both mind and body, and Sebastian is asking the question, Stefano takes the moment to consider.

 

"I would like that." Stefano says after thinking on it. "What for?"

 

Sebastian shrugs. "Thought it'd be nice to leave the room for a bit."

 

"Well I can't argue with that." Stefano admits. Though the window is cracked open slightly to let in the air, and this isn't necessarily a tight spaced room, it still feels musty and cramped being here, memories of the day before and all the time leading up to it clouding the space like a toxic airborne chemical. Perhaps leaving for an hour or so and stretching his legs isn't a bad idea.

 

"We should get dressed then." Sebastian says, rolling over onto his back and staring at the ceiling. Stefano does the same, neither of them putting in the effort to actually get started with the task.

 

"Yes, but that would require leaving the bed." Stefano notes.

 

"Yeah. Maybe I shoulda thought this through a bit more."

 

"You never were one for planning ahead."

 

"Not even gonna defend myself there." Sebastian says with a laugh. Stefano turns his head to look at Sebastian's profile as he does so. The light from the window is reaching the unseen side of his face, illuminating his silhouette, white sunlight painting his dark hair light brown around the edges and making his tan skin appear to almost be glowing. Sebastian seems much older now, stress lines drawn over his face and darker circles shading under his eyes. He appears older, but then again, Stefano could say the same for himself. They've both changed so much, but Sebastian's laugh is still the same.

 

"You should get rid of this as well before we leave." Stefano says, brushing his fingertips over Sebastian's beard. Sebastian brings up a hand to it after Stefano mentions it, frowning.

 

"Joseph said the same thing. Damn, now I have you on me about it too?" Sebastian says jokingly. Stefano smiles. He didn't know Joseph had his own complaints. Stefano wonders his reasons as to why he had any say in it. He himself simply remembers Sebastian without it, in the beginning. His chest tightens as he remembers those times- he thinks... maybe he just wants that back. It was a time before this hell tore them apart, before Stefano tore himself apart. Maybe Sebastian feels the same way.

 

"It can wait." Stefano says instead. He isn't sure if he really even means it, but Sebastian's suggestion for a walk outside is starting to make him a little impatient. He wants out of this hotel. He wants out of his own skin most days, but some fresh air and a stretch of his legs is a good substitute.

 

"You're right. Get dressed and get ready." Sebastian says, sitting up and out of bed. He is headed for the dresser and is already to the other side of the actual bed when Stefano does the same, landing on his feet, but the moment he stands up he can feel his knees go weak as his vision blurs, becoming instantly lightheaded. Stefano doesn't feel himself falling forward but he ends up in Sebastian's arms, having been there to catch him. "Whoa, hey, slow down." Sebastian tells him. He sets Stefano back down on the edge of the mattress, holding Stefano's shoulder under his palm. "You sure you're ready for walking just yet?"

 

"I will be fine, I'm just..." Stefano's head rushes again, and he can't even finish his own sentence before the painful, hollow gnawing of his insides becomes audible.

 

"Stefano, when was the last time you've eaten?" Sebastian asks, his voice full of concern.

 

"I'm fine- I'll be fine."

 

"Stefano." Sebastian insists. Stefano looks up at him, giving him a long hard stare, before giving in instead and sighing.

 

"A few days ago. You made dinner that night, and I... I forced myself."

 

"You forced... you should have told me."

 

"I couldn't!" Stefano snaps. Seeing Sebastian's widened eye due to his tone, he tries to calm down. "I couldn't. I had to figure it out for myself. I didn't know what was happening to me then, and I- I wasn't going to make myself an inconvenience to anyone. Especially not to you. I couldn't have you seeing me as such."

 

Sebastian is silent for what feels like a long time, just trying to wrap his head around Stefano's words. Eventually he shakes his head, giving a stronger grip on Stefano's shoulder where his hand still lies. "You're never going to be an inconvenience to me. No matter what." He says. "And I'm not letting you go anywhere or do anything until you're taken care of."

 

Stefano rolls his eye. "Treating me like a child again, are you?"

 

"If it keeps you alive, then yeah, I am."

 

Stefano doesn't say anything after that.

 

>>><<<

 

Sebastian doesn't think any kind of fried food would be to Stefano's liking, so fish is no exception. He also doesn't think Stefano would want him to order fish in the first place, but judging how he reacted to other foods, perhaps his best plan would be to start simple. Stefano seemed to want to jump right in and not even acknowledge his sensitive intolerance to human food, but Sebastian knows better. Even then, Sebastian doesn't ever recall actually cooking his food for him- the memories of bloody fingers and fish skeletons in his trashcan are still pretty vivid, even now. Sometimes he would find Stefano sitting in the kitchen in the middle of the night eating while Sebastian and Joseph were asleep, so not only was his food preference rather different, but the timing was pretty off too.

 

In the end, Sebastian had settled for baked fish and headed back to the hotel, both himself and Stefano now sitting in the living room on the couch and eating together. There's some movie in Italian playing on the TV, and even though Stefano can clearly understand it, he seems as disinterested as Sebastian. He's just sitting across from Sebastian, picking at the breading on his fish with a far off look in his eye.

 

"You know you're supposed to eat that part, right?" Sebastian says. Stefano doesn't look at him, and he only scratches a part of it more aggressively.

 

"I know." He mumbles.

 

"Hey," Sebastian says softly, and goes to mute the TV before addressing Stefano again, "is everything okay?"

 

Stefano sighs quietly. "I'm fine, Sebastian."

 

"Then how come you aren't-"

 

"I don't know alright?!" Stefano suddenly shouts. He even looks surprised himself after he snaps, staring forward with a troubled expression. "I'm... thank you, Sebastian. For everything. It's just... conflicted, that's all."

 

"Are you scared?" Sebastian asks cautiously.

 

"I don't know." Stefano admits. "Perhaps I am? I don't want... I don't want anything to happen again." He looks at Sebastian, his fear slightly apparent on his face. "I don't want to hurt again. I can't do it."

 

"I know." Sebastian says. "Let's just try to take it slow, okay? If you get sick again, and that's a big IF, then we'll just have to try something else." Sebastian is more than sure that the fish won't harm Stefano, at least not as much as everything else seemed to have. In the end, if he finds Stefano back in the bathroom, vomiting his guts out, then Sebastian isn't sure what they'll do. For now, he'll just take the victory of getting him to eat again.

 

Stefano doesn't respond to that, and just looks away from him without a word. Sebastian turns the sound back on the TV and pulls out his phone so that it doesn't seem like he is watching Stefano eat, which he noticed him doing with a quick glance over. He opens his messages with a satisfied smile, and begins to text Joseph.

 

SEBASTIAN: he's eating again

 

It takes a few moments, but eventually he gets a reply.

JOSEPH: Thank god, I was getting worried. Tell him I said hi :)

 

Sebastian looks over just as Stefano is going for another bite of his fish. "Joseph says hi." He tells him.

 

"Oh." Is all that Stefano says before continuing his fish.

 

SEBASTIAN: he says hi too

 

~~~~

 

Even after a walk that lasted an hour longer than they had expected, it seems no matter how much fresh air Stefano took in he still found himself standing out alone on the balcony. Sebastian finds him after he's changed his clothes, stepping out of the bathroom and seeing the doors wide open once again, a soft breeze tugging at the window curtains.

 

"Was that walk not enough for you?" Sebastian asks lightly. Despite his playful tone, Stefano doesn't respond. It's strange, seeing him so silent now when just earlier on their little tour of Venice Stefano was being so talkative. Nowadays, he only seems to be lively when he has a distraction.

 

When Stefano still doesn't speak, Sebastian goes to stand by his side next to the railing. Sebastian stares out into the water, watching the sunlight reflect onto the little rippling waves. It isn't quite evening yet, and the sky is still a bright blue, but the sun has far from passed the mid point in the sky. Looking away and instead at Stefano, he sees the same thing he always sees: a blank, unreadable face. Sometimes Sebastian wonders if there is something deeper underneath that expression, if Stefano ever feels sad or depressed, or even longing, as he looks out at the water- or maybe he is exactly as he presents himself- indifferent.

 

"Did I... do something wrong?" Sebastian asks.

 

Stefano turns to him quickly. "Oh, no, you're just fine. You've done nothing."

 

"Okay." Sebastian says, nodding. "Then what's the matter? I thought you were doing good."

 

Stefano blinks, looking down. "I was." He says slowly. "I am."

 

"Show me what it is." When Sebastian suggests this, Stefano only shakes his head.

 

"I can't. That part of me is gone, remember?" Of course Stefano would assume Sebastian meant his mental abilities. But Sebastian knows that Stefano is already capable of communicating his complicated emotions in other, less direct ways.

 

"Not like that. Do it how I showed you." Stefano looks at him for a moment, still unreadable. He almost seems to be judging Sebastian for this suggestion. Then he looks away again, facing the water.

 

"It's... hollow. Empty, I think."

 

"Where is it at?" Stefano raises his hand up to his chest, never looking away.

 

"Here" he answers. "It is shallow. But it hurts."

 

Sebastian nods, taking a step closer. This is nothing new to him. "You're sad."

 

"I know that already." Stefano snaps his attention back to Sebastian. "I only want to know why."

 

Sebastian doesn't say anything for a moment or two. Stefano doesn't pressure him to either. Neither of them are sure what to say next, nor do they know how long the moment stretched on.

 

"Well hey, I'm gonna go get in the shower." Sebastian says to break the silence. "Do you wanna...?" Stefano tilts his head in question.

 

"Are you asking me to join you?" He asks.

 

"Yeah, kinda." Sebastian brings up a hand to the back of his head, grabbing at his hair as the sudden wave of nervousness comes out of nowhere to overwhelm him. Luckily, while Stefano's answer takes some time to come around, he does respond. His gloved hand reaches for Sebastian's, and he leads him back into the bathroom inside.

 

Sebastian quickly discards his shirt onto the floor, partly because he is excited, but at the same time, he just want to get this part over with. This seems like a big step to take with Stefano, whether Stefano sees it that way or not. He's seen Stefano naked by now, mostly during the time he had changed and Sebastian had to watch over him at that shore. He had to strip the dead skin off of his legs and hips and make sure he was secure and unseen until Joseph came back with his truck, so that meant a lot of close contact with a bare, unconscious Stefano.

 

Not only that, but over time, Sebastian was afraid to discover that his love for Stefano as a friend was... changing, in a way. This, right now, is a lot similar to the feelings he had when he was with Myra, how he had begun to feel some time back for Joseph. Especially now that the obsessive mental pull between them is absent, things are much clearer with the two of them. Stefano may not know how he feels most of the time, but unfortunately, Sebastian is beginning to.

 

By the time he has his belt undone and his pants are kicked off onto the floor, Sebastian turns to find Stefano already undressed and waiting on him. He is sitting on the edge of the bathtub with his legs crossed, covering himself. Sebastian finishes taking his clothes off, unsure of what to say or do next, so he just goes over to the shower and turns the water on, checking the temperature. Once he is satisfied, he steps in under the water and holds out his hand for Stefano to join him.

 

The shower area itself isn't very spacious, so he and Stefano stand fairly close to each other when Sebastian moves to reach for the hair wash. The bottle is on the shelf across from him, and with Stefano standing in the way of it, Sebastian presses up against his back to grab it.

 

"You want me to wash your hair?" Sebastian asks him. He can see Stefano's expression even from such an odd angle as it goes from neutral to slightly fearful. His hand instantly goes to cover the right side of his face when Sebastian realizes. "Shit, sorry, I forgot."

 

"You can." Stefano says instead, surprising him.

 

"Are you sure? I don't wanna make you uncomfortable."

 

"No, it's fine. I want you to."

 

"You... alright." Sebastian positions the bottle in his hands and pours a small amount of shampoo into his palm, rubbing it into his fingers and watching the bubbles form. He holds his hand up, slow and cautious before actually coming anywhere near Stefano's hair. He isn't sure how Stefano is going to react; he knows Stefano is definitely self conscious about his eye, and by touching his hair, Sebastian will be in a very fragile situation.

 

Before he can do anything about it, Stefano is tipping his head back against Sebastian's left shoulder, watching him. Sebastian quickly apologizes for his hesitation. "I just don't know- is this okay?"

 

"You're nervous." Stefano observes. He frowns and tilts his body slightly to look at Sebastian at a better angle.

 

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable, or scare you off-"

 

"Do you believe I will flee if you alarm me?" Stefano asks. Sebastian blinks away the water that is building up on his lashes.

 

"I mean..." how does he answer that? Truth be told, yes, he is afraid of that. He doesn't want to lose Stefano again, and he needs to be careful to make sure that doesn't happen.

 

"You see me as a frightened animal." Stefano's voice suddenly goes cold and flat. "You don't think of me as..."

 

"No!" Sebastian says just a little too quickly. "How- how could you think that?"

 

Stefano blinks in surprise. "Should I be offended by that?"

 

"No, shit- sorry-" Sebastian stops himself, taking a deep breath. "Stefano, I would never think of you like that. Ever. I'm just..." Stefano raises a visible eyebrow, waiting on his answer. "Yeah, I am afraid of you leaving again. When you disappeared, I- I didn't know what to do with myself. I couldn't do anything with myself, really."

 

Stefano watches him intently as he says this, but says nothing on it. He turns his head back so that Sebastian has better access to his hair, and Sebastian takes the hint. By now, the hair wash has been completely rinsed from his hands, so Sebastian has to reapply it before finally taking his fingers to the back of Stefano's head. His dark hair falls between Sebastian's fingers as the shampoo starts to foam, spreading quickly under Sebastian's touch.

 

The shower spray takes away the bubbles as quickly as they form, and before he knows it, that part is done, and now he has to ask the seemingly dangerous question. "Can I do the hair over your eye?"

 

Stefano stills for a moment, but he answers quickly with a nod. "If you must."

 

Carefully, Sebastian takes the wet bangs clinging to Stefano's face and pulls them back so he can wash them. He tries not to look at Stefano's face in case he becomes uncomfortable, and simply finishes running the water through his hair so Stefano can put it back into place. Sebastian isn't sure how well that can be achieved under the wet shower spray, but he will allow Stefano to do whatever makes him feel more secure.

 

To his surprise, Stefano doesn't try to hide from him. He turns to face Sebastian fully, his face completely exposed. "Don't avoid me." He tells Sebastian with a slightly annoyed look to him.

 

"Not a problem." Sebastian says with a smile. He lifts his hand to tuck back a wet lock of hair from Stefano's face. Stefano watches the movement, and Sebastian can see him holding his breath as he hovers his hand so close to the scarred, gaping hole in his eye socket, but Sebastian needs Stefano to know that he can trust him. He doesn't even barely brush over the damaged skin as he takes his hand away, and Stefano visibly relaxed. Instead, something else takes the place of the fear that was just so clearly written on his face.

 

"It is so strange." Stefano says. "Ever since I had lost control over you, your actions and your intentions... they seem so pure."

 

Sebastian's hand catches Stefano's, but neither of them glance down to acknowledge it. "That's because you never did have any control over me. I would have found you whether you called out to me or not."

 

"Even if you would have known it would cause you all of this trouble?"

 

"Stefano." Sebastian grips Stefano's hand a little tighter, a littler more sincerely. "Look at where we are. I got you back, Lily is safe, Joseph is getting better. I would have done this a thousand times over if it meant I got to meet you."

 

Stefano blinks, completely speechless. He looks as though he is having trouble breathing, like he is trying to use those breaths to say something in return but can think of nothing. Stefano clenched his jaw, the corner of his lips twitching in what could have been a smile had it not been for the saddening look in his eye. "Where was someone like you when I needed you most?" He asks.

 

Sebastian lifts their hands together, holding them against his chest. "Right here, waiting on someone like you."

 

Stefano looks deep into his eyes, still appearing troubled and at a loss for words. Instead of speaking, he pulls Sebastian closer and buries his face into Sebastian's neck. "I got you," Sebastian says, wrapping his arms around the other man, "I'm right here."

 

 

They quickly leave the shower after finishing cleaning each other up, then they're crashing into their makeshift bed, which had soon become a blanket nest. Stefano's lips are on Sebastian's, and Sebastian's hands are pulling him closer and the blanket higher over on top to cover them. Stefano takes full control, climbing on top of Sebastian and kissing him eagerly and impatiently, but not with arousal. He's more needy than anything, and it takes Sebastian's hands on his bare hips, pulling him back, to get him to slow down and break the contact. "I'm right here baby," Sebastian says quietly, "I'm not going anywhere." Stefano seems to acknowledge this, and he nods his head before leaning back down. They pick up where they had left off before the interruption, now a bit slower and more gentle. "Yeah, that's it." Sebastian whispers in between breaths. "I'm right here."

 

Sebastian wonders if after all this time, Stefano has had the same worries as himself: that either one of them would be leaving the other. After Stefano running off to where he is now, Sebastian constantly had the nerve racking feeling in the back of his head that, even before he found him again, Stefano would take off. For Stefano, Sebastian can't even imagine the kind of torture he had to endure back in that awful facility, on top of preexisting trauma- he needs Sebastian. Stefano can't live like that again, he can't live without Sebastian. They've both seen the outcome of that already.

 

"Sebastian." Stefano says, interrupting his thoughts. Apparently, Sebastian has stopped moving and reciprocating during his spiraling train of thought.

 

"Yeah- yeah it's okay Stef. I'm still here."

 

"Are you sure?" Stefano asks.

"Of course."

 

Despite him saying this, Stefano doesn't resume their little contact.

 

"Did I so something wrong?" Sebastian asks once he notices the frown Stefano gives.

 

"No. I've just been thinking."

 

"Don't try too hard." Sebastian jokes, but Stefano doesn't seem to notice it at all.

 

"Do you remember the walk we took earlier?"

 

Sebastian nods. "Yeah." But why is he bringing this up now? Their walk wasn't anything particularly eventful. He and Stefano traveled along the edges of the Venice, just talking about nothing and everything. They stopped by the front of the library and watched as the people went by, then stopped at a park on the benches to talk some more.

 

"Do you remember the park? What we said there?" It's like he can still read Sebastian's mind. The park was where their conversation dropped a little deeper and things became more interesting.

 

 

They had sat down on the wooden benches, watching as a group of young children ran off from their mothers and fathers and joined the rest of their age group in the center of the park. Sebastian glances at the children and remembered the reasoning of the longing that sudden pulls in his chest. He looks back at Stefano to see him doing the same. "It reminds me of Lily." Sebastian says. "She loves going out with me and Joseph to the park. Sometimes only I take her, but still." Sebastian laughs sadly to himself. "God I miss her."

 

"They remind me of Emily." Stefano says suddenly, like he hadn't even listened to Sebastian, too lost in his own memories. Sebastian looks up quickly.

 

"How so?" He asks Stefano. Stefano seems be looking at absolutely nothing in that moment even though he is staring directly at Sebastian.

 

"We were only children when we first met. Perhaps the same age as your Lily." He faces the children playing in the park, but Sebastian knows he isn't really seeing them right now. "We were children when we met, and we were children when we died."

 

Sebastian doesn't know how to respond to that. Some part of him wonders what Stefano had been like before the incident. That same part of him knows he would be heartbroken to discover it.

 

"I came back to that place in hopes of finding some part of her again. Any of it." Stefano continues. "When that was all gone, and when I found that my family had left, I came here instead." He gives a sad, broken laugh, shaking his head as he looks down at the grass below him. "I thought I could find myself here. As it turns out, I found the same result. There is nothing for me here."

 

"...I'm here." Sebastian says in the silence that follows his words. Stefano looks up then, following Sebastian's eyes.

 

He does the same now, hovering over Sebastian's body underneath their nest of comfort and protection. Stefano's still damp hair falls from his face, exposing his damaged eye. "Yeah, I remember." Stefano looks so pure here, in this moment, so open, so scared, and yet in so much awe and anticipation. Sebastian remembers. He remembers the first steps taken towards him, distrustful but desperate, slipping under the water that had once supported him. He remembers holding the stranger against him in the passenger seat of a dirty little truck with dented sides and rusted edges, blood seeping through his fingers that was not his own. He remembers a not-so-typical night in bed with his partner plus one, and waking up in the morning to find that the strange little thing he'd rescued hadn't left them in the night. He remembers watching this staggering siren finding himself day by day, becoming more human every time Sebastian had seen him, and he remembers falling a little more in love time and time again.

 

And in that moment, seeing Stefano for all that he is and all that they have become, he knows.

 

It's time to go home.

 

 

 

 

For the last time, Stefano closes the hotel door behind him. They flipped the mattress, they discarded the sheets, and they've left the tip on the dresser. No one has to know the nightmares that kept them up at night. No one has to know.

 

Sebastian slings his bag over his shoulder, having checked one last time that their very few belongings haven't been left behind. Stefano gives him an expectant look in the hallway, silently pleading to leave the hell they've created here. Sebastian couldn't agree more.

 

Wonderful things have happened in the times they spent in that hotel room, but neither of them will be crying for them in the end. They've grown. They've changed. They've adapted. It's almost crazy for the both of them, how they could enter the room for the first time and leave as completely different people. But there's still more to come, they know it. The time in that room won't be wasted, for they have the future which acts as a beacon, like the light at the end of the tunnel.

 

"Did you forget anything?" Sebastian asks Stefano one last time, just in case. He wishes. He wishes he could forget some things. Stefano shakes his head, no. "Alright then. We should get going." Both of them are eager to leave, and yet neither of them move along with ease.

 

In silence, they leave the elevator and pass through the doors leading outside. It's late, past the sun having set in the evening, the sky a rich yet dusty purple. The water ripples gently in the soft breeze, the waves creating a song of their own. Perhaps it is a farewell. Stefano could sing the same.

 

Sebastian and Stefano head down the paths, past the many landmarks and attractions they had visited the first time a long, long time ago. The park, the library, the Bridge... everything being illuminated by the golden glow of the streetlights.

 

Suddenly, Stefano stops in his tracks. Sebastian notices immediately when his partner is no longer by his side. "Stefano?" He asks.

 

"Wait," Stefano says, "I think I had forgotten something."

 

"What did you-" before Sebastian can ask, Stefano is already turning back around and heading the opposite way with a quick pace. He doesn't seem to be slowing down, and if anything, he only seems to be moving faster through the crowds. Sebastian struggles to keep up, but when he does, he finds Stefano at a bridge, standing with his feet against the railing, looking over. Sebastian looks up, attempting to figure out where they are, but he recognizes the Bridge of Sighs instantly.

 

Stefano looks at the water, at the Bridge, at everything, with a sort of desperate anger underneath his skin. There's pain, there's longing, there's everything Sebastian has seen before but never in such a fiery passion within Stefano. He looks... alive. Human.

 

Stefano takes a step back away from the railing, his hand slipping into the left inner pocket of his blue suit jacket. Inside, he finds the small metallic box, weighing it in his hand. It's heavy in his palm, the memories ingrained into the film within it holding him down whenever he feels it present on his person. Within this camera is... everything. It is everything he has done, everything he has accomplished, everything he has become while here, reshaping and finding himself in Italy. Inside this camera is everything he is since coming here. He has never seen the contents he had taken within, for it was the anticipation that drove him to take them.

 

Stefano looks at the camera long and hard, in the place where it all began.

 

Then he throws it over the bridge, into the water below.

 

He wonders for a moment: maybe this is why they did it. Why the humans dropped their cameras into the water. Perhaps they too longed for a better life, and discarding the memories was a way to begin again. Or maybe it all really was accidental, and life is just full of stupid mistakes.

 

When Sebastian comes closer, he sees just how rigid Stefano's shoulders are, how hard he is breathing. He comes to calm down once Sebastian's hand touches his shoulder, and his voice reaches his ears. "Are you okay?"

 

Stefano looks looks at him, and once the stress is washed away, it's like Sebastian can finally see his real lover underneath.

 

"I'm alright."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Thank you to everyone who made this story possible._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe we finally made it. This story is actually over. 
> 
> There's still the epilogue on it's way, but still... thank you so much to everyone who read and supported this story and a special thank you to those who discussed this story with me outside of AO3- I can't even begin to express how much it means to me.
> 
>  
> 
> Next chapter should be posted by next week if everything goes to plan.


	15. Epilogue: How We Learn to Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It started as if nothing had happened at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see from the updated chapter count, the epilogue is going to come in smaller parts rather than one bigger chapter. It's basically going to be composed in one-shots in separate chapters.

It started as if nothing had happened at all. 

 

No MOBIUS. No Italy. No pain.

 

A camera flash on a Thursday morning, the rain pouring heavy on their apartment window of Krimson City. There's something like nostalgia and a tune on a faraway radio that awakes Sebastian, alone in their bed, the last to awaken. The bed sheets have gone cold, unkempt, and the alarm clock next to him on his bedside table tells him it is only half past seven. They've been awake for a while now.

 

He slips on an old grey robe and manages to take his tired self to the kitchen, where he sees Joseph, cooking breakfast on the stove to the steady beat of the music. On the table is a small plate of sushi, next to eggs and toast and Sebastian's coffee, already having been set out. Sebastian smiles and settles quietly behind Joseph, startling him as he wraps his arms under Joseph's shoulders and presses a kiss against his cheek.

 

"Seb," Joseph breathes after the fright has passed, followed by a loving chuckle. "Stop doing that."

 

Sebastian shakes his head, no, he won't stop doing that. He won't ever stop doing it.

 

He steps back, allowing Joseph his space to continue making his own breakfast. Sebastian takes one step, then turns, and there is Stefano, seemingly appearing out of nowhere, but Sebastian knows better. He's just like that. Stefano has always had this strange ability to move quickly and silently even in the most obvious of spaces, human or monster or otherwise. So when he finds Stefano standing a mere foot away from him, Sebastian knows no fear looking at him.

 

"Don't worry, I didn't forget you." Sebastian tells him. He takes Stefano into his arms and kisses him softly in the lips, Stefano melting into him almost immediately. Stefano hums in delight, pressing up against him.

 

"I would certainly hope not." He says teasingly, once they've finally broken the contact. Still there are those lingering touches: Stefano's hand on Sebastian's chest, Sebastian's on Stefano's waist, and a few quick twitches of Stefano's lips as Sebastian beams brightly.

 

"Hurry up before your food gets cold." Joseph warns, but with no malice. In fact, he is smiling as well when Sebastian and Stefano turn to look at him. "Go ahead and start without me, I'm going to wake up Lily."

 

"No, don't trouble yourself," Stefano says, still pressed up against Sebastian, "I'll go get her. You two go on ahead."

 

Reluctantly, Stefano steps back and leaves the kitchen, going down the hallway to Lily's room. Sebastian hears a gentle knock on her door as he goes to sit opposite of Joseph. "Where'd you learn to make sushi?" Sebastian asks him. 

 

Joseph looks up from over the rim of his cup of tea, his eyebrows lifted. He sets the cup down with a soft laugh. "Don't tell Stefano this, but I didn't. They were prepackaged from the store."

 

It's Sebastian's turn to laugh then, going to take a drink of his coffee. Stefano would probably lose his shit if he learned that. He absolutely hates preserved and fast food, calling Sebastian many big pretty words he didn't understand whenever he caught Sebastian with it.

 

"I mean, it was a seafood shop. So he can't get too upset over it." Joseph defends.

 

"Yeah, he's got a lot to learn about the real world." Sebastian chuckles. "He's got a hell of a lot to learn."

 

"Seb, he's just not used to it is all. We can't really judge him for the things be doesn't und- what are you doing?" Joseph looks up as Sebastian holds his mug in the air over the coffee table, using it to gesture towards Joseph.

 

"You were supposed to agree with me." Sebastian says awkwardly. "You're supposed to put your cup up and say 'yeah Sebastian, you're so right about everything, how could I ever disagree with you?' and tap our cups together."

 

"Seb, this was my grandfather's cup. I'm not risking it breaking or cracking to do something like that. Put your mug down."

 

Sebastian does put his mug back down, only to lift it again to lips and mumble. "Yeah Sebastian, you're so right, how could I ever-" He continues to ramble unintelligibly into his drink until Stefano returns with Lily at his side. "Hey, good morning sweetie." He says instead, a smile replacing his faux brooding. Lily rubs at her eyes and sits down adjacent to Sebastian, Stefano sitting next to her. 

 

"G'morning." She says through a yawn. 

 

The morning continues just the same as it had began- typical. It's the last day of the week they have before both Sebastian and Joseph have to go back to work. Finding a job was difficult after MOBIUS, seeing that, over time, their records continued to be seemingly nonexistent. It just became a story for the public, another workplace to be rendered useless by millennials, or so the headlines claimed. But Sebastian knew. They all knew. It was the work of just a few hate fueled people, a group who's lives had been torn apart by the very organization they worked for, that were behind it all. For that, they earned Sebastian's respect for an eternity.

 

For now, they still have this one day left until the cycle begins anew. Lily made a friend down the hall, another little girl from her class at school, and for now she is with her on a play date. With the only child now having left the apartment, it means that now the three adults have time to do the thing they normally aren't able to do. Which means, within moments after dropping off Lily, Sebastian returns to their apartment, kicks off his shoes, heads to the bedroom, and falls onto the large bed with Joseph and Stefano. 

 

They immediately react like attracting magnets, closing the spaces in between them, Sebastian in the middle of the other two. Sebastian sighs as he feels Joseph's arm lie over his chest, Stefano's leg overlapping his. He stares up at the ceiling as the rain pours down on his window, then glances at the two beside him. Joseph has taken his glasses off and they sit on the bedside table behind him, his hair having never been done for the day and a disheveled mess of slightly wavy locks from the night before. Stefano to his left is already falling back asleep, his hand sliding up to overlap Joseph's on Sebastian's chest. His hands are bare, but he still wears gloves occasionally despite not needing them anymore. They stay clipped on the bedside table next to his camera, where it stayed untouched ever since Sebastian moved back into his apartment. Finally, the hands touching it are not his own. As Stefano lifts his head and presses his face against Sebastian, his hair comes undone, and the scarring underneath becomes visible. Over time, Stefano came to learn that he can be comfortable around Sebastian and Joseph, and now he hardly notices when his face becomes exposed. Now, as he quickly falls back asleep, Sebastian smiles and takes in the sight for as long as he can before he too begins to drift off, his eyelids becoming heavy as the room darkens from the quiet storm.

 

Eventually, the rain stops, but the three of them are far past asleep to even realize.


	16. Epilogue 2: Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Funny how just some time ago, Joseph was the one taking care of Stefano.

"You doing okay?"

 

Stefano tries to catch his breath underneath Joseph, his eye glazed over as he nods. "Yes, please- don't stop." He practically whines. Joseph gives a devious smirk and lifts himself to hover over Stefano's body once again.

 

"Alright. Work with me here." Seeing the ex siren beneath him, panting and helpless under his hands evokes a new wave of arousal within Joseph, and repressing a moan of awe he takes Stefano's cock back into his hand and begins stroking rhythmically. Stefano closes his eye underneath him and just tips his head back, his lips slightly parted. His hands reach back to grip the pillow beneath his head, biting down on his bottom lip and suppresses a moan as Joseph's thumb sweeps over his head. "You like that?" Joseph asks teasingly.

 

"Just- don't stop." Stefano pleads. 

 

"No problem." Joseph grunts, taking his own dick against Stefano's and thrusting into his hand. "God, fuck-" His tongue curls inside his mouth as the sensation breaks through him, coming out in a verbal moan in the back of his throat. Joseph tips his head back and looks up at the ceiling, jerking forward against Stefano another time. Stefano's hands grip at Joseph's hips, partly holding onto him and also pulling him closer against him.

 

Joseph watches him over the rim of his skewed glasses, grabbing and taking them off with his spare hand. He sets them on the table next to the bed before he leans down, finding Stefano's exposed collar bone and just hovering over his skin, listening to how Stefano's breath hitches and his body shivers. Joseph's tongue licks across the pale skin, just as his thumb brushes over their cocks once again. His mouth moves upwards to Stefano's neck, the tip of Joseph's tongue playing over the faded scars on his skin. Stefano groans and his legs come to wrap around Joseph's hips, pulling him closer. 

 

Joseph's hand leaves their cocks and instead both of them find Stefano's shoulders, pressing him down into the bed. "Is this okay?" He asks sincerely into Stefano's ear. Stefano seemingly cannot answer verbally, only nodding with desperation and pulling him tighter with his legs around Joseph. "Alright." He says, then quickly leaves a kiss on Stefano's jawline. 

 

Stefano growls underneath him and pushes his hips upwards, surprising Joseph both with the motion and the sound that is ripped from his own throat. He rocks his hips against Stefano, biting down on his lip to restrain the moan threatening to escape him from the friction sending sparks through his body. Stefano tips his head back with a gasp, his hands reaching up and taking fist fulls of Joseph's messy black hair. 

 

"Where do you want to go from here?" Stefano growls into his ear, taking the back of Joseph's head to pull him closer. "Do you want to fuck me? Put your fingers in me and stretch me open with your cock?" Stefano shoves up against Joseph again as he speaks his filthy suggestions.

 

"Jesus Christ!" Joseph gasps. "What did Sebastian do to you?" 

 

"He did everything that I know you want to do to me." Stefano kisses Joseph from beneath him and bites teasingly at his lip. "So tell me, tell me everything you want from me. You know I can handle it." 

 

"God, Stefano-" 

 

"Everything, Joseph." The two simple words roll off of his accented tongue and it's almost enough to make Joseph come right then and there, feeling a cry cut off in the back of his throat as he closes his eyes tight and just tries to take everything in. 

 

Instead of answering, because he doesn't think he is anywhere near being able to right now anyway, Joseph shoves Stefano flush against the bed, his hands on Stefano's chest, and crashes their lips together, the absolute need for dominance overpowering him as he sees Stefano's body ready and waiting for him under his touch. Joseph's tongue parts through Stefano's soft wet lips, pink from being teased for so long, the tip sweeping over the unnatural sharpness of Stefano's teeth that sends a thrill all throughout him. Stefano's tongue reaches back, reciprocating in a way that surprises Joseph, coming from such an inexperienced individual.

 

Stefano's hand slips free and discovers Joseph's cock between them, and the second the pad of his finger is brushing over Joseph's head, the kiss breaks and Joseph moans obscenely into Stefano's mouth. Stefano only smirks at this, a devious expression before taking Joseph's bottom lip between his teeth and biting gently, knowing that if he presses with any more pressure that blood will break through. But then he's doing just that, and arousal sparks in Stefano's eye, a primal lust burning within him that Joseph notices instantly as the tiny dot of crimson comes away on Stefano's mouth. Then Stefano's tongue is picking it up and taking the blood into his mouth, before he takes Joseph's head with his free hand and pulls him back down for another kiss.

 

Joseph arches his back as Stefano suddenly takes their cocks into his entire hand, steadily stroking and grunting as he fucks the two of them in his palm. He takes his hand only only for a moment, to Joseph's short lived disappointment, to lick a long stripe of saliva onto his hand, then using his wet grip on their cocks once again, making the friction between them that much more pleasurable. 

 

Joseph's hands stay on either side of Stefano's head, his head bowed and just moaning and gasping and silently crying out as Stefano seems to take all of him between his fingers. The touch is light yet firm, wet and exciting and everything he's ever wanted in sex. Stefano's fingertips dance over his base, the feel of it setting Joseph on edge as he trails back up to his head. 

 

Stefano's legs pull Joseph closer, tighter, the grip on their cocks stronger as Joseph watches Stefano lose his composure. He closes his eye tight, and with a soft whimper, Joseph watches and feels all at once as Stefano's head tips back and he comes all over himself. Just the sight of it sends Joseph over that fragile edge, Stefano's thumb pressing over Joseph's head and taking him down with him, Joseph's orgasm taking him in waves, a strangled cry being torn from him as he collapses onto Stefano's chest. 

 

"That's it," Stefano murmurs. "Come to me." Joseph can only lie there and try to breathe, his face buried in Stefano's collarbone. How Stefano manages to gather himself so quickly after such recent events is forever a mystery to him. 

"God, Stefano." Joseph moans, "that was..." is there even a way to describe it? Anything that comes to mind slips away just as fast as it comes to him as Joseph feels his train of thought start to slip away. 

 

"I know." Stefano's says, a smile evident in his voice. His hands run up and down Joseph's back as he presses a kiss to his hairline.

 

"We should probably get cleaned up..." Joseph slurs. He's already starting to fall asleep under the post orgasm that melts his muscles against Stefano's body.

 

"Of course. You stay here, I'll take care of you." 

 

Joseph smiles lazily and allows Stefano to roll him onto his back as he shifts out from underneath him. He hears bare footsteps head towards the door, a robe being slipped from a hanger, and then the light from the hallway illuminates the end of the bed just before Joseph falls asleep. 

 

Funny how just some time ago, Joseph was the one taking care of Stefano.


	17. Epilogue 3: Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sun has set by now. In the darkness, Sebastian and Stefano part, able to see only hinted features of the silhouettes they have become, a single reflected light illuminated within Stefano’s bright blue inhuman eye. The words hang in the air, like gentle ghosts whispering softly in the dark. Sebastian’s hand runs down Stefano’s forearm, and the ghosts say goodbye, for finally, perhaps they can have some peace.

The roads along the outside of Union are quiet, a hushed suspense even within the vehicle they inhabit now, driving slowly through the backroads in the late evening. Trees enclose their path, the strong golden sunlight flickering across Stefano’s face where he sits in the passenger seat, staring out the window. Silence rings throughout his drifting mind, watching the scenery go by while Sebastian, next to him, has a tense sort of aura surrounding him as he drives. Stefano glances over to him occasionally, seeing a somber look to his eyes as he stares straight ahead without a word to fill in the empty gaps that is the soundless air between them. Something happened, something dark underneath Sebastian’s gaze to the point where he won’t even look in Stefano’s direction, almost refusing to. Stefano doesn’t know how to take this, doesn’t know how to begin to comprehend it.

 

Is he… angry? Upset? Whatever it is, Stefano feels it is best to keep his concerns to himself. Concerns that are slowly coming to eat away at him in a way he hasn’t felt in such a long time. Emotions, when present, are sometimes pleasing to Stefano when he is able to sit and decipher what it is that evokes such a strong reaction inside of him. However, he isn’t sure he wants to know what is happening here, why Sebastian is so harshly silent. Is that… nervousness that he senses within him? Why is Sebastian gripping the steering wheel so tightly? Why-

 

“Tell me what I did.” He finally demands. Sebastian jumps slightly, apparently startled when Stefano breaks the silence. The look Stefano receives from him isn’t the burning anger he thought Sebastian possessed underneath. Sadness, worry, and stress are written in amber in Sebastian’s wide eyes, speaking to Stefano in ways words never could. He’s afraid. Worried.

 

Scared.

 

“You did a lot of things.” Sebastian says quietly, almost a whisper, before his eyes return to the road ahead of them. Stefano’s chest tightens, rearing back against his seat as his lungs seem to close up unwillingly.

 

“You’re not answering my question.” He snaps. Sebastian gives him the same sad look as before, something like fear crawling up Stefano’s throat every time he sees Sebastian like this.

 

“You’ll see when we get there.” Is all Sebastian has to say after that. Stefano drops the subject, but it still remains very much alive inside his mind.

  


The view begins to become very familiar as the minutes tick on. The trees become thicker and the world around them becomes darker the further they travel. Stefano’s growing anxiety within him only becomes more powerful the more he looks. The trees become almost grey, an ashy tone that strikes clarity in Stefano’s mind. Though he can’t scent out the salt hanging in the air like he could before, he still knows it is there. He doesn’t feel the pull of insanity that drove him to this place, but he does feel his heart sink and drop in his chest.

 

The engine of the truck cuts out, and Sebastian takes off his seatbelt, half glancing at Stefano as he opens the driver’s door. “Let’s go.”

 

The rest of the path to their destination is on foot through the dense forest ahead of them. Stefano can feel Sebastian’s arising anxiety the further they travel, it being somewhat infectious to even Stefano himself. Deep grooves dig a trail in the now dry and solid earth where the trees are more separated, lasting a few yards into the ground until they suddenly come to a stop. Stefano pauses to investigate it, standing and staring at the shallow hole in the ground, realizing only seconds later that Sebastian had continued on a few steps ahead without him. Stefano shakes it off, catching up to him with a quickened pace.

 

“Where are we going?” Stefano asks, his voice void of emotion only to cover up the arising suspense and fear stirring within him. He’s afraid he already knows the answer to his own question.

 

“You’ll see when we get there.” Sebastian says passively. Stefano doesn’t dare ask any more questions.

  


The seemingly endless trail of trees does eventually become more wide and sparse as the moments stretch on. In the end, the ocean comes into view, fragmented lights glowing across its surface almost as a welcome. Stefano stops in his trail again to admire it, Sebastian coming next to his side to do the same. Stefano holds his breath at the sight of it, twisted and torn in his recent memory of the events that took place here. He can remember it clearly now, unlike the first and only time he’d been here before. Sebastian sighs while Stefano hides in the silence.

 

“It’s beautiful.” Is all that Sebastian says. Stefano glances over at his profile, watching the dying sunlight paint across his face.

 

“It is.” Stefano agrees, barely attempting to keep the sadness out of his voice.

  


They stand in silence for what feels like forever, staring out at the ocean as the sun sinks below the horizon, never speaking, never touching, yet longing to do just that. At least, that is what Stefano finds himself doing, despite his best efforts not to.

  


The sunlight dances across the waves, shimmering in gold as the night begins to consume the sky. Stars begin to dot along the growing darkness, the sun becoming nothing more than a slim crescent along the edge of the thin line of water.

 

He turns to face Sebastian once again, just to find that he has left his side. “Sebastian?” Stefano calls out quietly, turning quickly to find Sebastian headed back into the woods. “Sebastian, what are you-?”

 

“You stay there.” Sebastian tells him.

 

An almost choking feeling grabs at Stefano’s throat, his feet desperate to move forward. He stays put. Sebastian watches him a second more, then turns his back, and then he has disappeared behind the edge of the woods. Stefano blinks, fear gripping in his chest. _Don’t go. Don’t go, please don’t leave me_ \- Stefano gasps as it finally hits him, that fear, that terrifying, awful guilt that had been latched onto him the entire trip here. _Please, don’t leave me again_ \- “Sebastian?” Stefano cries out, ashamed of how his voice breaks.

 

He turns back around, watching as the sun finally slips under the water’s edge, then desperately checks to see if Sebastian has returned.

 

He hasn’t.

 

Stefano doesn’t know why he is reacting like this, but then he knows that is a lie. “Sebastian?” No, Sebastian wouldn’t- he wouldn’t abandon him, he would never- “Sebastian!” _Please_ . _Please come back. Please-_

 

“Stefano?” He hears Sebastian say. Stefano hadn’t realized he’d been staring at the ground, and Sebastian’s figure appears wet and blurry when he hurriedly looks up, his breath shaking in his chest. “Stefano, are you-” Sebastian stops, then breaks into a fast pace towards Sebastian. “Oh my god, what happened?” Immediately his hands find Stefano's arms, gently gliding his touch over his exposed skin where the sleeves of his dress shirt are rolled up.

 

“Why did you take me here?” Stefano asks flatly, blinking the tears out of his eye.

 

“Why are you crying? Did something happen?” Stefano looks up, and Sebastian is watching him with worry.

 

“...No.” Stefano lies. “Nothing happened, I just… Why are we here?”

 

“I needed to show you something.”

 

“Then what is it?” Stefano isn’t sure how much longer he can suffer in suspense.

 

“Follow me.” Sebastian tells him. He waits until Stefano nods in agreement, and slowly his hands leave him and he guides Stefano back into the woods.

 

The path is crowded by leaves and fallen branches, in no paved out to any specific location within the trees. But still Sebastian seems to know his way throughout the chaos that grows wild within the forest. He passes every obstacle, every fallen log like he has done this plenty of times before. Stefano begins to wonder just how many when finally, Sebastian stops in his tracks.

 

A single stone grave lies in the center of an open spot of earth, blank and nameless. Stefano stares long and hard at it, still slightly unsure of why he was brought here. Of course, he is familiar with the human customs of mourning and remembering their dead with a monument such as this, but why it remains nameless comes as a mystery to him.

 

“Who was this?” Stefano asks cautiously. He doesn’t know how Sebastian is going to react to any further comments he wishes to make.

 

“O’Neal.” Sebastian replies. Stefano looks up at him and blinks, confused. O’Neal?... Oh. That man… faint, obscure images of a man in hospital wear and the interior of a car are all he remembers, then blood and poison and…

 

“Why?” Is all Stefano can find himself to say. Why did Sebastian bring him here? To try to make him feel guilty? To mourn? To force Stefano to feel in a way he isn’t capable. He has no remorse for his actions, for they weren’t his own. They were someone else’s, a monster, a primal creature destined to maim and kill. That… that isn’t Stefano, not anymore. It took him so long to force that part of himself away, and here now Sebastian is trying to reawaken his hatred of that self.

 

“Because it… it felt important.” Sebastian says. “I didn’t really know him, actually. But my friends did, and…” Sebastian shakes his head, not quite sure what to say. “I think it’s time we got some closure.” Then he looks at Stefano, and Stefano looks at him. “I think you need some closure.”

 

Stefano, nods absentmindedly, staring at the grave before him. “I am aware you have a… different method of mourning your losses” He says.

 

“Yeah.” Stefano nods again. He looks around the area where he stands, then takes a step back and away from Sebastian, turning behind him and grabbing a handful of blue wildflowers that grow onto a hollow log on the floor. He takes the flowers and returns to the grave, kneeling down and placing them at the stone, covered in overgrown vines and moss on the surface.

 

Stefano straightens himself as he stands, stepping backwards to Sebastian’s side once again. Sebastian watches him as Stefano takes a deep breath, then lets it out slowly. His shoulders sag, and he looks upon Liam’s grave with a blank face.

 

“Your friends,” Stefano begins, “did they hurt? Upon his passing?”

 

Sebastian doesn’t answer for a moment, as if he is trying to be careful with his words. Stefano doesn’t like it when he does that, he doesn’t want him to. “Yeah. Yeah, they did.” Sebastian gives a half hearted chuckle. “Torres told a lot of stories about him, how they all used to mess with him, but he didn’t care, he loved it.” Sebastian waits a moment, then continues. “Yukiko cried a lot that day. So did Julian. But I just… never really knew him that well.”

 

Stefano’s throat closes up, but he nods and says, “I see.”

 

Sebastian faces him again. “They don’t blame you,  you know.”

 

“They should.”

 

“Stefano-”

 

“I am responsible for my own actions.” Stefano snaps at him, turning his whole body to face Sebastian. “If I am going to be anything like you, then… then I need to deal with this on my own.”

 

“Stefano…” Sebastian’s hand comes to rest on Stefano’s bicep, “you don’t have to be like me. I want you, just as you are.”

 

“I’m not human, Sebastian, need I remind you of that?”

 

“I don’t care. I’m not a perfect human either.”

 

Stefano holds his breath. “You are to me.”

  


Sebastian doesn’t smile like he normally would in this situation. But he does break the gap between them and embrace Stefano wholly, pressing his face into Stefano’s neck, nudging him softly. “I love you.”

 

Stefano goes still in Sebastian’s arms, holding his breath. “I love you too.” He eventually says in a hushed whisper.

  


The sun has set by now. In the darkness, Sebastian and Stefano part, able to see only hinted features of the silhouettes they have become, a single reflected light illuminated within Stefano’s bright blue inhuman eye. The words hang in the air, like gentle ghosts whispering softly in the dark. Sebastian’s hand runs down Stefano’s forearm, and the ghosts say goodbye, for finally, perhaps they can have some peace.

  
  


Stefano’s life has never once been peaceful, but perhaps now, he can finally rest under the hands of another, and start anew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who read this story! Enjoy it while you can, because at the moment I am rewriting Art In Water word by word into its own novel to be published, so one day this fanfic may no longer be available.


End file.
